Imperio
by RowCinzia
Summary: Año 2125, el país dividido en imperios se apoya en que sus guerreros Samuráis honrarán el código de honor firmado tras una guerra civil. Resguardarán la paz sin el uso de la tecnología. Pero un evento marcará la vida de la aprendiz en arquería Akane Tendo. (UA) TERMINADA. Para más contenido visita mi Instagrm: Rowcinzia.fan
1. Prólogo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

******NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: DRAMA NO APTO PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO, SE SUGIERE LEER A DISCRECIÓN.******

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Tomo aire conforme abro los ojos.

Exhalo.

Inhalo.

Escucho el viento y trato de no darle importancia al sol que me pega ligeramente en los ojos. Fijo la mirada en mi objetivo.

-Mantenlo firme Akane- habla alto para que le escuche bien.

Trato de no girarme a verle, aunque su sola presencia ya me desconcentra.

-No pierdas el objetivo de vista- me instruye.

Asiento.

Quiero concentrarme, necesito concentrarme. Pero no puedo, aun cuando está a casi un metro lejos de mí pareciera que lo tengo justo a mi espalda.

¿En verdad no se ha dado cuenta del efecto que provoca en mí?

-Muy bien- continúa hablando.

De repente siento su mano sobre mi brazo, el contacto hace que me sobre salte pero procuro disimularlo. Entonces sus dedos avanzan lentamente sobre mi piel hasta llegar a mi mano, la que sujeta el arco, y rodea mis dedos con firmeza. Lo veo de reojo así que siento el calor llenar mi cara.

-Dispara- susurra en mi oído.

Trémula pierdo la concentración cuando su aliento acaricia mi piel. El escalofrío que me produce es exquisito. Por supuesto la flecha sale disparada y no atina al blanco.

-Te desconcentras con facilidad- me reprocha cuando abandona mi cuerpo al soltarme.

Es cruel el vacío que deja su partida.

-Una vez más- grita con fuerza.

Cierro los ojos mientras respiro.

Inhalo.

Exhalo.

Necesito concentrarme.


	2. Ceremonia

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**-Ceremonia-**

_Año 2125, Era Fukkatsu._

Luego de que la tecnología ayudara a mejorar la vida de las personas, la tecnología se volvió la fuente del poder. Quien creaba era quien gobernaba.

Fue causa suficiente para que tarde o temprano una guerra civil dividiera al país.

Por fortuna ahora vivimos el inicio de una era que promete ser gloriosa. Los imperios que se crearon durante esta división conviven y adaptan sus innovaciones para el bien de sus pueblos. Han llegado a un acuerdo.

El cumplimiento de esta paz está a cargo de los Samuráis, nobles guerreros que defienden a aquellos que lo necesitan con métodos considerados reliquias de la antigüedad. Tradicionales técnicas que formaron parte del acuerdo firmado por los imperios "_Ningún arma creada de la tecnología podrá ser empleada en la destrucción_"

Mi padre y el padre de Ranma son parte de los generales del ejercito samurái de su majestad el emperador Kuonji, regente del imperio central y que antes de la guerra civil era conocida como la capital del país.

Mi padre se encarga de comandar la caballería, mientras que el padre de Ranma los arqueros.

Puede que los samuráis en la antigüedad tuvieran que dominar distintas disciplinas al mismo tiempo para ser considerados dignos. Pero ahora no funciona de esa forma. El pensamiento es que la especialización y la unión hacen la fuerza.

Las técnicas samuráis tradicionales se han resumido en cuatro disciplinas independientes que son: caballería, arquería, artes marciales y uso del sable. Siendo esta última la estrella de la casa Samurái de cualquier imperio.

Así que a los 15, cuando tuve que decidirme por una disciplina en la cual especializarme, elegí sin pensarlo dos veces la arquería.

Verán, Ranma y yo nos conocemos desde niños y si he elegido la arquería se debió por el puro placer de que él fuera mi instructor.

Ranma es unos 3 años mayor que yo. En teoría él debería ser ya el Capitán en esta rama, por lo que es fácil comprender que sus habilidades tienen el suficiente recorrido como para ahora ser quien enseña a los nuevos reclutas.

Pero declinó la oferta de ser capitán por la oportunidad de aprender y dominar el uso del sable. Una técnica de combate exclusiva para la familia imperial, algunos elegidos y las damas de compañía de la princesa y/o la emperatriz.

Suspiro.

No puedo evitar mirarlo mientras recogemos las flechas que están regadas por el campo de adiestramiento.

Su espalda me hipnotiza, no puedo evitar contemplarle. Lleva el mismo traje de entrenamiento que yo, pantalones y camiseta ajustados al cuerpo. Hechos de un maravilloso textil que absorbe la energía que empleamos para luego reciclarla en las armas que estemos ocupando. Así que es imposible ignorar su amplia y musculosa espalda que se marca con esta vestimenta.

No, no sé en que momento comencé a verlo con otros ojos.

Desde que tengo memoria Ranma siempre ha sido parte de mi vida, lo cual tiene sentido porque estamos comprometidos. Solo que hay un problema, Ranma no lo sabe.

De hecho yo tampoco tendría porque saberlo aún simplemente que por error, o tal vez por curiosidad y el debido descuido de mi padre, he leído unos documentos donde el emperador ha firmado la aceptación de nuestro compromiso desde hace unas semanas.

La culpa de esta insana, si debemos ponerle un adjetivo, curiosidad la tiene Nabiki. Mi hermana mayor me ha dicho que papá ya tenía un pretendiente para mí.

De cierto modo los samuráis somos nobleza también, somos familiares lejanos del emperador y estamos en la línea de sucesión al trono por lo que nuestros matrimonios deben ser arreglados y tener el favor de su majestad imperial.

Comúnmente cuando los hombres cumplen 21 años se realiza una ceremonia donde se les presenta a su prometida y futura compañera de vida.

A partir de ese instante se les otorga un año para que convivan, se conozcan mejor, sepan si existe un futuro para ambos y puedan entonces fijar la fecha para la boda. Pero si no hay química entre estos el compromiso se anula y la mujer puede elegir pretendiente. Son ahora ellos quienes están, por así decirlo, en el escaparate.

Las mujeres pueden ser elegidas para un compromiso solo a partir de que han cumplido los 18 años.

En el imperio Kuonji hay varios jóvenes que están próximos a cumplir los 21 o que recién ya los han cumplido, por lo que en una semana se realizará una ceremonia de compromiso.

Nabiki tiene los ojos puestos en Taro Furumoto, el capitán samurái de la disciplina de artes marciales.

Solo Nabiki y yo participaremos. Kasumi, nuestra hermana mayor, hace unos años fue seleccionada para ser la prometida de un alto comandante, pero rechazó la petición de mano y en su lugar eligió al galeno del emperador, el Doctor Tofu Ono.

Ahora mi hermana es la capitana de la caballería y el doctor la cabeza médica del imperio. Claro que mi hermana no lo hizo con la idea de obtener un rango a largo plazo, sino porque estaba enamorada desde siempre del médico.

Cuando era pequeña, y asistíamos a alguna ceremonia de compromiso, solía pensar que los matrimonios para los samuráis eran más un tema de negociación que de amor. Me parecía un espectáculo triste de ver en algunos casos.

Pero ahora que sé quien será mi prometido ya no estoy tan de acuerdo. Puede ser que los matrimonios que se arreglan son cuidadosamente seleccionados con el afán de un porvenir para toda nuestra sociedad.

-Estas muy distraída- me molesta Ranma cuando se acerca a mí para ayudarme a recolectar las flechas que no han dado en los blancos -¿es por la ceremonia de compromiso?

-No digas nada al respecto- respondo tratando de sonar indiferente o al menos tratando de parecer normal.

-¡Vaya!- ríe con fuerza -seguro te preocupa que tu padre no tome en cuenta tus deseos al momento de elegir a tu marido, como sea saldrás seleccionada durante la ceremonia, ya no eres una niña y recién haz cumplido los 18 años.

-No sé de que hablas- le muestro la lengua -quien debería estar más preocupado eres tú. En unos días te van a decir con quien te vas a comprometer ¿no sientes nervios?- me burlo de él, aunque la realidad es que anhelo saber que piensa al respecto.

-Eso no me interesa- habla jugando con la punta de una de las flechas -sabes bien que en lo único que debo preocuparme por ahora es en mi adiestramiento. Con suerte seré nombrado capitán muy pronto.

-Estas celoso porque su alteza Shinnosuke está por subir de rango- me río -lo olvidaba, tal vez lo que te da coraje es que Ryoga ya realizó las pruebas para ser capitán y tú aún no puedes hacerlo.

Ranma camina hasta ponerse frente a mí y me mira directo a los ojos -es varios años mayor que tú. Dudo que pueda ser tu prometido, por mucho que te guste.

Me giro para evitarlo -no tengo idea de a quién te refieres- hablo con fuerza para demostrarle que estoy molesta por sus palabras.

-¡Anda! He visto la forma en como te le quedas viendo a su alteza Shinnosuke, aprovechas que es primo directo de la princesa para verlo seguido. Y es una suerte para ti que no haya aceptado aún una prometida de otro imperio.

-Ya te dije que no me molestes- le doy un manotazo para alejarlo de mí cuando su rostro aparece inclinado frente al mío y comienzo a caminar con dirección a las escalinatas que llevan al palacio.

-Bueno es que desde el anuncio de la ceremonia te noto distraída, más de lo usual. Y mira que nunca te has caracterizado por ser...

Le arrojo una flecha que solo le pega en el brazo -no te atrevas a decir que soy una torpe.

-Lo eres- ríe nuevamente y yo prefiero mejor alejarme de él antes de que me vea roja de vergüenza.

A pesar de nuestra plática, que no ha salido como esperaba, debo admitirme que amo su risa.

Suspiro cabizbaja mientras subo los peldaños de vuelta al palacio.

-Dama Akane- escucho que alguien me llama en cuanto atravieso las puertas. Me detengo al reconocer la voz de la princesa.

Doy media vuelta y hago una reverencia –su alteza imperial.

-Akane no seas tan formal conmigo ¿sí?

Alzo la mirada y sonrío cuando ella lo hace.

Ukyo y yo somos de la misma edad por lo que nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas. Tuve la oferta de ser una de sus damas de compañía, aprender a usar el sable sonaba tentador.

Su capitán es Shinnosuke, pero pronto será nombrado coronel y por eso los chicos están realizando pruebas para saber quien tomará su lugar.

Admito que es un hombre muy apuesto, es inevitable observarlo de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente no es Ranma.

-¿Clases particulares de nuevo?- señala con su abanico el arco que llevo en la mano.

Los entrenamientos se han suspendido una semana hasta después de la fiesta de compromiso. Por eso Ranma aún no ha podido realizar la prueba para capitán.

-Siempre es bueno practicar para convertirme en la mejor.

-Debe tenerte miedo entonces el samurái Ranma.

-Más le vale que así sea ¿no lo cree su alteza imperial?

-Cierto- contesta emocionada -es tiempo que una dama vuelva a ser la cabeza de la división de arquería. Aunque seguramente el general Tendo hubiese preferido que te especializaras en ser una jinete.

-Kasumi ya se ha adueñado de esa disciplina.

-Es probable- sonríe amable -pero bueno te buscaba para ver si te interesaba acompañarme a la prueba de mi atuendo para la fiesta.

Medito un poco al recordar que yo no he vuelto para ver como ha quedado mi atuendo para esa noche. Probablemente sea buena idea visitar a la modista real.

-Sí, será un placer- bajo la mirada hacia mi vestimenta de práctica -aunque creo que primero debo cambiarme de ropa.

-Vayamos a tus aposentos entonces.

* * *

Akane camina deprisa, casi corriendo cada escalón de vuelta al palacio. Incluso ha olvidado su carcaj. En serio que está distraída, desde que se anuncio la ceremonia de compromiso la he notado distante y eso no me agrada para nada.

Por eso esta mañana he querido que continuáramos con las lecciones de arquería. Sorprendentemente ha avanzado mucho, es más diestra en esta práctica de lo que imaginé sería. Conociéndola, tan torpe siempre, creí que le costaría trabajo encontrar una disciplina.

Toda mujer debe saber defenderse, aún cuando estamos en paz con los clanes vecinos nunca se está lo suficientemente seguro de que otra guerra no estalle.

Creo que en gran medida los matrimonios arreglados han ayudado a mantener dicha paz.

Suspiro -me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente.

Debe estar preocupada por saber con quien podrían casarla, Akane ya está en edad para ser la prometida de alguno.

Cierro el puño con fuerza.

El primo de la princesa Ukyo aún está soltero y según escuche, durante uno de los entrenamientos con el sable, había rechazado una propuesta de compromiso con una dama de un clan vecino porque la chica estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

La otra versión es que él rechazó el compromiso porque la chica que a él le interesa aún no cumplía la edad para ser prometida. Y es precisamente este último rumor el que me preocupaba.

Me he dado cuenta de la manera en como observa a Akane y eso me molesta. Porque desde que mi padre comenzó el fastidioso papeleo con el emperador sobre mi matrimonio me he dado a la tarea de investigar con quien piensan comprometerme. Y bueno, sé que el emperador a aceptado mi compromiso con ella. Solo hay un problema, Akane no lo sabe.

Puedo ser un fastidio para ella, pero supongo que a veces me comporto de esta forma para evitar que se de cuenta lo que me hace sentir. Tiene tiempo que llevo viéndola de otra manera, aún cuando nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria.

Cuando ella eligió arquería me hice de tiempo suficiente para seguir enseñando a los nuevos, sin importar el cansancio que tuviera. Quería adiestrarla en este arte. Yo, por estar más arriba en la lista de sucesión imperial puedo acceder sin condiciones para entrenarme en el uso del sable. Mi meta es ser el siguiente capitán en cuanto asciendan al primo de la princesa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- me pregunto en voz alta mientras termino de recoger todo.

De pronto escucho el aviso de la marcha imperial, debe estar llegando alguien importante al territorio. Alzo la vista y veo una nave acercarse a palacio en el horizonte, me fijo mejor en el escudo que porta y me doy cuenta que se trata del sello real Kusao.

-No sabía que el capitán llegaría hoy- es la voz de Mousse quien se acerca para estar junto a mí. Lleva un carcaj en la espalda y un arco en la mano.

-¿Pensabas practicar?- pregunto al verlo pero él esta muy interesado en la nave.

-Sí, aprovechar que estabas con Akane practicando. Retarla a una competencia de tiros, pienso que tiene potencial para ser capitana algún día- sonríe -pero veo que he llegado tarde.

Mousse es el capitán de los arqueros, puesto que mi padre pensaba yo debería haber solicitado. Seguro habría sobre salido y escalado con rapidez la arquería, pero yo necesitaba un reto, algo que no fuese tan habitual para mí.

-Tengo cosas que arreglar para la famosa ceremonia de este viernes- le explico a Mousse, es un año mayor que yo pero somos excelentes amigos –por eso hemos dado por terminada esta práctica.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunta al fin mirándome a la cara.

-¿Tú?

Se alza de hombros –prefiero no pensar en ello.

-¿Alguien que te interese?- mi morbo me provoca preguntar esto a todos los que vamos a estar en esa encantadora y fascinante noche.

Mousse se ríe –una de las damas de la princesa, por supuesto.

También me río -¡Ah! ¿ojos azules, cabello violeta y un carácter del demonio?

Mi compañero se sonroja un poco –huele a jazmín ¿sabes? Cada vez que la veo por los campos de entrenamiento junto a la princesa no puedo evitar mirarla como idiota. Siempre me sonríe también.

-Bueno- termino de guardar las flechas de Akane en su carcaj- tal vez tengas suerte.

-Ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que ella vaya a participar en la ceremonia ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta.

-Claro que hay alguien que me gusta- sonrío mostrando los dientes –pero no quiero salar mi oportunidad tentando a los dioses al decir su nombre en voz alta.

Tal vez de cierto modo ya los habría tentado a jugarme una broma por tan solo nombrarle con el pensamiento.

* * *

-Estas más distraída que de costumbre- le digo a Akane y ella responde mostrándome la lengua.

Es jueves por la tarde, la mayoría se está preparando para la ceremonia de mañana por la noche. Nosotros deberíamos de estar haciendo lo mismo. Pero en lugar de estar en una capsula de relajación Akane me ha pedido que practicáramos.

Acepté porque estoy a punto de confesarle mi mayor secreto desde que la conozco. Que la quiero y que mañana en la ceremonia le dirán que se convertirá en mi esposa algún día. No puedo esperar para que un extraño, monje o no, una su mano con la mía mientras el emperador le indica que yo seré su esposo.

* * *

Me encuentro justo frente a la puerta de metal de la habitación de Ranma, no es la primera vez que vengo pero estoy insoportablemente nerviosa.

Suspiro cuando mis piernas dejan de temblar un poco y decido tocar a la puerta. Necesito verlo antes de mañana.

Enseguida se abre y aparece Ranma, lleva una camiseta sin mangas y un hakama del mismo tono negro.

-¡Hola!- me recibe alegre -¿a qué debo el honor? ¿No deberías estar horneandote o algo así?

Me río, me relajo, me siento a gusto cuando estoy con él –se llama terapia de relajación.

-Me refería a que deberías estar preparándote para mañana ¿no? Biz Co Chi To- deletrea la palabra lentamente.

-Eres un idiota ¿sabías?- hablo con calma, no quiero parecer una niña caprichosa, quiero que me vea como la mujer que puede estar a su lado.

-Bueno, dime a que has venido.

Me ignora olímpicamente –quería saber si podemos practicar un rato- desprendo de mi collar la iconografía de mi arco. La tecnología me encanta, tan solo apretarlo dos veces hará que se haga del tamaño que necesito.

Ranma me mira de arriba abajo –ahora comprendo la vestimenta.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto molesta por la inspección no solicitada -¿o te estas preparando para hornearte BIZ CO CHI TO?- le doy con su misma palabrería barata.

-Vamos- responde serio, de repente se detiene –solo déjame ir por mi arco.

Va de vuelta a su armario y desprende de su pantalla la iconografía que necesita.

Caminamos por los pasillos, los únicos que andan de un lado a otro son la gente de servicio que esta terminando de armar el gran salón.

-¿Has podido hablar con su alteza real Kusao?- pregunto, solo por hacer plática.

Ranma se tensa –no hemos tenido oportunidad de verle- dice y luego voltea a ver distraído el paisaje que se aprecia tras los enorme ventanales del palacio –desde que llegó se ha encerrado con mi padre, los demás generales y el emperador.

-Pensé que venía para adelantar las pruebas faltantes relacionadas con la selección del próximo capitán.

-Lo mismo creímos nosotros- suspira –pero también escuche que se trata de una revuelta que hay en el sur.

-¿Es algo por lo cual preocuparse?

-No- niega con la cabeza –seguro es una tontería.

* * *

Luego de que le digo que está distraída parece cambiar por completo. Practicamos varios blancos virtuales que hago salir a su alrededor. Aprovecho al máximo que tenemos para nosotros solos el salón de entrenamientos ya que no podemos ir afuera.

Pero creo que en gran medida todo esto lo estoy haciendo para retrasar mi plan de confesarme.

No es que me lo esté pensando dos veces es solo que estoy pensando como voy a reaccionar si ella se siente decepcionada. El peor escenario. La peor catástrofe. Tal como nos han entrenado.

-¿Qué tal vas con el sable?- pregunta Akane mientras corre hasta donde estoy para que le de un nuevo carcaj lleno.

-Bien.

Ella alza una ceja -¿Sólo bien?

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?

-No lo sé- alza los hombros despreocupada –conociéndote creí que me contarías tus fabulosos avances, que me dirías que has nacido para ser el amo y señor del sable, que el entrenamiento te queda chico.

Lo que sigue lo hago por instinto, no lo pienso mucho cuando mis manos dejan caer el carcaj y toman la cara de Akane para besarla.

Ella se queda quieta un segundo, un solo segundo que siento como una eternidad antes de que sus manos rodeen mis costillas y se instalen asiendo mis omoplatos. Sus guantes raspan mi espalda semi descubierta pero no me interesa, lo que me hipnotiza es la forma como se aferra a mí. La manera tan natural como me corresponde. Y entonces ya no tengo duda alguna, sé que siente lo mismo que yo por ella.

* * *

La marcha real anuncia en todo el palacio el inicio de la ceremonia. Nos llama a todos a ir directo al gran salón.

Nabiki me avisa que se adelantará con sus amigas mientras que yo sigo mirando mi aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No es que me sienta insegura de mi elección, pero solo quiero que a él le agrade.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación suena y mi corazón retumba en mi pecho emocionado.

Abro la puerta a distancia mientras me escondo cobardemente en el vestidor.

-¿Akane?- pregunta Ranma desde la entrada.

-¡Pasa! Ya casi salgo.

No es que me falte algo, salvo valor para dar la cara. Y entonces lo espío desde mi rincón, camina con paso seguro por el lugar que conoce de memoria. Me derrito al verlo traer en una mano una rosa roja.

-¿Eso es para mí Saotome?- pregunto cuando salgo por fin del vestidor.

Ranma me mira como si acabara de ver agua en el desierto y eso me hace sentir más que bien.

-Akane- susurra mi nombre, la forma en como me llama me causa un agradable escalofrío en la espalda y uno más agradable en el vientre –te ves majestuosa.

Hago una pequeña reverencia –agradezco su cumplido, gentil señor.

Se acerca a mí, toma mi mano derecha y besa el dorso con suavidad –el que agradece la visión soy yo, señora.

Quisiera que no tuviéramos que ir a la ceremonia, nuestro compromiso es un hecho así que ¿por qué no saltarnos a la noche de bodas ahora mismo? Las piernas me tiemblan y mi vientre reclama el contacto de Ranma.

-Ranma- susurro ahora yo, la voz se me ha escapado gustosa.

Él alza la mirada, el azul de sus ojos quema cada una de mis neuronas.

-Te he traído esto- me dice entregándome la flor –pensé que te gustaría, eso hacía la gente cuando salía en citas. O al menos es lo que he leído.

-Es muy amable de tu parte- respondo tomando la flor –aunque apuesto a que fue Ranko quien te lo contó.

Me mira divertido –lo leí en una de las lecturas que tenemos que hacer- aparta entonces un mechón de cabello de mi rostro -¿lista para irnos?

Asiento embobada.

* * *

Le ofrezco mi brazo a Akane y ella se sujeta con delicadeza. Su vestido es precioso, es negro como dicta el protocolo, pero el de ella me deja ver un poco la piel de sus senos debido al escote que llega hasta su cintura. La silueta es ajustada a sus curvas y las mangas del vestido son largas como una capa que se adapta a su cuerpo.

Se ve perfecta.

Un ridículo orgullo me llena al saber que mi futura esposa será el blanco de todas las miradas esta noche.

Yo voy vestido con la indumentaria reglamentaria samurái para estas ocasiones, un kimono, el mío es gris con adornos bordados en hilo de plata.

-También te ves muy guapo Ranma- me dice Akane mientras salimos de su habitación.

-¿Este vejestorio?- quiero hacerla sentir cómoda y relajada. Aunque es la noche más importante de nuestras vidas.

La música suena por todo el lugar, puedo ver por los ventanales que la gente que no vive en palacio comienza a entrar a este encaminada hacia el gran salón.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto mientras estamos acercándonos.

-No realmente- sonríe cerrando ligeramente sus ojos –ya no.

Akane pega un instante su cuerpo a mi brazo y yo no puedo evitar sentir como el pulso se me acelera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí están!- es mi padre quien está en la puerta del gran salón –Ranma me da gusto que hayas pasado por Akane. Tu madre y tu hermana ya están dentro, ahora necesito que vayas al salón adjunto con el resto de los chicos mientras yo acompañaré a mi niña a su asiento- dice esto ofreciendo su brazo para Akane, enseguida ella lo toma.

-Te veré más tarde- sonríe y yo la imito.

-Mi niña te ves preciosa- escucho decir a mi padre mientras me alejo hacia donde me ha indicado.

Cuando abro las dobles puertas de madera veo a todos mis colegas platicando entre ellos.

-Creí que no llegarías- dice Ryoga cuando se acerca a mí –pensé que te escaparías y dejarías a quien sea tu futura esposa libre para no sufrir a tu lado.

-Eres un idiota ¿sabías?- me río y lo abrazo -¿nervioso?

-En lo absoluto. ¿Tú?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondo fingiendo indignación -¿y si me comprometen con una loca?

-Yo sería feliz si me comprometieran con Akane Tendo- dice de forma natural y yo trato de mantener calma. No es su culpa. Él no sabe que ella será mi esposa.

-¿De verdad?- alzo una ceja interesado en su respuesta.

-Tú solo la ves como una amiga Ranma pero ella es preciosa, es graciosa y es muy amable.

-Osea que te gusta ¿no?

Ryoga alza un hombro –no es la única que me gusta.

-¡Anda! No pensé que fueras así.

-¿Así?

-Ya sabes, todo un cerdo.

El resto de nuestros compañeros ríen.

-¡Callate!

-Silencio todos- escuchamos la voz del emperador Kuonji y enseguida nos alineamos haciendo una reverencia.

-Nos postramos a sus pies, su genialidad celestial- decimos todos a la vez para mostrar nuestros respetos.

-De pie mis guerreros, de pie mis samuráis.

Todos nos levantamos mientras el emperador pasa frente a nosotros –hoy es una noche importante, una ceremonia como tenía años no presenciábamos. Hoy se les dará la oportunidad de forjar una unión sagrada con la divinidad hecha mujer. Hoy se les concederá el derecho de elegir esposa, una compañera, un consuelo, un deber, un amor. Por que deberán amarla, respetarla, adorarla y retarla, protegerla y ayudarle por siempre en su crecimiento como madre, amiga, esposa y compañera de vida.

-Así se hará, su sabia genialidad celestial- respondemos en coro.

-Bien mis guerreros. Les deseo una buena y prospera velada a todos. Que la luz, los dioses y la evolución guíen su senda.

El emperador camina por la puerta que lleva hasta el trono mientras nosotros volvemos a inclinarnos en una reverencia.

La puerta se cierra sin que nosotros nos movamos.

-De pie chicos, están por salir al público- habla ahora el general Tendo, mi futuro suegro –quiero que sean dignos representantes de este honorable imperio.

-Sí general- se escucha en la sala.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y comenzamos a salir mientras vamos colocándonos en reverencia frente al emperador y la princesa.

* * *

-¡Akane! Estás preciosa en ese vestido- me llama sorprendida la princesa cuando me ve mientras ella anda por el pasillo central, saludando a todos.

-Muy amable su alteza- le digo haciendo una reverencia –pero usted se ve radiante.

-Ame lo que consiguieron hacer con mi atuendo, pero tú te ves despampanante. Hoy también participaras en la ceremonia ¿cierto?

Asiento sonrojada e ilusionada.

-Espero no te sientas nerviosa, hay muy buenos candidatos a futuro esposo en esta ceremonia.

-Su compromiso con el príncipe Tsubasa también será firmado esta noche su alteza imperial, debe sentirse emocionada.

-Lo estoy, la verdad es que en este último año que el príncipe y yo nos hemos estado frecuentando puedo asegurarte que me siento preparada para casarme con él.

-Es un hombre muy gentil.

-Y apasionado- ríe y yo la imito –debo irme- sujeta mis manos –mucha suerte- me guiña un ojo.

Cuando pasa hacia el trono el resto de sus damas de compañía le siguen. Entre ellas se encuentra Shampoo, diestra aprendiz del sable y a veces una descarada con los chicos.

-La ceremonia ya va a comenzar Akane- me dice Nabiki cuando se acerca a mí para tomar su lugar a mi lado.

-¿Y Kasumi?- pregunto buscándola entre el resto de los invitados.

A las damas que seremos comprometidas esta noches nos han colocado al frente.

-Anda en la entrada con Tofu, hablando con el capitán Shinnosuke.

-¿Conseguiste averiguar con quien te han comprometido?- pregunto en voz baja mientras me acomodo en mi sitio, veo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es.

-Por tu cara de felicidad imagino que se trata del capitán Furumoto.

Ella asiente.

-Lo único que espero es que él me acepte. Note que Ranma pasó por ti a tu habitación ¿le dijiste que sabes que están comprometidos?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Ayer me besó- sonrío bajando la mirada, seguramente sonrojada.

-¡De verdad! No pensé que Ranma sintiera eso por ti, siempre está molestándote.

-Lo sé, pero así fue.

-Debiste haberle dicho que están comprometidos.

-No tiene caso Nabiki, de cualquier forma sé que él siente lo mismo que yo. Y hoy será oficial ante toda la corte lo nuestro.

Nabiki me sonríe cariñosamente -me da mucho gusto por ti hermanita.

Rodea mis hombros con un brazo y ambas juntamos nuestras cabezas en un gesto fraternal.

-Gracias- susurro.

La marcha imperial suena.

-¡El emperador Kuonji!- anuncian y todos los asistentes nos ponemos de pie.

El emperador hace un gesto mientras toma asiento en el trono y luego hace lo mismo la princesa.

De inmediato comienzan a salir por la puerta lateral los samuráis, entre ellos Ranma. Lo veo serio y apegado al protocolo. Comprometido con la ceremonia. Entonces alza brevemente su mirada cobalto y sus ojos chocan con los míos, me sonríe un instante y luego vuelve a su papel.

-Esta más que enamorado de ti Akane- susurra Nabiki y yo le golpeo con el codo ligeramente para que no me moleste.

Los samuráis se inclinan frente al emperador.

-Nos postramos a sus pies, su genialidad celestial- corean todos haciendo una reverencia.

El emperador asiente y los chicos se ponen de pie mientras todos los demás tomamos asiento de nuevo.

-Esta noche celebramos una ceremonia de compromiso como tenía años no veíamos. Los jóvenes guerreros que tenemos aquí presentes buscan una compañera de vida, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Uno de los monjes se acerca al emperador con un pergamino.

-Los compromisos han ayudado a los imperios a mantener no solo la paz, sino la determinación del amor verdadero. Son alianzas divinas cuidadosamente estudiadas- el emperador mira a la audiencia, haciendo énfasis en las damas que estamos esperando a ser nombradas –ahora- toma aire mientras despliega el pergamino en sus manos -daré lectura a los futuros esposos. Samurái Hibiki, un paso al centro.

Ryoga se separa de la fila y camina frente al emperador, hace una reverencia.

-Se le concede la mano de la señorita Akari Unryu.

Las chicas volteamos a ver a Akari, ella se sonroja mientras se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta donde Ryoga.

Este extiende su mano y Akari coloca la suya sobre la de él, un monje se acerca hasta donde ellos y une sus manos con un lazo dorado.

-Tienen un año para fijar la fecha de su boda- dice el emperador mientras el monje recita una bendición solo para ellos.

Ryoga mira de vez en cuando a Akari y luego de que el monje retira el lazo este toma la mano de su ahora prometida y caminan de vuelta al público.

Es escuchan aplausos. Me da gusto por Akari, sé que ella siente algo por Ryoga y que ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo desde que forma parte de las damas de compañía de la princesa.

-Capitán Samurái de artes marciales Furumoto- habla el emperador.

Nabiki se pone más recta en su lugar.

-Tranquila- le susurro y ella asiente tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. Detrás de esa aparente calma hay una chica temblando.

-Se le concede la mano de la señorita Nabiki Tendo.

Mi hermana se pone de pie al escuchar su nombre, camina hacia donde se encuentra el emperador y su prometido quien, para sorpresa de muchas, sonríe encantado de oreja a oreja al ver a Nabiki acercarse.

Taro coloca su mano y luego Nabiki encima la suya, el monje toma un lazo dorado y rodea sus manos. Hace su plegaria mientras el emperador repite que tienen un año para fijar la fecha de su boda.

-Samurái Saotome- llama el emperador a Ranma al centro.

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho y los oídos me zumban.

-Se le concede la mano de la señorita Akane Tendo.

Sin saber muy bien como me pongo de pie, con cuidado de no tropezarme con las mangas del vestido. Miro a la princesa fascinada aplaudir cuando me acerco a Ranma.

Mi prometido toma mi mano derecha y la besa antes de colocarla sobre su izquierda.

El monje se acerca a nosotros y rodea nuestras manos con un lazo dorado –una pareja forjada del amor, destinados a la grandeza, unidos por el místico hilo rojo. Son destino, su unión es la esperanza, jamás lo olviden.

Miro emocionada al monje y luego a Ranma.

-Tienen un año para fijar la fecha de su boda- nos indica el emperador y ambos asentimos.

Soy consciente de los aplausos, de que el monje retira el lazo dorado y que se lo entrega a Ranma y este lo besa mientras acaricia mi mano para guiarme de vuelta a nuestros lugares como prometidos entre el público.

Pero el resto de la ceremonia es simplemente ya un espectáculo que no me llama mucho la atención. Mi interés se centra en muestras manos, en nuestros dedos entrelazados, en las caricias que me propicia Ranma con sus labios cuando de vez en cuando se acerca para besar mi mejilla o mi sien mientras yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás feliz?- me pregunta.

-Sí, mucho- lo miro a los ojos cuando alzo mi cabeza y él sonríe.

-Soy afortunado, no sabes desde hace cuanto me gustas Akane.

-Y tú a mi Ranma.

-Las palabras del monje tienen todo el sentido.

-Lo sé, es el destino.

La multitud aplaude, el emperador se pone de pie nuevamente tomando la mano de su hija para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Me llena de gran emoción la futura unión de estas parejas frente a mí. Pero más emoción recae ante un padre cuando su hija ha aceptado el compromiso con el príncipe del imperio vecino. Esta noche me llena de orgullo anunciar el matrimonio de la princesa Ukyo con el príncipe Tsubasa, las nupcias se llevarán a cabo a principio de la primavera. En un mes exactamente.

Todos aplaudimos mientras el príncipe Tsubasa, seguido de sus samuráis camina por el pasillo con un ramo de flores y una caja, que seguro contiene el anillo de compromiso para la princesa.

El príncipe se pone de rodillas frente a Ukyo y coloca la sortija en su dedo, luego se pone de pie y la besa frente a todos.

-¡Qué comience esta fiesta!- anuncia el emperador.

Tanto él como la princesa y su prometido salen del salón, seguidos por la corte real.

-Debo felicitarles por su compromiso- se acerca a Ranma y a mí el capitán Shinnosuke Kusao.

-Gracias su alteza- responde Ranma aceptando el saludo de mano del capitán.

Luego se acerca a mí para besar mi mano –radiante como siempre, dama Akane.

-Le agradezco su alteza.

-Si me disculpan, debo seguir a mi tío hasta el comedor. Espero me conceda una pieza esta noche con su prometida, samurái Ranma.

-Si ella acepta por supuesto- responde educado Ranma.

Shinnosuke sonríe y se aleja con el resto de la corte, luego salen nuestros padres y al final podemos seguir los demás.


	3. Destino

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música de fondo:**

"**Come to me" de Goo Goo Dolls**

"**Tell me you love me" de Boy Epic**

"**Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran**

"**Malmö I Mitt Hjärta" de Sarah MacDougall (no está en el texto pero sirvió de inspiración para la última parte de este capítulo) ¡Rooooooomance total!**

* * *

**-Destino-**

Cuando salimos al gran salón me dí cuenta la forma como el Capitán Shinnosuke miraba a Akane, solo a ella. Y luego anunciaron nuestro compromiso y él bajo la vista mientras Akane pasaba a su lado hasta llegar conmigo.

Por un momento temí que pudiera haber hecho algo para evitar lo mío con Akane.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?- pregunta mi ahora prometida mientras caminamos de vuelta, junto con el resto de la gente, al gran salón para el baile.

-No ha estado mal.

-Estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada que no he podido comer mucho- lleva su mano libre, la otra está sujeta a mi brazo, hasta su esbelta figura.

Me río y ella me mira con el ceño fruncido -¿te burlas de mí? ¿Ranma?

-No, es que yo también me siento igual y creo que por eso no he disfrutado mucho la cena. ¿Sabes que me apetece más?- bajo la voz.

-¿Qué?- me mira de reojo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Bajo mi cuerpo un poco para susurrarle solo a ella mi respuesta -tú y yo solos, en mi habitación.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se ríe y luego suspira –pero quiero bailar.

-También quiero bailar contigo.

Cuando entramos al salón la música cubre el ambiente, las parejas que hemos sido comprometidas esta noche somos quienes deben iniciar el baile.

Así que llevo a Akane al centro de la pista y ambos hacemos una reverencia hacia el otro. Tal como el resto de las parejas.

La guitarra acompaña las letras del cantante mientras que mis manos se hacen con la cintura de Akane y con un movimiento simple muevo su cuerpo para que pueda girar con gracia un par de veces antes de levantarla mientras que ella apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros, es al bajarla que Akane se gira para que su espalda se encuentre en mi pecho, se inclina y yo me inclino con ella. Me sonríe y entonces vuelvo a girarla para hacerla quedar frente a mí.

Es una coreografía que nos enseñan desde niños, una costumbre aprendida y tomada de las cortes europeas durante la época isabelina.

Vuelvo a girarla y cuando lo hace las mangas de su vestido flotan a su alrededor. Cuando vuelve a mí yo no paro de mirarla a los ojos fascinado por su belleza. Se ve radiante y feliz. Sus manos se instalan a cada lado de mi rostro mientras ambos giramos a la par.

Akane ríe y yo le acompaño, estamos eufóricos, llenos de vitalidad y de alegría. La quiero, la quiero de verdad y ella me corresponde ese cariño.

Tomo una de sus manos y le doy un beso en el dorso, luego la hago girar de nueva cuenta y ella regresa. Su mano libre se queda en mi hombro mientras que la mía se posiciona en su cintura de nuevo.

Pego mi frente a la de ella.

-Te quiero Akane- digo con certeza absoluta.

Ella cierra los ojos, sonríe dejando ver sus dientes y luego me mira emocionada, al punto de las lágrimas.

-También te quiero Ranma.

Mi pecho arde, mi corazón vibra. La quiero. Era nuestro destino.

La música termina y la multitud aplaude. Hacemos una reverencia de nueva cuenta para agradecer la danza, a los músicos y la bendición del emperador.

De inmediato suena otra melodía y es entonces cuando el Capitán Shinnosuke se acerca a nosotros.

-Debo irme pronto de la fiesta, por eso les pido disculpen mi atrevimiento al solicitar una pieza de baile con la señorita Tendo- nos habla a ambos y Akane, quien aún respira para recuperar su aliento por nuestro baile, me mira esperando mi respuesta.

-Será un honor su alteza- le digo y luego beso en la sien a Akane –si mi prometida está de acuerdo.

Akane me sonríe cómplice, a continuación mira al capitán y hace una reverencia –será un honor su alteza.

Ambos estamos conscientes en que una petición así no se la podemos negar.

El capitán toma la mano de Akane y la aleja de mí. Cuando me giro lo veo posando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella en tanto que mi prometida se coloca en posición para bailar con el capitán.

Se mueven adelante, atrás, de un lado a otro. La melodía, en esta ocasión exige otra clase de baile, es una pieza lenta. Y aunque la mayoría debería pensar que estaría preocupado agradezco mi suerte, esta canción triste de desamor se baila al estilo victoriano, así que hay una considerable y aceptable distancia entre mi prometida y el capitán.

-Ranma- me giro al instante que escucho la voz de una de las damas de compañía de la princesa, es justo la chica que esperaba Mousse como prometida.

-Dama Shampoo- hago una reverencia de cortesía –creí que esta noche se encontraría entre las damas que podrían ser prometidas.

La verdad es que no fui el único que quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta que Shampoo no fue nombrada durante la ceremonia.

-Me han comprometido ya con un clan vecino.

-¿En el imperio del príncipe Tsubasa?

Ella niega –no, me temo que me iré al otro extremo del país.

-¿Al sur? ¡Imposible!

El imperio del sur, la casa del emperador Kuno son los dueños de esos dominios. Son aquellos que causan revueltas y discordia ente el resto de los imperios. Pero sobre todo entre ellos mismos, y es que la casa del emperador Kuno está coronada y dividida por ambos herederos.

El príncipe Tatewaki, el señor de los sables azules, también conocido como El Relámpago del Sur. Y la princesa Kodachi, dama de las flechas negras.

La verdad es que de tener que enfrentarme algún día a ellos francamente preferiría luchar con la casa de las flechas negras, la princesa Kodachi es una poderosa e interesante rival. Gracias a ella la arquería cobra sentido como una disciplina que se debe temer y espero orgulloso que algún día Akane sea una digna representante del imperio central.

-Sí, el emperador y mi abuela han pensado que sería buena idea para mantener una alianza con nuestro imperio. Claro que no seré la única chica en casarse con un sureño pero al ser la principal dama de compañía de la princesa tenía cierta lógica que me comprometieran con el Coronel Kirin, la mano derecha del príncipe Tatewaki.

-Si Akane hubiese aceptado ser dama de compañía de la princesa entonces…- no puedo evitar horrorizarme con la idea.

-Entonces ella estaría tomando mi lugar y quien sabe- sonríe con tristeza mientras acomoda una arruga invisible en mi pecho –tal vez yo sería tú prometida- alza su mirada, esperando seguramente que diga algo romántico para ella.

-Lamento mucho tu situación dama Shampoo pero lo mío con Akane, ella- me giro un instante para verla.

Escucho que Shampoo chasquea la lengua –ya, eso me temía. Que en realidad estuvieras enamorado.

Vuelvo mi atención a Shampoo y sonríe acariciando mi rostro en el proceso –tú siempre me gustaste Ranma, pensé que esta noche podrías regalarme un gesto de despedida.

Frunzo el ceño y doy un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero veo que no, lo siento por mí. Ha sido un gusto conocerte Ranma Saotome.

Para entonces la música ha terminado, así que me giro buscando a mi prometida. Pero tanto ella como el capitán ya no están en la pista.

Los invitados a la fiesta ya se ha animado más a bailar, así que me cuesta un poco de trabajo caminar entre toda esta multitud.

Confundido volteo buscando también a la dama Shampoo, presiento que ella ha sido la distracción para que el capitán se llevara a Akane a otro sitio. No dudo en mis pensamientos al respecto cuando veo que Shampoo sale corriendo del gran salón.

* * *

-Necesito hablar contigo, dama Akane- me dice el capitán cuando se distrae viendo algo por sobre mi hombro. Yo no puedo seguir su mirada porque me tiene sujeta por la espalda firmemente.

-Soy toda oídos su alteza- respondo cordial y educada.

-Debo confesarme.

-¿Confesarse?- alzo ambas cejas sorprendida -¿qué clase de mala broma piensa jugarme?

Sonríe –me gustas Akane Tendo y durante semanas me la pasé tratando de convencerme de no pedirle a mi tío que me concediera tu mano esta noche.

-Me halaga su alteza, pero ya estoy prometida al Samurái Ranma.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacértelo saber.

-Lo quiero- digo con firmeza en mis palabras, no puedo permitir que deje a malos entendidos nada de lo que pueda responderle.

-Eso es lo que también he notado esta noche y por lo que he visto también él te quiere, aunque no es difícil de entender.

-Entonces comprenderá que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos su alteza.

Vuelve a mirar algo por encima de mi cabeza y sonríe de lado -probablemente la guerra estalle pronto.

-¿Me está amenazando?

Entonces baja su mirada hacia mí -te estoy dando una oportunidad para que cuides a tu prometido, piensa en mi propuesta Akane. Si aceptas deshacer tu compromiso con él y aceptas casarte conmigo puedo cuidar que tu prometido, en cuanto la guerra estalle, no tenga que estar en el frente.

-Me está amenazando entonces- quiero soltarme de su agarre pero él me aferra con fuerza de la muñeca y me jala, sacándonos de la pista.

Cuando me giro para buscar aterrada el auxilio de Ranma lo veo hablando con la dama Shampoo, está me mira un instante antes de acariciar el rostro de mi prometido pero no sé que más sucede porque los pierdo de vista.

Andamos fuera del gran salón y vamos por el pasillo adjunto hasta que Shinnosuke abre una puerta de madera, reconozco que se trata del salón donde suele tener sus reuniones el emperador con sus generales.

Ya he entrado aquí en otras ocasiones, el lugar esta tapizado con mapas del país, mapas antiguos de cómo solía ser y el más actualizado es el que se proyecta en la pantalla de la mesa de juntas.

El capitán enciende la mesa y veo marcas por todo el mapa.

-Han ocurrido pequeñas rebeliones por parte de los imperios del norte- me muestra.

-Pero eso es imposible, uno de esos imperios es el del príncipe Tsubasa.

-¿Por qué piensas que han adelantado la fecha de la boda de la princesa? Para tratar de ver si eso calma a los rebeldes. Exigen una unión con los clanes vecinos para enfrentar al sur.

-Entonces su idea de una guerra próxima es solo una teoría capitán.

-Dime Shinnosuke- habla cerrando sus ojos molesto un instante antes de mirarme fieramente -detesto que te pongas tan formal conmigo- se acerca a mí por detrás y pone mis manos sobre la mesa con las suyas encima para sujetarme –observa bien.

Miro el mapa, tratando de no ponerme nerviosa por la cercanía y posesividad de sus actos.

-Hemos descubierto que el Norte posee tecnología infiltrada en sus armas, si llegaran los rebeldes del sur hasta nosotros y el norte ataca estallará sin duda alguna otra guerra civil.

El mapa se extiende y veo lo que el capitán me explica. Pero en las imágenes amplificadas se ven cargamentos de lentillas para el tiro con arco.

-Son lentillas para la práctica- respondo restando importancia.

-No son solo para practicar tiro con arco Akane, no seas tan ilusa- su rostro se pega aún más al mío, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi piel –están diseñadas para atacar al enemigo, utilizan tecnología vieja para el control neurológico del oponente.

-¿Control mental? Creí que solo se había quedado en una teoría que jamás fue llevada a la práctica.

-Justo cuando la guerra civil estalló y algunos historiadores afirman que se trató de hecho de la causa.

Me remuevo bajo su cuerpo–necesito moverme, me estoy sintiendo incómoda.

-Lo lamento- se aleja al instante, liberándome –solo quería sentir…

-¿Sentir qué Shinnosuke?- lo miro horrorizada, porque yo sí que he sentido algo.

-Tu cercanía, tu calor, tu aroma.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo creerte. El control mental, si es que alguien lo hubiese realmente retomado, sería tecnología vieja y por lo tanto los cascos que se utilizan durante los enfrentamientos impiden cualquier interferencia.

-Sí Akane, los cascos. ¿Pero y si alguien mira directamente a su enemigo a los ojos?

-¿Aún por sobre las gafas?

-Esto va más allá de las gafas, estas lentillas sirven como una clase de somnífero. El que recibe el ataque pierde completo dominio de su mente y el que le somete se hace de su capacidad motora. Es como duplicarse.

-¿Cómo los muñecos que sirven para el estudio médico?

Shinnosuke asiente.

-Pero su simple existencia rompe con los acuerdos- camino alrededor de la mesa, alejándome de su alteza.

-Por eso la urgencia de la boda de la princesa.

-De cualquier forma- me paro recta –eso no tiene nada que ver con Ranma y conmigo.

-Piénsalo, mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta que no se fije la fecha de tu boda.

-No tengo nada que pensar su alteza, con su permiso mi prometido debe estar preocupado por mí.

Doy la vuelta para salir cuando siento el agarre del capitán sobre mi brazo –creo que está por demás advertirte que este secreto que te he compartido debe quedar solo entre tu y yo. No puedo dejar que se corra el rumor ¿entiendes?

-Debería sentirme ofendida ¿por su propuesta o por la forma en como me ve?

Jalo mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre y salgo de la habitación, más furiosa que preocupada por lo que acaba de contarme. De ser cierto, de poder el Norte controlar la mente de sus enemigos, no solo el Sur estaría en peligro sino el país entero.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo que está en el otro extremo del gran salón, de pronto escucho una puerta azotarse y veo a Akane con paso decidido alejándose de esta. En cuanto me ve corre hasta mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- pregunto cuando mi prometida rodea con sus brazos mi cuerpo y esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

-Nada importante- se queja.

-Le partiré la cara, realeza o no se las verá conmigo por haberte hecho algo.

-No, por favor, dejemos este mal rato lejos de esta noche. ¿sí?- Akane me mira, con su barbilla apoyada en mi pecho y yo suspiro al verla. Acaricio su mejilla y ella sonríe de nuevo, solo para mí -¿puedo saber porque estaba tan cariñosa contigo la dama Shampoo?- cambia su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

-Venía a decirme que le han comprometido con alguien de la realeza del imperio del Sur.

-Es broma ¿cierto?- su gesto se vuelve preocupación.

Estoy encantado con esta gama de emociones por la cual es capaz mi prometida de pasar en cuestión de segundos. De cierto modo sigue siendo esa niña testaruda.

Niego –también pensé lo mismo, es por eso que ella no participó esta noche en la ceremonia.

-Creí que el sur nos detestaba. Que las revueltas que se llegan a formar son por la causa de esos imperios. Los Kuno.

-Es lo que todos hemos escuchado y bien sabemos que el emperador Kuno y sus hijos no son grandes aficionados de llevar la paz.

-Es una familia complicada.

Alzo el rostro de Akane por la barbilla con cuidado, puedo sentir su respiración rozándome -¿qué te ha hecho el capitán?- pregunto con seriedad -¿te ha lastimado? ¿Por qué te ha alejado del salón?

Cierra los ojos, parece debatirse entre contarme o no.

-Ahora soy tu prometido, es mi deber cuidarte más que nunca. Aunque- sonrío como idiota –siempre te he cuidado.

-Mentiroso- me dice abriendo mucho los ojos, sus mejillas se ponen más rosas de lo que su rubor.

-Dime- insisto.

Ella asiente y suspira –me ha dicho que siente algo por mí, que pensaba pedirle al emperador liberarme de mi compromiso contigo para hacerme su esposa. Pero al final el peso de lo que nuestro matrimonio significaría para el imperio ha sido mayor que el hecho de que él sea familia del emperador.

-No me sorprende, he visto la forma en como te mira- me detengo cuando escucho que la puerta por donde Akane ha salido parece comenzar a abrirse, así que la tomo de la mano y salgo con ella corriendo hacia la puerta del palacio –vámonos.

* * *

Corremos fuera del palacio y vamos hasta donde las caballerizas. Algunos de los invitados están cerca de los estanques, tomando el fresco de la noche.

Las estrellas brillan fuertemente en el cielo y mientras giro mi rostro para ver si Shinnosuke no nos ha pillado fuera del salón de juntas del emperador me doy cuenta de que la fiesta adentro del gran salón aún está animada.

La música se alcanza a escuchar aún estando lejos.

-Para, para por favor- le digo a Ranma frenándome en seco.

Se detiene y se acerca a mí -¿estás bien?

-Son estos zapatos- alzo un poco mi vestido –con esto no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

-Cariño- me dice por primera vez en lo que nos conocemos –nunca haz sido tan rápida como yo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida y conmocionada.

-Que no eres tan rápida.

-Lo otro. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Cariño- dice acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de sus manos mientras se acerca a mí –cariño, mío y solo mío, por siempre y desde siempre.

Mis manos buscan de donde aferrarse a él, lo más cercano son sus bíceps. De estos me sujeto cuando el rostro de Ranma reclama mis labios.

Gustosa le beso, es nuestro primer beso como prometidos y lo estoy disfrutando encantada. Su lengua se aventura para hacerme abrir los labios y cuando nuestras lenguas se toca una necesidad primaria, un sentido auténtico de pertenencia se apodera de todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente se nubla y mis labios cobran vida propia. Independientes reconocen el terreno que ahora les pertenece, la boca de mi adorado.

Me cuesta trabajo respirar, todo el oxígeno que poseo está enfocado en este beso. Así que cuando Ranma se separa de mí un instante tomo aire.

El ríe afectuosamente, posando su frente sobre la mía con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos a mi habitación- susurra.

-¿Deberíamos?

-Probablemente no- abre al fin sus ojos, el brillo de su mirada añil me mueve.

-Tal vez sea mejor que por ahora volvamos al gran salón.

-¿Te apetece seguir bailando, mi dama?

Gozo con la forma en como me habla ahora que soy su prometida.

-¿Muy formal?- pregunta mientras sus manos siguen masajeando mi cuerpo.

-No te sienta bien- le digo y él besa mi nariz –no te queda.

-Entonces seguirás siendo la torpe Akane.

-¡Eh!- le pego con el dorso de mi mano en las costillas y él se carcajea –oíste al emperador, debes tratarme con respeto y amor.

-Por eso quería que fuéramos a mi habitación.

-¡Ranma!- consigo decir su nombre en un susurro, por supuesto que quiero volver con él a su habitación donde seguramente me reclamara amor y yo encantada le corresponderé. Pero temo, soy virgen y no sé que o como hacer.

¿Y si Ranma no es virgen como yo? ¿Cómo me sentiré al saber que ya ha estado con otra mujer?

Nuestro rango nos pide serlo hasta que seamos comprometidos.

-Vale, si quieres bailar un rato más- se separa de mí por completo y hace una reverencia -¿me concede esta pieza dama Akane?

Estiro mi mano para tomar la suya –será un placer.

Prefiero disfrutar de mi prometido, de sus labios, de sus manos sobre mi cintura, del baile y la música. De esta noche fresca, la luna y las estrellas.

* * *

Bailamos unas dos, tres o cuatro piezas más hasta que Akane por fin cede a mis caricias, nuestros labios no pueden parar de encontrarse y descubrirse con cada giro y cada vez que la cargo. Quiero memorizar cada uno de los movimientos que nuestros besos producen.

En algún punto mis manos rodean su cintura hasta tocar su espalda para hacer que se acerque más a mí. Su cuerpo se acomoda perfectamente al mío, su estatura es la ideal para la mía, sé que estamos hechos el uno al otro. Necesito descubrirlo, necesito descubrirla.

Y aunque soy un inexperto por completo, causa de nuestro estatus como samuráis que nos exige la virginidad hasta el compromiso, sé que con ella aprenderé con facilidad a ser el amante que necesita de mí.

-Creo que- me dice entre besos –deberíamos.

-Sí, deberíamos- respondo igual de apremiante cuando las manos de Akane se aferran a mi kimono.

-¿Mi habitación?

-Volvamos entonces.

Le ofrezco mi brazo, ella se aferra a este y mientras caminamos me voltea a ver. Nos detiene y comienza a mofarse de mí.

-Espera ¿tienes un pañuelo?- pregunta buscando entre mi kimono sin esperar a que le responda.

-Cariño, es más sencillo que traigas tú un pañuelo.

Akane asiente y toma un icono de su brazalete. Cuando lo aprieta se abre un pequeño bolso del cual saca un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar mi rostro con cuidado.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Mi lápiz labial- responde ocupada en lo que hace -parece como si alguien te hubiese golpeado la cara- dice con una sonrisa –es mi culpa, no he sellado mi labial por los nervios.

-¡Oh!- respondo dejándome hacer.

Akane termina y guarda nuevamente el pañuelo y su bolso –listo, seríamos todo un escándalo si alguien te viera en el palacio con la cara así.

-No realmente, estamos comprometidos.

-Cierto, pero se supone que a penas nos vamos a comenzar a tratar como prometidos.

-Todo mundo sabe que tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, seguramente…- detengo mi tren de pensamiento ahí antes de decir algo que no debiera.

-¿Seguramente qué?

Seguimos avanzando, subimos las escalinatas y Akane jala de mi brazo –anda, dime que te guardas para ti.

-Bueno, tal vez no sería una novedad si fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda antes de que se cumpla el año.

-Muy pocas parejas lo han hecho así Ranma.

-Tú hermana Kasumi se caso con el doctor Tofu al mes de comprometerse con él.

Akane baja la mirada –supongo que sí, pero ellos eran más grandes que tú y yo ahora.

-¿Te da miedo el matrimonio?

-Viviríamos en una de las casas que rodean el palacio Ranma.

-Lo sé.

-Podemos pensarlo ¿no crees?

-No quiero apresurarte cariño, pero el hecho de que un hombre te haya confesado lo que siente por ti y que no fuese yo me preocupa.

-¿Celoso?

-Celoso no, solo quiero cuidar de ti y mientras no seas mi esposa.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dice acariciando el brazo del cual va prendada –lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la puerta de su habitación.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio y Akane baja la vista sonrojada. Levanto con cuidado su mentón –no tenemos que hacer nada, si así lo prefieres.

-Lo entiendo pero es que yo… jamás…- su voz se vuelve melancólica.

-También sería la primera vez para mí Akane- me apresuro a hablar.

-Creía que tú, ya sabes- alza un hombro mirando hacia un lado y otro.

-No podría haberlo hecho con nadie que no fueras tú, aún si no nos hubieran comprometido hubiese buscado la manera de pasar una sola noche a tu lado.

Me mira. Y luego se pone de puntas mientras sus brazos rodean mis hombros, acariciando mi nuca.

-Y yo hubiese dicho que sí.

Akane estira su mano y pasa su brazalete por la mirilla de la puerta, esta se desliza y se ilumina al instante.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se abre Ranma baja ligeramente su cuerpo y me atrapa de las piernas y las costillas para levantarme.

-Ahora eres mi prometida, cariño- dice mientras besa mi mejilla y yo asiento.

La puerta se cierra luego de que entramos. Ranma acerca su brazalete de servicios hasta el espacio donde se reproduce la música. Comienzan a sonar tonadas cursis que me sorprenden gratamente. "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran. Uno de mis clásicos predilectos.

-Veo que lo tenías planeado- digo juguetona aún en sus brazos, acariciando su mandíbula con un dedo antes de acercarme para besarlo.

Las luces descienden un poco, imagino que también ha sido por el brazalete de mi prometido.

No veo bien por donde va, la verdad es que yo estoy disfrutando el ir en sus brazos, besando sus labios, acariciando sus hombros y su pecho.

Quiero sentir su piel, así que me aventuro a meter mis dedos por el breve espacio de tela al frente de su kimono. Pero no logro nada pues él comienza a bajarme, quedo entonces de pie.

-¿Me dejas desvestirte?- pregunta cuando me rodea y yo asiento solamente.

Ranma besa mi cuello, con pequeños besos que recorren desde mi mandíbula hasta mis hombros. Estoy ya de espaldas a él, así que en tanto que sus labios prueban el calor que emana mi piel sus manos comienzan a abrir lentamente uno a uno los pequeños botones en mi vestido.

Cierro los ojos.

-Akane- susurra mi nombre y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy gimiendo.

Sus manos se abren paso sobre mi cuerpo a través de la abertura que ha hecho en mi vestimenta, sujetan mi cintura y él sigue su tarea de besar mi cuello, luego mi espalda y con su boca empuja una de las mangas del vestido por el hombro hasta hacerla ceder lejos.

-Akane- vuelve a nombrarme.

Mis manos actúan en automático, más listas que yo misma se elevan por sobre mi cabeza buscando el contacto con mi prometido.

-Ranma- le llamo, necesito besarlo, necesito tocarlo, necesito que me toque más, que me bese más.

Giro mi cuerpo y comienzo a desvestirlo, me deshago del nudo de su cinturón y enseguida la bata del kimono se abre, puedo acariciar su pecho. Muchas veces ya le he visto con el torso al desnudo y crean cuando digo que siempre es un espectáculo que disfruto ver. Sin embargo la vista no hace justicia a lo que mi tacto ahora disfruta.

Me pregunto ¿será malo si tengo ganas de probar su piel también?

Sin dejar espacio a responderme bajo mi rostro hasta su pecho, lo beso. Su piel es cálida y huele delicioso. Beso hasta llegar a su cuello y sin pensar tanteo con mi lengua lo que mis besos ya han acariciado.

Su cuerpo vibra y sus manos se ocupan del restante de tela que me cubre. Le imito, bajo la tela del kimono mientras mis dedos se aferran a sus omóplatos. Amo la forma en como se sienten bajo mis yemas, es el lugar perfecto para acomodar mis manos traviesas.

Mi pecho siente el candor de la piel expuesta de Ranma.

Nos quedamos silenciosos mientras exploramos nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, las manos de Ranma me liberan de la ropa interior y yo le ayudo con sus prendas. Hasta que estamos desnudos uno frente al otro.

Jadeando y con los labios adoloridos de tanto besarnos camino unos pasos atrás de mí, aún estando de frente a él. Mis nalgas dan con la cama endoselada y me subo a ella sin dejar de mirar a Ranma.

Él me sigue, en silencio también, con los labios entre abiertos y la vista acariciando cada una de mis curvas. Me siento deseada y amada por partes iguales.

Cuando quedo completamente recostada Ranma sube encima de mí, abriendo mis piernas con su cuerpo.

-Creo que deberíamos protegernos- sonríe maliciosamente cuando su notable erección toca la entrada de mi centro.

Doy un respingo cuando lo siento y él ríe.

-¿Quieres verme?- pregunta y yo me pongo roja de vergüenza, siento el calor llenar por completo mi rostro –porque yo sí que he disfrutado al verte cariño, fue inevitable que de inmediato yo…

-¡No, no lo digas!- casi grito mientras mis manos aprietan los brazos de Ranma que se encuentran a cada lado de mi cuerpo –por favor.

-¿Te da vergüenza?

Asiento, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres adorable- besa mi sien –pero a mí la vergüenza se me acabo en el momento que tus manos acariciaron descaradas mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia sus ojos. Hay algo en su mirada, fuego azul danza cuando me mira con tanta pasión.

Bajo entonces mi vista y Ranma alza un poco su cadera, puedo ver su miembro erecto.

-¿Dolerá?- pregunto, más para mí que para él.

-Dolerá- responde –lo haré lento, si es insoportable para ti avísame y me detendré ¿de acuerdo?

-No creo estar… ya sabes- digo mordiéndome los labios.

-Tal vez deba comprobarlo, casi no hemos hecho nada para que puedas excitarte lo suficiente.

Con gentileza acaricia el contorno de mi cuerpo desnudo y expuesto.

-¡Ah!- gimo y él sonríe.

Luego siento como pasea su mano por mi vientre y lentamente, midiendo mis reacciones con seguridad toca mi vulva.

-¿Esto te gusta?- pregunta con su rostro muy cerca del mío, mirándome a los ojos sin dejar de mover su mano por la cercanía de mi abertura.

Asiento.

-Sí.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí.

Sus dedos bajan y puedo sentir como mis piernas se abren más para darle acceso a la entrada de mi vagina.

Mi espalda se arquea, mis ojos se cierran y gimo involuntariamente cuando dos de sus dedos masajean los labios internos y externos de mi parte íntima. Hasta dar con mi clítoris.

-Cariño, créeme que estas lista.

Suspiro inquieta bajo su toque.

-Por favor- digo abriendo mis ojos y me maravillo al ver a mi prometido sonrojado –sé gentil.

-Por supuesto que sí- besa mi frente mientras se incorpora sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto angustiada de que se aleje de mí.

-Te dije que necesitamos protección.

Ranma está a punto de moverse de la cama pero le detengo –espera, yo he estado tomando algo.

Me mira interesado alzando una ceja -¿Sí?

-Sabía que la ceremonia estaría cerca.

-¿Pensabas entonces irte a la cama la primera noche con tu prometido?- su mirada es indescifrable, pero presiento que hay tintes de celos en su pregunta.

-No- respondo –comencé a tomarlas cuando descubrí que se trataba de ti.

-¿Lo sabías desde antes?- sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa.

-Yo no- quiero explicarme –no sabía como decírtelo.

Ranma vuelve a ponerse encima mio, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza.

-También lo sabía- dice besándome antes de que pueda reclamar nada.

Cierro entonces los ojos, dejándome llevar por este beso que acaricia mi lengua y dibuja notas de amor con cada suspiro y cada jadeo. Ranma acaricia mis muslos y eleva una de mis piernas para rodear su cadera con ella.

-¿Estás lista?- me pregunta.

Puedo sentir el inicio de su erección en la entrada de mis partes. El deseo de volvernos uno quema.

-Sí- respondo.

-¿Estas segura Akane?- pregunta con una mirada de temor –porque no hay marcha atrás, una vez que pase esto solo seré tuyo y tu mía.

-Te quiero Ranma, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Me besa mientras su miembro comienza a invadir mi intimidad, el dolor me toma por sorpresa y hace que tense todo mi cuerpo.

-Trata de relajarte- susurra –estás muy prieta, demasiado cariño.

Asiento sin poder hablar. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de Ranma sigue entrando en mí.

-Mírame cariño- me llama pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide –mírame- toma mi rostro entre sus manos para que abra los ojos.

Me fascina el azul de su mirada, siempre cambiante, siempre misterioso. Descubro matices nuevos mientras Ranma me llama a relajar mi cuerpo con su voz y sus besos.

-Déjame amarte Akane. Por que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.


	4. Festejos

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música de fondo:**

"**First Love" de Joe Hisaishi (cortejo boda real)**

"**Twice upon a time" de Sage (no aparece en el texto, sirvió de inspiración para la escena de amor de Ranma y Akane)**

* * *

**-Festejos-**

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que en realidad ha pasado, que no ha sido un hermoso sueño mío.

Ranma aún está bajo mi cuerpo con mis brazos rodeando su torso, así que recargo nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho emocionada de lo que hemos hecho la noche anterior.

Nos hemos entregado el uno al otro.

Suspiro satisfecha besando el lugar exacto donde se encuentra su corazón.

Lo amo.

* * *

A cada paso que doy la punta de mi pie golpea graciosa la tela del enorme vestido que llevo encima. Cruje con cada movimiento pero desde que lo vi sabía que tenía que usarlo.

-Te ves preciosa cariño- me dice Ranma cuando piso el último peldaño de la escalera de piedra.

Río y luego beso sus labios castamente en un rápido beso -tú siempre tan guapo mi vida.

Estamos en el palacio imperial del Norte, hogar del príncipe Tsubasa. Hemos venido con toda la corte para la boda de la princesa Ukyo.

Ranma toma mi mano con firmeza para guiarme hacia el templo.

-Samurái Saotome, dama Tendo- nos detiene una voz conocida y poco agradable para mí.

-Su alteza- digo haciendo una reverencia, al igual que mi prometido, cuando lo vemos frente a nosotros.

-Se ve radiante como siempre dama Akane- habla con una sonrisa alegre -espero la pasen bien el día de hoy.

-Le agradezco Coronel- responde Ranma.

Hace un par de semanas nombraron Coronel de los Sables a Shinnosuke. Y dentro de un par de semanas nombraran al próximo capitán.

Ranma realizó ya sus pruebas para el puesto y espero que mi rechazo hacia el coronel no afecte en nada la decisión que se tome.

-Por favor guárdeme un baile esta noche dama Akane- dice antes de moverse -debo dejarles, tengo que ir a ver a mi prima antes de la ceremonia.

-Por supuesto- respondo.

Lo veo subir la escalera por donde yo he descendido.

-No pienso dejar que te ponga una sola mano encima esta noche- me susurra Ranma y yo me aferro a su brazo.

-No pienso alejarme de ti ni un solo momento esta noche- me acerco a él besando su mejilla, lo que le hace sonreír y dejar atrás ese ceño fruncido.

Continuamos nuestro andar hasta el templo donde se realizará la ceremonia, como Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos y hemos solicitado ya fecha para nuestra boda nos han asignado una habitación para los dos.

Aunque esta será la única noche que pasemos aquí en el palacio del Norte. Volveremos a casa mañana por la tarde.

Nuestras familias también están aquí.

Busco a mis hermanas entre la multitud. Nabiki, al igual que yo, ha venido acompañada de su prometido pero por más que la busco entre los invitados no la veo.

-Seguramente están aprovechando mejor alguna de sus habitaciones de lo que nosotros lo hemos hecho- me dice Ranma.

Me inclino a su oído y le doy un lengüetazo rápido -pórtate bien conmigo y esta noche prometo compensarte mi obsesión por querer estar lista a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Ranma toma mi mano y besa el dorso -es una promesa que le pienso hacer cumplir a gritos futura señora Saotome.

Abro mucho los ojos en una fingida cara de angustia.

Desde la noche de la ceremonia no hemos parado de hacer el amor casi a diario, a veces es un encuentro dulce y otras solo es pasión lo que nos mueve.

Ambos reímos, me besa y yo acaricio con mi nariz la suya cuando nuestras bocas se dan tregua.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- es la voz de Kasumi.

-Capitana- inclina la cabeza Ranma en señal de respeto mientras se levanta de su asiento para dejar pasar a mi hermana junto con su marido a sus respectivos lugares.

-Están muy guapos- nos halaga Kasumi mientas avanza hasta su sitio.

-También ustedes- respondo cuando Tofu se inclina para saludarme con un beso en la mano.

-¿Está bien su habitación chicos?- pregunta mi cuñado y yo me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, tiene una vista muy hermosa del bosque- responde por mi Ranma.

-Me dijo papá que ya han solicitado una fecha para su boda- comenta mi hermana -me da mucho gusto, desde que supe que estarían comprometidos sabía que no tardarían en contraer nupcias.

-Solo estamos esperando la aprobación del emperador- suspiro.

-Con suerte Akane será mi esposa en un mes.

-Seguramente sí. Y vivirán en el mismo cuadrante que nosotros, ahora que van a nombrar a Ranma capitán es lo lógico.

Ranma se ríe -eso es apostar por un billete ganador cuñada.

Kasumi lo mira con una sonrisa conspicua -no es una apuesta vacía, el Coronel te ha elegido a ti. Lo sé porque he visto los papeles firmados por su alteza imperial.

Estoy tan contenta que me pongo en pie y tomo a Ranma de la cara para besarlo -¡mi vida! esto es una gran noticia.

Brinco de alegría y Ranma me sostiene de la cintura para hacerme sentar en su regazo.

-Ya sé, es perfecto cariño- besa mi rostro por todas partes, mis mejillas, mis pómulos, mi nariz.

-A que son tiernos estos tórtolos ¿no amor?- escucho a Nabiki.

-Definitivamente- sonríe gallardo Taro.

Ranma me abraza más contra su pecho -la quiero, no puedo hacer como si no fuese real.

Escuchamos un exclamación en conjunto y yo me pongo roja.

-Yo también te quiero- le susurro.

-Bueno- carraspea Nabiki golpeando con ligereza mi pierna -déjenme pasar tortolitos- sin esperar a que me mueva me empuja -si tienes a Akane encima tuyo todo el tiempo no me explico como es que el emperador no les ha concedido ya la licencia para su boda- esta vez se dirige a Ranma.

-Seguramente es porque estaba esperando a que pasara la boda de la princesa ya que la de Akane y Ranma será todo un chisme cuando se anuncie- explica Taro.

Ambos ríen, se nota que Nabiki tampoco lo esta pasando nada mal con Taro. Me alegro por ambos.

-Eso es muy cierto- comenta Kasumi -lo sabemos bien ¿verdad mi vida?- pregunta a Tofu quien asiente -hablando de noticias.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunta Nabiki con los ojos abiertos.

-No, nos han asignado para ayudar al príncipe Tsubasa con su regimiento de caballería. Por lo que nosotros nos quedaremos una temporada aquí en el Norte.

-Pero eso será después de mi boda ¿verdad?- pregunto angustiada por la posibilidad de no tener a mi hermana conmigo en un día tan importante.

-Claro que sí pequeña Akane.

Las trompetas suenan y las luces se apagan mientras aparecen de a poco velas creadas de manera virtual por todo el templo.

Ranma me ayuda a bajar de su regazo con cuidado y cuando estoy de nuevo en mi asiento me aferro a su brazo, recargando mi cabeza en este en tanto que contemplo nuestro alrededor.

-Es muy hermoso ¿no?

Siento la mirada de Ranma sobre mí y alzo la vista para verlo -no tanto como tú cariño.

Estoy por responder cuando veo de re ojo a los monjes iniciar el cortejo, seguidos del emperador del Norte y el emperador del Centro.

Todos nos ponemos de pie.

Luego los generales de ambos imperios caminan por el pasillo y después entra el príncipe Tsubasa junto con el Coronel Shinnosuke.

-¿Va a ser su padrino?- pregunta Ranma a Tofu.

-Así parece.

Se escucha un coro cantando y vemos a las damas de compañía de la princesa.

-Me alegro que estés aquí a mi lado y no entre esas damas- dice Ranma rodeando mi cintura con una mano y acercándome a él.

-A mi también me da felicidad- dejo una de mis manos sobre su pecho y él sonríe cuando observa mi sortija de compromiso.

-¿Te ha gustado entonces?- pregunta señalando el objeto que adorna mi dedo anular.

-Mucho, es justo lo que deseaba.

La música solemne continúa pero se vuelve una melodía preciosa. Y entonces vemos a la novia con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mirando solo al frente, y a pesar de que el velo le cubre el rostro se pueden notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No puedo esperar a verte vestida de novia.

-Yo no puedo esperar a verte en el altar para convertirte en mi esposo.

-Ya lo soy- sonríe juguetón y yo le muestro la lengua.

El emperador recibe a su hija cuando llega por fin al lado del príncipe Tsubasa, toma su mano y la encamina hasta donde su futuro esposo la mira ansioso.

Me da emoción lo que sucede, estoy muy contenta por Ukyo. Sin embargo no puedo evitar imaginar que en poco tiempo seré yo quien sea entrega a Ranma por mi padre.

Los monjes inician con la ceremonia entonces cuando Tsubasa toma del emperador la mano de Ukyo.

* * *

Luego de una deliciosa cena por fin hemos podido rendir nuestros respetos a los novios Ranma y yo.

Una vez que estos han iniciado el baile Ranma me mira divertido.

-¿Bailas cariño?- pregunta con exagerada galantería y yo respondo igual.

-Qué amable es usted señor- dejo caer mi mano sobre la suya.

Me lleva hasta la pista de baile y procuramos divertirnos con cada canción que es tocada.

Ranma me hace girar y me carga en innumerables ocasiones, me besa cada que puede y yo le beso cada que está distraído.

Por supuesto llega un punto en que el Coronel Shinnosuke busca una oportunidad para pedir la pieza de baile que ha solicitado esta tarde. Ranma hace todo lo posible por no parar, por no soltarme, por no darle esa oportunidad al coronel.

Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos son en vano ya que cansado de esperar su alteza Shinnosuke nos interrumpe cuando una canción está a punto de terminar.

-Sé que es una intromisión, pero vengo a solicitar esa pieza de baile con la dama Akane- habla mirando a Ranma antes de estocar su petición con el título que menciona -Capitán Saotome.

-Por supuesto Coronel- contesta Ranma -siempre y cuando mi prometida esté de acuerdo.

Hago la reverencia que el protocolo demanda, soltándome de mi prometido y entregándole mi mano al Coronel.

-Será un placer, como siempre su alteza.

Shinnosuke sonríe con suficiencia, sabe que no podemos negarnos a esta clase de peticiones públicas. Me entristece pensar que nuestro rango demanda el no tener control absoluto sobre nuestras vidas.

-El compromiso le ha sentado bien dama Akane- dice el coronel cuando queda frente a mí, con su mano en mi cintura listo para bailar.

Antes de responder no puedo evitar mirar con sorpresa a Ranma cuando se acerca, le ha pedido bailar con él a su hermana.

-Espero no seamos imprudentes en acompañarles- comenta mi prometido.

Justo esta pieza tiene ese divertido intercambio de parejas. Veo la cara descompuesta de Shinnosuke y me comporto lo mejor posible por no reírme, creo que el Coronel no lo ha pensado muy bien si es que pretendía decirme algo a solas. Dudo que aquí pueda llevarme a otra habitación.

Shinnosuke carraspea -le decía a su prometida que el compromiso le ha sentado bien, se ve más hermosa.

-Bueno- dice Ranma confiado -es mi mujer ahora y procuro hacerla feliz.

Abro mucho los ojos por las palabras de Ranma, no es un secreto que las parejas que están comprometidas llevan una vida activa pero tampoco es como si fuera algo que tiene que andarse contando a los cuatro vientos.

Miro a Ranko y ella esta riendo por las tonterías de su hermano.

-Mi hermano es un bruto coronel, tendrá que disculpar que a veces no pueda controlar su lengua.

Shinnosuke ríe natural cuando Ranko interviene en la conversación.

-Dama Ranko, escuché que también se está entrenando en el arco ¿qué tal su instrucción?

-Me encanta, la verdad es que es una disciplina que disfruto.

-Tal vez ahora que la princesa se quedará sin algunas damas de compañía pueda conseguir la tome en cuenta para su sequito aquí en el Norte.

Aprieto la mano del coronel como advertencia y él lo nota, sonríe mirándome de reojo.

-Es muy amable su alteza- responde entusiasmada Ranko -sería un gran honor.

Trato de buscar el rostro de Ranma pero lo tengo a mi espalda ahora que hemos dado un giro durante el baile.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto con los dientes apretados en voz baja a Shinnosuke.

-¿Crees que porque ya te acostaste con Saotome voy a desistir en que seas mi esposa? Estas muy equivocada Akane, para mí vales más que lo que tu hermoso rostro y tu escultural cuerpo ofrecen a la vista- susurra a mi oído -yo amo tu carácter, tu inteligencia, tu valentía, tu determinación.

Sus palabras vibran en mi cuerpo, es halagador que un hombre como el coronel me vea de esa manera. Por más que demando a mi rostro no enrojecer no consigo evitar sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-Sé que la forma en como te lo he pedido hace casi un mes no fue la correcta- su voz suena dulce -perdonarás mi desesperación al verte con otro hombre que no fuera yo. Akane...- me llama para que lo vea.

Para mi suerte la música nos pide cambiar de compañero de baile y yo me suelto de Shinnosuke mientras Ranma me toma entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunta preocupado, buscando en mi rostro algún signo de maltrato -estas roja ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Nada importante.

-Sigue insistiendo en que le correspondas ¿verdad?

Niego, no quiero que Ranma tenga un conflicto innecesario por una tontería como esta. Sé lo que mi corazón quiere y para mi suerte mi deber también me respalda en estar con mi prometido. Aunque es lógico que las palabras del coronel retumben en mi cabeza pero no me harían dudar jamás de lo que deseo. Anhelo ser la esposa de Ranma y ese sueño se cumplirá muy pronto.

-Quiero tomar un poco de aire- le digo a Ranma jalandole del brazo.

Confundido se detiene y busca algo entre los danzantes. Luego toma mi mano y caminamos entre la multitud que está en coreografía para ir hasta donde Ranko.

-Akane se siente un poco indispuesta, la cena y el baile. Vamos afuera ¿te quieres quedar?

Ranko asiente entusiasmada solamente. No la culpo, su pareja de baile es el príncipe Toma.

-Bien- asiente Ranma y continuamos nuestro camino fuera del palacio de piedra.

Una vez en el exterior tomo aire, todo el que mis pulmones son capaces de absorber.

-Nunca me cuentas que sucede con el coronel Akane, me tienes preocupado- me dice Ranma acariciando mi espalda -confía en mi cariño.

* * *

Akane me guarda un secreto, lo presiento -anda cariño- insisto -¿te ha propuesto algo indebido?

Me mira, con los ojos a punto del llanto así que la abrazo con fuerza. Camino con ella, aún entre mis brazos, hasta internarnos en el bosque que rodea el castillo. Hay bancas de piedra dispuestas por el lugar, así que nos llevo hasta una para sentarnos.

-¿Qué ocurre Akane?- acaricio su cabello y luego empujo su mandíbula para alzarla.

Su rostro está rojo y sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que han descendido.

-No quiero causar un conflicto entre tú y el coronel. Serás nombrado Capitán y es importante para ti.

-Tú lo eres más cariño.

-Lo sé, de eso no tengo duda. Pero no podemos enemistarnos con el Coronel. Ranma no ha pasado nada, él simplemente insiste en que siente algo por mí y...

-¿Y qué?- el temor resuena en mi voz.

Niega moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro -no soy una damisela en peligro Ranma, sé que quieres protegerme pero sé defenderme. Es solo que me entristece pensar que puedo causarte un daño.

-Jamás me causarás un daño Akane, eres el remedio de todos mis males. El centro de mi universo- la abrazo con fuerza y beso su sien -eres lo más importante para mí.

Akane rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y acomoda su cabeza en mi pecho -te amo.

Es la primera vez que me lo dice y una euforia absurda recorre todo mi cuerpo. Separo con cuidado a Akane de mí, acaricio su rostro y delineo uno de sus pómulos con mi pulgar.

-Te amo mi Akane Tendo, siempre te he amado.

Antes de que pueda decir nada la beso, con ternura y sumo cuidado. Adoro nuestros besos, son diferentes cada uno de ellos y este derrama amor absoluto.

* * *

Mis manos acarician las piernas de Akane mientras ella se estira sobre la cama, beso su piel de alabastro iniciando por la punta de sus pies y me entretengo en atender sus muslos, esos que venero con cada caricia cuando está por llegar al orgasmo.

-Ranma- dice mi nombre en un susurro mientras sus manos buscan tener un contacto conmigo al tentar mi cabello.

Alzo mi rostro y ella me sonríe, haciendo a un lado el cabello que cae sobre mi frente.

Estamos en penumbras, la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana circular de la habitación es nuestra única confidente.

-Te amo- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Dilo de nuevo- sus ojos se cierran risueños cuando vuelvo a decirle que la amo.

Mientras mi boca recorre la palabra dedicada en su piel hasta llegar al nudo de nervios al que sé que si le recito prosas dignas se estremecerá bajo mi lengua con placer.

Akane se remueve en la cama, aferrando las sabanas con sus manos cuando su cadera se alza y ella gime y jadea. Esta noche estoy decidido a darle todo mi amor en el acto.

Alejo mis labios de su centro y los llevo a explorar el par de cumbres que me esperan erectas, dándome la bienvenida a ser probadas. Mimo uno de sus pezones rosados y firmes mientras devoro pacientemente el otro.

-Ran… ma- gime temblorosamente mi nombre, acariciando con una de sus piernas la piel de mi cadera. Moviéndose para sentir mi erección en la entrada a la gloria.

Cuando la punta de mi miembro es cubierta por la excitación de Akane me estremezco, mi ser entero me grita que debo poseerla ahora o me correré. Pero me distraigo con la agitación de sus pechos y su respiración entre cortada.

Expectante.

Esperándome ansiosa.

Mis manos bajan para sujetar con fuerza la cintura de mi prometida. Frotando más mi erección contra ella.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres cariño?

Akane jadea como respuesta.

-Yo también- le digo acercando mis labios a su oído -dime lo mucho que me necesitas amor, tanto como yo a ti- jalo con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes y Akane abre más sus piernas y rodea con sus brazos mis hombros clavando sus uñas en mi espalda.

-Hazme tuya Ranma- dice mientras su lengua busca mis labios -soy solo tuya y te necesito amor.

Me mira a los ojos, son todo amor y pasión por igual. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Como la amo! ¡Como la deseo!

Beso sus labios y mientras mi lengua invade su boca buscando el contacto con la suya mi erección la penetra con firmeza de una sola vez hasta tocar la tierra prometida.

Akane grita en nuestro beso y yo jadeo de placer. Es tan gratificante la forma como me recibe, palpitando a mi alrededor.

Cálida y deliciosa.

Tras disfrutar las sensaciones de esta primera penetración comienzo a moverme. Nuestro beso solo se vuelve más apremiante con cada embestida, necesito más de mi prometida y por la forma como ha cerrado sus piernas tras mi cadera presiento que ella está igual que yo.

Fundirnos no nos basta, este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro nos invita a volvernos uno mismo.

Quisiera permanecer dentro de ella toda la vida, hacerle el amor todo el tiempo, besar sus labios a cada momento. Acariciar su piel, acariciar sus senos, acariciar su rostro.

-Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, ¡Ah! ¡Más!

Le doy con más fuerza a mis movimientos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmh! ¡Akane!- grito cuando mi amor baja sus manos para tomar mis nalgas y empujarme más dentro de ella -¡Ah!

-¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ya casi!

-Akane ¡Ah!

Mi prometida necesita más de mí, así que hago lo que la intuición me dicta hacer. Tomo por la cintura y la espalda a Akane y nos hago girar con cuidado en un solo movimiento.

Ella grita. Pero yo me río por su expresión y su cabello alborotado como resultado de esta desenfrenada pasión.

-Soy todo tuyo mi amor, mi cariño. Haz lo que quieras de mí, mueve tu cuerpo a como necesitas amor.

* * *

En cuanto estamos en nuestros asientos en la nave me aferro al brazo de Ranma y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. Mi prometido rodea mi cuerpo con su brazo entonces y yo suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Trata de dormir un poco- susurra antes de besar mi frente.

-Gracias- respondo.

Anoche casi no he dormido nada, la culpa es suya por supuesto. Se ha dispuesto a que hicieramos el amor una y otra vez. No es queja, es simplemente amor.

Trato de pensar en nuestra boda, en nuestra luna de miel, en nuestra casa, en la vida soñada que nos espera juntos. Él será capitán muy pronto y después me ayudará a seguir entrenando para volverme capitana de arquería. Seremos felices, más de lo que ya somos.

* * *

Ayudo a Akane a bajar de la nave.

-Iré a revisar que lleven nuestro equipaje a nuestras habitaciones- le digo y ella asiente.

Taro se acerca a mí, junto con el resto de los chicos que estamos esperando nuestro turno para que nuestras maletas sean asignadas correctamente.

-¿La han pasado bien en la boda de la princesa?- me pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

-Imagino que igual de bien que tú.

Taro es de mi edad, aún cuando tenga ya el rango oficial de Capitán desde hace medio año.

-Nabiki aún no quiere pensar en nada sobre nuestra boda- me dice y yo le miro sorprendido –no tiene nada de malo hablar de estas cosas contigo ¿cierto? A fin de cuentas seremos familia pronto.

Tiene razón, debo admitirlo –cierto. ¿Te preocupa que no quiera casarse aún?

-Nada de eso por mí esta bien. Con todos los conflictos que están ocurriendo entre el Norte y el Sur. Nos dejan literalmente a mitad y a merced de ambos bandos.

-Ahora que la princesa se ha casado los imperios del Sur deben estar preocupados, no nosotros.

-Aún así no pienso que sea prudente.

-No pienso igual que tú.

-En tu caso es distinto- ríe mientras se cruza de brazos –Akane es una guerrera, mi Nabiki no.

Recuerdo bien que ella decidió dedicarse a su educación en lugar de seguir con la tradición samurái.

Me acerco más a Taro para que ningún oído curioso pueda escucharnos -¿En verdad piensas que haya peligro?

-Durante la fiesta de anoche unos hombres comentaron que el príncipe Tatewaki esperaba una unión con el Norte.

-¿Casar a su hermana con el príncipe Tsubasa?

Taro niega –no precisamente, sino contraer nupcias él con la princesa Rouge. Pero su hermano se ha negado rotundamente.

-El príncipe Saffron- medito lo que me cuenta Taro –escuche que a él las alianzas matrimoniales le parecían…

-Sí, una tontería. Tal vez esté en lo cierto, bajo otro contexto no creo que hubiese estado interesado en cortejar a Nabiki Tendo.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-Pero así es, si no fuéramos obligados a comprometernos creo que hubiese esperado tener una oportunidad con la princesa Rouge.

Lo miro sin saber que responder.

-No pienses que Nabiki no me gusta, es muy atractiva y muy creativa en la cama- ríe -hemos congeniado bien y ambos somos ambiciosos. Ha sabido ganarse mi cariño.

-Y es por ello que los compromisos funcionan ¿no te parece?

Taro se queda en silencio alzando un hombro de manera indiferente como respuesta. Es nuestro turno para arreglar la entrega de nuestras cosas y dejamos a un lado la plática.

Mientras volvemos hacia donde están las hermanas Tendo, nuestras prometidas, Taro me detiene un instante.

-Por cierto, también escuché que serás el nuevo Capitán de los sables. Te felicito.

-Gracias.

-Te veré después durante los entrenamientos conjuntos.

Asiento.

-¿Todo bien mi vida?- pregunta Akane cuando llego hasta donde ella.

Nabiki y Taro se despiden y entran al palacio.

-Sí- respondo despejando mi cabeza de la extraña plática con Taro –todo bien.

* * *

El emperador se levanta cuando Ranma se coloca de rodillas frente a él. Luego toma el sable que uno de los monjes le acerca y lo saca de su funda.

-Con este instrumento nuevo- habla su alteza imperial con voz firme, luego deja caer lentamente la hoja plateada sobre el hombro derecho de Ranma y hace lo mismo moviendo el arma hacia el izquierdo –te nombro nuestro Capitán Samurái de Sables. El honor y la sabiduría sobre ti, Ranma Saotome.

El resto de los samuráis pertenecientes a esta disciplina se ponen en pie y corean al mismo tiempo –Honor y sabiduría para el Capitán Samurái Ranma Saotome.

Siento mi piel estremecerse y una indescriptible sensación de orgullo me llena por completo. Casi siento las lágrimas escapar de mis ojos cuando mi guapo prometido se pone de pie y besa la cinta de la katana de nuestro justo emperador Kuonji.

Luego camina hasta donde el Coronel Kusao y hace lo mismo.

Shinnosuke se comporta a la altura de la ceremonia y le abraza con fuerza.

Mi prometido se da la vuelta y guarda su nuevo sable en la funda de su cinturón. Luego camina a paso firme hasta donde estoy, me toma de la cintura y con cuidado me inclina para besarme.

Esto definitivamente se sale del protocolo. ¿Pero a quien le importa?

-Bien- grita el emperador riendo -¡vayamos a celebrar como se debe mis valientes guerreros!

Aplausos y vítores inundan la habitación, pero Ranma no me suelta ni por todo el escándalo que nos rodea. Sus labios siguen sobre los míos y yo encantada sigo los pasos de estos.


	5. Estación

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música de fondo:**

"**Ten years too late" de Sage (música elegida por Ranma y Akane para su boda)**

* * *

**-Estación-**

_Seis meses después..._

-¡Vamos Akane!- grita con fuerza -no estás fijando bien el objetivo- lo escucho caminar de un lado al otro a mis espaldas.

Está un par de metros lejos de mí, pero me pone los nervios de punta cuando se concentra tanto en el entrenamiento.

-Déjame usar las lentillas- respondo desde mi posición.

-No, sabes bien que está prohibido.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar- quiero girarme para verlo pero vuelve a gritar.

-No descuides tu guardia, pon atención.

Cierro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo. Tenso la cuerda del arco, esperando alguna otra indicación de mi prometido. Pero nada.

-¿Ranma?

-No bajes la guardia- me susurra al oído en tanto que sus manos acarician mi cintura hasta llegar a mi cadera.

-Eres la peor distracción- digo esperando la sonrisa en los labios se me borre de inmediato.

-Pero te gusta- jala de mi cadera hacia él para que pueda sentir su miembro -estamos solos en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Sí, porque solo tú me obligarías a entrenar a las 5 de la mañana -sigo con mi posición y la cuerda del arco tensa, tal como yo me empiezo a sentir con las manos de Ranma recorriendo el frente de mi traje de entrenamiento para acariciar cínicamente mi vientre e ir subiendo por mi abdomen -¡Ah!- jadeo cuando aprieta mis pechos al mismo tiempo que roza su nariz en mi cuello.

-¿Ya tienes en la mira el objetivo?- pregunta con voz ronca.

-Sí- mi voz quebrada no se puede ocultar, así como tampoco se puede ocultar el temblor en mis piernas.

-Dispara.

Suelto el arco y me giro para abrazarlo, lo beso mientras mis dedos deshacen su trenza y se hunden en su cabello para masajear su cuello después.

Ranma me acuesta con cuidado en el piso acolchado y abre el cierre de mi traje. Rápidamente hago lo mismo con el suyo y le ayudo a deshacerse de la ropa que me estorba de besar su pecho desnudo.

Las manos de mi prometido me libran de mi traje con eficacia y quedo desnuda de pies a cabeza mientras él saca su miembro erecto de sus pantalones cuando con un movimiento metódico jala mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y me penetra.

Me aferro a sus hombros, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello para no gritar mucho y así no ser descubiertos.

Ranma esta de rodillas conmigo encima de él. Trato de mover mi cuerpo lo mejor que la posición nos lo permite.

-Anda amor mueve esas deliciosas caderas tuyas, tenemos que ser rápidos.

-Solo a ti- jadeo sin dejar de contonear mi cuerpo -¡ahh! solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo ahora.

-No soy el único, estabas más que lista para recibirme- me besa, acompasando nuestros movimientos. Aferrando sus manos en la piel de mi cintura para ayudarme a moverme.

-¿Eso piensas? ¡Ah! ¡Mmh!- vuelvo a ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y él ríe.

-Me quieres hacer pensar que no- reclama cuando sus manos bajan por mi espalda y aprietan mis nalgas - ¡Sí! ¡Así mi amor!

Dejamos de hablar mientras aceleramos nuestros movimientos, somos gemidos de placer solamente. Tratamos de acallar un poco nuestros jadeos besándonos pero cuando llegamos al orgasmo el estallido de Ranma solo provoca que me separe de sus labios y grite.

Él ríe -tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Solo por que te amo demasiado y amo demasiado lo que me haces sentir no te digo nada- jadeo aún.

Suspiro satisfecha y beso nuevamente a mi prometido antes de salir de él. Luego me recuesto en el piso acolchado y busco en mi brazalete el icono para tener una manta con que cubrirnos.

Después de 6 meses juntos he aprendido a cargar en mi brazalete con cosas tan absurdas como una manta y una muda de ropa limpia tanto para mí como para él.

Ranma se acomoda a mi lado, abrazándome. Yo me recargo feliz en su pecho y él acaricia con un par de dedos el contorno de mi cintura.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunta.

-Creí que el grito de placer era prueba suficiente, pero sí. Me ha gustado.

Suspira cerrando los ojos. Acompasando su respiración.

-¿A esto me has sacado de mi habitación Ranma? Hubiésemos hecho el amor en mi recamara. Es más cómoda mi cama.

Hace una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-El emperador quiere que vaya al sur, para cuidar al cortejo real que irá a la boda de la dama Shampoo. Sobre todo porque estará ahí la princesa.

-Pero eso sería casi una semana después de nuestra boda.

-Lo sé- cierra los ojos mientras aprieta el puente de su nariz.

-Al menos ya estaremos casados para poder ir contigo. Bien podríamos tomarlo como un paréntesis en nuestra luna de miel.

El emperador nos ha concedido casarnos antes del año con la condición de esperar 6 meses. Seis eternos y largos meses.

-Y aunque no estuviéramos casados no aceptaría si no pudieras ir conmigo. Pero...

-¿Qué?

-No me gustaría que vinieras, el sur es algo hostil.

-Ni hablar Ranma, soy tu esposa y quiero ir contigo.

Ranma ríe -aún no lo eres.

-¿Te parece poco lo que acabamos de hacer como prueba de nuestro muy consumado matrimonio?

-Te amo mi fierecilla guerrera- dice acariciando mi rostro -pero no te pienso poner en peligro.

-Y yo no te pienso dejar ir solo.

Me abraza para acercarme más a él y besa mi coronilla -¿Te dije esta mañana lo guapa que te ves con tu traje de entrenamiento?

-Tonto- lo golpeo con el dorso de la mano en el pecho y él estalla en risas -Ranma ¿en realidad por eso me pediste entrenar contigo ahora? ¿No sabías como decírmelo?

Se encoge de hombros -tal vez.

-No debería ser así Ranma, pronto estaremos casados y habrá muchos temas delicados a tratar.

-No lo hice porque pensara que fueras a molestarte- dice rascándose la nuca –más bien ha sido porque no sabía como abordarlo.

-Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a ser a las 5 de la mañana ¿sí?

Miro mi sortija de compromiso cuando mi mano queda recargada sobre sus pectorales. Me da felicidad saber que en poco tiempo estaremos casados.

-¿Tu vestido de novia te ha gustado?- pregunta cuando me pilla mirando la sortija.

-Sí- sonrío de oreja a oreja -y sé que te va a gustar también.

-Todo lo que usas me gusta.

-Tu traje también ya esta listo ¿no?

Asiente.

-Ranma- pregunto seria.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas usar las lentillas para enfocar mejor mi puntería?

Acaricia mi cabello, meditando su respuesta.

-¿Sabes de algo malo?- pregunto pensando en lo que me contó meses atrás el Coronel Shinnosuke.

Mi prometido sofoca una risa -no, las lentillas no tienen nada malo.

-¿Entonces?- mi tono de voz es de molestia ya.

-Quiero que sepas tirar sin necesidad de la tecnología para mejorar tu puntería. Si por una razón te quedaras sin las lentillas no te verías en problemas.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, recargando mejor mi cabeza en su pecho -gracias.

* * *

Mi padre y el capitán Seki me han pedido ayuda para revisar las entregas de los nuevos arcos y flechas. Aprovechando el envío he realizado un pedido especial a Los Creadores para Akane, como parte del regalo de bodas que pienso hacerle.

-Lleven ese cargamento de flechas nuevas a la bodega del ala este- indico a un grupo de hombres -y el resto va conmigo al ala norte.

-¿Quieres que revisemos los arcos nuevos?- pregunta Mousse fijando su vista en la pantalla donde se van contabilizando los montos de entrega.

-Tras lo ocurrido en el palacio del Norte creo que no podemos escatimar en las precauciones.

Mi cuñada, la Capitana Tendo, fue quien dio aviso que durante las entregas de Los Creadores al palacio del emperador Kurenai uno de los cargamentos de flechas estaba destruido desde el interior.

Algo complicado de que ocurriera tomando en cuenta que los contenedores son metálicos y solo se cierran en los laboratorios de Los Creadores. No son abiertos sino hasta que los capitanes lo hacen.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los suministros de sillas de monta en el palacio del emperador Fenikkusu. Un par de contenedores estaban sellados, como debe ser, pero las sillas estaban desgarradas.

Los Creadores ya realizan las investigaciones y los emperadores de toda la nación se encuentran en la sede principal de estos. Lo lógico de la alarma, ya que es la fuente general de suministro para los imperios respecto a todo lo que empleamos. Una falla en entregas tan básicas como las que se han realizado representa un foco rojo para las siguientes.

-Yo pienso que han sido los auto nombrados salvadores de la patria- dice Mousse mientras caminamos hombro con hombro hacia el ala norte.

-¿Los _Prodit Fato_?- le miro incrédulo -son solo rumores.

-El Coronel Shinnosuke no piensa así.

-No hay evidencia de su existencia. Se han escaneado innumerables veces los terrenos aledaños a los imperios y no hay nada. Ni gente, ni armas, ni siquiera rastros de campamentos.

-Lo sé, pero es muy extraño lo que ha ocurrido con los suministros.

-Seguramente algún traidor.

-Los contenedores llevan seguridad interna Ranma y no hay evidencia de plagas.

-Es lo que leí en el informe que enviaron. ¿Sabes que piensa Taro?

Mousse niega -Taro tiene otras preocupaciones ahora.

Río al recordarlo. Nabiki y él se han casado hace un mes porque ella está esperando su primer hijo.

-Y decía ella que debían esperar el año- le comento a Mousse -nos criticó duramente a Akane y a mí por haber solicitado nuestra licencia para casarnos casi de inmediato.

Justo termino de decir esto cuando llegamos a la bodega del ala norte, uno de los aprendices de Los Creadores está en una de las mesas al centro del lugar con mi pedido. Esperándome.

-¿Me acompañas?- le digo a Mousse.

-Al fin ha llegado el regalo de tu novia. Tengo curiosidad de ver como ha quedado.

Mousse me ayudó a diseñarlo.

-Capitán Seki- habla el joven frente a nosotros -Capitán Saotome- hace una reverencia -aquí tengo el obsequio para su prometida capitán, mi maestro está muy complacido con el resultado y espera usted también lo este.

-Gracias Sentaro.

Me acerco expectante a abrir la caja de madera frente a mí. Es como un ritual. Lo hago con delicadeza, como si estuviera desvistiendo a mi amor. La tapa deja ver la cobertura de telas que protegen el arco y cuando por fin lo desenmascaro lo que veo me deja complacido.

-Es perfecto Sentaro.

-¿Puedo?- pregunta Mousse acercándose al arco.

-Adelante.

Mi amigo toma el objeto con rapidez y precisión. Revisa el peso del mismo, luego mira a detalle la cuerda y toma una de las flechas que están en el carcaj dentro de la caja. Lo tensa con esta.

-Esta muy bien hecho Sentaro ¿ayudaste a tu maestro?

El chico se sonroja -sí Capitán.

-Buen trabajo- lo felicita Mousse, luego coloca el arco de nuevo en la caja y la flecha de vuelta a su carcaj -es un regalo que Akane disfrutará mucho. Tal vez debiste haber pedido igual un...

-¡Capitán Seki! ¡Capitán Saotome!- gritan unos hombres en el extremo opuesto de la bodega.

Cierro la caja y voy corriendo, junto con Mousse, hasta donde los hombres nos han llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Mousse.

Cuando le alcanzo veo que de uno de los contenedores recién abierto se derrama una especie de líquido negro. Apesta a químicos y el olor se hace más penetrante conforme se extiende.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto tapando mi nariz y boca con mi antebrazo.

-Será mejor salir de aquí- me dice Mousse en voz baja -¡todo mundo fuera!- ordena, luego se gira para verme -tendremos que poner en cuarentena la bodega hasta que Los Creadores envíen gente para revisar esto.

Asiento.

Mousse y yo salimos hasta que el último de los hombres lo hace, llevo bajo el brazo mi preciada carga.

-Al menos el arco de la señorita Tendo lo he traído siempre conmigo, capitán- me dice Sentaro cuando ve la caja.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo sacarlo Mousse?- pregunto a mi amigo.

-Sí- dice golpeando mi hombro -siempre estuvo con Sentaro y estaba lejos del contenedor dañado.

* * *

Nabiki coloca el velo sobre mi rostro a punto del llanto -te ves preciosa Akane.

-No llores Nab- le digo con cariño, acariciando sus hombros -piensa en el bebe- digo mirando su pequeño vientre.

-Son estas hormonas- comenta riendo.

-Toma Akane- se acerca a mí Kasumi, con un brazalete que sé a quien pertenecía -esto te lo ha dejado mamá para el día de tu boda.

Kasumi lo coloca en mi muñeca izquierda y en cuanto lo miro soy yo la que está a punto de llorar -quisiera que estuviera aquí.

Las tres nos abrazamos.

-Las quiero- nos dice Kasumi y tanto Nabiki como yo proferimos un quejido de ternura.

Se escucha un golpecito en la puerta seguido de la voz de nuestro padre.

-¿Están listas?- pregunta y en cuanto me ve él definitivamente se suelta a llorar.

-¡Ay! ¡Papacito!- corro a él para abrazarlo -te ves muy guapo- le digo quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Y tú te ves preciosa mi niña- sonríe -te deseo toda la felicidad y espero haber hecho bien al elegir a Ranma como tu esposo.

-Ha sido una elección perfecta papá, lo amo y él me ama.

-Lo sé, me dijo Genma que lo mismo le ha dicho Ranma. Es un buen chico.

-Sí- sonrío encandilada al pensar en él.

Un monje llama a la puerta -General Tendo, todo está listo para iniciar con la ceremonia.

-Gracias- responde mi padre -vamos- dice cuando me ofrece su brazo.

Al instante que mis manos rodean el antebrazo de mi padre y que salimos de mi habitación mi estómago comienza a revolotear. Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa. Espero no tropezar con el vestido y espero que le guste a Ranma. Espero tanto.

Mis hermanas van atrás de nosotros. Y escucho la música que hemos elegido Ranma y yo por todo el palacio.

Salimos y vamos hacia el templo donde se llevará acabo la boda. El camino está marcado por muchas flores. Me siento contenta de como ha quedado.

A lo lejos veo las puertas del templo abiertas.

-La procesión ha comenzado General- explica el monje que nos guía.

-¿Lista pequeña?- pregunta y yo gimo como respuesta -no te sientas nerviosa, siéntete dichosa de que tu prometido te espera ansioso dentro del templo.

Mis hermanas corren para entrar primero y luego de que ellas se pierden de mi vista dentro del templo papá avanza. Sin embargo nos detengo.

-Papá- me giro a verlo -yo, yo solo quería agradecerte por todo.

Mi padre sonríe y besa mi frente como respuesta -vamos Akane, no importa que ahora te conviertas en la esposa de alguien siempre serás mi pequeña y siempre podrás venir a mí para lo que sea.

Suspiro nerviosa -estoy lista.

Entramos.

Camino cobijada por las penumbras del templo que se va iluminando de poco en poco. Conforme avanzamos por el pasillo central mi corazón retumba fuerte, siento como mi pulso se acelera a cada paso.

Bajo la vista cuando creo que el vestido se enreda entre mis pies, pero han sido solo los nervios. Entonces cuando vuelvo a alzar mi mirada veo a Ranma al final.

Mi corazón golpea con más fuerza y trato de sonreirle, él hace lo mismo y veo que sus ojos brillan cuando me ve. Me siento especial mientras cada paso me acerca a él.

Llegamos por fin hasta donde el monje y mi padre toma mi mano, la besa y luego se la entrega a Ranma.

Él me toma, su mano tiembla tanto o más que la mía.

-Te ves preciosa amor- me dice en voz baja -no sabes como te amo.

-También estas muy guapo- respondo contenta, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos -te amo.

Así, tomados de las manos, el monje comienza la ceremonia.

* * *

Ranma toma mi cintura y me alza girando. Yo estoy dichosa de verlo tan animado. Luego me baja con cuidado y mientras lo hace lo beso.

Seguimos así, bailando, girando, brincando. La música no para y nosotros tampoco. Sabía que sería un día memorable pero ha superado mi pobre imaginación.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?- me pregunta cuando me toma por la cintura y me inclina.

-Mucho mejor.

-Espero guardes energías, tengo en mente no parar de hacerte el amor en toda la noche.

-¡Ranma!- respondo angustiada de que alguien lo haya oído.

-Te ves preciosa amor. Tenías razón, el vestido te queda perfecto- mi esposo me levanta y colocamos nuestras palmas una frente a la otra, giramos según los pasos del baile -aunque me gustará más cuando te lo quite.

-Son muchos botones diminutos- respondo jugando.

-Más oportunidades para repartir besos por tu espalda.

Dejo a un lado el baile y lo abrazo. Vuelvo a besarlo.

* * *

Muevo a un lado el cabello ya suelto de Akane, beso su cuello y ella ríe. Luego voy delineando con un par de dedos el camino que mis manos deben tomar en su espalda para desabotonar su precioso vestido de novia. De mi novia. De mi prometida. De mi esposa.

-¿Podrás hacerlo Saotome?- pregunta la muy intrépida.

-Podre.

Con lentitud voy desabrochándolos y a cada uno, tal como le he prometido, dejo un beso sobre su espalda semi desnuda.

-¿Te ha gustado mi obsequio?- pregunta Akane.

-¡Mmhm! aunque todavía no lo termino de abrir.

-Me refería al _tanto_.

-Me ha fascinado cariño, es perfecto.

Akane suspira cuando mis manos acarician su cintura, puedo sentir el corsé de seda bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

-¿Tú arco esta bien?

-Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias. Las flechas también son preciosas.

Termino con el último botón y ayudo a mi esposa a sacar los brazos de las mangas del vestido.

-Te amo Akane Saotome y siempre te voy a amar- digo mientras la ayudo a salir del mar de tela blanca que se ha juntado a sus pies cargándola de forma nupcial hasta llevarla a nuestra cama y no parar de hacerle el amor en toda la noche.

* * *

El frío se ha sentido aún más fuerte esta mañana. Así que mientras reviso las maletas de los invitados a la boda de la dama Shampoo sean llevadas a la nave me coloco los guantes de piel.

-Capitán- saluda Ryoga en cuanto me ve -¿todo listo para partir?

-Sí- respondo abriendo la pantalla táctil y poder revisar el itinerario -te quedas al mando de las tropas Ryoga. Cualquier anomalía no dudes en avisarme.

Ryoga me da un par de golpecitos en la espalda -no te preocupes, soy tu segundo al mando y estaré al pendiente. El palacio se queda prácticamente vacío, el emperador sigue en la sede de Los Creadores, al igual que los generales. Casi media corte va a la boda de la dama Shampoo. ¿Seguro no quieres refuerzos para el trayecto?

-No te preocupes, el verdadero peligro será cuando lleguemos al Sur. Pero ahí nos alcanzará el Coronel, en la frontera.

Mi amigo asiente -tengan cuidado. Llevas a mi novia en esa nave.

-No te preocupes por nada.

Alcanzo a ver a Akane en la puerta del palacio, despidiéndose de Nabiki y Taro. Luego camina hacia donde estamos.

-Hola Ryoga- saluda Akane.

-¿Emocionada de ir al sur?- pregunta Ryoga.

-No realmente, hubiese preferido tomar nuestra luna de miel. Pero ya tendremos tiempo.

-¿Cuándo se van?- me pregunta.

-Regresamos del sur en un par de días y de inmediato partimos a nuestra luna de miel.

-No falta tanto Akane- sonríe -seguro Ranma sabrá compensarlo.

-Idiota- le digo a Ryoga golpeando su hombro.

Akane ríe -no te preocupes por Akari, estaré al pendiente de ella.

-Gracias- Ryoga abraza a mi esposa -tengan cuidado.

-También ustedes- respondo.

Akane me mira un instante y luego ve la pantalla que traigo en la mano -te dejaré para que termines, iré mientras a nuestros lugares.

-Muy bien.

Mi esposa sube a la nave y yo me concentro en terminar mi revisión.

* * *

Decido dormir en el trayecto hacia el sur, usando el brazo de Ranma como almohada. En la frontera nos encontraremos con el Coronel Shinnosuke y para ser sincera me alegro que no haya estado estos últimos meses en el palacio. Tuvimos suerte de no haber tenido que verlo en nuestra boda.

Ha sido un respiro.

Ya espero ansiosa nuestro viaje de bodas, iremos a las islas que están rodeando el país. Aún cuando el clima ha descendido no pierdo las esperanzas de que disfrutemos de un poco del sol ahí.

Sueño.

-¡Akane! ¡Despierta!- es la voz de Ranma quien grita mi nombre.

¿Sueño aún? No. Siento como si mi cuerpo cayera por el vacío. Abro los ojos y veo humo, escucho gritos y a Ranma abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasado?- pregunto mientras mi esposo acerca una mascarilla de oxígeno a mi rostro.

-Nos han derribado, las hélices de la nave han sido destruidas y estamos por chocar- me explica con voz calmada pero con la respiración agitada.

Luego acciona los botones de emergencia de nuestros asientos y las cápsulas de salvamento nos cubren. Veo de reojo como el resto de los tripulantes también son absorbidos por las cápsulas volviéndose pequeñas cabinas dobles.

-No tengas miedo Akane- me dice Ranma –estoy aquí- aprieta mi mano con fuerza y yo asiento –estoy aquí.

Todo ocurre entre brumas y pedazos de conciencia. La nave cae, se parte y comienza a incendiarse la parte trasera. Las capsulas salen disparadas por todo el terreno rocoso. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué tan al sur?

Aún siento la mano de mi esposo aferrando la mía, pero cuando me giro a verlo está con los ojos cerrados.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y hago lo mismo con el de él. Abro la capsula, pues esta comienza a emitir un pitido de alerta, el oxígeno se acaba. ¿Hace cuanto que hemos caído?

-¡Ranma!- agito su cuerpo y para mi tranquilidad abre los ojos –tenemos que movernos.

-¿Akane?- pregunta –estas sangrando- me dice, pero yo no siento nada.

-Vamos, vamos, hay que movernos.

Con un gran esfuerzo salimos de la capsula salvavidas. Siento mi pie entumecido, pero creo que es solo por el golpeteo al descender que me duelen las piernas. Ranma parece intacto, rasguños solamente.

Caminamos con dificultad, veo rastros de la nave. Ranma ya se ha puesto en estado alerta, busca al resto de la tripulación con la pantalla táctil y también les llama por los intercomunicadores.

Akari y algunos miembros de la corte responden. Se encuentran bien y a salvo, el Coronel Shinnosuke ha llegado con ellos. Nos ha visto caer y han armado un cerco buscando qué o quién nos ha derribado.

También está la guardia real del Emperador Kuno a la caza de quienes hayan saboteado nuestra nave.

-Capitán- llama a Ranma una mujer de la corte. Ella junto con otro grupo de personas se acerca hasta donde estamos.

-Será mejor mantenernos alerta y juntos- ordena Ranma.

Entre este grupo hay miembros samurái de arquería, sable y combate.

-Capitán Saotome- llama por intercomunicador el Coronel a mi esposo –estamos tratando de rastrear las coordenadas donde se encuentran, no se muevan de ahí.

-¿Qué hay de la amenaza Coronel? Podríamos estar rodeados, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a movernos.

-¿No hay heridos entre su grupo Capitán?- pregunta Shinnosuke.

-No alteza- respondo en automático.

-Dama Saotome- dice Shinnosuke mi nuevo apellido con cierta contrariedad -¿se encuentra herida?

Niego con la cabeza.

Lo veo debatirse entre que ordenar –muy bien capitán, eres tú quien está en el terreno. Es tu grupo y sé que los mantendrás a salvo- le dice Shinnosuke a Ranma –procuraremos encontrarles lo más rápido y enviar naves de rescate. Manténganse ocultos.

-Sí, Coronel.

Luego de la llamada Ranma guarda su pantalla táctil y saca de sus aplicaciones una de sus katanas.

-Los samuráis que aún cuenten con su equipo de combate será mejor que lo mantenga a la mano. Tenemos que estar prevenidos- ordena.

Hago lo que mi esposo manda, busco en mi brazalete el icono de mi arco y un carcaj lleno. Ranma me ayuda a montar el carcaj a mi espalda.

-Tienes sangre en el rostro- me dice tratando de limpiarla con su camiseta -¿estás segura que no te duele nada?

-Debe ser un rasguño en la cabeza- le digo esperando mantenerme tranquila –estoy bien- acaricio su rostro.

Andamos un tramo por el terreno de piedras, veo el inicio del bosque que se encuentra cerca de la ciudad que rodea el palacio imperial.

-Debemos estar a una hora de distancia a pie- calcula Ranma –será mejor descansar un rato en aquella cueva- me muestra una abertura que está en la base de la montaña que estamos dejando atrás.

Me giro para ver a nuestro grupo y tiene razón, algunos de los que no están acostumbrados a los entrenamientos ya no pueden continuar con el trayecto.

Vamos hasta la cueva y cuando llegamos la mayoría se sienta en el suelo, otros cuantos buscan alguna roca donde poder recargar su cuerpo cansado. Pocos aún cuentan con botellas de agua en sus brazaletes y todos comparten el preciado líquido con los demás.

No pasan ni 10 minutos cuando el Coronel nos avisa que han localizado nuestra ubicación. Un respiro de calma se refleja en el rostro de Ranma. Esto ha sido un horrible susto que, al parecer, podemos contar con que se quede en solo eso. Un susto.

-Algo se acerca- me dice Ranma con los ojos abiertos, viendo el piso bajo nuestros pies temblar.

Lo miro preocupada y el resto de nuestros acompañantes samuráis se colocan en posición de ataque. Busco a tientas un par de flechas que acomodo entre mis dedos y tenso la cuerda de mi arco.

-¡Preparados todos!- grita Ranma –no estamos solos.


	6. Pertenencia

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música de inspiración, no aparece en el texto:**

"**Treetops" de James Newton Howard**

"**The Fog" de James Newton Howard **

"**I Need You" de James Newton Howard**

**"Bow and Arrow" de James Newton Howard**

* * *

**-Pertenencia-**

La tierra tiembla.

-Ranma- susurro el nombre de mi esposo y él me mira un instante, que me parece eterno, antes de que todo ocurra.

-Te amo- me dice antes de dejar de ser mi amado esposo y volverse el capitán de sables que es -¡Preparados todos!- ordena.

Al momento aparece frente a nosotros algo similar a un gigante metálico.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto sin encontrar la forma del ser.

-Es una chatarra- habla Ranma -¡tengan cuidado con este cacharro! hay que rodearlo, nada de lo que tenemos podrá detenerle. Saliendo de la cueva nos están esperando.

Con cuidado de no ser golpeados o pisados por este monstruo de acero vamos esquivándolo. Y tal como ha dicho Ranma el muro metálico es solo una forma de distracción para la verdadera amenaza.

Un grupo de insurgentes nos espera fuera de la cueva. En cuanto comenzamos a salir la lluvia de flechas inicia.

Disparo al azar y busco otro par de flechas del carcaj. Escucho quejidos de batalla y cuando alzo mi rostro, tras tensar la cuerda de mi arco con las flechas, veo a mi esposo derribando a uno de los que nos atacan.

-¡Cuiden sus flancos!- ordena a un grupo de samuráis de sable que están a su derecha -lleven a las mujeres a salvo hasta el otro extremo de la montaña, ahí les espera el Coronel Shinnosuke.

Veo a un hombre a punto de disparar sus flechas contra Ranma y me adelanto, el sujeto cae con mis flechas en su pecho. Mi esposo me mira y sonríe. Seguimos avanzando entre los atacantes.

Samuráis de combate golpean con fuerza a aquellos valientes que se precipitan con hachas y armas fabricadas de pedazos distintos entre sus manos. No son armas profesionales, las han confeccionado ellos. Siento cierta compasión, no tienen oportunidad contra los golpes de nuestros samuráis. Sus armas caen a sus pies antes de que sus cuerpos les sigan.

Ranma atraviesa el abdomen de un hombre que trata de atacarle y antes de que termine de sacar su sable otro se adelanta para intentar acuchillarle. Mi esposo se defiende con un _tanto_ que lleva en su izquierda y le corta el cuello.

Yo sigo disparando flechas contra aquellos arqueros que nos amenazan desde lo alto. Algunas dan directo a los objetivos y otras se terminan desperdiciando al caer por el aire.

Escucho el ruido de la guardia del Coronel Shinnosuke. La ayuda ha llegado.

Veo al hombre que me ha tratado de cortejar arrasar con su caballo a varios de los rebeldes. Caen y él pasa por encima de sus cuerpos mal heridos.

Gritos, sangre, espadas que chocan entre sí, el sonido de la carne al ser golpeada, el sonido de los huesos al romperse. Todo esto, todo nos rodea.

-¿De donde llegan más?- pregunto a Ranma cuando pone su espalda contra la mía.

Hemos estado peleando a una distancia corta el uno del otro. Me limpio el sudor de la frente con mi antebrazo y saco otro carcaj nuevo de un icono.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente nos estaban esperando- responde Ranma mientras me ayuda a cambiar el carcaj viejo por este -ten cuidado, no bajes nunca tu guardia.

Asiento.

Ranma se aleja de mí cuando su sable viaja desde lo alto de su cabeza para golpear el hombro de uno de los agresores que no le da tregua a uno de los nuestros.

Vuelvo a cargar mi arco con flechas, disparo. Una acción que repito unas dos veces más antes de que una mujer de cabello castaño corra directo a mí con un _tanto_ en la mano.

-¡Muere maldita cortesana!- grita cuando brinca para golpearme.

No tengo tiempo de cargar nuevamente mi arco, la flecha sale disparada de mi mano cuando la mujer me hace caer al piso con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Son una escoria- me grita en la cara. Sus ojos azules reflejan el absoluto desprecio que nos tiene.

-La escoria son ustedes al atacarnos de este modo. Hay gente inocente.

-¿Inocente?- pregunta con la quijada rígida de la furia -¿Te parece poco matar a la mitad del país de hambre por sus ridículos estándares sociales?

Forcejeamos, trato de evitar que su arma se acerque a mí. La única barrera entre ambas es mi arco.

-Estas loca, el país entero está bajo la protección de los...- me muevo cuando consigue zafarse de mi agarre e intenta clavarme el_ tanto_ en el pecho.

Muevo mi arco y lo uso otra vez como escudo, con fuerza en las piernas hago palanca para quitármela de encima. Me pongo de rodillas y trato de levantarme, pero se abalanza contra mí y me tira boca abajo sujetando mis rodillas con sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito sin dejar de arrastrar mi cuerpo caído con mis manos aferrándose al suelo.

Busco con la mirada mi arco y lo veo a poca distancia de mí. Necesito llegar hasta este.

De pronto siento el golpe de la afilada hoja entrando en mi pantorrilla. Grito todo lo que mis pulmones me dejan, el dolor es indescriptible.

* * *

Escucho el grito de Akane y doy por terminada mi batalla con el hombre frente a mí cuando corto su garganta.

-¡Akane!- la busco aterrado de que haya podido pasarle algo, voy entre los cuerpos tirados y golpeando con fuerza a quien se atreva a ponerse en mi paso -¡Akane!

Desesperado miro todo mi entorno, ha llegado ya el Coronel Shinnosuke y pelea hombro con hombro con varios de los nuestros. Parece una locura pero mi esposa tiene razón, de la nada siguen apareciendo rebeldes.

Al menos solo estamos en el campo de batalla samuráis entrenados, los civiles que venían en nuestro grupo se encuentran bajo resguardo ya esperando las naves de rescate. Una tarea complicada debido al gigante de acero que mueve sus brazos en el aire tratando de derribar las naves que se acercan.

De pronto la veo. Mi respiración se detiene cuando el terror me nubla la razón. Tirada, cargando con una mujer que le ha clavado algo en la pantorrilla, mi esposa se arrastra sin dejar de pelear.

Corro hasta donde ella y me preparo para defenderla. Golpeo con el puño del _tanto_ a un hombre que se acerca para atacarme. Me derrapo para esquivar una katana que se atraviesa en mi camino y cuando me levanto veo el arco de mi esposa en el piso. Lo tomo automáticamente y preparo mi arma para atravesar a la mujer que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi amada.

Al instante que la mujer de cabello castaño me mira pronuncia mi nombre y se levanta de golpe emprendiendo la huida. Cobarde o sabia se aleja de mi esposa.

Akane alza su vista y me mira, la cara llena de tierra y sudor, el cabello alborotado, el cansancio y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos avellana. Mi corazón tiembla abatido al verla así.

-Te llevaré cargando lejos de aquí- le digo tomándola en brazos cuando guardo en su funda mi sable.

Aprieta los dientes cuando su pierna herida queda colgando, la sangre a llenado ya toda la parte inferior de su pantalón y cae a gotas en el suelo. La mujer que la atacó ya había sacado la daga o lo que fuese con lo que la ha atravesado, seguro planeando volver a hacerlo, dejando la herida al descubierto.

Llevo a mi esposa hasta donde unas rocas, cerca de la orilla de la montaña y lejos de todo este caos. Debo hacer un torniquete en su pierna para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo antes de sellarla.

-Vas a estar bien amor, vas a estar bien- repito mientras corto un trozo de tela de la manga de mi camiseta.

-Déjame aquí, no puedes solo enfocarte en mí Ranma- me dice Akane tratando de ayudarme a rodear su pierna con la tela.

-Estas loca mujer, no pienso abandonarte.

No dice nada, supongo que entiende que si fuera yo ella no me dejaría tirado con una herida.

Cuando termino busco en mi brazalete el medicamento para sellar su herida por lo pronto, pero no lo tengo, debió haber caído durante la pelea.

Akane también busca el suyo en su brazalete, pero este en sí ya no existe en su muñeca.

-Debió haberlo arrancado esa mujer- dice con los dientes apretados.

-Entonces tenemos que irnos, te llevaré a una de las naves de rescate.

Mientras hablábamos varias de nuestras naves han podido aterrizar en el otro extremo para llevarse a los civiles cuando un par de capsulas terrestres que han acompañado la guardia del Coronel lograron aferrar los pies del gigante al terreno. Inmovilizándolo.

-No podremos cruzar ese campo de batalla Ranma- me dice Akane preocupada.

-Ten un poco de fe en mí ¿Sí?- le guiño un ojo y antes de disponerme a levantarla entre mis brazos tomo su rostro y la beso, quiero que se de cuenta que siempre voy a protegerla.

Luego la levanto en vilo mientras Akane pone su arco en guardia con un par de flechas sobre la cuerda.

-¿Lista?

Ella asiente -lista.

* * *

Mi esposo está por correr a través de un mar de gente que solo trata de matarse o defenderse. No dudo de su capacidad como samurái pero temo por ambos.

-Te amo- le digo y él sonríe, tomando aire, confiado de lo que esta por hacer.

Voy preparada contra cualquier atacante sorpresa que quiera detenernos y entonces Ranma comienza a avanzar. No corre, pero vamos de prisa.

No comprendo como es que esta gente nos está atacando así ¿Quiénes son? Había escuchado de insurgentes, gente que se había deslindado de los imperios para vivir en los terrenos sin habitar entre fronteras. Pero pensaba que eran rumores.

Hasta ahora vamos bien, hemos avanzado casi un tercio del lugar. Una mujer nos ve y corre para abatirnos pero disparo una de las flechas y cae de rodillas. Seguimos avanzando.

Desafortunadamente la suerte no nos sonríe cuando el monstruo de metal se libera y se mueve. Ranma trata de esquivar uno de los pies pero en lugar de poder rodearlo el gigante nos pega.

Salimos disparados hasta caer casi de vuelta de donde hemos partido.

Me agarro las costillas cuando comienza a ser difícil respirar. Ranma está tendido e inconsciente unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí.

-¡Ranma!- grito o al menos lo intento, respirar es complicado y llamarlo mucho más.

Me arrastro hasta donde se encuentra y busco la forma de despertarlo.

-Ranma- lo muevo -despierta por favor.

Sus ojos se abren y acaricia mi rostro con cuidado -también eres linda cuando lloras- dice muy tranquilo.

Me dejo caer sobre su pecho -¿estás bien?

-Solo ha sido el impacto ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta cuando por fin se levanta.

-También, me he pegado en la lateral del cuerpo y me cuesta un poco de trabajo respirar.

Sus ojos se abren cuando digo esto, se levanta de inmediato tambaleando un poco. Antes de que pueda pedirle esperar a que recuperarse de la caída se agacha para volver a cargarme.

Sin embargo del gigante descienden unos cinco sujetos con los sables en posición para atacarnos.

Ranma se coloca delante mio para resguardarme mientras saca su arma de su funda.

-Peleare si es lo que quieren- les dice a los hombres que nos miran -protegeré a mi esposa a toda costa.

En un grito de combate los hombres corren hasta donde estamos, trato de ponerme en pie con la ayuda del arco y me coloco al lado de Ranma, quien me mira sorprendido antes de dibujar una breve sonrisa de orgullo cuando preparo mis flechas.

-¿Lista amor?

-Lista.

Disparo y detengo a dos de los atacantes, a pesar de esto los otros tres no se detienen. Vuelvo a cargar mi arco, Ranma se mueve inquieto en su sitio esperando la llegada de los invasores.

No soy lo suficientemente rápida y estos chocan las tres espadas contra la de Ranma que nos protege.

Doy unos pasos atrás a brincos para afinar mejor mi puntería.

_Concéntrate Akane_, me digo a mi misma mientras tomo aire,_ concéntrate_.

Exhalo.

Inhalo.

Disparo, pero ambas flechas pasan de largo. Busco de nuevo otra flecha y tenso la cuerda de mi arco.

Al momento que estoy por disparar de nuevo veo otro sable en la contienda que detiene el arma de uno de los insurgentes. Siguiendo la trayectoria de este voy descubriendo que ha venido a nuestra ayuda el Coronel Shinnosuke.

-¡Mal nacidos!- grita el coronel cuando los empuja haciendo fuerza con el objeto filoso entre sus manos -pagaran caro esta afrenta.

Tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke responden con ferocidad a los ataques de estos rebeldes. Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila, enfoco mejor mi tiro buscando darle al menos a uno de los tres hombres que siguen peleando.

Las espadas chocan acompañadas de los quejidos de ambos bandos en esta batalla. Busco mi objetivo dejando que el destino sea quien decida. Estoy por disparar mi flecha cuando la tierra bajo nuestros pies tiembla.

Es en este instante de distracción que uno de los rebeldes aprovecha para atravesar el cuerpo del Coronel con su sable.

Shinnosuke da un tras pie, llevándose una mano hasta la herida en su abdomen. Su palma se llena de rojo y voltea a mirarme.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

El atacante busca de nueva cuenta herirlo pero el Coronel alza su brazo con la katana para detenerlo.

Vuelve a temblar, es hasta este segundo que me doy cuenta que la causa es el monstruo de acero. Consecutivamente está golpeando el mismo punto en el terreno.

-¡Va a desquebrajar el risco!- grito a Ranma, quien sin dejar de pelear me mira un segundo asintiendo para que me de cuenta me ha escuchado.

Disparo la flecha contra el atacante del Coronel, pues es el que está más cerca, y Shinnosuke lo remata atravesando su sable en el pecho del hombre.

Solo queda un atacante para mi esposo y otro para el Coronel, quien a pesar de estar gravemente herido sigue peleando.

Busco tensar de nuevo mi arco, pero el constante temblor del lugar complica que pueda afinar mi disparo. Quiero acabar con el hombre que amenaza a mi esposo en la pelea.

Entonces alguien me derriba, se trata de la mujer que me atacó pues la reconozco cuando mi rostro busca mi arco con desesperación por el suelo. Ha vuelto por mí.

-Vas a perderlo- me dice -y te lo mereces.

Me amenaza con el _tanto_ que ya me ha lastimado antes y yo esquivo como puedo sus ataques. Ranma definitivamente se desconcentra y mientras la mujer sigue amenazándome, la tierra sigue temblando. Es entonces que un golpe certero atraviesa el hombro de mi esposo.

-¡Ranma!- grito angustiada, quiero correr hasta donde él y abrazarlo y protegerlo y defenderlo.

La tierra sigue temblando.

Golpeo a la mujer que tengo frente a mí con el arco de mi palma en la mandíbula y cae desconcertada. Cojeando trato de correr hasta donde Ranma está, con el sable aún atravesando su hombro izquierdo.

Sigue temblando.

-¡Ranma!- sigo llamándole desesperada.

El hombre que le ha atacado quiere sacar su espada del cuerpo de mi esposo pero Ranma no se lo permite. Sujeta la hoja del sable y acerca al hombre a él, luego lo atraviesa con su espada directamente en el pecho.

Respiro aliviada al ver que mi esposo se ha quitado de encima un enemigo, su hombro requerirá seguramente una intervención pero estará bien. Todo estará bien.

Y es cuando sucede. Pero no puedo creerlo.

Ranma tira el cuerpo del atacante a un lado, luego se quita del hombro la espada que le atraviesa y me mira, sonríe y entonces le suelo bajo sus pies desaparece. Una enorme grieta se abre conforme un tramo del risco comienza a caer.

-¡Ranma!- grito desesperada cuando veo su cuerpo descendiendo a la par que la roca donde está parado.

El Coronel Shinnosuke termina de rematar al hombre con quien combate y me detiene de la cintura cuando estoy por caer también por el barranco que se ha formado.

Solo veo polvo y piedras, pero no veo a Ranma.

-Ranma- susurro entre los gimoteos de mi llanto -¡Ranma!

* * *

_3 años y medio después..._

El sonido de mis pisadas retumba por el pasillo.

-Su alteza imperial- me saluda uno de los hombres que hace guardia fuera del salón de reuniones.

Entro a la habitación y veo a mis generales de pie.

-¿Qué es tan importante?- pregunto señalando que pueden tomar asiento de nuevo mientras yo hago lo mismo.

-Su alteza imperial- habla el general Furumoto -hemos neutralizada la amenaza que estaba propagándose por el Norte señor, el emperador Kurenai agradece la colaboración de nuestro imperio enviando un obsequio de 500 caballos para fortalecer las fuerzas que tenemos repartidas en el Sur.

-¿Tenemos prisioneros de guerra esta vez General?

Furumoto mueve negativamente su cabeza –no señor.

Inhalo.

-Supongo que los caballos estarán bien adiestrados, al final Kurenai se ha quedado con la General Tendo- prefiero cambiar de tema.

En todas las batallas que hemos ganado nunca obtenemos información del grupo que se ha levantado en armas contra los imperios. Es frustrante.

-Sí su alteza imperial- Taro me mira esperando poder continuar hablando, hago una seña para que así lo haga -la General también envió un obsequio para su hermana.

Miro el objeto frente al General Furumoto. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en la caja.

-Señor secretario- llamo al escribano de la sala -por favor envíe nuestro agradecimiento al Emperador Kurenai por los corceles y a la General Tendo por su ayuda- me levanto de mi sitio para ir al centro de la mesa. La toco y esta se enciende mostrando el mapa con las marcas de nuestras misiones que se llevan en estos momentos a cabo -¿se ha localizado ya el cuartel del levantamiento?

El general Tendo niega -no su alteza imperial, los escuadrones montados no han localizado nada en el lugar que inteligencia ha marcado.

-Tan escurridizos siempre- digo con los dientes apretados.

Hace más de tres años atrás la rebelión se levantó en armas, los conocidos _prodit fato_ atacaron todos los imperios al mismo tiempo. Se aseguraron de asesinar a los emperadores que estaban en la sede de Los Creadores. Para eso fue el sabotaje en diferentes cargamentos, una forma de atraerlos a un solo lugar.

Es una fortuna que el sistema no haya colapsado, todo gracias a la valentía de los generales presentes en la sede.

Carraspea el general Saotome -los chicos de arquería siguen en sus puestos alteza imperial, todavía reportan que hay movimiento sospechoso en la antigua sede de Los Creadores.

-Todo lo que había ahí es material suficiente para irse en nuestra contra, esperemos que ahora con la ayuda de los emperadores Kuno podamos ingresar al lugar lo más pronto posible.

Los generales en la mesa asienten.

Suspiro cansado -si no hay más que discutir debo entregar el obsequio de la general Tendo a su dueña, por favor también avísenme cuando mi prima llegue al palacio.

-Sí, su alteza imperial- responden mis generales.

En cuanto camino donde Taro los generales se levantan con una reverencia.

-Señores, pueden retirarse.

Tomo la caja metálica de la mesa y con mi preciada carga salgo del lugar. Detesto estas formalidades pero son necesarias. La guerra nos ha alcanzado y dista mucho de lo que creíamos.

El control mental solo ha sido una mentira sembrada por los rebeldes para distraernos entre imperios. Lo mismo han dicho de nosotros al Sur, mientras que a los imperios Norte les han hecho sospechar del Este. Sin embargo todo ha surgido en los imperios del Oeste, un territorio que ahora ya se ha perdido por completo.

Voy de nuevo por el pasillo cuando una de las damas de la corte se cruza por mi camino, lleva prisa y trae los brazos cargados de diferentes sables.

-Su alteza imperial- dice haciendo una reverencia con cuidado de no tirar nada.

-¿Dónde está la emperatriz?- pregunto cuando vuelve a levantarse.

* * *

La hoja del sable resplandece cuando la luz de la sala de entrenamiento se refleja en ella. La muevo hacia arriba para poder girar y golpear el muñeco frente a mí. El arma se clava en el material de este cuando lo toco, con fuerza jalo para liberar mi arma y hago el mismo movimiento en sentido contrario.

Repito varias veces el ejercicio, hasta que mis brazos dejan caer el sable en el acolchado piso y me tiro de espaldas, mirando el techo mientras trato de recuperar mi respiración.

El sudor recorre mi rostro, puedo sentir la espalda empapada también y aún cuando estoy cansada me siento satisfecha del entrenamiento de hoy.

Escucho entonces la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Te tardaste demasiado Satsuki.

-No soy Satsuki.

En cuanto escucho su voz me levanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tomando del suelo mi sable.

Oigo que suspira a mi espalda mientras guardo mi arma en su funda -Kasumi te ha enviado un regalo.

Cuando habla de mi hermana me doy la vuelta, va vestido elegante lo que significa que ha tenido una reunión con los generales.

-Toma- me tiende una caja metálica alargada.

Me acerco a Shinnosuke tomando con cuidado el objeto de sus manos.

-¿Has estado practicando?

-Sí, debo compensar años de aprendizaje lo antes posible. Lo que una princesa aprende durante toda su vida yo debo saberlo ya a la perfección ahora.

-Llevas casi tres años entrenándote, eres mejor que la mayoría de las damas de compañía que han servido a Ukyo.

-Tengo que ser mejor aún. ¿Sabes si la dama Shampoo podrá venir a entrenarme?

Shinnosuke asiente -la emperatriz Kodachi le ha concedido una licencia para hacerlo- se acerca a mí y pone una mano en mi cintura, susurrando en mi sien -sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a entrenarte tesoro.

-Preferiría que no- le digo moviéndome a un lado -gracias por traerme el regalo de Kasumi. Iré a bañarme.

-Akane- me detiene tomando mi brazo con firmeza. Veo su mano sobre mi cuerpo y sigo el trayecto hasta toparme con sus ojos azules. Siento que va a decirme algo pero baja la vista cambiando de parecer -recuerda que te amo, por favor. Ábreme tu corazón, por el bien tuyo y mío.

Trago saliva -lo estoy intentando- no quiero que note como mi voz se quiebra -me pides demasiado. Al menos ya dormimos juntos ¿no?

Evita mi mirada cuando trato de buscar la suya -sí, así es.

Jalo mi brazo para liberarme -debo prepararme para la llegada de la emperatriz Kurenai. Con tu permiso.


	7. Emperatriz

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música con la que corre Akane:**

"**Matadora" de Sofi Tukker**

* * *

-**Emperatriz**-

Salgo rápidamente de la sala de entrenamiento antes de que Shinnosuke quiera volver a detenerme. Corro por el pasillo hasta las escalinatas que llevan a mi habitación privada, lejos de la que comparto con él desde hace algunos días, al menos para dormir.

Creo que ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que trató de tocarme y aceptar compartir el lecho durante la noche se convirtió en una de las condiciones que impuse a cambio de que no lo volviera a intentar. Le dije que debía dejar que sea yo quien se acerque a él.

Luego de nuestra boda solo copulamos aquella noche, como prueba de la consumación de nuestra unión. Aún intento aceptar el hecho de que él es mi marido ya pero cada vez que me planteo estar con él no puedo con la sola idea.

Esa única ocasión fue desastrosa.

Reconozco que ha sido un esposo gentil, pero no puedo amarlo. No después de su insistencia durante años. No después de sus condiciones silenciosas para orillarme a aceptar. No después de que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ranma.

Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso o en el momento en el cual tenga que dejarlo volver a tocarme cuando sea tiempo de engendrar un heredero. Siento con más fuerza la presión de esto último ya que la emperatriz Kurenai está de encargo.

Respiro.

Abro las puertas de mi habitación y luego de cerrar tras de mí con llave me desvisto rápidamente, quiero tomar un baño y quitarme esta sensación de las manos de Shinnosuke sobre mi brazo.

Voy hasta el cuarto de baño y giro la llave del agua, la tina se llena casi al instante con agua caliente. Me meto y procuro no llorar mucho esta vez, no me puedo ver con el rostro hinchado con la llegada de la emperatriz Kurenai en cualquier instante.

Cierro los ojos mientras recargo mi cabeza en la orilla.

Son estos pequeños momentos donde me relajo lo suficiente cuando lo veo. Su sonrisa. Su mirada azul. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi rostro en aquel último beso que me dio.

Suspiro, las lágrimas comienza a descender y pequeños quejidos les acompañan.

-Como te extraño- susurro y luego me tapo la boca con ambas manos para no ser escuchada. Dejo que mi cuerpo se hunda en el fondo de la tina para acallar aún más mi llanto.

Mi corazón no se ha dado por vencido, nunca lo hará

* * *

Luego de que Ranma cayera por aquel barranco la batalla aún continuo. Pero la mujer que me había atacado desapareció repentinamente mientras Shinnosuke me llevaba a rastras, sin que yo dejara de patalear y pelear porque me soltara, a una de las naves de rescate.

En cuanto llegué al palacio azul del príncipe Tatewaki fue Akari quien me ayudó a coordinar, en conjunto con las instrucciones de Ryoga y Shinnosuke, un equipo de búsqueda. El Coronel no pudo ir con estos hombres debido a la grave herida en su abdomen, ningún órgano vital fue herido. Pero me juro que de haber podido levantarse él mismo hubiese encabezado esa misión. Encontrar a mi esposo sería su prioridad como prueba del amor que me profesaba.

Durante semanas hombres y máquinas limpiaron la zona, piedra por piedra se removieron los escombros. Confieso que aunque fuese doloroso me había resignado a tan siquiera encontrar su cuerpo. Pero nada.

Aparecieron los restos de dos de los hombres que descendieron del gigante de acero y nos atacaron, pero nada de mi esposo. Ni un solo cabello. Ni una sola gota de sangre. Ni un solo rastro.

Era como si Ranma se hubiese desvanecido durante la caída.

Papá me dijo que al menos eso debería ayudarme para no perder la esperanza. Eso fue hasta que dejó de hablarme cuando acepté casarme con el emperador.

Pero no quiero sentirme triste de nuevo, tomo aire mientras Yuka y Sayuri terminan de abrochar mi vestido.

-La emperatriz Kurenai ha llegado su alteza imperial- me informa Satsuki en cuanto regresa a mis aposentos con una de las coronas que ahora me pertenecen.

-¿Está con el emperador?- me siento de nuevo para que dos de mis damas de compañía acomoden sobre mi cabeza el adorno.

-Así es Akane- responde Satsuki cuando la veo de reojo buscar de mi joyero algo que combine con la corona.

-Muy bien, hay que darnos prisa- respondo monótonamente cuando la chica me coloca los aretes.

De pronto veo en el reflejo a mi cuñada y no puedo ocultar mi felicidad cuando me percato de su presencia.

-¡Ranko!- grito emocionada levantándome al instante y corro a su encuentro.

Ella también me imita y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Luego se separa de mi y hace una reverencia con esa sonrisa sarcástica idéntica a la de su hermano cuando quería burlarse de mí.

-Disculpe su alteza imperial por mis modales- habla mientras se separa de mí y realiza una reverencia exagerada.

Me río -parece que no has aprendido nada en la corte del emperador Kurenai.

Ranko lleva un año en la corte de Tsubasa para fortalecer su entrenamiento con Mousse, al ser coronel ahora se encuentra ayudando a los arqueros de Kurenai.

-Nada, nunca- ríe también -te extrañe mucho Akane.

-Y yo a ti- la tomo de las manos -déjame verte- la hago girar para mí -estas preciosa.

-Gracias- se sonroja -aunque tengo estos horribles callos -me muestra sus manos.

-También yo- le enseño las marcas de mi entrenamiento -pero debes sentirte orgullosa, son el reflejo de tu arduo trabajo.

-Estoy nerviosa- me susurra.

Sé porque se siente así, este fin de semana se llevará acabo una nueva ceremonia. A pesar de las revueltas y la amenaza inminente de los rebeldes esta clase de eventos levantan el ánimo de nuestros súbditos.

-Todo irá bien- le digo acariciando sus hombros -créeme.

-Dime por favor- da un pequeño brinco -tú sabes quien será mi prometido.

-Claro que lo sé, pero prefiero no contarte nada.

-Eres injusta- se cruza de brazos y eso me causa gracia cuando hace un mohín -mi hermano sabía lo de ustedes desde antes de la ceremonia.

Cuando menciona a Ranma no puedo evitar escuchar algunas expresiones de sorpresa de mis damas, abro mucho los ojos y Ranko de inmediato comienza a disculparse.

-Lo lamento mucho Akane, yo no quería. No fue mi intención.

-Tranquila- le ofrezco una sonrisa para calmarla -no está prohibido hablar de él.

-Mamá aún no pierde las esperanzas pero dice que no podemos detener el paso del tiempo- me cuenta convencida de que sus palabras curaran la herida en mi corazón.

-Tampoco yo las he perdido- susurro para ella, me volteo a buscar a mis damas para medir sus reacciones pero han actuado bien al irse de vuelta al baño. Escucho que mueven frascos y abren cajones -deben terminar de arreglarme para la cena de esta noche, pero te veré mañana- le digo a Ranko cuando me giro de nuevo a verla -¿Te gustaría practicar un poco para calmar tus nervios? Eso hizo tu hermano conmigo el día de la ceremonia.

-Gracias- dice antes de volver a abrazarme -te veré mañana entonces en la sala de entrenamientos.

Asiento.

Ranko da media vuelta para salir de la habitación y se detiene en la puerta -por cierto, te ves preciosa. Seguro mi hermano estaría encantado.

-Vete ya- la reprendo entre risas y ella sale corriendo.

* * *

-Su alteza imperial- anuncia mi llegada uno de los guardias en el salón de visitas -la emperatriz Kusao.

De inmediato se levanta del trono Shinnosuke y me alcanza a medio camino. Me da un beso en la mejilla y yo sonrío para guardar las apariencias frente a nuestra invitada.

-Estas más hermosa cada día tesoro mío- me dice en voz alta.

-Gracias cielo- respondo. Es el mote cariñoso con el cuál me dirijo a él siempre en estas ocasiones.

Me lleva de la mano hasta donde su prima, y aún amiga mía, Ukyo. Quien al verme frente a ella trata de ponerse de pie aunque con cierta dificultad debido a su estado.

-No debes hacer esfuerzos- la reprendo y la ayudo a que se vuelva a sentar, aprovechando el gesto para soltarme del agarre de Shinnosuke.

-Estas muy guapa esta noche- me dice alegre Ukyo mientras me abraza -lamento mucho haberme perdido de su boda.

-Bueno- sonrío mientras acaricio su abultado vientre -siempre puedes asistir a la próxima.

Ambas reímos.

-Espero esta sea la última- comenta Shinnosuke mientras se sienta de nuevo en su sitio.

-Eso espero también- responde Ukyo -¿Cómo te ha tratado el bruto de mi primo? Más le vale que bien.

-Sí- contesto simplemente.

-Por cierto- habla Shinnosuke para cambiar de tema -es una lástima que tu esposo no haya podido acompañarte.

-Era su intensión pero más allá de la frontera norte detectaron un campamento.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos -esa es una novedad, normalmente son escurridizos.

-Mi esposo está tratando de llegar a ellos antes de que se muevan.

-Confiemos en que así sea- comenta Shinnosuke.

-Su alteza imperial, el príncipe Madono- nos anuncia el guardia la presencia de Toma ahora.

-Gracias mi buen hombre- dice el príncipe golpeando ligeramente el hombro del guardia que le ha anunciado -buenas noches a todos, una disculpa por la demora.

-Adelante Toma, solo te esperábamos para poder cenar- dice Shinnosuke haciendo una seña a otro guardia, imagino para que avise que pueden disponer el comedor para la cena.

Esta noche solo estaremos la realeza. Me parece tan extraño que ahora esté sea mi mundo.

-¿Nervioso por la ceremonia de mañana Toma?- pregunta Ukyo cuando el príncipe se acerca a ella para saludarle.

-Nada de eso Ukyo, estoy emocionado.

-Hola Toma- acaricio su rostro luego de que él besa mi mano como saludo -¿fue cansado el viaje?

-Algo, tener que rodear las montañas puede marear. Pero es mejor que utilizar una nave ¿no?

-Definitivamente, el Este se ha vuelto vulnerable en las alturas- comenta Shinnosuke.

-Y a pesar de todo seguimos sin descubrir que es lo que derriba nuestras naves- responde el príncipe.

-¿Sabes ya quien es tu prometida?- pregunta Ukyo.

-Sí- responde encantado y yo sonrío.

Desde que los vi bailando juntos sabía que Toma miraba a Ranko de ese modo en el cual una chica quiere ser vista por un hombre. Toma ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace algunos años cuando la conoció en un torneo de combate que se realizó en el palacio. Y yo intervine para que Ranko pudiera prometerse con él.

-Y debo agradecerte a ti Akane por ello.

-Saber que serán felices es la mejor recompensa.

Ukyo llama de nuevo a Toma y le pregunta algo, pero no pongo atención porque siento la mirada de Shinnosuke sobre mí. Me giro levemente para verlo. Está atento, serio. Luego me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo antes de volver a poner mi atención en Ukyo y Toma.

-La cena está servida su alteza imperial- nos informa uno de los guardias cuando entra al salón.

-Gracias, iremos enseguida- dice mi ahora esposo poniéndose de pie y buscando mi mano para ayudarme a levantar -por favor, pasemos al comedor.

Toma lleva de la mano a Ukyo -pienso que el embarazo te sienta bien.

-Con suerte este bebé llegara muy pronto a mis brazos.

-Así será- responde Toma.

Shinnosuke se inclina un poco hacia mí -te verías preciosa embarazada- susurra pero luego suelta una carcajada, imagino al ver mi reacción.

Me pongo tensa de solo imaginar que mi vientre servirá para engendrar a sus hijos.

-Aún es muy pronto, primero espero llegues a amarme para que puedas amar aún más a nuestros hijos.

Lo que dice hace que lo mire con atención. Sus ojos azules me analizan, son tan distintos a los de Ranma. El azul en su mirada es más profundo con algunas motas claras y están coronados por un halo en la pupila de un azul casi verdoso que les da cierto misterio. Admito que es una combinación bonita.

-Algún día- respondo simplemente y él parece satisfecho con esa promesa silenciosa de que estoy trabajando en mis sentimientos por él.

* * *

Cada paso que doy hace que mi respiración se agite más, el sonido hueco de mis pisadas en la pista es hipnótico. Me he levantado de la cama a las 5 de la mañana, Shinnosuke aún dormía así que he dejado una nota en su brazalete para avisarle donde estaba.

Quedé de verme con Ranko en la sala de entrenamientos a las 7 de la mañana, pero para mí este ha sido el pretexto perfecto para no tener que seguir con el brazo de mi marido alrededor de mi cadera en nuestro lecho.

No he tenido tiempo aún de revisar el regalo que me envió Kasumi, sigue guardado en mi brazalete y supongo que ahora que estoy sola podría ser un buen momento para verlo.

Sí, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ser. Durante los últimos meses mi hermana ha estado investigando por su cuenta algunas migajas de pistas que tenemos sobre lo que sucedió aquel día con mi esposo.

Aún cuando en el lugar donde él cayó no hubo nada a metros de distancia, en la cápsula de rescate donde veníamos ambos, Kasumi encontró huellas que trataron de ser borradas ahora que las cápsulas salvavidas comenzaron a ser reconstruidas para su nuevo uso en algunas naves.

Estas casi huellas han aparecido en los restos de algunas rebeliones que fueron detenidas durante estos meses.

Cuando mi hermana me pidió la ropa que llevaba ese día encontró las mismas huellas, por lo que estamos seguras que se trata de la mujer que insistentemente quería asesinarme.

¿Quién es ella?

Cada nueva pista que Kasumi encuentra me la hace llegar por medio de un obsequio disfrazado. Oficialmente Ranma se dio por muerto a un año del ataque, nombrándome viuda y así disponible para volver a casarme sí yo lo deseaba.

Claro que no lo deseaba. Pero fue la excusa perfecta para que Shinnosuke volviera a cortejarme, insistiendo en pedirme corresponderle el amor que me tiene.

Acelero el paso y subo el volumen de la música, no quiero pensar. No quiero pensar.

A veces, cuando estoy corriendo y cierro los ojos puedo ver a Ranma caer por la grieta que se formó con los golpes de ese monstruo de metal. Un cacharro armado de piezas de naves que habían estado desapareciendo desde años atrás y de las que ningún imperio dio importancia.

Gimoteo sin darme cuenta y me detengo cuando comienza a dolerme la pierna, donde aquella mujer me apuñaló.

-¿Todavía te duele?- pregunta la dulce y cantarina voz de Ranko cuando la veo entrar al salón.

Voy rengueando hasta el centro del mismo y me siento en el suelo acolchado, tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración. El sudor escurre por el contorno de mi rostro por lo que busco en mi brazalete el icono de una toalla para limpiarme.

-Tu hermano solía hacerme entrenar desde temprano aquí ¿sabías?- prefiero no responder a su pregunta porque sería seguir alimentando mi imaginación con aquella maldita mujer castaña.

-¿Cómo castigo?- pregunta mi cuñada arrugando su bonito rostro mientras se sienta frente a mí.

Pienso en la última vez que estuve con él en este salón, si Ranko supiera que bajo este techo Ranma y yo solíamos hacer el amor por las mañanas.

-A veces- respondo en voz baja sonrojándome.

-¿Aún piensas en él?- pregunta.

Alzo la mirada para ver la suya al punto del llanto -todos los días, a todas horas.

-Papá se molestó de que te hubieses casado con el emperador.

-Imagino que se sintió traicionado. Pero no tuve elección.

-Es lo que le dije, con los días ha ido aceptando el hecho de que ahora eres la emperatriz.

Me dejo caer de espaldas -suena extraño, no me gusta serlo.

-Es una oportunidad de que hagas algo Akane. Algo bueno.

-Llevo apenas unos meses como emperatriz y siento que soy un desastre- me llevo ambas manos a la cara -solo me la he pasado entrenando con el sable.

-Entonces lo de gobernar no te va porque eres un desastre ¿Una Tendo un desastre?

Ambas estallamos en risas y luego suspiro mientras dejo mis manos sobre el abdomen luego de arrojar la toalla lejos.

-Él entendería todo lo que haces Akane- me dice Ranko cuando se acomoda junto a mí en sentido contrario, de modo que su rostro queda a la altura del mío.

-No sé si podría perdonarme.

-Ni siquiera pienso que te juzgaría.

-¿Tú aún piensas que esté vivo?

Ranko se encoge de hombros -creo que soy igual que tú en ese sentido, no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar algo de él pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé.

-Comprendo- tomo aire y luego golpeo ligeramente su hombro -anda, vamos a ver que tan buena te has vuelto con el arco.

Me levanto y busco en mi brazalete el icono con mi arco de siempre, ahí también guardo el que me regaló Ranma por nuestra boda, es un precioso recordatorio de su amor.

-Aprecio que el emperador te haya permitido seguir usando el anillo que te dio Ranma- dice Ranko cuando ve mi mano.

-No pensaba preguntar.

Voy hasta el panel lateral del salón y programo diferentes blancos.

-Menos charla y veamos de que estas hecha Ranko Saotome- sonrío -preparada.

* * *

Mientras terminan de peinarme me coloco la segunda manga del vestido, para esta noche he elegido un atuendo lo más alejado del que utilice cuando fue mi ceremonia.

-Akane- me habla Sayuri mientras me muestra un collar para complementar mi vestimenta -¿te parece bien este?

-No es necesario Sayuri, no llevaré ninguna joya.

-¿Tampoco una corona Akane?- pregunta Yurika.

-No, nada. Las chicas de la ceremonia son las estrellas esta noche.

Las tres reímos por mi cursi comentario.

-Eso es un gesto muy hermoso Akane.

Me levanto y voy hasta la entrada de mi habitación cuando escucho su voz.

-Nodoka- me acerco a ella y pienso saludarla pero la mujer hace una seña para que me detenga y realiza una reverencia.

-Debes recordar tu lugar ahora, su alteza imperial.

-A veces es fácil olvidarme cuando la veo a usted o al General Saotome- veo a mis damas esperando ordenes -chicas por favor vayan a ver porque Satsuki tarda tanto con ese té que le pedí.

-Enseguida su alteza imperial- corean ambas chicas y salen de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Normalmente prefiero dejarla abierta, de todos modos siempre hay un guardia fuera. Salvo que quiera tiempo para mí sola mi habitación casi siempre está accesible para cualquier cortesano.

-¿Gusta tomar asiento?- le ofrezco a Nodoka ir hasta la pequeña sala de estar que se encuentra cerca de las ventanas.

-Gracias- dice mientras me sigue y espera a que yo tome asiento primero -me ha dicho Ranko que estuvieron practicando el arco por la mañana. Quería agradecerte todas las atenciones que has tenido con ella, sobre todo al enviarla con Mousse al Norte para protegerla.

-Ranko siempre será mi cuñada- respondo de forma natural -la quiero, es la hermana del amor de mi vida.

-También quiero que sepas que Genma no esta molesto contigo, no después de lo que le he contado.

-No era necesario Nodoka- juego con el tul que cubre la falda de mi vestido.

-Te ofreciste como sacrificio para cuidarnos.

-Lo he hecho por que ustedes son mi familia y también por Ranma- miro a Nodoka a los ojos para que entienda que lo digo en serio.

-Pero no haz perdido las esperanzas de que vuelva y aún así aceptaste casarte con el Emperador.

-Jamás perderé la ilusión de verlo algún día cruzando las puertas del palacio. Se pondrá furioso cuando sepa lo que he hecho pero sabrá aceptarlo.

-Cariño- dice acariciando mi mano que descansa sobre mi regazo -no creo que esté vivo. El que no hayan encontrado nada no implica que siga con vida. Han pasado más de tres años y él no ha vuelto. Es imposible que haya sobrevivido.

Una gota de agua cae sobre su mano, hasta que la veo ahí me doy cuenta que se trata de una lágrima mía.

-También lo sé. Pero no podría no despertar cada mañana si no me hago a la idea que él puede aparecer.

-No estas viviendo querida, solo sobrevives al día. Resignada. Tienes que seguir adelante. Te he observado cuando estas con el Emperador, se nota tu frialdad y la falta de estima que le tienes.

Alzo mi rostro y me enfrento con la mirada tierna de quien fuese una vez mi suegra -yo lo amaba Nodoka y ahora se ha ido y yo lo amaba- mi voz suena entrecortada cuando el llanto amenaza con volverse incontrolable.

Nodoka se levanta y se pone de rodillas junto a mí, abrazando mi tembloroso cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda para consolarme.

-Él lo sabía, murió protegiendo lo que más amaba y eso me da mucha felicidad. Ahora tienes que vivir, por su recuerdo y por honrar su sacrificio. Así como Ranko te honrará por siempre por el tuyo.

* * *

Shinnosuke estaba renuente a permitir que el príncipe de un imperio menor pidiera la mano de una samurái de tanta valía como Ranko Saotome. Aunque pienso que era más por el hecho de ser ella la hermana de Ranma que él no estaba seguro en aceptar la petición.

Fue así como llegamos a un acuerdo.

Meses después de que me declararan oficialmente viuda Shinnosuke no tuvo prejuicios en pedir mi mano. Por supuesto me negué. Mi pretexto inicial era necesitar más tiempo, luego el no tener la formación necesaria para ser emperatriz.

Tal vez si Ranma y yo nunca hubiésemos estado bajo el mismo techo, bajo el mismo imperio. Si nuestros padres nunca se hubiesen conocido. Si hubiésemos nacido en épocas diferentes el uno del otro, en países distintos. Solo tal vez, solo así, tal vez nunca nos hubiésemos enamorado. Y a pesar de todo lo dudaría.

-Te ves preciosa, como siempre tesoro- me dice Shinnosuke cuando pasa por mí a mi habitación.

Admito que se ve guapo con su traje de gala.

-Decidiste no usar alguna de tus coronas- afirma cuando ve mi sencillo peinado mientras mi mano rodea su brazo en el instante que me lo ofrece.

-Las chicas de la ceremonia deben ser las protagonistas, esta noche es importante para ellas.

Shinnosuke se agacha y besa mi sien -eres un ángel.

Quiero llorar, pero contengo las lágrimas y sonrío.

-Gracias cielo.

Se lo he dicho, aún cuando vamos por el pasillo solamente él y yo. Nodoka me ha pedido que siga con mi vida y no es como que con su permiso esté aceptando tan fácilmente a mi nuevo esposo. Pero si me permito considerarlo podría ser que con el tiempo deje atrás esa idea de solo sobrevivir y empezar a vivir de nuevo.

-Planeo que bailemos mucho esta noche, quiero que te diviertas de verdad.

-Espero también divertirme.

-El menú se ha pensado en los alimentos que más te gustan y...

Shinnosuke sigue hablando y yo asiento y sonrío pero he dejado de prestarle atención. Miro por los ventanales del corredor a varios guardias con redes llenas de lámparas.

-¿No habrá fuegos artificiales?

-¿Qué?- pregunta deteniendo nuestro andar y fijando su vista al ventanal buscando lo que yo veo -¡Ah! No tesoro, creíamos que te gustaría más lámparas flotantes.

-Me gustan los fuegos artificiales.

-Lo lamento pero no podemos desperdiciar material explosivo por ahora.

Asiento -esta bien.

¿Será esta una señal? La señal de Ranma de que debo rehacer mi vida.

Cuando nos acercamos al gran salón tanto mi padre como el general Saotome buscan a mi esposo.

-Sus altezas imperiales- nos saludan ambos hombres.

-General Tendo creo que podría acompañar a Akane con las damas de la ceremonia mientras yo y el General Saotome vamos a ver a los samuráis y al príncipe Toma.

-Por supuesto alteza imperial.

Papá me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo al instante. Veo como Shinnosuke se aleja de mí con el General Saotome de compañía.

-Sé que Kasumi te ha enviado algo- habla en voz baja mi padre mientras vamos hacia la entrada del gran salón -le dije a tu hermana que están corriendo un riesgo, deben parar.

-Pero ¿que hay de esa mujer que me atacó? fue tras de mí dos veces durante la batalla papá.

-Olvídalo Akane, ahora eres una emperatriz. Se vería muy mal si esto sale a la luz. Puede que a ti no te ocurra nada, eres la adoración del emperador. Pero ¿qué hay de tu hermana Kasumi? ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu hermana Nabiki? ¿Haz pensado en lo que le pasaría a tus sobrinos? Ahora eres realeza.

-No por gusto- digo con los dientes apretados, detengo a mi padre y lo aparto hacia un lado de la puerta. Lejos de todos los guardias -dijiste que siempre estarías ahí para mí, que no importaba si me convertía en la esposa de alguien.

-Pero ahora no hablamos de cualquier hombre Akane, estamos hablando del emperador más poderoso de todo Japón. Él guía a los demás imperios para destruir a estos mal nacidos insurgentes.

-Quieres mi resignación.

-Quiero que comprendas hija, no eres una niña y pronto te convertirás en la madre de un heredero.

-No pienses que será pronto.

-Sé que ha sido difícil aceptar la perdida de Ranma, créeme que a mi me duele también. Veo a mi mejor amigo sufrir a diario la perdida de su primogénito. Ranma era un buen hombre y dudo que quisiera verte así.

-Si hubiese sido al revés, si yo fuese la que estuviera perdida y sola no creo que le pedirías a Ranma detenerse en encontrarme.

-Pero él no está perdido Akane, él esa muerto.

-Solo porque ustedes así lo decidieron.

Veo por sobre el hombro de mi padre al General Saotome salir de la habitación donde se reúnen los samuráis a meditar antes de cualquier ceremonia.

Él seguramente siente mi mirada porque voltea hacia donde estamos papá y yo. Lo veo caminando hasta nosotros.

-Akane, las damas de la ceremonia te esperan- me dice mi suegro.

Miro a ambos hombres, veo la determinación en el rostro de mi padre y entiendo que han hablado ya del tema.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo- les digo a ambos antes de moverme hacia las puertas del gran salón -iré a ver a las chicas.

Tomo mi vestido, con ambas manos, para alzar la falda y no tropezar cuando voy tan aprisa hacia el salón. Atravieso las puertas con cero gracia en mi andar, pero no me importa. Soy la emperatriz y puedo hacer y actuar como me plazca.

-Su alteza imperial- hace una reverencia frente a mí, deteniendo mi furioso andar dentro del salón, la dama Shampoo -es un gusto verla de nuevo.

-No sabía que ya se encontraba en la corte imperial del centro- respondo secamente, alzando la barbilla.

Shampoo se pone de nuevo recta y yo sonrío de lado -¿por qué no me avisaste idiota?

Ella ríe -quería darte una sorpresa.

-Menuda sorpresa.

Abrazo a Shampoo y ella también me abraza con fuerza.

-Así que tu marido te ha dejado venir- me burlo de ella.

-Fue su idea.

-Fue idea mía, te necesito para seguir aprendiendo nuevas técnicas.

-Pero sí ya estás más que lista. ¿Acaso esperas problemas Akane Kusao?

-Siempre- me río.

Mientras estaba hospitalizada en el palacio azul Shampoo fue la única dama disponible entre todo ese caos para cuidar de mí.

Kasumi estaba en el Norte coordinando una misión de rescate hacia la sede de Los Creadores. Akari y Ukyo no se daban abasto con los heridos por la batalla. Y Shampoo estaba recién casada, con un esposo rastreando la coalición insurgente junto con otros hombres.

Fue así como un día terminó en mi habitación, llevándome un poco de alimento.

Al final ella fue quien me inicio en la practica del sable, para fortalecer mi pierna en recuperación. Una forma de terapia. Acordamos que nuestra recién descubierta amistad se quedaría entre solo ella y yo. Me pidió perdón por lo como se había insinuado a Ranma, se disculpo diciendo haber actuado llevada por sus impulsos y por el no saber que podía llegar a ser amada por alguien que no fuera de su familia. Tenía miedo de su matrimonio arreglado, pero Kirin se había mostrado desde que fuese a vivir al Sur como todo un caballero deseoso de adorarla.

Ahora es madre de un pequeño de dos años.

-Pensé que tal vez no te dejaría venir Kodachi, con todo lo que tu esposo está haciendo en el Sur.

-La emperatriz fue amable, dijo que era necesario que las líderes de los imperios siempre estuvieran preparadas. Ella misma también está entrenando el arte del sable.

-Me alegro.

-¡Akane!- grita Nabiki desde la puerta –perdona- ahora su tono es puro sarcasmo -su alteza imperial. ¿Qué haces ahí? Las chicas te están esperando.

Shampoo se ríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco -no puede aceptar que soy más importante ahora que ella. Además está hiper hormonal- digo en voz baja.

-Es lo que veo- responde Shampoo abriendo mucho los ojos cuando de seguro ve tras de mí una embarazada Nabiki.

-Dama Shigawa- le saluda mi hermana a Shampoo con un tono dulce, nada que ver con su agresiva reprimenda hacia mí.

-Dama Furumoto- responde la aludida -¿segundo trimestre?

-Sí, muy contenta de haber pasado ya lo peor- responde mi hermana llevándose la mano al vientre para acariciarlo.

-Bueno- les digo a ambas -debo proseguir con mis deberes de emperatriz, no tarda en salir mi esposo para iniciar la ceremonia.

Me alejo de ambas, ignorando a Nabiki quien seguro también me buscaba para continuar donde mi padre se quedó. Voy hasta donde las jóvenes que serán prometidas están sentadas ya. Entre ellas Ranko, quien me sonríe en cuanto me ve.

-Buenas noches señoritas- les digo a todas y estas corean al mismo tiempo.

-A sus pies justa belleza, guerrera celestial.

Este título es lo que más me cuesta de todo, ser la emperatriz implica ser una justa guerrera llena de belleza, capaz de gobernar todo un imperio al lado de la genialidad celestial del emperador. Él es la sabiduría y yo la fortaleza encarnada por la gracia divina. O al menos eso se supone.

En parte doy gracias que en esta ocasión las chicas tengan una representante femenina en el trono, solo la emperatriz puede hablarles.

-La importancia de esta sagrada ceremonia radica en la oportunidad que nos conceden en ofrecerles una pareja en la vida, les conocemos y sabemos más de ustedes que ustedes mismas. Señoritas han sido seleccionadas para formar parte de una nueva futura familia que brindará estabilidad al imperio. Su papel en el matrimonio que se avecina con su hoy prometido es crucial, no solo para ustedes dos, sino para la sociedad en la que vivimos. Siéntanse orgullosas y dichosas de formar parte de todo esto. Les deseo la felicidad mis bellas guerreras.

-Agradecemos su divina intervención, su justa belleza guerrera celestial- responden las chicas.

No puedo evitar reírme -disfruten esos nervios que sienten, son la mejor parte de esta ceremonia.

Lo último lo digo de corazón, fue emocionante escuchar mi nombre años atrás. Ponerme de pie y caminar hasta Ranma. Su mano y la mía unidas por un lazo dorado.

-Con permiso señoritas- les digo a las chicas y salgo del gran salón, voy hasta el pequeño anexo y le pido a uno de los guardias que llame a mi esposo.

Como soy mujer no puedo entrar.

-¿Qué sucede tesoro?- pregunta Shinnosuke cuando sale en mi encuentro.

-¿Me puedes dar unos minutos de tiempo antes de empezar con la ceremonia?

Shinnosuke voltea un instante a ver las dobles puertas de madera tras él y luego me mira dudando. Así que empleo la artillería femenina, tomo su mano acariciando con mi pulgar el dorso.

-Por favor- le pido mirándole a los ojos -he olvidado el obsequio para Ranko.

Mi esposo hace una mueca -esta bien. En cuanto vuelvas empezaremos.

-Gracias- respondo poniéndome de puntillas y besándolo.

Él responde a mi beso y acaricia mi cintura con su mano libre. Dejo que lo haga por el bien del tiempo que necesito.

Al instante que me suelta corro hacia el pasillo que lleva a mi habitación.

Subo y cierro la puerta tras de mí con el seguro. Busco desesperada en mi brazalete el obsequio de Kasumi. La última vez que hablamos me dijo que un camino dorado sería un lindo toque para adornar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero para este faltan muchos meses, así que no le tome importancia.

No fue sino hasta que pensé en el lazo dorado que colocaron sobre nuestras manos los monjes.

Saco la caja metálica y la abro, con la esperanza de mi corazón inquieto por encontrar ahí el lazo dorado que solía portar en su muñeca Ranma. Desde nuestro compromiso jamás se lo había quitado.

Pero la decepción cae como agua fría. Es un lazo dorado nuevo del templo del Norte. Con una nota de Kasumi.

_"Los monjes del Norte son los que realizan los lazos de compromiso para todos los imperios ¿lo sabías?"_

Mi mente no comprende este mensaje de mi hermana pero sé que no lo ha enviado solo por hacerme llegar un regalo.


	8. Corona

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia está escrita para el Matsuri de Agosto "Samurái"**

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: DRAMA NO APTO PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO, SE SUGIERE LEER A DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

-**Corona**-

Cuando vuelvo al salón de doble puerta de madera le pido al mismo guardia que le avise a mi esposo que estoy lista para el inicio de la ceremonia y me alejo rápidamente, regresando al gran salón.

No tarda mucho en escucharse la música que da inicio a la ceremonia. Así que a la señal de mi brazalete camino por el pasillo central. Acompañada de mis damas.

Voy hasta mi lugar al frente, en el trono justo al lado del de Shinnosuke. Miro a las chicas de la ceremonia, están nerviosas y Ranko no es la excepción.

La marcha imperial suena y Shinnosuke entra pero cuando lo hace me es imposible no comparar la escena con mi propia ceremonia. Incluso soy capaz de percibir el aroma de la loción de Ranma mientras los monjes que cargan los listones dorados pasan frente a mí haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

Shinnosuke va hasta donde estoy y me da un beso en el dorso de la mano, yo sonrío para guardar las apariencias. Luego toma asiento en su sitio y hace una señal para que la corte también le imite.

La puerta por donde ha entrado mi marido se abre de nuevo y varios de los samuráis a comprometerse esta noche salen. Excepto el príncipe Toma, quien debe esperar a que Shinnosuke le llame y pueda entrar por la puerta principal pues se trata de la realeza.

Los chicos que se despliegan frente a nosotros se inclinan ante su emperador -nos postramos a sus pies, su genialidad celestial- corean de tal forma que mi piel se eriza.

Shinnosuke se pone de pie e inspira en silencio mirando a la concurrencia antes de hablar -esta noche- se dirige a todos con fuerza y liderazgo -celebramos una ceremonia de compromiso más, pese las amenazas que recaen sobre los imperios que forman esta gran nación nos levantamos a nuestras tradiciones con aplomo para demostrar a aquellos que quieren doblegarnos que hace falta más que una simple ventisca para deteriorar una institución que se ha creado por el bien y para el bien de los pueblos.

Insurgentes que proclaman libertad quitando libertad son solo necios que no desean ver el prosperar de toda una nación. Necios que esperan que volvamos a aquellos oscuros días en los que el pueblo vivía en caos y miedo por una tecnología que nos dominaba. Necios egoístas que solo buscan su porvenir.

En ustedes, mis nobles y valientes samuráis, recae mantener la paz que estamos recuperando día a día. En ustedes recae traer al mundo la alegría al lado de la bendición que implica compartir los días y las noches con una mujer, una guerrera, una belleza- cuando dice esto último Shinnosuke camina hasta donde estoy y toma mi mano para que me levante sin dejar de mirarme con una intensidad que me causa escalofríos -les deseo la felicidad y prosperidad que yo he encontrado al lado de la mujer más hermosa y perfecta para mí, una diosa encarnada a quien tengo la dicha de llamar esposa, amante, amada, emperatriz y con la bendición de los seres supremos algún día no muy lejano madre de nuestros príncipes y princesas.

Siento como mi piel enrojece con sus palabras, la multitud aplaude de pie, enardecida con su discurso. Orgullosos. Fascinados. Hipnotizados.

-Te amo tanto- me dice cuando toma mi rostro, como lo hiciese alguna vez Ranma, entre sus manos y me besa frente a toda la corte.

Un acto para demostrar que nuestro matrimonio es sólido y próspero y como él lo ha dicho algún día fructífero.

Mi mente trata de no enredarse mucho en las palabras de este hombre a quien debo llamar esposo, tengo que mantenerme firme y dispuesta a seguir fingiendo con tal de conseguir un objetivo que aún no me es del todo claro.

Si bien he aceptado rebajarme a los chantajes del nuevo emperador para cuidar de mi familia y mis amistades más cercanas en el fondo de mi corazón presiento que no puede ser el único motivo.

* * *

Cuando las nuevas parejas toman por fin asiento juntos y ya no queda ni un solo samurái a la espera de ser llamado veo la preocupación en el rostro de Ranko.

-Bien mis samuráis- dice feliz Shinnosuke cuando se levanta nuevamente -he ahí las damas que deberán cuidar con sus vidas y damas ahí están los hombres que guiarán con su amor. Para que en matrimonio crezcan y llenen este imperio de orgullo.

Nuestros súbditos aplauden a sus palabras, celebran los futuros matrimonios que esta noche han comenzado su travesía.

Todos menos Ranko. Quien me mira con súplica.

-Ahora- habla de nuevo Shinnosuke, poniendo su atención hacia las puertas cerradas del gran salón -es para mí un absoluto placer anunciar que su alteza imperial, el príncipe Toma Madono, ha solicitado la mano en matrimonio de nuestra bella y audaz dama Ranko Saotome.

La cara de mi cuñada es un poema a la ilusión del primer amor, verla abrir los ojos en sorpresa me recuerda mucho a mí hace tan solo unos años. Cuando creía que el mundo era hermoso y no tenía la necesidad de aprender a cuidar de mí y de los que amo como ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo.

-Y con la ayuda de la emperatriz hemos concretado la promesa de matrimonio para ella- señala con su palma extendida a Ranko -por favor, dama Saotome acepte la petición de su alteza imperial, el príncipe Madono.

Ranko se pone de pie y Toma llega hasta donde ella para besar su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, un gesto que me hace pensar en mi amado Ranma. Luego la lleva hasta el frente y un monje une sus manos con un lazo dorado.

-Ha sido un hermoso acto tesoro- me habla en voz baja Shinnosuke cuando vuelve a sentarse a mi lado mientras el monje recita las palabras adecuadas solo para ellos.

Me quedo callada, no pienso darle gusto frente a nuestra audiencia. Espero paciente a que podamos estar a solas para responder.

La música imperial suena de nuevo al instante que Toma y Ranko se mueven a un lado de Shinnosuke para que él y yo podamos caminar fuera del gran salón luego de que mi esposo ha dado por terminada la ceremonia.

Voy de su brazo por el pasillo central y entonces le aprieto para llamar su atención.

-He intervenido por mantener una alianza con el imperio del Este, algo que haz pasado de largo con tu soberbia por tratar de detestar sin éxito a los Saotome.

Shinnosuke me mira serio, hace una seña a uno de los guardias y nos desviamos hacia una de las habitaciones vacías que están cerca del comedor.

Ahí tendremos privacidad y no sé si es algo que me convenga. Shinnosuke abre la puerta para mí y cuando me giro hacia el gran salón veo que los guardias guían a nuestros invitados hacia el comedor donde se llevará acabo la acostumbrada cena de ceremonia.

Trago saliva y tomo aire, luego entro a la habitación bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Shinnosuke quien no cambia su semblante hasta que cierra la puerta tras de si.

Camino por el lugar, aparentando estar distraída cuando estoy totalmente alerta a los movimientos y la penetrante mirada de mi esposo. Se muestra sereno antes de dibujar en su rostro la sonrisa de alguien que ha sido capturado infraganti -¿fue tan obvio entonces?

Un leve quejido que denota total frustración sale de mi pecho -tu insistencia con enviar al General Saotome a buscar al Oeste la fuente de la insurgencia ¿crees que no te delató?

-Él es especialista en comandar misiones de ese tipo y bien podría ayudar a logística a mantener un perímetro oculto en la zona- mira por sobre mi hombro los murales que adornan este lugar -pero por ti lo mantengo rodeando la sede de Los Creadores. Hicimos un trato ¿no es verdad? Yo prometí salvaguardar de la guerra a quienes me indicaras a cambio de convertirte en mi esposa.

-Sabes que igual podría morir ahí si se requiere su presencia en un momento crítico- camino hasta donde él para quedar frente su campo de visión nuevamente.

-Y tú- dice bajando su mirada cuando yo alzo la mía -parece que te importa demasiado aún lo que pueda sucederle a un Saotome.

Unos cuantos pasos son los que nos separan solamente, puedo sentir su respiración en mi piel y es agitada. No sé si está molesto o tal vez excitado.

-Si no hubiesen sido mi familia política alguna vez igual son amigos de mi padre, amigos míos de la infancia. Son también mi familia, no lo olvides.

-Yo soy tu familia ahora- dice buscando tomar mi mano -No lo olvides- afirma cuando aferra mis dedos entre los suyos.

-Gánate mi confianza entonces, si es que en verdad quieres ganar mi corazón- le digo mirando nuestras manos unidas y luego buscando de nuevo sus ojos azules.

Me observa, quieto y analítico antes de sonreír de lado -y ahí está la guerrera que tanto he admirado y que cautivó mi corazón para siempre- baja sus labios para rozar con ellos el dorso de la mano que sujeta -espero esta noche quieras complacerme.

-No soy tu juguete- le digo con los dientes apretados -¿quieres mi corazón o solo mi cuerpo? te he dicho que necesito tiempo- me suelto violentamente de su agarre.

-Y yo he sido paciente.

-Pues sé aún más- me abrazo para consolarme.

-Sé que podré ganarte.

Y entonces miento, miento porque necesito tenerlo bajo un embrujo a mi merced -yo también lo espero.

* * *

La música suena y Shinnosuke me guía en cada paso y cada giro, busco mantener mi imagen de emperatriz. Recordar las palabras de Nodoka me hace pensar que estaba tratando de decirme algo que yo no entendí, al menos no hasta que le pedí a mi esposo tiempo para iniciar la ceremonia.

Con Ranma todo era fácil. Él me amaba, me respetaba, me valoraba. Creía en mí y también me retaba a mejorar.

Con Shinnosuke estoy aprendiendo todo lo que implica, no solo ser una emperatriz, sino una esposa fría que en realidad no es una compañera de vida.

-No me contaste que te envió Kasumi esta vez como regalo- habla Shinnosuke mientras me baja con cuidado durante nuestra coreografía para este baile.

-La historia de la creación de los lazos dorados para las ceremonias de compromiso- respondo tranquila mientras recargo mis manos en sus hombros al momento que me deja en el piso.

-Eso es lindo.

-La verdad es interesante, lo ha hecho porque se acercaba la ceremonia de esta noche y ella tiene acceso a la biblioteca del monasterio del norte.

-Es un lugar fascinante el monasterio, tuve que estar ahí durante mi entrenamiento samurái.

-¿Todos los señores de los sables deben recluirse para su entrenamiento?- pregunto complacida de que hablemos ahora de él, no puedo negar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento incomoda.

-No, solo yo. Necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Eras muy joven, tendrías 12 o 13 años.

-Tal vez por eso no lo recuerdo, estaba ocupada siempre con los estudios.

-Sé que eras brillante con la invención, al menos teóricamente- ríe y yo también lo hago.

-¿Hablas de aquella vez que destruí el laboratorio?

-Siempre estuve atento a lo que hacías- me mira a los ojos.

-Que carga me dejas saber ahora ¿siempre acechándome? ¿esperabas que fuera perfecta?

-Eres perfecta, tus errores te hacen humana.

-Pero tú esperabas una diosa encarnada para esposa ¿no?

-Lo creas o no, ser emperador no era mi plan.

-Sabes que algún día lo serías, Ukyo era la única hija del emperador Kuonji.

Suspira cansado, pareciera estar a punto de confesar algo -esperaba que para cuando mi tío faltase Ukyo ya tuviese un hijo a quien heredar este imperio.

Miro por encima de su hombro a mi amiga, bailando con el General Furumoto mientras mi hermana los mira sentada, platicando con Shampoo.

-Es una pena lo ocurrido con Ukyo.

-Ella no sabía que estaba de encargo, por supuesto tras la caída de la nave era inminente que por el golpe lo perdiera.

-Me alegro que se haya repuesto ya y pronto será madre, tal como ella y Tsubasa lo deseaban.

-¿Tú deseas ser madre Akane?

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sin saber que responder. Luego desvío la mirada para evitar su interrogación.

-Sé que te he presionado para todo, para estar conmigo, para ser emperatriz, para amarme. Pero creo que al menos te debo esa opción.

-Creo que ya no la tendría- sonrío resignada -la opción. Soy la emperatriz y le debo al pueblo un heredero al menos.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-Sé que es parte del trabajo.

-Ser mi esposa se ha convertido en un trabajo para ti- no es una pregunta lo que dice -lo lamento.

-Desde que me comprometí con Ranma te la has pasado chantajeandome y luego disculpándote. Entenderás porque se me complica abrirte mi corazón, te lo he dicho ya- vuelvo mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya -gánate mi confianza, gánate mi amor con acciones. No con promesas que no puedes cumplir.

* * *

-Yurika también empaca el joyero que tengo preparado en el vestidor- le indico a una de mis damas –y deja en mi tocador la tiaria de perlas para que la pueda usar mañana.

-Sí Akane- la veo dejar de doblar mis abrigos para ir por lo que le he pedido y yo tomo su lugar en esa tarea.

-Yo terminaré de guardar los abrigos- se ofrece Satsuki.

-Gracias- respondo cuando me hace relevo.

-Su alteza imperial- entra uno de los guardias -el emperador Kusao me ha pedido escoltarla a su oficina.

Inspiro con fuerza -sigan con las maletas chicas- les digo a mis damas -no tardaré.

El guardia espera a que pase primero y me sigue cuando vamos por el pasillo. Bajamos las escaleras y luego cruzamos prácticamente medio palacio hasta llegar al despacho de Shinnosuke.

Los guardias en la puerta hacen una reverencia al verme -alteza imperial- y luego uno de ellos abre la puerta para dejarme entrar.

-Pudiste haber ido tú a mi habitación- le reclamo con tono dulce a Shinnosuke mientras tomo asiento del otro lado de su escritorio.

Esta con la vista baja, concentrado revisando unos mapas y documentos.

-Necesitaba mostrarte el plan de tu vuelo hacia el Norte, te encontrarás en la frontera con el emperador Saffron Drac- explica mientras quita de encima los papeles y enciende la pantalla de la mesa.

-Muy bien- sonrío cuando veo la ruta de mi viaje.

Luego de permanecer un par de noches en la corte de Saffron y su hermana Rouge iré al monasterio del Norte, donde me hospedaré un día y bajaré para estar una semana con mi hermana en la corte de Kurenai antes de regresar a casa.

-Espero- dice buscando mis manos por sobre la mesa de su escritorio, acaricia con su pulgar la piel expuesta de estas -que este tiempo con Saffron y con Ukyo ayude a tu entrenamiento como emperatriz. Que encuentres en el monasterio las respuestas a tus inquietudes.

-Yo también lo espero- sonrío satisfecha por este viaje.

-Y con suerte vuelvas a mí.

Han pasado unas semanas desde la ceremonia y Shinnosuke ha bajado su insistencia por que le corresponda. Al contrario de sofocarme me ha dado acceso a lugares que por tradición son exclusivos para el emperador, pero él dice que eso es una tontería y que yo no tengo porque tener restricciones.

Me ha asignado algunos tutores para ayudarme a comprender mejor la logística del imperio y nuestras relaciones con el resto. Algo que secretamente le agradezco porque hasta entonces solo me basaba en mis clases de historia y lo que nos enseñan en los entrenamientos samuráis.

Pero esta información que ahora comienzo a adquirir es un bien precioso, es la educación de una princesa.

-Toma- suelta mis manos para buscar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, luego coloca una caja envuelta con papel para obsequio sobre la mesa que se apaga nuevamente -es un regalo de mi parte, algo que te ayudará con tus estudios. Te permitirá tomar notas y mantener registro de tu progreso con evaluaciones aleatorias que puedes coordinar.

Quito el papel y el listón que le corona y lo abro, es una pantalla electrónica con mis iniciales grabadas en una esquina superior.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte- respondo genuinamente conmovida.

-También quería darte esto- se pone de pie y se coloca tras de mí -espera no te muevas- me dice cuando quiero voltear a ver que es lo que hace.

Frente a mí veo sus manos estirar una cadena dorada con algo en ella -este dije ha pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, es un símbolo de afecto por el deseo de una larga y próspera vida.

Temerosa busco con mis manos el dije que menciona, esta clase de detalles no sé bien como descifrarlos. Tal vez pedirle que ganara mi confianza no fue la mejor estrategia para mí. Así no sé como leerle.

Cuando bajo la mirada me topo con una pequeña grulla de origami hecha de oro rosado.

-Akane- Shinnosuke se coloca ahora frente a mí, en cuclillas mientras toma mis manos y las besa repetidamente -te ruego, te imploro, encuentra en tu corazón la forma de corresponderme. Todo lo he hecho mal y si pudiese cambiar lo que soy, lo que tengo, por un minuto de tu afecto lo haría sin dudarlo. Te amo mi tesoro, eres mi vida.

Alza su cabeza y pega su frente con la mía, cierro los ojos. Muda. No sé que responder, no tengo la capacidad de ser fría y mentirle ahora mismo.

Bajo más mi rostro y busco su mirada -Ranma era mi todo- no quiero errar lo que pienso decirle -era mi universo entero, el principio y el fin. Por que le conocía de toda la vida. No puedes esperar que sienta lo mismo por ti, pero te prometo que intentaré quererte.

Sus ojos se ven perturbados por mi confesión, le estoy dando acceso a mi más profundo pesar. La perdida de Ranma y la esperanza de encontrarlo.

-Supongo que tendré entonces que aprender a aceptar ese cariño que puedas darme.

Asiento y entonces yo lo beso, busco sus labios con el movimiento de los míos, una caricia que aplaque su angustiado y mi desconsolado corazón a la vez.

Shinnosuke se levanta y me levanta también de la cintura sin detener este beso. Mis manos quedan prisioneras a cada lado de su rostro y él empuja más su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo dejo hacer esto porque en este beso puedo saborear la salada tristeza que desciende por sus mejillas.

Sin saberlo nos ha girado y cuando mis nalgas tocan la orilla del escritorio un quejido de preocupación se escapa de mis labios, coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y lo separo de mí.

-No por favor- le susurro sin poder mirarlo.

-Nunca te obligaría.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante y luego me muevo de la prisión que se ha formado a mi alrededor con el escritorio y su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que termine de empacar ¿podrías enviarme el itinerario que hemos planeado?

-Por supuesto- responde, pero percibo el sufrimiento en su tono de voz.

-Te veré en la cena entonces.

Salgo de prisa de la oficina, sin mirarlo nuevamente, sin mirar atrás.

Mientras camino apresurada por el pasillo, de vuelta a mi habitación, empieza a molestarme la corona que llevo sobre la cabeza. El peso se vuelve insoportable de un instante al otro y me la quito con cuidado con ella en mi mano el resto del camino.

Este objeto, este pedazo de metal que va entre mis dedos, esta carga que he adquirido, este es el medio para alcanzar lo que quiero. La seguridad, la libertad y la verdad.

* * *

Por la mañana Shinnosuke me ayuda a prepararme, despacha a mis damas de compañía con la excusa de que Yurika debe estar lista en la nave para cuando yo salga. Ella será la única que vaya conmigo durante el viaje.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la tiara?- pregunta cuando alza la delgada diadema de perlas que está exhibida en mi joyero.

La miro, pensando en que el protocolo dicta que porte aquel objeto cuando descienda en el imperio del norte. Una muestra de mi rango.

Niego.

-¿Podrías guardarla en su estuche?

Shinnosuke me mira un instante antes de hacer lo que le he pedido.

-Imagino que será cansado traerla durante el vuelo y no tiene sentido ¿cierto?

-Cierto- respondo con una breve sonrisa mientras me coloco mis sortijas de matrimonio.

Luego me ayuda mi esposo con el abrigo y me abraza con fuerza cuando termina de acomodarlo sobre mi cuerpo.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurra suavemente sobre la piel de mi mejilla antes de besarla.

Tras lo ocurrido ayer en su despacho me provoca un poco de lástima. Pero necesito mantener pies de aplomo y no dejarme embaucar por este timador a quien he aceptado como compañero de vida.

-También yo- respondo cuando lo separo de mí y lo beso castamente.

Lo miro y sonrío. Impresionada de mi actuación.

Luego salimos de la habitación, yo con mi mano aferrada al brazo que me sirve de apoyo de Shinnosuke. Siguiendo a cierta distancia mi equipaje.

-Ten un vuelo seguro- me dice cuando sube conmigo a la nave, sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Se siente como una despedida.

-Te haré saber cuando llegue al palacio- respondo

Sonríe de lado y da media vuelta.

-Shinnosuke- le detengo, aún sin saber porque lo he hecho. Tal vez para saber que se encuentra bien y que no hará nada para perjudicarme a distancia.

Él se detiene y me mira paciente, esperando diga algo.

-Gracias.

Mi mente dice que debería decirle que le quiero pero mi corazón me impide mentirle en algo tan vil.

-Cuidate.

Lo veo salir de la nave. Y yo me siento en mi sitio sin dejar de mirarlo por la ventana. Él tampoco se ha movido e igual me mira fijamente.

Definitivamente esto se siente como una despedida.

La nave alza el vuelo y el palacio se hace más pequeño conforme tomamos altura en el cielo. Shinnosuke se pierde de mi vista y de cierto modo eso me reconforta.

En todo el viaje no he podido quedarme dormida, es la primera vez que me subo a una nave desde el accidente de hace tres años. Y es que para regresar a nuestro imperio, en aquella ocasión, debido a las posibles nuevas amenazas tuvimos que viajar vía terrestre.

Me siento inquieta. Trato de distraerme durante el trayecto leyendo algunos de los manuscritos antiguos que Shinnosuke colocó en la pantalla electrónica, pero pareciera una tarea imposible el concentrarme.

-Esta precioso el regalo del emperador Akane- me dice Yurika cuando se sienta frente a mí y deja sobre la mesa que nos separa la taza de té que le he pedido.

Sonrío encandilada al darme cuenta que estoy jugando con el dije entre mis dedos -lo sé, es muy bonito.

-Jamás había visto la grulla de la princesa Amaterasu.

-Tampoco yo- respondo soltando el objeto, miro por la ventana -fue nombrada así por la diosa del sol ¿cierto?

-Era la esperanza del imperio el nacimiento de esa niña, la luz que llegaba luego de la obscuridad que dominó el territorio cuando las máquinas nos esclavizaron.

-Cierto.

-Bueno- me llama Yurika -espero que el té ayude a que te relajes, deberías tratar de dormir un poco. Aún falta una hora para que lleguemos.

-Gracias.

Busco la taza de té y bebo un poco de esta, igual con la esperanza de relajar mi inquieta mente para lograr descifrar las pistas que me lleven a entender que sucedió con Ranma.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Sé que esta pausa comercial de varias semanas era para terminar la historia y subirla completa. Pero he tenido algunos atrasos por temas personales y laborales. Y bueno, quería aprovechar estos días para subir al menos algo. La historia la sigo escribiendo pero ya no a la misma velocidad y con la misma disciplina, debo admitir que fue una mala estrategia.**

**Me disculpo por esto, pero en serio no saben el estrés que me causó el último capítulo. La impotencia y la pesadumbre fueron apabullantes (por cierto si la historia no es de tu agrado, lector random, no hace falta que me digas lo fatal que te parece solo deja de leerla ¿vale?), escuchar los consejos de hacer oídos sordos se complicó con la bola de nieve que caía a la par en mi vida personal. Todo se derrumbo jajaja en muchos aspectos y lo ocurrido con esta historia y con Demonio fueron solo las cerezas del pastel.**

**Sin embargo no quiero perder el entusiasmo y la relajación que me causa escribir, lo hago por mí y también por todas esas bellas personas que creen en mi escritura. Son lo máximo!**

**¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Pues espero poder retomar el ritmo de escritura que tenía, terminar de subir Imperio este año y ya. **

**De las otras historias prometo explicar igual cuando suba algo. (Aunque de buena fuente la misma letanía va con Demonio jajaja)**

**Sigo aquí, leo sus mensajes y les prometo que no voy a dejar nada inconcluso y/o a tardarme mucho. ¿Trato? **


	9. Monasterio

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-**Monasterio**-

-Bienvenida sea alteza imperial- me recibe efusivamente el emperador Saffron Drac cuando sale a mi encuentro, besando mi mano al instante que desciendo de la nave.

-Eres muy amable- sonrío cariñosa.

Conocí a Saffron formalmente cuando asistió a mi boda con Shinnosuke casi cuatro meses atrás. Él y su hermana, la princesa Rouge, fueron muy enérgicos en demostrarme su posición respecto a los rebeldes. Dijeron que las puertas de su palacio siempre estarían abiertas para mí. Y es así como desde entonces hemos mantenido comunicación, lo considero más que un aliado un amigo.

-¿Dónde se ha quedado tu esposo?- pregunta divertido mirando por sobre mi hombro hacia la nave.

A Saffron no le cae muy bien Shinnosuke, piensa innecesaria la guerra, piensa que tal vez deberíamos hacer una pausa a todo esto y buscar la forma de entablar un acuerdo con los rebeldes a quienes en realidad él y su hermana se refieren como exiliados.

Dicen que las causas de los _prodit fato _no son tan absurdas y que en realidad solo la forma en la que quieren establecer sus ideales es la incorrecta. El fin nunca tendría porque justificar los medios.

Shinnosuke, por supuesto, cree que el objetivo de Saffron es estar en contra de la opinión general de los imperios. Y más en forma en contra de su opinión.

-Dirigiendo una justa lucha- respondo en voz alta -trata de salvarnos el cuello a todos.

-¡Ah! ¡El siempre justo emperador Kusao!

-Deberías disimular mejor tu desacuerdo con mi marido- me río.

-Más bien- dice mientras me ofrece su brazo y me acerca a él -deberías aceptar que estas de acuerdo conmigo.

Niego con la cabeza, me divierten los debates que ama crear Saffron. Vive de la polémica.

-Por cierto- sonríe mirándome de lado -me ha comuicado el joven príncipe Toma que se ha comprometido ya con la linda niña Saotome ¿tuviste algo que ver?

-Tuve todo que ver.

Mi pecho se alza por sentirme orgullosa de poder concretar una seguridad no solo matrimonial a Ranko, sino también para nuestro imperio. Aunque en estas épocas ni los Kuno se opondrían a las ordenes de Shinnosuke.

Mantenemos nuestra conversación mientras entramos en el palacio.

-Imagino que gracias a tu toque mágico- alza ambas cejas -tus dulces argumentos con tu emperador fueron los que seguramente dieron el tiro de gracia a favor de tu ex cuñada ¿cierto?

-Ranko es como mi hermana- sonrío cómplice -además solo le hice ver a Shinnosuke que mantener una alianza con el imperio del Este sería buena idea.

-Entiendo que hay cariño y todo eso, pero sacrificarte por los Saotome ha sido demasiado. Debiste haber aceptado ser mi coronel de arcos cuando quedaste viuda.

Niego con la cabeza -no he sacrificado nada, soy la emperatriz del centro- sonrío -¿acaso no estoy aquí porque quiero? y además siempre cuidaré de ella del mismo modo que Ranma hubiese cuidado a mis hermanas si hubiese sido yo quien falleciera.

Saffron me mira un instante en silencio, parece querer decir algo pero mueve la cabeza para mirar el cielo mientras suspira.

-Vayamos al comedor- dice al final -la bienvenida está lista y la comida del Norte es deliciosa.

-Gracias- le digo mientras me guía hacia una terraza cerrada dispuesta para recibirnos.

Cuando tomo mi lugar en la mesa, junto a Saffron, me doy cuenta que solo seremos él y yo.

-¿Dónde está Rouge?

-Se ha adelantado al monasterio.

-Pensé que me ayudaría a practicar el sable y que por eso habíamos organizado que me quedara con ustedes dos noches.

-Imagino que las damas de Kodachi han hecho bien su trabajo en entrenarte- me ignora Saffron -aunque para serte franco no entiendo.

Busco la servilleta de tela y la pongo sobre mi regazo esperando me diga Saffron que es lo que no entiende.

Pero ya sé lo que piensa decir.

-Que siendo la esposa del emperador de sables no sea él quien me entrene ¿eso es lo que no entiendes?

Saffron afirma, luego hace una seña a uno de los sirvientes próximo a la puerta para que envíen la comida -así es.

-No quiero que él me enseñe, no hay mucho que entender al respecto. Soy su esposa, soy la emperatriz, no quiero ser su alumna.

-¡Oh! Linda e inocente Akane, pero sí él ya es de cierto modo tu maestro en la vida. ¿Acaso no te forzó a casarte con él? Bien sabes que es un rumor que existe entre la realeza. Shinnosuke jamás quiso aceptar compromiso alguno con nadie porque te esperaba a ti.

Lo miro buscando respirar, sé de los rumores, Ukyo me lo había comentado y Shinnosuke también me lo había advertido. Y si tan solo todos supieran que los rumores son ciertos no sé de que otra cosa hablarían sobre mí.

Saffron espera una respuesta, una que no llega. Así que ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras los sirvientes dejan frente a nosotros los platos de comida.

-Eso es todo- les indica Saffron sin dejar de mirarme -si requerimos de algo más se los haré saber. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos hombres y las tres mujeres que han dejado enormes charolas con alimentos sobre la mesa se marchan.

Saffron hace una seña con su mano abierta para mostrar todo el banquete al centro de la mesa -espero sea de tu agrado Akane.

-Aprecio el gesto. Estoy segura que así será.

Mientras corto un trozo del pescado sobre mi plato Saffron sirve un poco de verduras para ambos.

-Gracias.

-Estas verduras las han traído del sur, la emperatriz Kodachi las ha enviado.

Doy una probada a una -muy tiernas.

-No es lo único que me ha enviado Kodachi- habla mientras sirve un poco de agua fresca en mi copa.

-Algo tramas, hablas mal de mi matrimonio y ahora me cuentas que Kodachi y tú intercambian más que secretos de invernadero- le digo sin dejar de atender mi plato -¿me quieres de aliada? Te digo ahora que vas por mal camino.

-Kodachi piensa que encontró algo que nos ayude a entender que le sucedió a tu esposo.

Me quedo quieta, muy quieta. Nadie, salvo Kasumi y yo, ha continuado investigando algo relacionado con Ranma.

-¿No entiendo a lo que te refieres?- le digo calmada o al menos eso intento aparentar mientras dejo los cubiertos a cada lado del plato y me limpio los labios con la servilleta -¿Por qué Kodachi seguiría buscando el paradero de Ranma? Él ya fue declarado muerto en combate.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona cuando digo esto último, la voz me tiembla pero quiero ocultar el dolor que pronunciar esas palabras me causa tratando de sonreir sin mucho éxito a Saffron cuando no despega su vista de mí.

El emperador Drac alza una ceja antes de hablar -porque ella y yo pensamos que no ha sido casualidad Akane.

Lo miro fijamente.

Suspira, imagino que esperando cualquier reacción mía -algunos de los hombres más leales a ella estuvieron en esa batalla y le contaron que los cinco samuráis que fueron tras ustedes dos no eran los únicos que los buscaban en esa masacre.

-¿Dices que todo ese ataque fue para matar a Ranma y a mí?- pregunto con tono de burla pero por dentro estoy que tiemblo de los nervios.

-Digo que todo esto fue para retener gente con características específicas- acomoda sus manos por encima de la mesa -tu esposo no es el único que desapareció aquel día. Hombres clave de la sede de Los Creadores también desaparecieron cuando asesinaron a los emperadores y a mi padre- Saffron se nota herido también, una secuela de ese terrible momento en nuestra historia -mi capitana de combate igual se perdió, sin mencionar al prometido de Rouge, el coronel Ryu Kumon.

Debe notar mi cara de incredulidad. Esta historia que me cuenta la he escuchado tantas veces a lo largo de los años. Me siento defraudada, deseaba que el rayo de esperanza que comenzaba a dibujar Saffron con su discurso fuese algo más tangible, algo más certero.

-¿Crees que no había escuchado ya esa teoría? Los elegidos de los _prodit fato_, una mentira que se propagó para tratar de hacer que los imperios se tambalearan con una supuesta liberación a los pueblos de los terribles Imperios.

-No era una mentira.

-Comenzó a escucharse al año de lo sucedido. Viudas y viudos como yo nos aferramos a creerlo. Familias destruidas, padres que se quedaron sin sus hijos e hijos sin sus padres. La sombra de una gran tristeza parecía comerse los pedazos rotos de un país entero en luto.

-¿Y luego quien les dijo que todo era una mentira?- me mira suspicaz.

Me cruzo de brazos -tú lo que quieres es tenerme de aliada y sabes que me caes bien. No hace falta tanto teatro.

-No necesito un titiritero para mover a Shinnosuke, si bien no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos para calmar al país tampoco comulgo del todo con las ideas de los exiliados.

-Nunca me has contado porque les llamas así- coloco mis brazos sobre la mesa, jugando con la orilla de los platos –son rebeldes que han traicionado a la nación. Buscan derrocar el poder para hacerse de este.

-Les llamo así por que una vez pertenecieron a los imperios.

Lo miro de forma acusadora -¿tú les ayudas Saffron?

-Eso sería traición ¿cierto?- ríe ofendido -y yo no soy un traidor.

-Siempre pareces saber mucho de los rebeldes pero nunca lo suficiente para ayudar a detenerlos.

-Por que a diferencia de tu emperador - toma su copa de agua y juega con ella -yo analizo las piezas que van consiguiendo los generales y coroneles en cada batalla. Y estudio Akane, realizo viajes religiosamente cada semana a la biblioteca del monasterio para investigar más sobre estos auto proclamados salvadores de la patria- se deja caer cansinamente en su silla -pero Shinnosuke no quiere escucharme jamás.

Su semblante cambia de vibrante y desafiante a sombrío y preocupado.

-Entonces me dices que por los rastros inexistentes tú logras saber todo en materia de los _Prodit Fato_ ¿es así?- bebo de mi copa para aclarar mi garganta -así que lo que quieres de mí es ¿un salvo conducto para convencer a Shinnosuke de tus teorías?

Saffron se acomoda de nuevo en su lugar, toma sus cubiertos y continúa con su comida -será mejor que terminemos esto y luego te llevaré a ver nuestro nuevo salón de entrenamientos.

-¿Me contarás sobre tu teoría que al parecer compartes con Kodachi? ¿Sobre lo que piensan pasó con Ranma?- esto último lo digo en voz baja.

Mis manos se aferran ahora a la vajilla, nada propio de una emperatriz tanta tensión.

Mi anfitrión mastica con calma el bocado que se lleva a la boca, me mira de reojo e inspira.

-No aquí- dice mirando la puerta de su salón -no hoy, no así.

-Crees que Ranma sigue con vida ¿verdad?- mi voz suena ahogada, el ansia por esa preciosa luz de esperanza me hace una mala jugada al verme desesperada por información nueva.

Saffron me mira y asiente lentamente -no solo lo creo.

De repente el aire me falta en los pulmones, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas amenazando con escapar. Es ilusión lo que crece en mi pecho porque ya no somos solo mi hermana y yo las que aún pensamos que Ranma sigue ahí afuera.

Y solo los dioses saben en calidad de que.

¿Estará herido?

¿Estará confundido?

¿Será un rehén?

* * *

Es de madrugada cuando suena la alarma de advertencia. Mi brazalete vibra o ¿es un sueño?

Pero es Yurika tratando de despertarme quien logra sacarme de la cama.

-¡Vamos Akane! ¡Levantate!- dice mientras mueve desesperada mi cuerpo adormilado para tratar de meterme en una bata que cubra mi ropa de noche.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con la lengua pastosa y moviéndome lentamente a los ojos de mi dama de compañía quien me toma por la cintura para hacerme avanzar.

-Han sonado las alarmas, hay un ataque nuevo en todo el país.

-¿Todo?- pregunto confundida -¿todos los imperios?

-Han tomado el sur.

En cuanto Yurika me explica que hay un ataque nuevo y que otra vez ha iniciado en el sur mi mente se despierta por completo. No es un sueño, me pongo alerta.

Pienso ahora en mis hermanas. Las tres estamos en diferentes imperios en este momento. Aunque es justo decir que Nabiki es quien se encuentra con mayor protección en el centro, dado que está ahí papá y también su esposo, me tranquiliza saber que mis sobrinos están a salvo. Seguro los han llevado ya a los búnquers y papá y el señor Saotome deben estar al mando de las tropas, al lado de Shinnosuke.

Por Kasumi tampoco me siento realmente preocupada de su seguridad, ella es la general por lo que debe estar preparada ya con miles de jinetes a su mando rodeando los límites del Noreste.

Y yo, que soy la emperatriz más poderosa del país entero bien podría pensarse que soy la más vulnerable de las tres. Pero mi seguridad es una moneda lustrosa con la que presume mi marido ante el pueblo, jamás me pasaría nada. Y aunque no fuese el caso estoy más que entrenada ahora, soy la emperatriz de los sables.

-¿El emperador Saffron?- pregunto a Yurika cuando salimos de mi habitación, seguidas ya por unos cuatro guardias.

De cualquier modo mientras andamos, tanto Yurika como yo, nos preparamos con armamento de nuestros brazaletes. Ambas portamos nuestros sables al instante que los inconos son presionados.

-Aquí estoy Akane- dice Saffron cuando lo veo correr hacia nosotros de frente -¿estas bien?- pregunta mirando el sable entre mis manos.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

-Tu marido ha enviado una alerta porque han atacado el sur, Tatewaki está desaparecido pero Kodachi ha defendido con fiereza su imperio. Sus hombres persiguen a los rebeldes ahora.

-¿Y el resto de los imperios?

-Toma ha confirmado que el Este se encuentra a salvo y en guardia.

-¿Mis hermanas?

Saffron asiente -el centro está siendo atacado ahora, por eso la alarma general. Shinnosuke me pidio avisarte que tu familia está a salvo, han sido llevados al resguardo junto con la población.

-¿Esto es una invasión? ¿Tratan de derrocar los imperios de nuevo?

Seguimos caminando por los largos pasillos del palacio, Saffron me lleva de la mano para obligarme a ir a su paso.

-Han pasado casi unas tres horas desde que Tatewaki y Kodachi avisaron de sus ataques. Solo estábamos en alerta por si comenzaba una ola de enfrentamientos como tres años atrás, esperando que no fuese el caso.

-Pero lo es ¿cierto?

Saffron me mira preocupado cuando nos detiene un segundo –sí, lo es.

-¿Kasumi?

-El imperio de Kurenai se encuentra vigilante, al igual que nosotros. Estamos evacuando a todos los civiles a las montañas.

Mi cuerpo reacciona, de manera involuntaria empiezo a temblar. No por temor a los ataques, no por temor a la seguridad de mi familia, sino que se trata de una simple e inexplicable reacción instintiva, una huella que está marcada en mi en cuanto Saffron ha comparado este ataque con el que vivimos tres años antes.

Ya he peleado una batalla contra los rebeldes.

Y he perdido.

-Tenemos que ocultarte- me dice Saffron al instante que nos frena a todos de correr hacia lo que parece la cava.

-¿Ocultarme?- pregunto contrariada, incluso ofendida -¡claro que no!

Saffron se detiene y me toma por los hombros, me mira directo a los ojos con genuina preocupación.

-Kodachi dice que uno de sus generales parece haber escuchado tu nombre entre los atacantes. No podemos correr ningún riesgo, sea porque están buscándote de nuevo como aquel día- cuando habla de ese horrible momento en que mi vida entera se derrumbó no puedo evitar titiritar de nervios con mayor violencia y él se da cuenta por lo que suaviza el agarre de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo -o porque eres lo único que de verdad le importa a Shinnosuke, no podemos dejar que lleguen a ti- retira un mechón de pelo que cae sobre mi frente.

-¿Qué propones Saffron? ¿Qué me quede oculta bajo tierra hasta que sea seguro salir? Ni loca, no voy a dejar que otros mueran por defenderme cuando sabes que estoy entrenada para pelear.

-Y lo harás- sonríe de lado –tampoco me perdonaría alejarte de la batalla que se avecina, pero no será como la emperatriz Akane Kusao.

-No... no comprendo- le miro ahora un poco asustada de lo que sea que piensa hacer.

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir bajando.

Yurika toma mi mano cuando la busco, nos aferramos la una de la otra a manera de mantener un vínculo conocido. Ella perdió a su familia aquel día, su padre era el coronel de combate del emperador Kuonji. Y su madre una creadora que estaba con el séquito del emperador en la Sede.

Sabe de perdidas, incluso más que yo misma.

-Por aquí- nos dice Saffron cuando desliza un panel oculto tras una de las paredes de la cocina.

-Extraño lugar para colocar una pared falsa- le digo tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso.

-Precisamente por eso está aquí, nadie buscaría un lugar tan raro para un nivel oculto.

Avanzamos tras él mientras los guardias permanecen fuera de esta especie de habitación del pánico.

-Tengan cuidado con los escalones- nos advierte Saffron.

La luz es tenue y el sitio es frío, silencio. Todo metal.

-¿Qué esto Saffron?- pregunto.

-Es un viejo refugio nuclear, cuando la era atómica.

Asiento al momento en que por fin enciende las luces con la ayuda de su brazalete. El mío ha dejado de vibrar pero esta completamente rojo, al igual que los de todos.

-¿Rouge está bien?

-El monasterio es un lugar seguro, por eso una parte de los civiles que están siendo evacuados se dirigen ahí. Y también nosotros- Saffron camina hasta otra puerta corrediza y cuando se abre veo una pequeña capsula de escape.

-¿Vamos a salir corriendo? ¿Vamos a huir?

Saffron se voltea a mirarnos, ve la indignación en mi rostro pero el solo sonríe de lado.

-Mi hermosa y valiente emperatriz Kusao, sepa que somos los últimos en este palacio. Jamás dejaría que usted o yo saliéramos huyendo como cobardes antes de salvaguardar a mis súbditos.

Un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Gracias- asiento y voy con Yurika hasta donde Saffron.

Tomo lugar en el lado del copiloto, Saffron obviamente será quien navegará la nave pero necesita ayuda para despegar y aterrizar. Esa parte la realizaré sin duda alguna yo.

Yurika ya se ha colocado en uno de los cuatro asientos traseros y se está abrochando el cinturón de seguridad cuando verifico que las puertas de la nave se han cerrado correctamente.

-Comprobando motores- habla mecánicamente Saffron mientras oprime los paneles de cristal frente a nosotros -alineando los ejes de eyección.

-Ejes alineados y listos- confirmo en cuanto la pantalla me marca la luz verde del riel inferior.

-Desprende la nave del riel superior Akane.

Tomo aire, han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que navegue una nave como esta. Fue Ranma quien me enseño a los 16. Trató de hacerme enojar, como siempre, pero yo estaba concentrada en mi papel de copiloto y luego de piloto. Había aprendido de memoria el manual que me dio unas semanas antes de empezar nuestras prácticas.

-_Desliza tus dedos por el riel sobre el panel con suavidad Akane_\- me había dicho Ranma en cuanto tuve que soltar la nave para que flotara.

Es una acción simple pero debe ser precisa y coordinada con el piloto. Al momento que la nave se libera del riel superior los motores se deben encender. No antes y mucho menos después.

Abro los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios al evocar tan dulce recuerdo.

Coloco sobre la pantalla mis dedos índice y medio moviendo lentamente el seguro del riel. Saffron espera mi señal para encender con propiedad la nave.

Cuando está por desgancharse el último seguro que liberará la nave, y por el cual debo dar la señal de ignición, oprimo el aviso para Saffron.

La nave cae un segundo y se eleva por encima del riel inferior con la fuerza de los motores.

-Excelente maniobra emperatriz- me felicita Saffron mientras mueve el volante hacia adelante para impulsarnos a despegar.

-Me enseño el mejor- respondo sin dar más detalles, concentrándome en mis funciones de copiloto.

-¿Tú padre?- pregunta curioso.

-No.

Saffron ya no pregunta más, supongo que ve como se mueve mi pecho cuando un largo y profundo suspiro consigue escaparse de mí.

La nave avanza y la oscuridad de la madrugada nos recibe en cuanto abandonamos el palacio. Un par de naves siguen nuestro paso, imagino que con los guardias que nos escoltaron hasta la bóveda.

Me concentro en las coordenadas y en revisar nuestro plan de vuelo. Esta nave es una clásica capsula que en su mayor parte tiene la típica apariencia cristalina para dejar ver a la tripulación cualquier posible amenaza del exterior. Se trata de metal traslucido, permite mayor visibilidad desde el interior pero por fuera consigue el efecto camaleónico con el medio ambiente.

A los ojos de quienes nos vean pasar somos solo una marca de agua en el paisaje.

El vehículo avanza rápidamente, Saffron va a toda velocidad. Yo ya he guardado la katana en mi brazalete y busco informes sobre el ataque en las pantallas adjuntas al mando de control.

-¿Ninguna respuesta de tu marido aún?- pregunta Saffron sin desviar su mirada del camino.

-No lo estaba tratando de localizar, si dices que el centro está siendo atacado sería una tontería tratar de contactarlo ¿no crees?

Saffron me mira de reojo un segundo, luego vuelve su atención al frente –debo admitir que sigo sin entender el matrimonio, que raro se comporta una esposa devota.

-Idiota- río y él sonríe.

Yurika chasquea la lengua –el general Furumoto está enviando un mensaje su alteza imperial.

Le he dado a mi dama la pantalla que me regaló Shinnosuke para que pueda ayudarme a contactar a mis hermanas.

-¿Taro está con Nabiki?- mi voz suena angustiada.

Yurika agita la pantalla y puedo ver frente al mando la imagen de mi cuñado.

-¡Akane!- dice aliviado de verme –estas bien, ¡gracias a los dioses!

-Hemos salido ya del palacio Taro, vamos camino al resguardo. ¿Nabiki? ¿Los niños?

-Todos bien, me ha pedido quedarme con su comunicador ya que está con las mujeres en el búnker de las caballerizas.

-Gracias a los dioses- respiro aliviada -¿qué hay de papá y ustedes?

-Hemos conseguido mantener a salvo el territorio- traga saliva mientras se limpia el rostro mugriento y lleno de heridas recién hechas –Shinnosuke se ha unido a las fuerzas de la emperatriz Kuno para rastrear a los rebeldes que han sobrevivido y se han dado a la fuga.

-Eso esta muy raro Taro, debe ser una trampa.

-Lo mismo dijo tu esposo, por eso ha organizado a los hombres, tu padre y el señor Saotome han tomado rutas distintas. Yo me he quedado con una guardia a montar vigilancia para los civiles que no han podido escapar hacia el norte.

-¿Noticias de Toma?

-Siguen intactos, a la espera de esta ola que parece estar casi golpeando las fronteras del norte.

-Estamos preparados. No nos van a vencer. No esta vez- tengo los dientes apretados, una furia corre por mis venas de pensar que tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con aquella mujer.

Kodachi ha dicho que sus hombres de confianza escucharon a varios rebeldes buscándonos a Ranma y a mí en aquella ocasión. No dudo que esta vez estén tratando de cazarme de igual forma.

Es una preciosa oportunidad la que tengo frente a mí.

-Seguiremos en contacto, mantente al resguardo por favor. No hagas nada temerario ¿entiendes?

-No tengas cuidado, estoy más que entrenada esta vez. Todo es distinto.

-Piensa en tus hermanas y en tu familia Akane, no estás sola.

Asiento mientras veo que Taro se coloca de nuevo la máscara de los combatientes.

-Mantén a salvo a mi hermana, más te vale. Es una orden de tu emperatriz.

Taro se golpea el pecho con el puño cerrado, como el oficial que es y que me debe lealtad –así será, su alteza imperial.

Cortamos comunicación y Saffron bufa –nadie creería que la dulce Akane Tendo se convertiría algún día en una manda más.

-Pues habrá que hacérselos creer ¿no es así?- alzo una ceja, satisfecha del subidon de adrenalina que ahora siento.

Una inexplicable emoción ha reemplazado el miedo.

Alcanzo a divisar en la distancia la fortaleza que es el monasterio. La cúpula al centro, la que mantiene sobre el lugar una fortaleza invisible, se abre para dejar entrar las naves. Puedo ver como los hombres de Saffron ya están resguardando en sus posiciones el lugar.

-¿Podrán los insurgentes, tus incomprendidos exiliados, atravesar el sitio?

Saffron suspira mientras apaga la nave cuando aterrizamos en la pista circular –si andan con esas bestias metálicas no apostaría mi vida a que no sean capaces.

-Pero ya no hemos tenido robo de materiales.

-Cierto- dice mientras se levanta y me toma de la mano para salir del vehículo –pero tienen a varios creadores entre sus filas ahora.

-¿Traidores?

-Yo diría que más bien rehenes de guerra.

Me acerco a Saffron más, apretando su mano con la mía –piensan tú y Kodachi que Ranma es un rehén ¿verdad?- susurro.

El emperador del Norte me mira un instante y niega –una cámara captó a la esposa desaparecida de uno de los generales de Kodachi hace unas semanas cerca de la frontera con el sur, deambulaba por el bosque y los guardias trataron de llegar hasta donde ella pero no lo consiguieron a tiempo.

-¿Qué dices?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Cómo que no llegaron a tiempo?

Saffron toma con fuerza mi mano y me aleja de la nave, hacia uno de los pasillos que conecta con el interior del monasterio. Quedo frente a él y aunque estamos solos lo noto nervioso.

-La mujer se lanzó del risco Akane- me dice por fin cuando parece verificar que no haya nadie cerca.

-¿Se suicidó?- siento como frunzo el ceño.

Saffron niega –la mataron, encontraron lentillas en sus ojos.

-Control mental, eso no es posible.

-Lo es, Shinnosuke lo descubrió hace años, incluso antes de que las rebeliones comenzaran.

Recuerdo que aquella vez en la ceremonia cuando me comprometí con Ranma algo mencionó sobre el control mental.

-Pero entonces- me quedo callada analizando las posibilidades -¿quién está detrás de esto?

-Los exiliados, más precisamente su comandante.

-Tú sabes quienes son ¿cierto? ¿por qué lo sabes?

-Porque conocí al general Daikoku antes de que el emperador Kuonji lo corriera del imperio.

-Nunca he escuchado de él.

-No tendrías- sonríe cansado –Kuonji se aseguró de borrarlo de la historia, incluso hizo que los monjes eliminaran cualquier rastro de su existencia en la biblioteca.

-Pero hubo gente que le conocía, como tú- replico mientras veo como asiente Saffron -¿qué fue lo que hizo?

-Trató de derrocar a Kuonji, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo. Es decir que esperaba el apoyo de Saotome y tú padre.

-Mi padre jamás ayudaría a un traidor.

Saffron ríe negando –ni siquiera sabes los motivos.

-¿Importan?- lo miro furiosa –el imperio nos cuida.

-Si, les cuidamos a los súbditos pero también les mantenemos con una venda en los ojos ¿no es verdad?

-¿Qué dices? No ocultamos nada.

-¿Eso crees? ¿En verdad piensas que somos tan transparentes? ¿Qué no le debemos al pueblo una explicación de porque no se puede utilizar la tecnología abiertamente?

Me quedo callada, evidencia de que no tengo forma de contestar.

-Kuonji estaba equivocado en una cosa- rompe el tenso silencio Saffron.

-¿En qué?

Saffron mira hacia donde las naves están, sigo el curso de lo que contempla. La gente se mueve rápidamente para descargar provisiones que han llegado en una nave de entregas.

-Debió haber matado al traidor y no solo dejarlo a su suerte entre las fronteras desiertas.

* * *

Saffron no ha podido contarme más o tal vez yo no he podido interrogarlo más. Mil dudas saltan histéricas en mi mente, quisiera saber que tan cierto es lo de las lentillas para el control mental y si acaso son estas las que ocuparon en la gente que desapareció tres años atrás.

Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla.

-No llores Akane- me dice Yurika mientras sigue cortando –tu hermoso cabello volverá a crecer.

-No estoy llorando por eso- digo limpiando mi rostro, mientras la ilusión que parecía un simple sueño lejano crece con fuerza dentro de mí.

Yurika no pregunta nada. No me cuestiona. Supongo que son las ventajas de ser la emperatriz.

Ella sigue cambiando mi aspecto, Saffron me ha pedido ocultar mi apariencia femenina. Ha pedido lo mismo a todas las mujeres que estaremos en el frente. Llevar armaduras masculinas para despistar a quienes quieran hacerme daño.

-Tienes suerte de llevar ya el cabello corto- me distraigo de mis pensamientos con banalidades cuando le hago algo de plática a Yurika.

-En eso se equivoca el emperador Drac- dice mientras termina de cortar el último mechón de mi pelo.

-¿En qué?

-No era necesario cortar tu cabello, pudimos haberlo recogido como un samurái de combate.

-Lo he sugerido yo- sonrío –la idea es que no me pueda localizar el enemigo, pero no puedo ir con la indumentaria de un samurái de combate porque mi defensa es el sable y el arco.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.

Me levanto y me quito la bata que cubre mi pecho para dejar a Yurika envolverlo y darle una apariencia menos curva.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunta mientras sigue paseando entre mi espalda y mis senos el vendaje.

-No es insoportable.

-¿Podrás pelear con eso puesto?- pregunta Rouge cuando sale del baño ya vestida con ropa más adecuada.

-Seguro que sí.

-Bueno, menos charla y termina de vestirte Yurika- le dice la princesa a mi dama.

-Enseguida su alteza imperial.

Me doy la vuelta para tomar el traje de pelea de la silla y me visto deprisa. Rouge se acerca a mí para ayudarme con la armadura.

-¿Te ha contado ya mi hermano su loca teoría sobre las lentillas?- pregunta cuando termina de abrochar el último lazo de mi vestimenta.

-Sí, pero pensé que tú creías lo mismo.

-Que Ranma fue secuestrado junto con mi prometido no lo dudo. Pero que estén a merced del control mental eso no lo pienso.

-¿Tampoco lo crees posible?

-Eso es inexistente Akane, he leído cada descubrimiento, cada estudio, cada hipótesis, cada fantasía incluso al respecto y nadie lo consideraba realizable. La guerra que acabó con nuestro país hace siglos no fue por eso- dice esto último con rabia en sus palabras –créeme que no.

-¿Entonces?

Pero no puedo escuchar la respuesta de Rouge porque las alarmas suenan.

-Están aquí- me dice buscando sus armas entre su brazalete.

Asiento. Preparo un carcaj a mi espalda y otro en la cadera junto con la katana, luego busco mi arco.

-Estoy lista.

Yurika sale del baño, vestida y preparada con un sable entre las manos.

* * *

-Creo que tuvieron mucha suerte de estar listas- me dice Saffron cuando lo encontramos en el patio central del lugar.

-¿La gente?- pregunto preocupada.

-Están a salvo bajo tierra, en las bóvedas. No podrán llegar a ellos. Ni siquiera creo que puedan atravesar los muros.

-El palacio quedó totalmente vació ¿verdad?- pregunta Rouge a su hermano mientras seguimos caminando hacia la entrada principal.

-Sí.

-¿Has podido hablar con Tsubasa?- pregunto pensando sobre todo en mi hermana Kasumi.

Saffron asiente –han divisado en las cercanías a los insurgentes.

-¿Van a atacar a ambos reinos a la vez? Eso es suicidio- dice Rouge.

-Son los suficientes.

-No más que nosotros- respondo aferrando con fuerza mi arco, pensando en que si el ejercito enemigo se ha separado en dos bandos para atacar a todo el Norte tal vez es poco probable que me vuelva a encontrar con aquella mujer –no es una estrategia muy astuta.

-No creo que quieran una estrategia para eliminar los imperios Akane- dice Saffron apretando su mandíbula.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Rouge deteniendo el andar de su hermano cuando se coloca frente a él -¿qué no nos estás contando Saffron?

El joven emperador se detiene por completo al verse rodeado por tres mujeres esperando respuestas.

-Desapareció Tatewaki- repite con calma para que consigamos entender que quiere decir con eso.

-Esto es como hace tres años- habla mirando a la nada Rouge.

-¿Vienen por más gente?- pregunto sin reparos en la presencia de Yurika.

-Eso parece, tendremos que estar comunicados en todo momento ¿entienden?- dice Saffron mirando a su hermana y a mí –no quiero perderlas de vista, no quiero perder contacto con ustedes. Mantengan sus brazaletes encendidos y sean ágiles.

Saffron se acerca hasta donde su hermana y la abraza con fuerza, luego susurra algo para ella y Rouge asiente repetidamente.

-Por el honor- grita –por la ciencia- me mira entonces antes de gritar de nuevo –por la certeza.

* * *

El estruendo es inconfundible, reconozco el temblor que provoca un gigante de metal. ¿Cómo han conseguido armar no solo uno sino tres de estas bestias?

Pienso que las teorías de Saffron tienen algo de cierto. Quisiera que estuviera mi padre para preguntarle por el general Daikoku y sobre todo quisiera recordarlo. Por más que hago memoria desde que me ha contado de su existencia Saffron no logro recordar y si fue compañero de mi padre estoy segura que le debí haber conocido.

-¡Samuráis!- grita Saffron al frente de filas de guerreros con sables entre sus manos, con arcos preparados, montados a caballo y mascaras de guerra en sus rostros con sus cuerpos en posición de batalla –¡cumplamos nuestro deber! ¡Por el honor, por la ciencia, por la certeza!

En cuanto pronuncia el lema de su imperio mi piel se eriza, bajo un instante la vista y es el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las flechas cortando el viento mientras buscan su objetivo.

-¡Arqueros!- grito con fuerza para mandar la división que me ha encomendado Saffron sobre la muralla del monasterio -¡A mi señal!- las cuerdas se tensan, yo la primera en estar lista.

Busco a lo lejos mis objetivos mientras veo como las flechas que han lanzando contra nosotros se queman contra el campo de fuerza que protege el lugar.

-¡Preparados!- grito de nuevo.

Mis órdenes se mezclan con las de Saffron y las de Rouge. Entre los tres vamos a comandar esta batalla.

Yo debo dar el primer paso, soy la ventaja para el resto de los samuráis. Así que estoy atenta, me concentro en el paisaje a la espera de que aparezcan nuestros enemigos.

Inhalo.

Exhalo.

Veo los tres monstruos acercándose. Pero nada más.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunta Saffron por el comunicador.

-Solo son las bestias. Pero han lanzado centenares de flechas y por la posición solo una línea de arqueros es capaz de algo así. ¿Dónde están?

-Lanza tus flechas Akane- me dice Saffron -igual nos darán ventaja las explosiones que generen.

-No causarán gran daño Saffron, son gigantes de metal.

-Veamos que traman ¿sí?

Asiento.

Y en cuanto los monstruos están a una distancia que considero ventajosa doy la orden -¡Disparen!

Miles de flechas son lanzadas en dirección a los monstruos, algunas consiguen esquivar el campo de fuerza superior del monasterio.

Las flechas chocan contra las bestias, causan un poco de inmovilidad en estas, pequeños daños y mucho humo. Pero nada aún. Solo las bestias que siguen andando hacia nosotros.

-Es el caballo de Troya- dice Saffron con sarna –están dentro. Deben estarlo.

-Tenlo por seguro hermano- dice Rouge suspirando –los veré pronto chicos.

Rouge corta comunicación y escucho que la caballería sale disparada al encuentro con las bestias.

Alcanzo a ver como algunos de sus hombres consiguen rodear a una y hacerla caer, tan fácil, tan irreal.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?- pregunto a Saffron desde mi posición.

La guardia de Rouge rodea la bestia metálica. Enganchan arpones para romper una abertura luego de que todos esperamos que algo suceda.

-Habría que darles la bienvenida adecuada- responde Saffron –mantente alerta Akane, cuida mi espalda.

Él y sus hombres salen al encuentro de la caballería de Rouge, consiguen abrir la bestia que está en el suelo.

-Esta vacío- digo asombrada, aumentando la visión de mis lentes para no perder detalle cuando Rouge y Saffron se miran entre ellos, incrédulos frente al monstruo.

De pronto escucho ruido a mi espalda y cuando me giro veo al menos cien hombres y mujeres atravesando el patio principal para llegar hasta donde estamos los arqueros.

-¡Están dentro! ¡Regresen!- grito desesperada a Rouge y a Saffron –se han colado por las montañas.

Cuando vuelvo mi vista hacia donde ellos los veo moverse y luego los hombres de Saffron corren de vuelta al monasterio.

-Voy de regreso- me dice Saffron –¡resiste!

Rouge está tratando de hacer caer a los otros dos monstruos de metal mientras Saffron viene a mi encuentro.

-¡Deberías estar más atento samurái!- me grita alguien a lo lejos, un insurgente.

-Estoy atento- respondo con fuerza disparando la flecha que tengo sobre el arco sin fallar.

El hombre cae y yo ordeno para movilizar a mis arqueros que ya se defienden. Estos se mueven estratégicamente para tratar de rodear a nuestros invasores sorpresa.

No estoy preocupada por la población que se resguarda porque no hay forma de llegar hasta ellos bajo tierra, pero de cualquier manera Yurika comanda la guardia que cuida el interior del monasterio.

-¡Yurika! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto por el comunicador mientras vuelvo a cargar mi arco con dos flechas y disparo a los rebeldes que vienen a buscarme con sus hachas por lo alto.

Parte de mí quiere llegar hasta donde ella para ayudarle, pero la otra parte sabe que de hacerlo podría estar guiando a los invasores hasta los civiles.

-Todo bien alteza, aún no hemos tenido un encuentro.

-Bien. Mejor. Mantente alerta y avísame cualquier cosa.

-Entendido.

Corro entre mis arqueros y consigo acabar con uno o dos rebeldes a mi paso. Decido sacar el sable cuando veo en peligro a unos cuantos de los míos.

De pronto me veo rodeada por cinco hombres, acabo con uno pero se lanzan contra mí los otros cuatro. Alguien dispara hacia donde estoy para tratar de ayudarme y cae otro hombre.

Mi sable se mueve ágil entre los tres restantes, recuerdo los consejos de Shampoo y las prácticas que he tenido con ella. Giro y detengo un ataque alzando mi arma sobre mi cabeza, mi rodilla derecha se dobla cuando los tres hombres aplican más fuerza para hacerme caer.

Si tuviera un tanto tal vez podría acabar con el que está a mi izquierda, pero nunca he podido acomodarme a su uso.

Aprieto los dientes por la fuerza que aplico en defenderme, pero mis brazos ya están cansados de la batalla, los músculos de mi espalda se tensan, el sudor baja por mi rostro y una gota entra en mis ojos dañándome la visión. Pero no cedo.

Debo hacer algo o no voy a sobrevivir. Bajo mi cuerpo y con el mi sable cae hasta el tobillo del hombre a mi derecha, le corto la pantorrilla y cae al piso en un grito de dolor. Logro escaparme de los otros dos hombres, claro que uno alcanza a cortarme en el brazo. También grito de dolor.

Pero no me detengo.

Corro hasta perderme por el pasillo mientras busco en mi brazalete algo con que detener la herida.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- justo me ha dado en el brazo derecho y el dolor se extiende por toda mi piel -¡Mierda!

Tengo la atención puesta en buscar algo que me ayude a seguir. Fuera escucho la batalla y yo aquí, escondida en un pasillo. Soy una vergüenza.

-Es tu hora de morir samurái- escucho una voz a la distancia.

Alzo la vista, un rebelde en indumentaria oscura se ve al final del pasillo. Completamente tapado con una media máscara de combate.

Me pongo de pie, aferrando tanto como puedo la empuñadura del sable. Cierro los ojos, pensando en mi familia y tal vez, si ha llegado mi hora, lo único que lamento es no haber descubierto que sucedió con el amor de mi vida.

-Veamos quien debe morir- respondo con sarna cuando el hombre se coloca en posición de ataque.

Retiro de mi cara las gafas de combate y limpio el sudor de mi frente con mi antebrazo.

El hombre da un paso hacia mí y yo le imito.

Todo es tan solemne, tan propio.

Acaricio con mi mano izquierda mi anillo de bodas, el que Ranma me dio. Y luego recuerdo el dije que Shinnosuke me regaló, cuando lo busco a tientas en mi cuello siento como la cadena se desprende, posiblemente se haya roto mientras me defendía de aquellos hombres.

El dije cae justo cuando mi atacante comienza a correr hacia mí -¡Muere! ¡Maldito cortesano!

Grito esperando el golpe del hombre. Grito con todo lo que tienen mis pulmones para dar y es cuando él está a tan solo un par de metros de distancia que se detiene en seco.

Baja su arma y me observa curioso.

-¿Inseguro de repente?- grito furiosa, lista para atacarlo, no sé que mosco le haya picado pero es mi oportunidad –querías la muerte, pues muere tú traidor.

Tomo vuelo, con mi arma sobre mi cabeza para acertar mejor mi golpe y cuando llego hasta donde él detiene la hoja de mi sable tomándola con ambas manos luego de que suelta su arma.

Me mira. Fijamente. Y yo hago lo mismo, sus ojos son preciosos de un azul intenso.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta con la voz ahogada tras la media máscara que le cubre y cuando lo hace mi piel se eriza.


	10. Nieve

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-**Nieve**-

Cada noche es igual.

La veo en medio de la nieve con los copos acariciando su largo cabello azulado cuando caen. Gira su rostro para verme y sus ojos avellana me sonríen a la vez que sus bonitos labios estallan en una risa agradable.

Aunque hace frío ella irradia un calor que me llena por completo. Siento la dicha, siento la paz. Me siento feliz.

Pero conforme avanzo hasta donde ella el miedo me vence. Temo hacerle daño. Temo que ella me lo haga.

Y entonces despierto. Con la sensación de amar a alguien a quien nunca he visto y que no conozco.

Empapado en sudor abro y cierro los ojos repetidamente para despabilarme, siento los brazos de Kaori alrededor de mi cintura y, como casi siempre, la muevo con cuidado de no despertarla.

Me levanto, me limpio y me abrigo bien para salir de nuestra cabaña.

Kaori y yo estamos comprometidos y vivimos juntos. Parecemos un matrimonio pero no lo somos, al menos no en forma. No hasta que sea nuestra boda.

Será anticuado mi pensar pero no me parece correcto aprovecharme de la situación. Con todo y que ella ha buscado de diferentes formas ese contacto íntimo entre nosotros, por eso he accedido a que durmiéramos en la misma cama mientras no volviese a sorprenderme desnuda sobre mi futon cuando llegara a casa luego de una jornada de trabajo.

Y es que si bien ahora nos hemos visto forzados a compartir vivienda es porque mis padres fallecieron tres años atrás, durante los ataques que hicieron los imperios contra los exiliados. Contra nosotros. Y tuvimos que mover el campamento.

Pero no quiero pensar en más desgracias, decido ir hasta donde los cultivos para revisar como va todo. Es ahí donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo, aunque también me dedico a practicar con el sable y el arco. Esperando algún día regresar a los grupos de caza.

Yo no recuerdo nada de aquella batalla. Desperté un mes después con el brazo roto y a la espera de que sanara. Con Kaori siempre a mi lado, cuidando de mí.

El Líder Daikoku, mi suegro, dijo que tuve mucha suerte de salir con vida.

Por lo que me han contado el ejercito del imperio entró a la zona que ocupaba la población exiliada en el sur, mujeres y hombres que fueron rechazados por sus ideas en el Imperio y dejados en las fronteras a su suerte.

Tuvimos que defendernos. Eran ellos o nosotros.

Kaori dice que pelee con valentía, dejando en alto el apellido Kumon.

-¡Buenos días Ryu!- grita uno de los hombres que me ve pasando hacia los invernaderos.

-Buenos días- respondo.

Sigo mi paso, la temperatura ha bajado debido a la temporada por lo que las mañanas han estado muy frías últimamente. Me froto los brazos para entrar en calor. No tardará en comenzar a nevar.

Nieve.

La nieve siempre me recuerda mis sueños. Son algo muy mío, jamás se los he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Kaori.

-Buen día viejo- saludo al pequeño hombre que se supone monta guardia en la entrada del invernadero.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano muchacho?- pregunta Happosai cuando me ve acercarme.

-Venía a ver como ha pasado la noche helada mi huerto- sonrío para retarle.

-No son horas para estar fuera, deberías estar en cama aún. Calientito abrazando a tu mujer- el hombre mayor gesticula la acción de abrazar a alguien de manera sugerente y me causa un poco de risa su forma de moverse.

No es mala persona, solo un viejo recordando sus épocas doradas de Casanova. Nunca se casó e imagino el motivo.

-Kaori no es aún mi mujer- replico para aclarar mi situación con ella.

-¡Bah! Eso puedes contártelo cuantas veces quieras pero nadie te lo va a creer. Mucho menos ahora que está cerca su boda. ¿Estás emocionado muchacho?

-¡Mhm ajá!- quiero sonar optimista, pero termina escuchándose como indiferencia cuando dejo al viejo al otro lado de la puerta del invernadero dando por terminada mi conversación con él.

Camino por entre las filas de verduras de distintas clases que se alzan en espera de algunos meses más por delante para la recolección.

-Buenos días mis pequeñas- les hablo cuando reviso la temperatura con un aparato que yo mismo he construido.

Los exiliados nos tenemos que idear la vida, no tenemos acceso a los grandes lujos de los imperios. Es una agonía cuando sabemos que hay recursos suficientes para todos y esa es la causa que encabeza mi suegro, la igualdad y la protección para nuestra gente.

Los imperios se olvidan de los desperdicios, los dejan abandonados en las líneas fronterizas, como si fueran sus tiraderos de basura. Preciosos materiales que pueden reutilizarse.

Pero prefiero dedicarme a lo mío y olvidarme de la causa.

Me paso gran parte de la mañana tratando de distraer mi mente de estos sueños que no me dejan tranquilo. Hay días que pienso que tal vez esa mujer es alguien de una vida pasada y hay otros días en los que definitivamente creo que es solo una secuela de mis heridas por aquella batalla mezclado con recuerdos de mi infancia. ¿Mi madre de joven tal vez? Aunque mi madre tenía ojos azules, como los míos.

Escucho que la puerta se abre pero no me giro para ver quien ha entrado, sigo colocando las vitaminas en la tierra para las plantas que veo más débiles por el clima.

-Buenos días amor- habla Kaori cuando llega hasta donde estoy y me ofrece una taza de algo caliente –te he traído un poco de avena y té.

Alzo la mirada y sonrío –buenos días- miro la taza de té y la tomo con la mano que tengo menos sucia –gracias, la avena la desayunaré más tarde.

-¿De nuevo esas pesadillas?- pregunta mientras deja sobre la mesa de madera el plato.

-No- miento –me he levantado temprano porque estaba preocupado por el sembradío. Ha bajado mucho ya la temperatura durante la noche y quería cerciorarme que no hubiésemos perdido mucho del cultivo.

-¿Todo bien?- se sienta a mi lado mientas bebo la taza de té y ella retira la tierra de mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Sí- dejo mi taza a un lado de mi cuerpo –todo en orden- tomo su mano y beso los dedos que sobre salen del final de sus guantes tejidos. Sonrío.

-Bien- me mira fijamente, como si quisiera entrar en mi mente.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto tratando de no llamar mucho su atención tomando de nuevo mi taza de té.

-Nada- suspira y luego se levanta –por cierto papá se ha ido esta mañana con un regimiento.

-¿Qué?- me pongo de pie de inmediato y la sigo hacia la salida, dejando la taza sobre la mesa junto la avena -¿Por qué no me han llevado? Quedamos que estaba listo para ir esta vez, me he ejercitado lo suficiente y estoy a la par que Saotome.

-¿Ranma?- pregunta burlona

Asiento.

-No te enojes- acaricia mi mejilla mientras se pone de puntitas y pega su frente a la mía –han ido a una misión especial.

-¿Una misión especial?- pregunto cuando exhalo, tratando de relajarme. Pero se nota mi exasperación y lo frustrado de que me dejen atrás siempre en las misiones.

-Sí- Kaori se acerca más y me besa castamente –mañana es la boda del emperador Kusao.

Abro los ojos -¿se casa?- frunzo el ceño –¿con quién?

Ese mal nacido fue quien atacó las tierras fronterizas entre el centro y el sur. Es la causa de esta guerra y de la muerte de mis padres. Por él lo perdí todo.

-Con una samurái de su imperio, una cortesana mimada.

-Tu rabia suena a algo personal- respondo acariciando su cintura para calmarla y para que me cuente más.

-Odio a esas mimadas cortesanas, viven en la opulencia.

-Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí Kaori- alzo mi mano para frotar su mejilla -¿no te es suficiente?

-Me es suficiente- suspira –pero quiero que nuestros hijos vivan en un mundo libre, donde ellos puedan disfrutar de las comodidades tecnológicas de las cuales somos privados por nuestra forma de pensar.

-Es muy simple, no queremos vivir bajo sus absurdas reglas- me encojo de hombros.

-Mi padre va a conseguir nuestra ventaja- dice emocionada –ya lo verás.

-¿Piensa sabotear la boda?

Kaori niega –no, eso sería ponernos en evidencia. El emperador Shinnosuke Kusao piensa que somos un pequeño grupo rebelde, unos cuantos miserables de los sobrevivientes a su ataque. Papá va a asegurarse de que siga pensando así.

-¿Cómo?

-Aprovechará la fiesta para infiltrar a algunos de los nuestros. Con todo mundo distraído por el evento es una oportunidad de oro.

-Eso es peligroso Kao- la interrumpo preocupado –no creo que sea un movimiento prudente, estoy seguro de que el emperador Kusao duplicará la vigilancia y más si se trata de su boda.

-No- dice ella –eso no. Nuestros informantes han confirmado el paso seguro.

-¡Por los cielos eternos Kaori!- digo exasperado de su ingenuidad –¿Tú padre confía en el emperador Kuno de verdad?

Kaori me mira preocupada, sé que ella tampoco confía en ese hombre.

-Debo ir tras tu padre, estoy seguro que se dirige a la boca del lobo gustoso de ser devorado y necesitará más hombres a su lado.

-¡Ryu!- me grita cuando me alejo corriendo –¡espérame!

Pero por supuesto no lo hago, soy más veloz que ella y rápidamente llego hasta las caballerizas. Tomo el corcel que me han asignado y monto de un solo brinco. Sin ensillar.

Mientras salgo a trote del lugar alcanzo a tomar al vuelo del cobertizo abierto un sable.

-¡Espera!- escucho que sigue gritando Kaori.

Giro un instante mi rostro –no te preocupes, iré a ayudar.

Tal vez no pueda detener lo que tiene planeado pero sé que puedo ayudarle en lo que sea necesario. No me quiero seguir quedando atrás.

* * *

Sé que mi suegro debe haber tomado el camino principal para llegar al palacio del centro. Es lo más seguro con la boda real a solo unas horas de realizarse.

Hago lo mismo, voy por el camino marcado de piedras y barro. Algo rústico y olvidado. La mayoría de los cortesanos y pueblerinos viaja en las aeronaves. Son raros aquellos que buscan la aventura de ir en carruajes de metal o a caballo.

También hay viajeros que van en las pequeñas ruedas, deslizadores terrestres similares a los que solían llamar bicicletas siglos atrás.

Pero para mi suerte el camino va solo, sin rastro de mi suegro y los hombres que le acompañan.

Si estoy en lo correcto harán una parada en alguna de las dos villas que están cerca del centro, es ahí donde les alcanzaré.

De pronto escucho el característico ruido de un carruaje de metal y opto por no levantar sospechas, un viajero solitario que va hacia el imperio del centro no sería algo común.

Bajo del caballo y con cautela me muevo fuera de la piedra bajo mis pies, me adentro en el bosque que rodea el sendero y me escondo, tranquilizando a la bestia para que no haga ruidos mientras acaricio su lomo y susurro palabras a su oreja.

Veo pasar primero deslizadores con el escudo real del imperio del centro, al verlos no puedo evitar tensarme. Cierro los ojos para respirar. Luego veo el carruaje, por las inscripciones en la lateral sé que se trata de una comitiva de monjes del monasterio. Y después del carruaje de nuevo un grupo de deslizadores.

Posiblemente sean los monjes que fungiran de testigos religiosos para la ceremonia nupcial y probablemente lleven todo lo necesario para la unión.

Inevitablemente bajo la vista y es que en mi muñeca izquierda siempre llevo un lazo dorado. El lazo ceremonial de mis padres.

La ceremonia es una tradición cortesana de los samuráis, son compromisos arreglados donde el amor no es la razón de la unión.

Sé que mis padres pertenecían a ese mundo antes de que fueran echados a su suerte, conmigo en el vientre de mi madre. Todo ocurrió luego de que ambos se pusieran en contra del emperador Kuonji y buscaran defender sus ideales. Mi padre sabía lo que el imperio ocultaba al pueblo pero fue traicionado por otros samuráis que igual no estaban de acuerdo con el régimen que se llevaba.

Fue el líder Daikoku quien los recató. Así que le debo mi vida aún antes de que saliera al mundo para poder pelear.

Sin embargo mis padres, con todo y haber sido unidos cuando solo eran dos extraños se querían y al pensar en el amor que se tuvieron mis padres no puedo evitar sentir que no soy capaz de comprender si lo que yo siento por Kaori es lo mismo. ¿La amo? Sé que fui yo quien le pidió casarse conmigo pero quisiera recordar cuando fue eso y como fue.

En nuestra sociedad no existen esos ritos obligatorios. Somos libres de elegir con quien queremos compartir nuestra vida.

Dejo mi línea de pensamiento atrás cuando el estómago me gruñe.

-Debi haber comido la avena- digo a regañadientes cuando recuerdo que solo he tomado un poco de té desde la mañana.

Espero entre los árboles prudentemente un poco más para poder continuar con mi viaje.

* * *

Cuando entro en la villa procuro no llamar la atención de los pobladores que pasan a mi lado mirando superficialmente mi andar. Un niño señala la espada que llevo en el cinturón pero nadie le hace caso y suspiro aliviado de ver a la distancia los caballos del regimiento del líder Daikoku. Reconozco su corcel y el caballo de Saotome.

Él y yo somos compañeros de práctica, hemos ejercitado nuestros oxidados y maltrechos cuerpos casi a la par. Ambos fuimos heridos de gravedad durante la batalla pero él es quien acompaña más comúnmente a mi suegro, supongo que Kaori tendrá que ver en algo.

Voy hasta donde los corceles y dejo el mío al lado del resto. Camino por la calle hacia un lugar de comida tradicional cuando de pronto siento que alguien me jala de los hombros y me lleva a la fuerza hacia otra calle.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kumon?

Reconozco la voz de mi atacante.

-Kaori me ha dicho que irían de misión, Saotome- respondo cuando me lo quito de encima.

-Si el líder no te ha pedido venir es por algo ¿no crees?- se coloca frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

Va vestido con mejores ropas de las que normalmente llevamos.

-Necesitaba acompañarlos, estoy listo.

-No es porque no lo estés, pero la misión es para infiltrar gente. Gente que no va a volver al campamento en un tiempo.

-¿Te vas a infiltrar en el palacio?- pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Me cruzo de brazos también cuando Ranma asiente –ha sido Kaori ¿verdad?

Ríe, más relajado –tu mujer está obsesionada con no alejarse de ti- me palmea el hombro con la mano –además tu boda será la próxima semana ¿cierto?

Asiento -¿y te la piensas perder? Iba a pedirte que fueras mi padrino.

Niega divertido mientras suspira –el deber me llama- se lleva ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura –además la misión requiere estar cerca de Shinnosuke y su esposa por un largo tiempo. Hasta que el líder lo crea conveniente. Pueden ser meses o hasta un año. Y no creo que sea muy sano para ti eso.

Me río sarcásticamente –el líder no esperaría un año.

-Lo haría de ser necesario muchacho- escucho la voz de mi suegro a mi espalda –no debiste haber venido.

-Necesito participar activamente en el movimiento- respondo buscando me deje ayudar –es importante para mí, por mi familia.

-Mi hija es ahora tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero yo lo hago también por ella. Sé que puedo servir a la causa.

-Y lo harás, luego de tu boda con Kaori pienso mandarte a un sitio. Pero este no es el lugar indicado.

No sé que decir. No sé si agradecer por la futura misión o renegar por no poder estar en esta.

-Vendrás con nosotros y volverás al campamento conmigo. Me hace falta un poco de ayuda en caso de necesitarla.

-Esta bien- respondo al final –gracias líder.

* * *

Conforme nos acercamos a la periferia del palacio comienzo a sentirme nervioso, este lugar me repugna y la vez me tiene fascinado. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver tanta opulencia.

Las casas que rodean el palacio son preciosas y creo entonces comprender un poco más porque el odio de Kaori hacia estas personas. Lo tienen todo.

La gente se mueve feliz entre las calles, veo anuncios de la boda real por las pantallas laterales que están en algunos comercios.

-No te distraigas muchacho- me dice el líder cuando me quedo rezagado del grupo.

-Lo siento- respondo galopando ligeramente hacia donde el resto -¿quién es la novia?

-Dicen que una bella samurái- se adelanta a responder Ranma –una Tendo si no mal recuerdo.

-Creo que nunca había escuchado ese apellido.

-Mejor- replica mi suegro –el General Tendo es uno de los que traicionaron a tu padre y a mí años atrás. Se casó con una hermosa dama de la corte y tuvo tres hijas. La mayor es con quien necesito te relaciones en tu misión muchacho.

-¿Entonces la prometida del emperador Kusao no es la mayor de las Tendo?

El líder Daikoku niega –es su hija menor, una dama de la princesa Kuonji.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces una samurái de sable?

-Demasiadas preguntas y mucho interés por una mujer que no es mi hija ¿debo preocuparme Kumon?

Niego de inmediato –claro que no señor, era solo mera curiosidad. Saber que clase de chica aceptaría casarse con ese monstruo.

Saotome ríe roncamente –seguro no ha aceptado.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto interesado aún.

-Quiero decir que por lo que sabemos de Kusao estoy seguro que la ha amenazado para estar con él. Siento lástima por la chica.

Asiento.

Siento lástima también por ella.

Seguimos avanzando hasta rodear la muralla este del palacio y entramos a uno de los restaurantes de ramen que están pegados a esta.

-Busquen una mesa y pidan algo decente de comer, yo invito chicos- grita alegre el líder –hay que celebrar las nupcias de nuestro noble señor.

Todos vitoreamos a la par, tenemos que mezclarnos con el entusiasmo de la gente.

-Vamos Kumon- dice Ranma cuando me toma del hombro mientras vamos hasta una de las mesas del fondo -¿nervioso por tu boda?

-Un poco.

-Me siento mal de que no estaré ahí para ti hermano. Dale de mi parte a Kao un abrazo y envíale mis felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, con el resto de los chicos a nuestros lados.

-Espero puedas complacer a tu mujer Kumon- me dice un hombre mayor de nuestro grupo.

Todos ríe y yo también lo hago –seguramente mi mujer ya está complacida- miento.

Pero es suficiente para que me dejen en paz con el tema de mi boda. Quiero pasar página de esa ceremonia para concentrarme en la misión que me va a imponer mi suegro.

* * *

Casi anochece cuando mi suegro paga la cuenta y salimos del establecimiento con algunos de los nuestros tambaleándose por todo el licor que han consumido. O que aparentemente han consumido para ser más claros.

La idea es ser imprudentes, ser un grupo de alegres borrachos a quienes los guardias ni siquiera les presten atención.

-Por acá- dice otro de nuestros hombres cuando se recarga a orinar sobre el muro y vemos que se alejan unos cuatro guardias riendo de nuestra pinta, ya que estos se han alejado el hombre susurra –las piedras falsas están de este lado.

Le seguimos con cautela de no ser vistos. Me detengo cuando el resto lo hace y escucho como abren con cuidado una puerta escondida tras unas cuantas rocas falsas y ligeras.

-¡Vaya!- exclama en voz baja Saotome.

-Vengan muchachos, pasen sin tocar el marco de la puerta o activaran las alarmas.

Hacemos lo que mi suegro nos pide y de forma cuidadosa atravesamos el estrecho espacio que nos lleva al interior de unas caballerizas vacías.

-Ahora será el momento de activar sus máscaras- les habla a los demás y veo que mis compañeros sacan de sus bolsillos unos dijes pequeños con distintas formas.

-¿Qué son esos?- pregunto cuando veo que Saotome se coloca el suyo.

-Ya verás- sonríe y cuando termina de abrochar la cadena tras su cuello su rostro cambia por completo. Deja de ser ese chico que conozco para convertirse en un completo extraño, sus facciones se vuelven regias y su nariz un poco ancha. Sus pómulos más marcados y el color de sus ojos de un gris oscuro.

-Fascinante- digo sin poder evitar mirarlo desde otro ángulo.

-Es una maravilla ¿cierto? Nos los ha construido Sentaro.

-¿El creador en jefe del emperador Kuno?

El líder asiente.

-Es asombroso.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. En el cobertizo deben estar ya sus uniformes y recuerden que deben buscar la forma de permanecer cerca del emperador y su esposa para saber que traman.

-Así será noble líder- responde uno de los hombres y el resto asiente.

Cuando mis compañeros desaparacen tras otra puerta me giro para ver a mi suegro –¿nos iremos ya?- pregunto esperando una negativa.

-Esperaremos hasta mañana por la tarde para irnos, cuando la fiesta esté en su apogeo. Ven iremos a descansar a la posada más cercana.

Y así salimos por donde hemos entrado. Dejando tras nosotros el palacio del emperador Kusao.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente solo estamos mi suegro y yo en la posada desayunando tarde. El resto de la población se encuentra alistándose para el gran día de su emperador.

-¿Iré solo?- pregunto antes de meterme un trozo de pan recién horneado a la boca.

Mi suegro no responde, sigue comiendo y estoy por volver a preguntar cuando alza la mano.

-Te escuche, y sí irás solo.

-¿Kaori está de acuerdo?- digo luego de tragar.

-Ella no lo sabe.

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

-Y sé que no va a estar de acuerdo. Mucho menos luego de que se casen.

-Bueno le agradezco la oportunidad.

Asiente y no dice nada más.

Terminamos de comer y mi suegro paga la cuenta –vamos hijo, tenemos que alistarnos para la boda.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y luego de tomar un rápido baño me visto con nueva ropa que me ha dado mi suegro. Son vestimentas de un cortesano y aunque no nos vayamos a quedar a la ceremonia tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

Luego salimos del lugar.

-¿Qué pasará con los caballos?- pregunto cuando voy hasta el mío.

-Te llevarás ese- dice cuando señala con la mirada el caballo de Saotome –es de lo mejor que tenemos. El resto ha sido vendido a un comerciante que vendrá por ellos más tarde.

-Esta bien- monto en el nuevo corcel.

En realidad estoy acostumbrado a no poseer nada por lo que me despido a la distancia del animal que me ha traído hasta aquí y le deseo con el pensamiento buena suerte.

Luego sigo a mi suegro hasta la entrada del poblado. Dejamos los caballos en los establos y vamos a pie, junto con el resto de la gente, hacia la plaza principal donde hay instaladas pantallas enormes para que el pueblo de Kusao pueda ver su momento romántico.

Pero nosotros seguimos de largo hacia el restaurante cercano a la entrada oculta. La calle está vacía.

-Con cuidado muchacho- me dice cuando la puerta se abre y yo paso tal como anoche, sin tocar el marco.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta uno de los guardias cuando cruzamos a la caballeriza.

-¿Saotome?- pregunto tratando de recordar como se veía luego de la máscara.

Asiente –el emperador ya ha bajado al templo donde se llevará acabo la ceremonia pero hay problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunta curioso mi suegro.

-La novia no quiere salir de su habitación o eso fue lo que unas lindas señoritas de la cocina me contaron.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

Saotome asiente divertido –tendrán que esperar para poder entrar al palacio.

-¿Vamos a entrar a la boda real?- pregunto sin entender.

Mi suegro niega –vamos a entrar al palacio, necesito una copia de los informes actuales de Kusao. Quiero saber que tanto de lo que sus generales le han dicho es verdad y que tanto los rumores que Kuno ha infundado.

-Una forma de verificar que sea cierta la lealtad de Kuno?

Daikoku asiente –hay que tener a los amigos cerca pero ¿los enemigos?

-Aún más- respondemos al mismo tiempo Saotome y yo.

-Iré a ver si la novia ya ha salido del palacio rumbo al templo- dice Saotome cuando se va por la puerta principal de la caballeriza.

No tarda ni cinco minutos en volver, debemos estar cerca de los aposentos de la novia entonces. La insana curiosidad que ha molestado a mi suegro sigue golpeando mi cráneo, quisiera ver si es tan bonita como dijo que lo era Saotome.

-Está montando su carruaje- dice haciéndonos una seña para seguirle –podemos salir, los guiaré por la cocina. Las chicas del servicio están distraídas, pegadas a los ventanales para ver a la futura emperatriz.

Mi suegro asiente y vamos en silencio a la espalda de Ranma. Atravesamos un pequeño jardín y otro de los guardas asiente a modo de saludo cuando nos ve pasar, imagino que otro de los nuestros.

Luego Saotome abre una puerta de metal y un largo pasillo de azulejo azul claro nos recibe, tal como ha dicho las mujeres del servicio están estiradas tratando de ver algo del cortejo de la novia que sale ya por una de las puertas del palacio.

Veo a una mujer embarazada alzando las manos hacia otra vestida igual que ella.

-La mujer de cabello largo es la General Tendo- me dice mi suegro cuando Ranma hace que nos detengamos un instante –ella es a quien tendrás que seguir en tu misión.

Asiento.

Estamos por movernos cuando vemos que la novia baja el último tramo de la escalera de madera y metal, con un pesado velo que le cubre el rostro para mi desgracia. Su vestido es ajustado y lleva un enorme lazo a la espalda que hace a la vez de la cola del vestido de novia.

De repente se detiene y se sienta en el escalón.

-Debe tener los pies helados- dice Ranma divertido al verla –vamos, podemos seguir.

Quisiera ver más pero debo continuar mi paso, y cuando estoy por avanzar una punzada de angustia surge en mi pecho cuando la veo llorando. Sus hermanas se acercan rápido a ella y no sé que más ocurre porque Saotome jala de mi brazo para hacerme seguir. Perdiendo de vista a la novia y futura emperatriz del centro.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana ya desde nuestra aventura a la boda real del emperador Kusao. Y comienzo a entender los nervios que debió haber vivido la pequeña y frágil novia del hombre que odio.

Termino de ponerme el saco cuando escucho un golpe a la puerta de la habitación que estoy ocupando para vestirme.

-Adelante- hablo.

-¿Estás listo Kumon?- pregunta el viejo Happosai cuando abre la puerta –te ves muy bien chico. Tú novia está preciosa también, ya he ido a darme una vueltecita.

Me río de las ocurrencias del viejo –estoy listo.

Salgo tras él y luego bajamos las escaleras. Salimos de la casa de mi suegro y otro de mis compañeros de entrenamiento se acerca a mí para que le entregue el anillo que he fabricado con mis propias manos para mi prometida.

El resto de los habitantes del campamento ya están en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, cerca del pequeño lago.

-¿Estás listo Ryu?- pregunta mi suegro cuando me recibe a un lado del altar, él será quien oficie la ceremonia.

Asiento –si señor, lo estoy.

De pronto la música comienza a sonar y bajo la vista hacia mis manos inquietas. El brazo comienza dolerme y me froto el hombro. Debe ser el frío.

Y entonces alzo de nuevo la vista y me encuentro con la mirada emocionada de Kaori, debo admitir que se ve preciosa pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por lucir despampanante no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la silueta de la ahora emperatriz en ese vestido que llevaba.

¿Habrá dejado de llorar o llegaría hasta el altar con el rostro bañado en lágrimas?

Un copo de nieve cae sobre mi nariz y me distrae, alzo la vista y veo que comienza a nevar.

Nieve.

La nieve siempre me recuerda mis sueños.


	11. Monje

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-**Monje**-

Luego de la ceremonia y el banquete no queda más que retirarnos a la pequeña cabaña, al otro lado del lago, que han preparado para la consumación de nuestro matrimonio.

Cargo a Kaori en mis brazos hasta llegar a la puerta de madera.

-Estas temblando- le digo a mi ahora esposa.

-Estoy nerviosa.

Me río –no parecías nerviosa aquella vez que estabas desnu…

Kaori me tapa la boca con las manos -¡Callate! Solo quería pasar la noche contigo, creí que tal vez eso te haría darte cuenta de que nosotros siempre hemos estado enamorados. Hubo meses en los que pensé que romperías el compromiso conmigo. Estaba preocupada.

-Yo fui quien te pidio casarte conmigo ¿cierto?

Ella me mira con sus grandes ojos azules –sí- susurra –y yo acepté porque te amo. Por que nos amamos.

-Ayúdame- le digo mostrando con la mirada la puerta frente a nosotros –ábrela por mí.

Ella ríe y hace lo que le pido empujando con su pie la madera.

La cabaña está oscura y cuando doy un paso dentro bajo a mi esposa cerrando la puerta tras nosotros –iré a encender las velas.

-Te ayudo- escucho que dice mientras yo ya voy más adelante encontrando casi de inmediato las velas.

Me dedico a encenderlas y veo que ella también lo ha hecho con las que están en el otro extremo del lugar.

En realidad el espacio es modesto, básico. Pero no requerimos por ahora de más. Estaremos aquí unos días y luego volveremos a nuestras actividades normales.

Kaori ya sabe que su padre me enviará a una misión en el monasterio del Norte. Aprovecharemos que un grupo de monjes jóvenes ingresará al lugar para su entrenamiento y buscaré conseguir la confianza no solo del maestro espiritual del monasterio sino de la general Kasumi Tendo y el general Mousse Seki, quienes constantemente visitan el lugar.

-Encenderé el fuego de la chimenea para calentar la cabaña.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunta Kaori mientras veo que saca un par de vasos de cristal de la alacena junto con una botella de licor.

Asiento -gracias.

Me dedico al fuego y me siento frente a este cuando ella se acerca de nuevo a mí con nuestras bebidas –aquí tienes- me entrega una y yo bebo un sorbo mientras Kaori se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- vuelvo a insistir.

Me mira de reojo cuando escucha mi pregunta –un poco- baja la vista, entretenida en el vaso entre sus manos -ahora sí.

-¿Ahora si?

-Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tú y yo.

-¡Ah!- me río –sé que hemos estado juntos antes pero yo…

-Lo sé- me salva de seguir diciendo palabras que sé la hieren –entiendo que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas pero- gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a mi de rodillas, me quita la copa de la mano y la deja junto con la suya frente a la chimenea –yo no puedo olvidar tus caricias.

Toma mi nuca y recarga su otra mano en mi hombro para besarme. Mis manos se colocan sobre su cintura mientras la dejo llevar el mando. Sé que hemos hecho esto años atrás pero es nuevo para mí. Tal vez quien esta más nervioso soy yo.

-Hazme el amor Ryu- me habla cuando termina con su apasionado beso.

Sus ojos están cerrados y su pecho se eleva agitado por la tensión que se siente en aquel pequeño lugar.

Me inclino para besar su mejilla –eres tan linda- le digo mientras busco deshacer el lazo de su vestido de novia en la espalda –y prometo ser cuidadoso.

-No sabes como ansiaba este momento- susurra cuando ella comienza a mover sus manos por el frente de mi kimono para ayudarme a desvestir.

Mi mujer se abre de piernas colocándose sobre mi, rodeando mi cintura con sus muslos. El instinto es lo que me guía cuando mis manos comienzan a descender la parte superior de su ropa. Beso su mandíbula y desciendo lentamente por su cuello. Ella lanza un gemido y aprieta sus dedos contra mi piel desnuda cuando me deja sin la parte superior de mi propio ropaje.

-Te amo Ryu- dice cuando la alzo de las nalgas para levantar la falda y toda la tela del vestido queda amontonada alrededor de su cintura.

Kaori se quita las bragas mientras yo abro la parte inferior de mi kimono y descubro mi erección.

Con cuidado la toma y me sonríe. Imito su gesto antes de besarla mientras ella atiende el penetrarse con mi miembro.

Gimo cuando siento el calor de su vientre y ella se sujeta de mis hombros mientras se dedica a mover su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Cierro los ojos, dejándola hacer, colocando mis brazos tras mi espalda para mantener nuestros cuerpos en esta posición. Físicamente se siente bien pero a nivel emocional no puedo percibir la satisfacción de lo que hacemos. ¿Serán todavía mis nervios?

Quiero creer que es porque Kaori aún se sigue sintiendo como un enigma para mí. Hay cosas que dice he hecho o dicho y que por más que quiero recordar no logro entender. Es como si no me reconociera a mi mismo a través de sus recuerdos.

Un escalofrío me recorre y cuando mi mujer gime en uno de sus movimientos pienso en la joven de ojos avellana. En su sonrisa.

-¡Ah!- grita Kaori mientras gime y unos cuantos gruñidos se escapan de mis labios.

Siento su cuerpo contraerse, su pelvis frotar con más fuerza cuando su cadera se mueve de adelante atrás un par de veces más antes de dejarse caer contra mi pecho. Haciendo con este impulso que caigamos sobre el piso.

Kaori ríe, fascinada -había pasado mucho tiempo- me dice jadeando mientras se acomoda aún más -¿no terminaste?- me pregunta confundida antes de besar mi pecho desnudo.

-No- sonrío mientras beso su frente –así que te voy a recostar ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien.

Sin salir de ella la tomo de la cintura para dejarla bajo mi cuerpo y busco mi satisfacción entrando y saliendo de ella repetidamente. Acaricio sus pechos desnudos y ella gime, también buscando lo mismo que yo al moverse por su cuenta.

El placer. La culminación.

Y sin embargo no siento que estemos conectando en lo físico. Ella gime, gime fuerte y jadea. Pero no logro concentrarme.

Bajo más mi pecho, casi aplastandola -¿estás bien?- pregunto cuando hago esto.

-Sí, sigue- jadea –estoy bien.

Pasa sus manos por mi espalda y se aferra a mi cuerpo. Me apoyo con los antebrazos y muevo mi cadera con mayor rapidez. Cierro los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de escuchar los sonidos de placer que profesa mi ahora esposa.

Esos ojos avellana vuelven a mí. Esa sonrisa. Y cuando evoco ese sueño que siempre tengo la felicidad se instala en mis labios. Me aferro a ese sentimiento con el que despierto cada mañana, esa dulce agonía. Es hasta entonces que encuentro la paz en mi propio orgasmo y gimo, arrastrando conmigo el placer de Kaori también.

-Te amo- me repite varias veces más cuando nos recostamos bajo las mantas para resguardarnos mejor del frío que se siente.

No respondo nada, solo la abrazo y beso su sien –descansa cariño.

Y ella suspira rodeando mi cuerpo con un brazo.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi boda, he tenido que colocar junto con el colgante que lleva la máscara que guarda mi identidad mi anillo de matrimonio.

El campanario anuncia la hora del desayuno, así que me levanto y me visto. Luego salgo de mi habitación y me uno a la fila de hombres y mujeres que se dirigen al comedor.

-¿Cómo van tus noches Daimonji?- pregunta el maestro espiritual Gosunkugi cuando me ve entrando al enorme lugar donde tomamos los alimentos.

Hago una reverencia, él es la cabeza del monasterio. A pesar de su juventud posee un gran conocimiento.

-Buen día Lama Gosunkugi- lo saludo –plácidas, gracias por el remedio.

La verdad es que luego de que se diera cuenta el maestro que mis sueños parecían angustiarme en lugar de permitirme reponer el cansancio del día me indicó tomar un té de hierbas especiales antes de dormir.

Aún sigo soñando con la joven de ojos bonitos, pero ya no tengo miedo de acercarme a ella. Por el contrario, desde entonces cada noche soy capaz de abrazarla y con eso me basta para sentir la paz.

-Sí- responde cuando avanza conmigo dentro del enorme comedor –tu semblante se nota mejor.

-Descanso.

-Me da gusto porque hoy tendremos que transcribir algunos documentos que han enviado desde la antigua sede de Los Creadores.

Abro mucho los ojos, porque sé que el sitio está resguardado por un pequeño ejercito de los exiliados del sur.

-¿Ha podido algún imperio recuperar el lugar?- pregunto a sabiendas que eso significaría que el emperador Shinnosuke ha descubierto a mi suegro o que el emperador Kuno ha traicionado a mi suegro. Como fuese el caso yo estaría en peligro entonces.

Pero el maestro niega sonriendo –son archivos que pudo conseguir el general Saotome, si no mal estoy enterado.

-¿Saotome?

-Así es, ahora vayamos a comer algo o no podré parar de pensar en alimentos todo el día.

Por supuesto el maestro ignora mi desconcierto por el apellido que también lleva Ranma. Aunque puede ser que tal vez parte de su familia aún quedara a merced del imperio, ni él sabe que fue de los suyos en realidad. Solo que tenía una hermana menor quien fuera asesinada durante el encuentro donde yo perdí a mis padres.

* * *

Durante el tiempo que he estado en el monasterio he podido continuar con mi entrenamiento de arquería. El sable ha sido un tema imposible de tomar porque ninguno de los monjes puede practicarlo. Un ejemplo más de la injusticia de los imperios, la prohibición del aprendizaje de acuerdo al rango de una persona.

Suerte la mía que el arco no está prohibido aquí, así como tampoco la lucha libre o la equitación. Son disciplinas que pueden practicar también los monjes si así lo desean, aunque más como un pasatiempo. Y es justo por este último tema que tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a la General Tendo.

-¡Que bien que has terminado ya Yamil!- me dice uno de los monjes con quienes comparto deberes al mando directo del Lama Gosunkugi.

Cierro la pantalla frente a mi y guardo los cilindros con la información que he transcrito, cosas que serán de utilidad para mi suegro, como los mapas conceptuales de diversos inventos creados hace menos de 10 años atrás.

-¿Debemos ir a algún lado?- pregunto levantándome de mi lugar.

El monje, cuyo nombre he olvidado, asiente –vamos, la general Tendo ha llegado ya con un cargamento de alimentos para la reserva. El maestro quiere presentarte.

No puedo creer lo fácil que ha sido ganarme al maestro, le he contado parte de mi historia luego de la batalla donde los emperadores fueron asesinados. Claro que no le he dicho que soy un exiliado. A sus ojos soy primo lejano del creador Sentaro Daimonji.

Viajamos por uno de los elevadores hasta el cuarto piso, donde están las bodegas de almacenamiento y las cocinas. Es ahí donde veo por primera vez a una hermosa mujer de sonrisa amable, vestida como una samurái de alto rango.

-Aquí tiene Lama Gosunkugi, esto lo ha enviado para usted la emperatriz Ukyo Kurenia- la mujer le entrega unos libros al maestro.

-Espero que la emperatriz se sienta mejor ya con los remedios que le hemos enviado- responde el maestro mientras toma los libros.

-Así es, está muy agradecida.

Uno de los monjes con los que voy se acerca al maestro, yo sigo mirando de lejos a aquella mujer. Tiene algo que me parece familiar, pero no logro entender que es.

-¡Ah! Maravilloso, por fin están aquí chicos- habla el maestro y se gira para buscarnos al resto –vengan jóvenes, quiero presentarles a la General de caballería Kasumi Tendo.

Los tres hombres hacemos una reverencia –es un honor general.

-Así que han llegado ya los nuevos aprendices- habla fascinada la mujer y luego se acerca a nosotros –es un placer conocerlos.

* * *

La general estará con nosotros durante un par de semanas y luego será reemplazada por el general Seki.

Lo que mi suegro necesita de mí es descubrir que tanto saben ambos de la guerra contra nosotros, pero por sobre todo me ha encargado conocer más de la general Tendo. Es la mano derecha del emperador Kurenai, un rango que normalmente ocupa el general de combate libre.

¿Qué ha hecho esta mujer para ganarse tal puesto?

Necesitamos infiltrar a alguien en alguna de las cortes del norte, pero se ha complicado esta tarea más de lo que se creía. Ambos imperios se resguardan con fuerza, incluso más que el propio Shinnosuke.

Por lo que se piensa que cuidan algo de gran valor aquí en el monasterio y tal parece que la clave es esta mujer que siempre come en privado con el maestro.

-Buen trabajo- escucho la voz de la general mientras algunos de los monjes ensillan a los caballos recién llegados –me gustaría ver que tanto han avanzado chicos.

-General- me atrevo a hablarle –buen día- hago una reverencia.

-Buen día Yamal- sonríe.

-Quería saber si es posible que permanezca durante la práctica de hoy- pregunto ya que usualmente solo están aquellos monjes que han tomado la disciplina ecuestre.

La general me mira, dudando y luego pone atención en mi collar.

-¿Eres casado?- pregunta señala mi anillo de bodas.

-Así es general- decido ocupar su interés en mi matrimonio para ayudarme a estar cerca de ella, casi no he podido hablar con la mujer a solas –es reciente, justo antes de ser aceptado para pasar un año en el monasterio.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo.

-La familia de mi esposa se dedica a cuidar de algunos establos en la ciudad- agrego –me gustaría aprender algo para ser de utilidad.

Sigue mirándome, interesada en lo que le cuento.

Por lo general el monasterio acoge gente de menor rango de las ciudades de todos los imperios para que puedan aprender alguna habilidad que les permita subsistir, aunque también hombres o mujeres interesados en dedicarse al templo.

-Creí que eras primo del creador Sentaro Daimonji.

¡Diablos!, pienso. Porque el hecho de que mi primo sea un personaje de alto rango da la impresión de que en realidad yo estoy aquí para el pago de una manda hacia los dioses. Una penitencia como pago a algún favor que haya solicitado, que es el motivo por el cuál un samurái estaría trabajando entre los monjes.

-Somos familia lejana, pero yo soy solo en el mundo general- explico con calma –he vivido en instituciones hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

La general asiente –esta bien, pero necesito que permanezcas callado.

-Gracias.

La sigo y ella se gira a verme un par de ocasiones durante nuestro trayecto al patio externo donde se llevan las prácticas con los caballos. Es un espacio amplio en la esquina derecha del monasterio limitando con las montañas.

-Entonces tu primo jamás ha visto por ti ¿correcto?

-Lo único que compartimos es un apellido viejo general.

-Lo lamento.

-Ahora tengo una familia- explico sonriendo.

-Me da gusto, la familia es importante.

-Usted es casada ¿cierto?

-Sí, con el galeno Tofu.

-Puedo preguntar porque no usa su apellido.

La general parpadea unas cuantas veces, seguramente sorprendida de mi atrevimiento pero no dice nada al respecto, sino que contrario a ello responde -bueno él me pidió no cambiarlo, soy la mayor de tres hermanas y sabía que nuestro apellido se perdería si las tres utilizábamos el de nuestros esposos.

-Ha sido un gesto generoso de su esposo.

-Él es un hombre generoso- luego baja la vista, se nota triste.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto inclinándome para verla.

-Es una lástima que aún no hayamos podido encargar familia- sonríe o al menos lo intenta.

-¡Ah! Seguro es cuestión de esperar un poco más, imagino que desde la batalla con los rebeldes ustedes tienen menos tiempo para su matrimonio.

Suspira –eso creemos, ambos gozamos de buena salud pero en efecto nuestras obligaciones nos impiden llevar una vida matrimonial común.

-¿Acaso algún samurái la tiene?- no puedo evitar reír con sarna y eso llama la atención de la general –lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención.

-Veo que no eres muy afecto a nuestra tradición de matrimonios arreglados pero aunque no lo parezca la mayoría llevamos una vida feliz, plena de amor verdadero. Una de mis hermanas ya es madre de un pequeño y esta esperando al segundo ya.

-Bendiciones para la futura madre- digo con una reverencia.

-Que las bendiciones sean escuchadas- responde.

-Y la más pequeña acaba de convertirse en la emperatriz ¿no es verdad?- mi curiosidad por saber que ha sucedido con la novia de Shinnosuke es la que me hace preguntar.

La general asiente –así es- pero no habla más, da por terminado el tema cuando se encarga de dar indicaciones a los monjes que ya están sobre los animales cabalgando por el espacio lleno de obstáculos.

No puedo evitar darme cuenta que no habla con la misma pasión del matrimonio de su hermana recién casada como lo ha hecho con la que ya es madre.

Pero creo que no es sano seguir preguntando por algo que realmente no debe importarme, para fines prácticos Kusao ni siquiera es propiamente el emperador a quién se supone yo sigo, pues en teoría soy del sur.

Luego de que la práctica termina la general me hace una seña para que me acerque –podrás venir todas las veces que se practique con los caballos, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tus obligaciones ¿entiendes? Espero que con ver seas capaz de aprender algo, creo que eres listo muchacho.

Hago una reverencia –es usted muy amable general.

-Dime Kasumi, por favor.

-No podría.

-Es una orden.

Sonrío –esta bien Kasumi.

Caminamos juntos de vuelta a los establos cuando la general sigue con la plática -¿puedo saber algo?

-Claro.

-Si tu interés está en aprender sobre estos animales ¿por qué pedir la disciplina de la arquería?

-Eso me alimentará- respondo en automático y ella asiente.

-Ya. Entiendo.

* * *

Los días avanzan y cada práctica no solo me permite aprender sobre las técnicas de mando de la general. Es amable pero firme, su mando se basa en el respeto y al enaltecer las cualidades de sus alumnos.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal de estar traicionando su confianza, al final del día no pretendo serle leal. Estoy sacando información para los míos.

Y pensando en eso me doy cuenta de lo vulnerable que está el monasterio en esta zona. Cualquier invasión sería capaz de entrar sin problemas desde este punto.

Mi mente piensa de inmediato en algunas mejoras que se deberían realizar para resguardar el monasterio. Y luego las desecho.

Sé que mi suegro estará muy interesado en entrar al lugar, aquí está el compendio de toda la existencia de la patria. Sus creaciones y su historia. Todo.

Por la tarde, luego de la última comida decido que necesito practicar un poco el arco. Llevo días sin que mis dedos tensen la cuerda de este y eso me hace sentir fuera de mi elemento.

Tomo un par de carcajs llenos y voy hasta el patio donde se puede tirar al blanco. Es un jardín artificial ubicado en el tercer piso del monasterio. Es tan majestuoso el jardín que una parte del piso es de cristal, lo que permite que una sección de la biblioteca bajo este sea enmarcada por los árboles y las flores del sitio.

Me coloco al centro del espacio verdoso. Soy capaz de ver bajo mis pies a algunos de los monjes en la biblioteca, algunos leyendo y otros buscando libros. Esta parte está dedicada a la historia, el folklore, las leyendas. Yo mismo he estado ahí algunas veces, el lugar es bonito y los libros que se encuentran en los estantes son antiguos.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando concentrarme de nuevo en la práctica del arco.

Tomo una flecha del primer carcaj y la coloco sobre el arco, tenso la cuerda y enfoco el blanco antes de liberar la flecha que presta atraviesa el sitio hasta clavarse unos cuantos espacios por debajo del centro.

Repito la acción hasta acabar con el primer carcaj en un tiempo record. Voy por el segundo antes de recoger las flechas de los blancos al frente y hago lo mismo que con el primero, una flecha tras otra salen disparadas. Algunas dan en los centros rojos y otras se acercan bastante.

-Te he estado observando- escucho a alguien y me giro, se trata de la General Tendo.

Mi puño se cierra con fuerza alrededor del arco que llevo en la mano, seguro de que me ha descubierto.

-Ha sido suerte de principiante Kasumi- digo buscando restarle importancia a lo que seguramente no entiende ¿un nadie capaz de ser tan bueno en los pocos días que ha estado en el monasterio?

-A mi no me engañas- camina hasta donde estoy y me observa detenidamente –tu actitud y tus preguntas son propias de alguien que ha sido educado como samurái. Te manejas como uno de nosotros.

-No sé de que habla- me doy la vuelta para buscar las flechas en los blancos, cargando los carcaj para rellenarlos –tal vez es porque he sido ya instruido en arquería básica mientras trabajaba hace años para un cortesano.

-Tu técnica es propia de los Saotome.

-Desconozco ese nombre- río al pensar en Ranma. Así que su apellido es famoso incluso, esto debo contárselo cuando vuelva al campamento.

La general se acerca de nuevo a donde estoy, impidiendo que siga haciendo lo que hago –está vivo ¿cierto?- pregunta con una mirada llena de esperanza -¿se está protegiendo? ¿está en peligro? ¿está bien?

-No sé de que me habla Kasumi- respondo en verdad confundido.

-Mi cuñado se perdió durante la batalla de los rebeldes, tres años atrás- explica –pero estoy segura y tengo pruebas de que no falleció. Solo que no sabemos donde está. Primero pensaba que se encontraba en el centro pero luego las pistas me llevaron a la Sede de los creadores y de ahí al Norte. Y ahora que te veo practicar sé que esta forma de tirar te la ha enseñado un Saotome.

Niego –lo lamento, pero lo he aprendido en casa. Al Sur.

Tuerce sus labios en una mueca y suspira –tal vez estoy confundida entonces.

-Lo siento, entiendo lo que es perder a alguien.

Kasumi asiente –pero ahora tienes una familia ¿cierto?- sonríe y yo hago lo mismo –la amas mucho seguramente.

-Perdón no entiendo a que se refiere- hablo en automático.

-A tu esposa. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kaori- digo sin más.

-Bonito nombre. Disculpa lo que ha ocurrido, te pido que no digas nada a nadie de lo que te he dicho.

-No se preocupe general, no diré ni una palabra.

* * *

El tiempo de la general en el monasterio se termina y ella se va del lugar, yo he completado mi misión casi en su totalidad. Ha sido muy hermética respecto al tema de los rebeldes, los exiliados o como ella nos ha llamado los _Prodit Fato_.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salgo del gran comedor luego del desayuno me topo con varios monjes cargando vasijas metálicas llenas de láminas de oro.

-¿Qué van a hacer con eso?- pregunto a uno de mis compañeros de práctica.

-Son para los lazos dorados que se enviarán para las ceremonias.

-¿Las qué?

-Ya sabes, las ceremonias de matrimonio de los samurái.

-Creí que no habría hasta que el emperador Shinnosuke diera con la rebelión.

-Bueno, parece ser que uno de los príncipes está interesado en una dama samurái. Ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir que las ceremonias se llevaran a cabo de nuevo.

No digo más y veo como se alejan los hombres tras las puertas que llevan al taller del último piso.

* * *

No me quedo en el monasterio más tiempo luego de la visita del general Seki. Ha sido un hombre muy divertido e imagino que en otras circunstancias hubiésemos sido amigos.

Hablo con el Lama Gosunkugi, luego de que una falsa carta llega al monasterio avisándome del estado de salud de mi mujer. Advierte que está esperando y que su estado es delicado, por lo que se me urge regresar a casa.

Así es como mi misión termina, lo que la general Tendo no ha podido darme me lo ha contado el general Seki. Y yo me siento fatal por la información que me llevo de este lugar. Lo que se esconde bajo el suelo es lo que seguramente quiere mi suegro.

Entonces salgo del monasterio a primera hora de la mañana, luego de estar aquí casi dos meses. Deseando no haber venido en primer lugar.

* * *

-No tengas cuidado, ya salimos- escucho que dice Kaori a alguna de sus amigas del campamento luego de que vuelve a nuestra tienda.

Yo estoy terminando de guardar mis armas en el cinto de mi cintura. Algo no me va con este ataque sorpresa que ha planeado mi suegro.

Cuando volví le di todo la información que había recabado, busqué a Ranma para contarle mi extraño encuentro con la general pero había sido enviado al sur con el emperador Tatewaki.

-¿Estás listo amor?- pregunta mi esposa cuando se para frente a mi, arreglando mi traje de batalla.

Asiento.

Ella ya esta lista desde muy temprano.

-Estoy nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien.

-El emperador Shinnosuke no nos ha encontrado, no es una amenaza. ¿Por qué atacar ahora a los imperios?

-Precisamente porque no son una amenaza. Además tenemos la ventaja de que la emperatriz Kusao está de viaje.

-Lo sé, tu padre piensa capturarla para obligar a Shinnosuke a que se rinda. Entiendo el plan.

-Recuperaremos lo que nos corresponde- sonríe antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar mis labios.

-Esa gente no es mala Kao- susurro.

-¿Te refieres a los monjes?

Asiento de nuevo.

-Ellos estarán protegidos con la población, ya lo verás- me guiña un ojo.

-Pero algunos estarán con los samuráis intentando defenderse.

-¿Defenderse?- pregunta contrariada –no es una invasión.

-¿No?

-Estamos liberando a los imperios del mandato de unos dictadores que ocultan los recursos y la tecnología. Limitan a la gente y eso no debería ser así, incluso la elite, los cortesanos y los samuráis sufren con las absurdas reglas Ryu. Hacemos el bien con esta batalla, unos pocos sufrirán por su falsa lealtad pero al final el pueblo, la gente será libre.

-Y tu padre y el emperador Tatewaki serán los libertadores ¿no es así?

-Debemos sentirnos orgullosos.

Y aún con todo lo que me dice mi esposa no siento que sea correcto.

* * *

Los gigantes de metal serán la distracción mientras nosotros avanzamos por el punto ciego del monasterio.

Sabemos que se han dado las alertas entre los imperios, lo esperábamos para que pudieran resguardar a los civiles.

-¡Civiles bajo tierra!- grita uno de los comandantes del líder Daikoku.

Kaori y yo vamos a la cabeza de uno de los regimientos que entrará al lugar buscando la rendición de los samuráis dentro.

Pero por lo que tuve oportunidad de estudiar de estos hombres y mujeres que sirven a los imperios, la rendición no será fácil. Están dispuestos a dar su vida por sus creencias y de cierto modo envidio esa fe que tienen en su mundo.

-¡Las flechas han sido lanzadas!- avisa otro de los que están al mando de la misión del Norte.

Mi suegro está al sur, con el emperador Tatewaki para su extracción sin levantar sospechas de su hermana Kodachi.

-Es el momento- me dice agitada Kaori mientras se coloca su máscara y yo hago lo mismo cuando me cubro el rostro -¡Sigilosos! No nos esperan- ordena a los nuestros antes de avanzar.

La sigo.

Cuando cruzamos el patio donde ser llevan a cabo las prácticas ecuestres pienso en la general Tendo, espero que no salga mal herida de esta batalla. No puedo desearle el mal luego del tiempo que compartí con ella.

También pienso en el general Seki e igual deseo que se encuentre a salvo.

Vamos por entre los diferentes niveles del monasterio, Kaori y yo nos acercamos hasta el patio principal. Es ahí, en la punta del lugar donde se encuentra la gran mayoría de los samuráis defendiendo el sitio.

-¡Ataquen!- grita Kaori y luego de eso corre hacia la izquierda mientras yo me quedo de pie sin saber que hacer.

Veo a lo lejos, por entre los arcos que dan hacia el patio, a los rebeldes atacando a los samuráis. Samuráis atacando a los exiliados.

Golpes de espadas, flechas atravesando el espacio en busca de algún enemigo, hombres combatiendo y mujeres luchando. Todo parece un recuerdo y no algo que este sucediendo realmente.

Yo vago por el pasillo principal, guiando a otros cuantos de los nuestros para ir hacia la entrada principal. Les dejo hacer y defender mientras yo también ataco y actúo para mi protección.

Sangre que se derrama y cae sobre mi ropa, no se nota nada de esto por mi traje color oscuro pero puedo percibir el aroma.

Deambulo por el lugar en solitario cuando veo que un samurái de muy alto rango, por sus ropajes, se resguarda cobarde. O tal vez no es cobardía, ha salido mal herido y busca curarse con algo que seguro porta en esos brazaletes que todos ellos traen.

Me enferma pensar que es capaz de salvarse. ¿Por qué solo él tiene derecho a llevar consigo lo necesario? Mi familia no tuvo la misma oportunidad.

Algo en mi se activa, una furia que había olvidado.

-¡Es tu hora de morir samurái!- grito con fuerza.

El samurái me ha escuchado, alza su cabeza y con lentitud se levanta.

-Veamos quien debe morir- responde con voz aguda.

Pienso que es muy joven, pero no me tiento el corazón así que me pongo en posición de ataque.

El samurái se quita del rostro las gafas que suelen ocupar para enfocar mejor su visión durante el tiro con arco, luego se pasa el antebrazo por la frente.

Doy un paso hacia él y hace lo mismo que yo cuando avanza un paso hacia mí.

Si ha de morir por mi mano quiero que sea de forma tradicional, con el honor que merece a pesar de su falsa creencia.

Busca algo en su cuello y baja la mirada cuando, sea lo que sea, cae al suelo con un ligero repiqueteo. Sigo el trayecto del objeto, es algo dorado, seguro una reliquia familiar.

Aprovecho esto y comienzo a correr hacia él gritando -¡Muere! ¡Maldito cortesano!- me prometo ser rápido y darle muerte de un solo golpe.

El samurái no se mueve de su sitio pero grita con su arma por lo alto. Estoy casi llegando hasta donde se encuentra cuando mis ojos me traicionan al verla.

Creía que era un hombre joven pero ahora veo que se trata de una pequeña y esbelta mujer ataviada en ropas de hombre. ¿Por qué?

Bajo mi arma y no puedo parar de mirarla. ¿Es posible lo que mis ojos ven?

-¿Inseguro de repente?- grita furiosa mientras toma vuelo con su sable y corre hasta donde estoy –querías la muerte, pues muere tú traidor.

Pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir mirándola. La hoja de su sable está a nada de chocarme y no me defiendo, no quiero lastimarla. Así que la detengo con ambas manos, el golpe duele. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que había soltado mi arma.

Solo la miro. Fijamente. Y entonces ella me imita. No puedo creer lo que veo ¿realmente lo que veo es real?

Es ella.

La mujer de mis sueños.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en voz alta y entonces ella suspira sorprendida sin saber que decir.

Se acerca a mí, con su pequeña mano estirada tratando de tocar mi rostro y esos bonitos ojos avellana mirándome emocionados.

-Esto- susurra -¿es real?

Dejo que tome la media máscara que cubre mi rostro, siento el temblor en sus movimientos. Está nerviosa así que le ayudo aunque al soltar la hoja del sable, para quitarme yo mismo el material que me protege, el dolor hace su reclamación. La hoja de su arma ha atravesado mi piel y la sangre corre por mi antebrazo, aún así no detengo lo que hago y me descubro.

Cuando lo hago ella sonríe y llora a la vez –estoy muerta ¿cierto?- dice para mi sorpresa -¿volver a verte es mi recompensa?

-Tal vez el que ha muerto soy yo- sonrío también.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta mientras acaricia mi mejilla -¿dónde habías...?

El contacto de su piel sobre la mía me llena de escalofríos pero es mucho más agradable que en mis sueños. Cierro los ojos mientras me dejo llevar por el agarre de sus manos.

Baja mi rostro y apoyo mi frente sobre la suya. Cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos veo que ella los ha cerrado.

-¿Quién eres?- insisto.

La mujer abre los ojos y me mira confundida –soy el amor de tu vida y tú eres el mío.

-¡Ryu!- escucho la voz de Kaori entonces y le tapo la boca a la mujer frente a mí con fuerza mientras hago una seña con mi mano libre de que guarde silencio.

Empujo su cuerpo hacia la esquina del pasillo y aprovecho la oscuridad para acercarme a su oído.

-Tírate al suelo ¿entiendes?

Ella asiente, aterrada sin dejar de mirarme o de mirar por un lado de mi brazo.

-¡Ryu!- sigue buscándome mi esposa cuando suelto a la mujer y ella cae como un costal de papas al piso.

-Estoy aquí, he terminado con uno que quería escapar- respondo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña figura en el piso en tanto que me coloco de nuevo la máscara y me agacho para recoger mi arma.

-Bien- responde Kaori –llevaré a los nuestros al siguiente nivel. La emperatriz debe estar cerca, no la vieron salir junto con los hermanos Drac.

-Esta bien. Yo me encargo de los sobrevivientes aquí.

-Gracias- dice ella cuando me giro –nada de rehenes ¿entiendes?

Asiento. Sé lo que significa eso, tengo que rematar a aquellos que aún tienen la desgracia de estar con vida.

-Te veré en la biblioteca entonces- me dice y yo asiento.

-¿Los civiles?

-Bajo tierra- se encoge de hombros –resguardados, no te preocupes.

-Bien.

Espero a que Kaori ya no se vea a la distancia para levantar a la mujer con cuidado.

-¿Ryu?- pregunta ella cuando está de pie de nuevo, sujetándose el brazo que tiene herido.

-Así me llamo- respondo en tanto que me quito de nuevo la media máscara.

-No Ranma, ese no es tu nombre.

Cuando me llama por el nombre de mi compañero de prácticas un mal presentimiento me recorre la espalda por completo.

Alguien miente.


	12. Secretos

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: DRAMA NO APTO PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO, SE SUGIERE LEER A DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

-**Secretos**-

La miro entrecerrando los ojos -¿Ranma me llamas?- pregunto enojado -tal vez me confundes entonces- digo en realidad decepcionado.

Así es como me siento.

Pero no por ella sino por la confusión que crece en mí, la molestia. Sé que alguien me miente y estoy muy seguro que se trata de Kaori. ¿Cierto? Esta criatura frente a mí ha estado en cada uno de mis sueños desde que desperté tres años atrás, ella no sería capaz de tanta crueldad.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- responde ella exasperada -¿crees que no reconocería al dueño de mi corazón?- me abraza con fuerza, con angustia. Siento sus dedos clavarse en mi espalda y mis riñones -no tienes idea la angustia que he vivido estos últimos tres años, estaba muerta en vida sin ti.

La abrazo en automático y solo atino a decir lo que mi corazón necesita -ya estoy aquí- luego lentamente la separo de mí esperando que se evapore como en mis sueños, pero no es así -¿quién eres pequeña?

Ella alza su bonito y sonrojado rostro, cubierto de rastros de sudor y sangre -soy Akane- dice con emoción -no sé bien que ha sucedido pero- se calla llevándose un par de dedos a sus labios, pensando -por lo que estoy entendiendo has perdido tu memoria Ranma.

-A pesar de lo descabellado que suena tu teoría puedo confiar en ti, ¿no es así?

Akane se alza de puntillas y besa mi mejilla con timidez -siempre haz podido confiar en mí tonto- sonríe, de tal manera como mis sueños nunca le han hecho justicia.

Vuelvo a rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos -eres tan cálida.

Ella ríe mientras esconde su rostro en mi pecho -te he extrañado tanto, tanto, demasiado.

Estoy por hablar de nuevo cuando de pronto escuchamos ruidos y en automático tomo a Akane de la mano para que no se aleje de mí.

Con cautela nos encamino hacia uno de los arcos y veo a unos cuantos samuráis que se han levantado de entre los heridos para verificar el estado de algunos de los suyos y revisando, además, si los exiliados que han caído realmente están muertos.

-Debemos movernos de aquí- le digo a la mujer a mi lado y cuando me giro para verla noto que está atenta de los suyos -a menos que quieras ir con ellos.

Ella niega sin mirarme -no por ahora, aunque estoy preocupada por Saffron y Rouge.

-¿El emperador Drac?- la miro interesado, seguro de que ella es una samurái de alto rango.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunta ignorando mi duda.

-No creo que podamos salir aún del monasterio- miro por el largo pasillo a nuestra izquierda -pero conozco un buen escondite cerca.

Sin siquiera negarse ella me sigue con facilidad en el instante que me muevo, pienso en que confía plenamente en mi y quisiera solo saber más de nosotros.

Con cuidado bajo al siguiente nivel por unas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol, conozco esta ruta de cuando tenía que llegar a mis tareas a tiempo luego de quedarme de más con la General Tendo.

Llego hasta donde el comedor, vacío y ordenado como cualquier otra tarde en este lugar. Atravesamos el espacio y cruzo por la cocina hasta llegar a la alacena, luego abro una loza y unas escaleras de madera aparecen.

-Es donde los monjes almacenan los cereales- le explico a Akane cuando me mira sorprendida.

-Esta bien- dice sin más pero noto una pregunta que no se atreve a hacer en su rostro.

Cuando cierro de nuevo el sitio con la loza sobre nuestras cabezas no puedo evitar regresar hasta donde ella se encuentra y la tomo entre mis brazos, necesito cerciorarme de que esto realmente está ocurriendo.

-No sé bien quien eres- le digo honesto -pero siempre te he soñado.

Escucho que gimotea, pero también ríe -encontraste la forma de volver a mí.

Limpio su rostro de las lágrimas con mis manos sucias y al hacer esto dejo un rastro de sangre sobre una de sus mejillas.

-Soy un imbécil, te he ensuciado.

Akane se lleva una mano al rostro y ve la sangre en la yema de sus dedos -estas herido- al mismo tiempo busca algo en su brazalete.

-También tú lo estas- le digo mientras le ayudo a sentarnos al mismo tiempo en el suelo y reviso el corte limpio de su brazo -¿duele mucho?- pregunto cuando dejo al descubierto la herida y veo que ella aprieta los dientes.

-Sí, duele.

-Dame eso- le digo estirando mi mano para tomar de las de ella el ungüento que tiene, abro el frasco y rocío sobre su piel lastimada el líquido pastoso.

Me entrega una gasa transparente y yo se la coloco encima de su brazo.

-Mejor, gracias- dice mientras se pone de rodillas y toma mi mano herida -siempre tan imprudente- musita ella de buen humor cuando me quita el ungüento con el cuál yo he sellado su herida -va a arder- avisa pero no puedo responder nada porque estoy fascinado viendo lo que hace.

-¡Maldición!- digo en voz alta y ella me mira con los ojos abiertos.

-Te dije que te iba a doler.

-Creí que lo decías solo por verte linda y preocupada conmigo- alego -tú parecías tan calmada.

Ella se encoge de hombros en tanto que toma un vendaje para envolver mi mano -estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo?- mi curiosidad, toda ella es una interrogación.

Se muerde el labio mientras baja la mirada y se pone más atenta a terminar con la curación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ranma?- evita mi pregunta con una pregunta que no entiendo.

Una risa ronca se escapa de mi, no pienso presionarla para que me diga que ocurre porque ni yo mismo sé que puede ocurrir.

-Akane- le hablo para que alce su rostro cuando guarda de nuevo en su brazalete todo para curar nuestras heridas -¿qué somos tu y yo?

-Somos marido y mujer- responde serena.

-Pero tu eres una cortesana- hago hincapié en lo obvio, nuestros mundos son polos opuestos.

-Una samurái, así es- asiente con cierto orgullo.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que tu y yo seamos amantes?

Abre mucho los ojos, aunque no dura su expresión porque al segundo siguiente me mira con cariño y un bonito sonrojo nuevamente en sus mejillas -somos más que amantes, Ranma- suspira -eres mi esposo, mi amigo, mi entrenador incluso- ríe pero yo la miro sin entender lo que dice -no me mires como si estuviera loca.

-No creo que lo estés es solo que yo no soy un samurái Akane, soy un exiliado. He vivido de siempre en la frontera Sur.

-¿Esa es la mentira que te han contado esos malditos insurgentes?- su rostro calmado se vuelve furia absoluta.

-Desperté luego de una terrible batalla con los imperios, cuando estos decidieron atacar a las comunidades de exiliados en las fronteras. Perdí a mis padres en esa batalla y sufrí heridas de gravedad.

Akane me mira, con la confusión y la furia creciendo por igual en su rostro. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de un momento a otro y cuando por fin deja que estas salga para empapar sus mejillas se pone de pie. En silencio la veo caminar de un lado al otro en el pequeño espacio que nos sirve de refugio con una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra sobre sus labios. Meditando.

-Por tu reacción veo que algo no va- me levanto para tratar de abrazarla, me inquieta tremendamente verla así -vamos, ven- la tomo del antebrazo para detenerla y ella se deja -cuéntame que va mal.

Cuando ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho soy yo quien suspira.

-Tú eres Ranma Saotome- habla antes de tomar aire y continuar –eres hijo del General Genma y la dama Nodoka Saotome. Tienes una hermana menor, Ranko. Crecimos juntos en el palacio del Centro, éramos amigos hasta que empezamos a enamorarnos el uno del otro sin decir nada hasta la semana de la ceremonia, cuando tú me besaste por primera vez y yo supe que mi corazón sería por siempre tuyo.

Todo lo que cuenta me parece imposible, pero no le contradigo por temor a que se suelte a llorar con más fuerza.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto cuando se queda callada más de la cuenta.

-No me crees- afirma mientras se aleja de mi abrazo.

-Quiero creerte Akane- le digo acariciando su espalda -en serio que sí, pero yo no me veo como un señor samurái.

La sola idea parece risible en verdad.

-Pero lo eres Ranma, justo antes del asalto de los insurgentes hacia los imperios tú eras el capitán de sables del Centro.

Akane me mira esperando alguna palabra mía, pero estoy mudo.

-¿Mis padres están vivos?

Ella asiente.

-Kaori siempre me dijo que mis padres habían muerto en la batalla y que el no haber estado ahí cuando ellos perecieron no debía ser una carga para mi alma.

-¿Kaori es quien te rescató aquel día?

-Sí, ella es...- veo la tristeza en Akane, así que prefiero no decir nada aún -cuéntame que pasó entonces aquel día, por favor.

Suspira y se aleja de mí mientras se sienta de rodillas frente a mi, pero guardando su distancia.

-Íbamos hacia la los festejos de boda del Coronel Kirin con la dama Shampoo cuando fuimos atacados por una fuerza rebelde.

-¿Nosotros fuimos atacados?- pregunto sin darme cuenta que las palabras salen de mis labios.

-Sí- Akane resopla, quitándose cabello del rostro en el acto -entiendo que también te contaron que nosotros fuimos los que les atacamos. Pero no es así Ranma, tal como ahora nos atacan los rebeldes. Ellos son los que han dado siempre el primer golpe. Solo tratamos de defendernos.

-¿Tú defiendes los ideales de tu emperador?- el asco por no entender nada me deja mal sabor en la boca.

-Sé que hay cosas que se le ocultan al pueblo, pero es por su propia seguridad Ranma.

-Así que sí, eres partidaria.

Me levanto y me alejo molesto mientras me quito el cabello de la cara pasando ambas manos por mi cabeza, frustrado.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello corto?- pregunto mientras veo a Akane analizando mis reacciones desde el otro extremo del sitio.

-¿Qué?- pregunta notablemente confundida de mi estúpida observación.

Señalo su cabeza -tu cabello es largo o al menos eso es lo que siempre soñé.

Se toca los mechones de sueltos que acarician su mandíbula -fue para proteger a la emperatriz Kusao- parece molesta.

Abro mucho los ojos -entonces sí es cierto que está aquí en el monasterio.

Akane asiente -eso parece que te disturbar ¿por qué? ¿han venido por ella?

-No debería decir nada- respondo apretando los dientes.

-¿Sientes que le debes tu lealtad a esos miserables que tan robado de mí? ¿De tu familia? ¿De tus amigos?- se nota que su exasperación va en aumento con cada cuestionamiento que me hace.

-Sé que para ti suena absurdo, pero tienes que comprender que mi vida se resume a los últimos tres años- contesto irritado de no entender y de que ella no me entienda.

Veo que aprieta la mandíbula, toda ella se nota tensa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, del monasterio- se pone de pie también -debo comunicarme con Saffron, él nos ayudará con esto y cuando lleguemos a casa podrás hablar con tu familia y te darás cuenta de todo.

La veo buscando algo en su oído y moviéndose por el sitio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla desde mi esquina. ¿En que momento nos separamos tanto? Uno a cada lado del espacio que nos resguarda.

-Busco señal.

-¿Piensas llamar a alguien? ¿Al emperador?

Akane asiente.

Camino hasta donde ella y le retiro la mano del oído, busco el aparatito pegado en el cartílago de su oreja -estas loca mujer- digo mientras le retiro el pequeño disco de metal y lo arrojo al suelo para destruirlo con el talón de mi bota.

-¡Qué haces!

-No puedes llamar a ese hombre- digo con seriedad sujetándola del brazo -¿por qué le conoces? ¿Eres una samurái importante? ¿Tienes un rango acaso? ¿También eres capitana como dices que yo lo era?

Se suelta de mi agarre y me mira con una respiración agitada -no, por favor no me preguntes nada ahora.

-¡Qué demonios!

-Saffron no es malo Ranma, no lo conoces pero te prometo que él puede ayudar...

-¡Claro que no! No se puede confiar en ningún maldito emperador Akane.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio cuando sentimos que la estructura entera tiembla con fuerza.

-¿Son los monstruos de metal?- me pregunta aterrada.

-No, no son capaces de mover este lugar de esa forma.

-¿Entonces?

Miramos sobre nuestras cabezas la tierra que se ha soltado del techo. Los sacos de semillas incluso se han caído a nuestro alrededor, al igual que toda una estantería con frascos de conservas.

-Tal vez alguna explosión.

-¡Pero hay civiles aquí!- dice furiosa mientras se mueve hacia las escaleras -¡por todos los dioses! Yurika debe necesitar ayuda.

Sube unos cuantos peldaños y la detengo, sujetando su cintura para cargarla de nuevo hacia abajo.

-¡Déjame ir!- grita mientras busca soltarse de mi agarre -tengo que ayudar a los samuráis contra este ataque, no puedo quedarme escondida aquí.

Patalea con fuerza, pero yo la tomo con firmeza contra mi pecho para evitar que se me escape.

-¡Suéltame Ranma! O te juro que soy capaz de...

-¿Siempre eres tan poco femenina?- me causa cierta emoción ver su ferocidad. Tan preocupada por los civiles.

-¡Eres un idiota! Sin memoria y todo sigues siendo un idiota.

-Un idiota que siempre te ha mantenido en su corazón al parecer, Akane- me atrevo a decir su nombre con un tono cariñoso, en mi boca sabe a maravillas encontradas pronunciarle.

Al momento deja de pelear y todo su peso cae hacia el frente. Quedando ella de rodillas y yo a su espalda, abrazándola aún.

-No puedes- susurra -no puedes ser así conmigo, me pides mucho si no salgo a combatir.

-No irás sola, me tienes a mí.

-¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar tus nuevas creencias?- pregunta incrédula.

Asiento -me importa más cuidarte- la muevo para que quede frente a mí -sé que parece ilógico, la idea de que yo sea un samurái y además capitán de sables me parece irrisoria.

Veo que hace un mohin y baja la vista. De modo que tomo entre mis manos su rostro para que me mire.

-Pero lo único que me hace sentido es protegerte. Y si quieres pelear ahí estaré a tu lado.

Akane sonríe de nuevo y se alza sobre sus talones un poco para pegar su frente a la mía.

-Prometo contarte todo siempre y cuando tú me cuentes todo ¿sí?

-Si- sonrío y siento este impulso por besarla pero el maldito anillo de matrimonio se hace presente cuando recuerdo que estoy casado con Kaori. Aunque en realidad quien está casado con ella es Ryu Kumon y al parecer ese no soy yo.

Se separa de mí y se pone de nuevo en pie -vamos- me pide subir por las escaleras y yo la sigo tan gustoso como ella me ha seguido a mí hasta aquí.

-Akane- le llamo sin dejar de hacer lo que hago, estoy levantando la loza para que podamos salir.

-¿Dime?

-¿Tú y yo estamos casados?

Suspira y luego sonríe delicada -sí, lo estamos. Y ahora que nos hemos encontrado volveremos a estar juntos.

-Me gusta como suena eso.

* * *

En cuanto salimos al pasillo veo lo que ha causado el estruendo que hemos sentido antes, y es que parte de la montaña, bajo la cual está el monasterio, se ha desquebrajado.

-Debió haber sido por los monstruos de metal- digo afligido, después de todo este sitio fue mi hogar por un tiempo.

-Al menos no ha caído por la zona donde están las entradas al resguardo de los civiles.

Las piedras sueltas han destruido la parte donde se encuentra la biblioteca. Y es entonces que pienso en el oro que hay bajo el monasterio.

-Debemos advertir a los civiles, todos tienen que evacuar el sitio- le digo a Akane.

-¿Crees que estén en peligro?

-Bajo el suelo de este monasterio hay una antigua mina de oro ¿lo sabías? Y estoy seguro que los exiliados en realidad han venido a sacarlo y no a llevarse a la emperatriz.

Akane niega. Primero consternada y luego molesta tocando la piel de su cuello.

-El dije que me ha dado no era la reliquia- musita.

-¿De que dije hablas?

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro –No es importante ahora- se toca de nuevo el lugar donde su comunicador y luego de recordar que no lo lleva más me mira furiosa -¡destruiste mi comunicador!- bufa mirando ambos lados del pasillo -tengo que ir a buscar a Yurika a como de lugar.

-Esta bien, lo haremos a tu modo entonces.

Me sujeta de la mano y luego de tomar aire me voltea a ver -tienes que confiar en mí Ranma y pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo más que a mi vida.

Analizo sus palabras -también debo amarte Akane porque confío en ti plenamente. Y te creo, todo lo que me has dicho.

Ella asiente –bien, ahora tenemos que bajar al sótano por los establos.

-Sígueme.

* * *

De algún modo Ranma conoce cada uno de los pasajes de este lugar, pero no recuerdo que alguna vez estuviéramos aquí antes. ¿Cómo es que sabe moverse tan bien por el monasterio?

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza- me dice mientras bajamos otro nivel más que está bloqueado por el derrumbe.

-Sí- respondo tratando de concentrarme en el camino y no en perderme en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo no puedo parar de mirarlo, es como un sueño el tenerlo aquí frente a mí. ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelvo a mi!

Ambos llevamos en las manos nuestras armas listas en caso de necesitarlas. Un par de niveles antes nos topamos con unos cuantos de los insurgentes y Ranma les ha abatido con facilidad sin hacerles mucho daño, se trataban de unos chicos jóvenes seguramente de unos 15 años.

Pero cabe la posibilidad de que nos topemos con más guerreros, ya sean insurgentes o samuráis.

-Solo falta un nivel más pero no escucho nada- me dice Ranma cuando abre otra puerta para descender más escaleras.

-Déjame ir primero, si te ve Yurika y la guardia que le acompaña seguro te dispararán.

Me mira un instante con el ceño fruncido -¿Y tú vas a convencerlos de no disparar si te presentas primero? ¿Qué si han llegado ya hasta donde tu compañera los exiliados?

-Dijiste que el interés de los insurgentes no era la población civil.

Asiente.

-Esta bien.

-¿Sabes entonces como tendremos que evacuar a los civiles?

-Sí, ya te dije que hay unos túneles por debajo de los búnkers que permiten la salida por el otro extremo de la montaña.

-¿Y piensas que estarán aún abiertos? ¿Aún después del desprendimiento de las rocas superiores?

-Sino tendremos que sacarlos por la entrada principal, pero eso no sería muy conveniente.

El monasterio vuelve a moverse y Ranma me sujeta con fuerza contra él para detenerme.

-Gracias.

Me mira y sonríe –vamos, ya solo falta un pasillo.

Unos pasos más llegamos hasta donde los arcos que anuncian un nuevo corredor aparecen.

-Silencio- le digo en voz baja y camino por delante de él un par de pasos -¡Yurika! ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Alteza imperial?- pregunta mi dama -¿es usted?

-Perdí mi comunicador pero tenía que llegar hasta donde estas- me giro para ver a Ranma y sin importar la cara de sorpresa que tiene le coloco la media máscara de nuevo –será mejor que no te vea aún.

-¿Alteza imperial?- me mira con justa molestia que yo ignoro -¿Akane?

Asiento –te prometo contarte todo, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es la gente y su seguridad.

La seriedad sigue en sus bonitos ojos azules –esta bien, alteza- dice como si le costara cada letra de la palabra.

Pero no hay tiempo para satisfacer su interrogante.

-Vengo con ayuda- sigo hablando mientras avanzo y claro que en cuanto nos dejamos ver Yurika vuelve a poner su arco y flecha en posición de guardia.

-¡Es un insurgente alteza imperial!

Pongo mis manos en alto para que se detenga, así como el resto de la guardia que le acompaña –me ha salvado de unos que me han atacado, le debo y confío mi vida. Está aquí para ayudar así que bajen sus armas- les ordeno.

Mi dama me mira y analiza a mi acompañante aún si bajar su arco –como usted ordene alteza imperial- habla haciendo una reverencia.

-Llama a Saffron, avísale que tenemos que evacuar a los civiles y que he encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Todos corremos riesgo de permanecer aquí.

-¿Los insurgentes?- pregunta con justa preocupación.

Pero yo niego –la montaña se ha desquebrajado, algunas rocas han caído sobre la biblioteca pero no tenemos la certeza de que no sigan cayendo piedras y destruyan todo el lugar, con nosotros adentro.

-Enseguida me comunico con su alteza imperial- habla y luego camina buscando también señal bajo este nivel.

-El resto síganme, tenemos que proteger a los civiles a su salida ¿entienden?- mando a los hombres y mujeres que están esperando ordenes.

-Sí, alteza imperial.

-Vamos- le digo a Ranma cuando me volteo para verle y él asiente –te seguimos.

* * *

Yurika no ha podido contactar a Saffron pero ha podido hablar con Rouge y le ha explicado la importancia de evacuar a los civiles. Ella nos ha puesto al tanto de lo que ocurre fuera y ha acordado con tener listas las naves para transportar a los civiles.

-¿Crees entonces poder hablar con el líder de este ataque?- pregunto a Ranma aún incrédula.

-Ya te he dicho que sí- responde en voz baja mientras algunos de los samuráis a mi mando nos rodean para abrir las enormes compuertas del búnker.

-Ok.

* * *

Me aparto de Akane mientras los samuráis le dan el paso para que organice a los civiles. Sigo sin comprender porque le llaman alteza imperial pero ella me ha dicho que me explicará el motivo más tarde.

Ella ha dicho que es una samurái y que además estamos casados. Mi lógica me dice que no debería de confiar en las palabras de una cortesana, que tal vez se aprovecha de que le he dicho sobre mis sueños pero mi corazón, no puedo ignorar lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando está entre mis brazos y la forma en como me mira me hace perder la lógica.

Y a pesar de todo quiero, necesito, deseo creer todo lo que me ha contado. De ser cierto significa que mis padres están con vida, significa que tengo más familia y significa que todo lo que Kaori, el líder Daikoku y los exiliados me han dicho durante estos años es una mentira y de ser así a Kaori no le debo la fidelidad que le prometí en nuestra boda porque ella me ha ocultado todo lo que soy.

Akane me mira mientras me llevo la muñeca derecha hacia la media máscara que me cubre para activar mi comunicador así que me giro para alejarme un poco de ella, por extraño que parezca no quiero que se entere que yo estoy al mando de uno de los regimientos, a quienes he abandonado a su suerte por cuidar de ella.

-Aquí el comandante Kumon- hablo primero para identificarme -¿quién me escucha?

Interferencia, seguro que por el lugar donde me encuentro hasta que escucho señal al otro lado del comunicador.

-Aquí la teniente Kumon- responde de inmediato y primera Kaori, como lo suponía -¿dónde diablos estás Ryu?- pregunta molesta.

-Buscando el regimiento- miento –luego del desgaje de la montaña los he perdido, tenemos que evacuar Kao este lugar corre peligro.

-Lo sé, el imbécil de Daisuke trató de deshacerse del emperador Drac cuando estaba buscando derribar los monstruos de acero y al hacerlo han golpeado contra la montaña. Se dispararon algunos explosivos hacia la punta.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a la emperatriz?- me interesa confirmar algo.

-No- responde frustrada -¿qué hay de ti?

Miro a Akane de reojo, sospechando que lo que temo en mi corazón sea verdad –tampoco.

-Las mujeres samuráis visten como hombres, seguro idea de los Drac porque la princesa también iba con indumentaria masculina.

-¿Qué hay de nuestras bajas?- quiero saber que tantos exiliados puede haber fuera de la fortaleza del monasterio.

-Nada importante, creo que seguimos estando en ventaja pero ya he enviado a una parte de mi regimiento al encuentro con el emperador Kusao. Te he estado buscando.

Abro los ojos por lo que me dice -¿El emperador Kusao? ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo al centro?

-¿Acaso no viste la alerta que envió mi padre?- pregunta confundida mientras busco en mi visor cuando lo hago descender sobre mis ojos, se trata de un aviso en donde se explica que el centro ha conseguido aniquilar gran parte de nuestra gente y que han buscado mejor retirarse pero los infiltrados confirman que el emperador ha partido hacia el norte –estoy segura que viene a buscar a su preciosa esposa- dice con fastidio Kaori.

-Tenemos que salir, reunirnos con tu padre.

-Tenemos que buscar a la emperatriz- afirma con furia –esa es la misión Ryu ¿por qué crees que me he arriesgado enviando hombres a detener lo más que se pueda el paso del emperador?

-Creí que tendrías otra misión- digo sin más.

-¿Otra misión?

-No creo que el desgaje de la montaña haya sido un accidente- respondo.

-¿Perdona?

-Ha destrozado la biblioteca y por mis informes sabes muy bien que hay debajo.

Kaori ríe, amargamente -¿acaso te ha dado nostalgia ver la biblioteca de este lugar destruida? Sabes que se necesita el oro bajo tierra para crear energía que nos ayude a sobrevivir.

-Sigues mintiéndome entonces.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Será mejor que salgas Kao, si es que quieres sobrevivir. Buscaré a los hombres a mi cargo y los enviaré de vuelta al sur por alguna ruta segura. No tiene sentido arriesgar más vidas si no estamos consiguiendo nada.

-Cobarde.

Río frustrado –mentirosa.

Corto la comunicación antes de esperar la respuesta y cuando me giro veo a Akane esperándome, atenta a mi conversación seguramente. Tras ella, a unos cinco metros, están los samuráis a su mando ayudando a organizar a los civiles para poder evacuar.

-¿Eres un comandante?- pregunta mirándome con pena.

-Tal vez la charla larga no pueda esperar ¿verdad? Alteza Imperial Kusao- digo con amargura mientras hago una reverencia.

* * *

Cuando la comunicación se corta me quedo helada mirando a la nada, frente a mí está parte de mi regimiento recolectando armas entre los samuráis caídos.

-¿Está bien teniente Kaori?- pregunta Hiroshi cuando se me acerca.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le digo casi en un susurro buscando la forma de no dar rienda suelta al dolor que crece en mi pecho.

El mal presentimiento me recorre como un veneno cuando recuerdo las últimas palabras de Ranma, me llamó mentirosa.

-¡Atención todos!- grito –el lugar está comprometido, parte de la montaña se ha desgajado y corremos el riesgo de que la estructura del monasterio se venga abajo. Hay que salir.

Los hombres y mujeres a mi cargo me miran con atención y afirman en tanto que se mueven para buscar el regreso por el largo pasillo del cuál hemos salido hacia la entrada principal.

Yo voy al final de todos a paso rápido mientras busco contactar a mi padre.

-Aquí Kao- le digo cuando por fin escucho que se conecta su comunicador.

-¿Estás bien hija?- pregunta con la cara llena de mugre y rastros de sangre.

-Vamos a evacuar, el monasterio puede caerse- le explico.

-¿Cumplieron con su misión?- me pregunta mi padre.

-El oro aún se puede sacar, le diré a Daisuke excave en cuanto el monasterio se derrumbe.

-¿Y la emperatriz? Veo en el rastreador que lleva el emperador que no tardará en estar en el monasterio, tal vez tienes una hora más si los hombres que has enviado pueden detenerle un poco.

-Ryu la ha encontrado- espeto mientras activo el localizador de Ryu.

-Eso es…- habla mi padre dudando que comentar al respecto.

-Desafortunado- respondo –lo sé, pero yo la buscaré y Ryu volverá a mí, como siempre ha debido ser.

-Sé que podrás encargarte, por fortuna ya hemos recuperado al comandante Ranma- dice mostrándome tras de sí a quien fuese la mano derecha de Tatewaki hablando justamente con él.

* * *

**Hello mis adorados lectores! Veamos ya casi nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos de esta historia. **

**Aclarando posibles dudas respecto a este capítulo. Veamos Kaori sabe que Ranma no se llama Ryu, al final a Ryu le han vuelto a dar una lavadita de coco porque ya había recobrado algo de sus recuerdos.**

**Y sí, Akane ya está sospechando que Shinnosuke le ha mentido. Se ha dado cuenta de que el dije que le dio no era una reliquia sino algo nuevo. Shinnosuke, después de todo, le contó en capítulos anteriores que pasó gran parte de su entrenamiento en el monasterio así que él sabe de su existencia.**

**¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Saffron está por ahí, igual incomunicado pero por ahí jajaja Y pues nada, yo fascinada esperando a leer sus teorías respecto a este capítulo.**

**Por cierto, quiero dar un aviso con relación a este fic. Ya lo estoy montando en Wattpd, en un principio era con la idea de quitarlo de fanfic pero he estado haciendo breves encuestas por aquí y por allá y sé que la mayoría no está familiarizado con la otra plataforma. De hecho yo misma no soy fan de ese sitio pero pues Imperio igual va a estar viviendo en ese sitio jajaja Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre esta decisión, déjenmelo en la cajita de los comentarios jajajaja y no olviden suscribirse y darle like y todo lo que buen Youtubr suele decir.**

**Vale los quiero un millón y como siempre mi eterno agradecimiento por seguir aquí conmigo en este camino de dolor y drama y mucho amor.**

Graceurglsq: Perdóname! A veces se me complica subir el capítulo o una falla técnica. Pero prometo tenerlo arriba en horarios más decentes jajaja prometo que habrá venganza!

**Emiilu: Bueno más motivos para odiar más a Kaori, que puedo decir soy culpable de que me encanta hacerla mi villana jajaja.**

Maryconchita: amiga! Me siento muy honrada por tu valentía con el capítulo anterior. Sé que fue muy complicado leer a Ranma hermoso con la mala de Kaori, pero fue breve y ni lo disfrutó. Eso cuenta y mucho. Y sobre todo que ahora ya sabe que es más mala que la carne de puerco en vigilia.

**Andy-Saotome: gracias por seguir aquí conmigo en este camino de dolor! Jajaja espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, porque yo fascianda escribiéndolo!**

Lily Tendo89: Solo quiero saber si bebé precioso sigue bien dentro de ti, espero no haberle causado angustias a la bendi con este capítulo pero al menos ya tenemos declaración firme y constante de que Kaori es mala, mala, mala.

**Benani0125: Ya ansiaba locamente poder escribir el reencuentro de estos dos! La ilusión que me daba! Y todavía falta la parte física de ese amor! Muajajaja**

Livamesauribe: Prometo que habrá miel de sobra cuando se reencuentren al 100 por ciento, el amor que se tienen rompe las barreras de la realidad. Ah! Suspiros!

**Rj45: Jajajaja amé con locura toda la teoría, pero sobre todo el que Kaori es mi representación. Y déjame decirte que no jajaja si yo me fuese a escribir en alguno de mis fics sería más interesante para Ranma, creeeeme! Pero **_**mahalo**_** por hacerme sentir tan lista como villana.**

GabyCo: hermosa según yo si aparecen tus comentarios, pero voy a estar más atenta! Y el camino para estar juntos esta lleno de pruebas, pero su amor lo puede todo ¿no? Mil gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! Y pues ya, Kaori es mala, mala! Ahí esta escrito y no hay vuelta atrás jajaja. Abrazos gordos!

**Azucena Osuna: Mil gracias a ti por leer mi historia! Yo la escribo con mucho amor y cariño y harta inspiración! **

Alicia Sanchez: Gracias a ti! La verdad es que la historia es muy sencilla, pero ya sabes como me encanta darle al misterio y a las migajas de pan en el camino de la trama jajaja pero todo va conectando, es una promesa.

**Bianka Sherlin: Pues el cambio era para evitar pudieran recordar su verdadera personalidad! Pero ahora que Ranma ya sabe quién es no hay marcha atrás! Gracias por leer mi historia.**

Lucitachan: Gracias por tu bello review! Justo esa es la finalidad del Insta, apoyo visual aunque confieso que a veces me lo imagino antes de encontrar una foto que le haga justicia a lo que he descrito!

**Felicius: Bueno ya sabemos que Kaori estaba encaprichada con Ranma y pues hizo lo que su maldad le dictó, se lo robó y lo hizo suyo a la fuerza mua ja ja así que es mala!**

Cynthiagurud: Espero que el sobrino no haya vuelto a sufrir daños colaterales! Jajaja ya te digo que igual me daba el mega infarto de que Kasumi lo tenía ahí frente a ella y la maldita máscara no le dejaba verlo. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

**Saritanimelove: Ese era el truco de la consumación del matrimonio con Kaori, no podía dejar de pensar en Akane aún estando con otra mujer. Y pues al menos Ranma confía plentamente en Akane, sabe que ella es la dueña de su corazón. Es el destino.**

Mina Ain0: Totalmente sabias tus palabras, para él es un "te creo Akane pero entiende que llevo 3 años de recuerdos que no cuadran con lo que me cuentas" Y sin embargo está ahí para ella. Como siempre.

**TatyGuerrero: Pagará, Kaori pagará lo que ha hecho y de la manera más épica! Amo también esa saga! Recuerdo cuando leí los libros, moría y sufría con la trama! Totalmente fan y de hecho uso mucho la música de las películas para inspirarme a escribir Imperio. Abrazos gordos! Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	13. Palacio

**Antes de empezar quisiera tomarme un momento para agradecer muy en especial las atenciones de:**

El resto ya se lo saben…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Juliet's dream" de Abel Korzeniowski (no aparece en el texto pero si esto fuera una película esta sería la música de ambiente justo en la última escena del capítulo)**

* * *

-**Palacio**-

Akane se acerca a mí con prisa y me toma del antebrazo -no es el momento Ranma- dice mirándome a los ojos en voz baja -te prometo que te contaré el motivo por el cual soy la emperatriz- voltea a ver la gente tras nosotros quienes esperan, con miedo en sus ojos, el poder salir de aquí -pero ahora mi única prioridad es sacar a esta gente sana y salva de este lugar.

-Bien- respondo con pesar cuando me cruzo de brazos y ella entonces me suelta -es lo correcto- no es el momento de exigir respuestas y mucho menos sabiendo que tampoco he sido del todo transparente con ella.

Pero si dice que estamos casados quiero creer que igual la deben haber engañado para que terminara siendo la esposa del Emperador Kusao.

-Entonces eres la hermana menor de la general Tendo ¿cierto?- pregunto al recordar haberla visto el día de su boda.

-Sí- Akane me mira extrañada de mi cuestionamiento -Kasumi es mi hermana mayor. ¿La recuerdas?

Dejo mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y luego me rasco la nuca sintiéndome apenado por que Akane se entere que he servido de espía para los exiliados -la conozco y no solo eso- digo cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras tomo aire -yo estuve en el palacio el día de tu boda con el emperador.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

Abro de nuevo los ojos y me doy cuenta de su incertidumbre -estuve infiltrado recabando datos para la causa de los exiliados por aquellos días, aprovechando las festividades.

Me mira sin decir ni una palabra y luego parpadea sin saber como responder hasta que suspira -no es el momento- baja la vista aferrando su mano nuevamente alrededor de mi antebrazo -y ciertamente no es el lugar. Vamos.

Camina un paso y se detiene cuando se da cuenta que me tiene sujeto, luego me mira a los ojos y me suelta poniendo mala cara, admito que tampoco me gusta que me haya soltado pero no creo prudente decir algo. Aún estoy muy confundido entre lo que sé y lo que siento.

Con paso decidido la veo alejarse de vuelta hasta donde los samuráis que manda y yo me siento frustrado de no poder estar a solas con ella.

* * *

Mi corazón late con fuerza, estoy nerviosa de lo que debo explicarle a Ranma sobre mi condición como emperatriz pero más allá de justificar mi actuar quiero que entienda que sobre todo lo sucedido mi corazón jamás le ha pertenecido a nadie salvo a él.

Voy nerviosa hasta donde Yurika -dame tu comunicador- le ordeno sin pensarlo mucho y ella obedece al instante cuando se lo quita y me lo entrega.

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando intento girarme Ranma pega su rostro a mi oído, aún cubierto con esa media máscara siento escalofríos de su cercanía.

-Tu marido viene en camino, pensé que querrías saberlo.

Me volteo para mirarlo con preocupación -¿Shinnosuke viene hacia acá?- estoy segura que viene en mi búsqueda, esto no es bueno -¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho...- se queda callado a mitad de su respuesta desviando su mirada y yo no puedo evitar alzar una ceja preguntándome porque no puede decir quién le ha avisado de esto -Kaori, ha sido ella- cuando termina su frase me mira como si buscara mi reacción a lo que ha dicho.

Un mal presentimiento cruza mi mente, pero no es tiempo de hacer caso a estas banalidades cuando la vida de la gente está en juego.

-Imagino que las nuevas costumbres de tu lealtad hacia ellos no van a cambiar de un segundo al otro- no puedo evitar mi comentario, pero me frustra saber que estos insurgentes le importan.

-Imaginas bien- responde él.

Estoy por darme la vuelta para colocarme el comunicador y hablar con Rouge cuando Ranma se acerca más para detenerme.

-Y sin embargo estoy aquí contigo.

Sonrío. Sonríe.

-Iré a verificar que ya pueda llevar a la gente al final del túnel- le digo a Ranma en tanto que busco colocarme el disco y entonces saco de mi brazalete una brújula -¿podrías marcarme aquí la coordenada de la salida del túnel?

Ranma lo mira extrañado.

-Seguro recuerdas como usarlo ¿cierto?- le digo arrojándole el artefacto cuando comienzo a alejarme.

Lo cacha al vuelo y lo analiza, veo que aprieta algunos botones del lateral y enseguida la brújula se enciende.

Confío que podrá hacerlo así que yo enciendo el comunicador cuando este se encuentra en su lugar para buscar a la princesa -¿Rouge? ¿Me escuchas?- llamo a la joven con la esperanza de escuchar su voz.

-¡Akane! ¿estás bien?- pregunta cuando por fin logro señal. Puedo escuchar su agitación.

-Estoy a salvo- digo contenta sin proponermelo, por que no puedo parar de mirar a Ranma pelearse con la brújula e imagino que mi tono alegre de voz no le va a hacer mucho sentido a Rouge -¿Qué hay de ti?- carraspeo -¿estas bien? ¿dónde está Saffron?

-Ambos estamos bien- contesta aún agitada –disculpa- jadea -estoy llegando al puerto donde están las naves de carga que transportaron a la población hasta aquí. Solo espero las coordenadas para poder llevarlas.

-Yo ya tengo lista a la población civil para sacarlos, enseguida te envío la ubicación.

-Los insurgentes están huyendo también ¿sabes? Saffron me ha dicho que los ha visto salir corriendo del monasterio, los infelices- dice esto último con todo el odio del que es capaz –mi estúpido hermano se encuentra buscando la forma de detener algún posible e inminente derrumbe. La montaña sigue desgajándose.

-Eso va a ser humanamente imposible- le digo a Rouge

-Se lo he dicho, pero tanto él como el Lama se encuentran salvaguardando la biblioteca.

-Es toda nuestra historia- digo triste de pensar que eso podrá perderse de forma indefinida.

-Pero son archivos que pueden recuperarse Akane.

Pienso entonces en el oro que hay bajo el monasterio y me pregunto si Saffron sabrá algo al respecto. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento los emperadores saben de la existencia de esta fuente de energía pero se considera sagrada por la poca cantidad que es. Pero ahora ya no estoy segura de que es cierto y que no.

-¡Lo tengo!- grita emocionado Ranma cuando las coordenadas aparecen en el reflector en tercera dimensión que muestra el camino existente –aquí tienes- me dice dándome la brújula y señalando la información que debo darle a Rouge.

-¿Quién está contigo?- pregunta Rouge.

-Un soldado- procuro restarle importancia a la pregunta de Rouge.

Sé que puedo confiar en los hermanos Drac, pero por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere de que Ranma está vivo y que además está conmigo.

Algo en mí me dice que Shinnosuke sabía que mi esposo no estaba muerto y que no es el único que lo sabía. Es imposible no haberlo descubierto con toda la información a su alcance y me pregunto ¿cómo es que yo no me di cuenta?

-Te envío la información- le digo a Rouge cuando enlazo la brújula con el comunicador.

Tengo que hacerlo a ciegas porque he dejado mis gafas pisos atrás y entonces pienso que también he perdido el dije que Shinnosuke me ha dado.

-Lo tengo- afirma Rouge cuando por fin le llegan las coordenadas –vamos en camino, ten a la gente lista para poder abordar en cuanto logremos tocar tierra.

-Entendido- y entonces recuerdo lo que me ha dicho Ranma sobre el emperador -¿Rouge?

-¿Ajá?- pregunta ella mientras se escuchan los motores de la nave donde seguro va.

-Shinnosuke viene en camino ¿cierto?

-Sí, acaba de enviar una alerta ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Era una corazonada.

-Puedo avisarle que te encuentras bien, ya que dudo que desde donde te encuentras haya señal suficiente para que hables con él.

Me pienso si será correcto que sepa Shinnosuke donde estoy –te lo agradecería- respondo cuando al instante me confieso que sería peor que piense estoy en peligro.

-Te veré en unos minutos.

-Bien.

Corto la comunicación con Rouge y miro a la población resguardada por los samuráis a mi mando. Veo a mi dama de compañía y tengo claro cual es mi deber. Pero entonces mi corazón me grita que le siga por una maldita vez en la vida.

Y eso es lo hago.

* * *

Llevo, junto con Akane, a los civiles por el túnel correcto para poder salir del monasterio.

Antiguamente estos túneles fueron usados para confundir a los enemigos que trataron de destruir las creencias cuando ocurrió la guerra entre las empresas tecnológicas que deseaban el poder sobre el gobierno.

Y pensar que fuimos una poderosa nación alguna vez, derrotada por nuestra propia ambición y la búsqueda por sobrevivir a las catástrofes que llevaron a la casi eliminación de la raza humana.

Somos unos sobrevivientes.

-¡Rouge!- grita Akane cuando la princesa Drac desciende de una de las enormes naves de carga que tocan el suelo al momento que salimos del monasterio.

-¡Akane!- responde emocionada la joven de cabello oscuro cuando corre al encuentro de la joven de ojos avellana –rápido, llevaremos a la población al Este, el príncipe Toma es el único que ha podido mantener a distancia a los _Prodit Fato_.

-¿Toma y Ranko están bien?- pregunta con alivio. Emocionada.

-Sí- responde la princesa y luego me mira sin decir nada, pero me doy cuenta que no le agrada mi presencia y estoy muy seguro que se debe a mi vestimenta -Ranko ha conseguido crear una barrera con flechas de seguridad. Así que los rebeldes no han podido llegar al imperio y su gente se encuentra en los búnkers.

-¿Podrán con estos civiles?- pregunta señalando a la gente tras nosotros.

-No te preocupes, llevamos provisiones suficientes.

-Bien.

Yo las miro sin intervenir, pero atento.

Rouge le sujeta por el brazo –vamos, sube para que me ayudes a organizar todo por dentro.

-Espera- la detiene –será más fácil que continúe organizando aquí.

-Esta bien- vuelve a decir la princesa Drac mirándome nuevamente -¿qué hace uno de ellos aquí?

Akane me mira un instante y luego regresa a la conversación con la princesa -me ha salvado, le debo mi vida.

Por encima del hombro de Akane la princesa me mira, me analiza, me desmenuza por completo de pies a cabeza -me parece conocido.

-No importa- responde Akane -tenemos que seguir- se gira y alza su brazo -¡Samuráis!- les ordena a los hombres y mujeres que rodean a la gente civil -¡Movilizar a la población! Son la prioridad ahora ¿entienden?

-¡Sí, alteza imperial!- gritan en respuesta y al segundo siguiente comienzan a guiar a la gente dentro de las naves.

-Te veré al llegar al Este- le guiña Akane a Rouge cuando la empuja dentro de la nave -Yurika, ve con la princesa.

-Alteza- habla la joven dudando en acatar la orden impuesta.

-No me hagas repetirlo, tengo que ir por Saffron- dice esto último en voz más baja y entonces la chica asiente.

La joven sigue a la princesa Drac hasta que se pierden de nuestra visión dentro de la negrura de la nave.

-¿Iremos por el emperador Saffron?- pregunto sin entender.

La pequeña mujer a mi lado alza su mirada, con los ojos casi a punto del llano -tenemos que llegar hasta el centro antes de que Shinnosuke se de cuenta de que estas vivo.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a reclamar el trono, soy la emperatriz y tengo derecho a esto cuando el emperador ha abandonado el imperio.

-¿Cuál es el plan Akane? ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos hasta ahí?

Akane sonríe mientras se limpia las lágrimas que se han escapado -espiaste a Kasumi también ¿verdad?

* * *

Tenemos un par de horas de ventaja, podemos rodear el camino montañoso y cruzar luego por el río para llegar al Centro.

Antes de partir del monasterio le he contado a Saffron lo que pienso hacer, le he dicho que estoy segura que Shinnosuke es un traidor y él solo me ha deseado buena suerte y me ha aconsejado llevar todo lo que mi brazalete tiene pero dejando el armazón de mi muñeca en el monasterio.

-Los brazaletes pueden hackearse para que funcionen como localizadores Akane- me ha dicho -avisaré a Kodachi para que pueda alcanzarte en el palacio del centro y te proteja con su ejército, yo mantendré ocupado lo más que pueda a tu marido.

Y luego de sus palabras he hecho lo que me ha aconsejado, Ranma me ha ayudado a guardar todas las provisiones que llevaba en el brazalete y luego de esto me lo he quitado.

Destruirlo ha sido la peor parte hasta ahora, porque fue mi madre quien me lo puso muchos años atrás.

-¡Arre!- grito mientras mis pantorrillas presionan un poco más el cuerpo del caballo que me lleva a toda velocidad.

-¡Arre! ¡Arre!- escucho que grita Ranma cuando se empareja hasta donde estoy.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se adueña de mí, estoy nerviosa por lo que tengo que hacer pero a la par emocionada de que Ranma esté a mi lado, como siempre cuando debía enfrentarme a mis peores demonios y a mis más grandes miedos.

Sonríe cuando lo miro y yo hago lo mismo.

Ambos vemos a la distancia los árboles en la cima de la montaña agitarse.

-Por acá- me dice Ranma cuando señala su izquierda y yo le sigo.

Detiene el caballo y cuando baja toma de las riendas el mío para detenerlo también.

-Debemos esperar a que pasen las naves.

-Seguro es Shinnosuke- digo más para mí que para él.

Ranma alza su rostro y yo suspiro.

No puedo evitar desviar la mirada de la suya y hacer una mueca con mis labios, me disgusta tener que hablar del porque soy la emperatriz justo ahora que nos vemos forzados a no movernos, pero igual no habrá otro instante ¿cierto?

Hago una mueca de dolor y luego suspiro -durante un año buscamos tu rastro- le explico y él me mira atento -y no encontramos nada Ranma, fue como si hubieses desaparecido de la tierra y cuando digo nada me refiero a ni un solo cabello tuyo.

-Y eso sería extremadamente raro- añade pensativo -¿cuándo o cómo es que perdiste mi rastro Akane?

-Caíste cuando la tierra se hundió- explico -había un gigante de metal, el primero que hubiese visto en mi vida para ser francos y el golpeteo que propino sobre la tierra causó que esta se partiera, creando un barranco.

Ranma baja su vista y se queda mirando la crin de mi caballo, acaricia su pelaje sin decir nada y temo decir algo que pueda dañar más lo que seguro está pensando.

Un sonido ronco, que suena a auténtica frustración sale de su pecho -Kaori me contó que me encontraba defendiendo a un grupo de jóvenes guerreros cuando uno de los samuráis lanzó una flecha que se incrustó en mi pecho.

Cuando me cuenta esto se abre un poco la tela de su traje y me muestra la cicatriz que seguro fue causada por aquella espada insurgente que le atravesó.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiro mi mano para tocar la cicatriz -la espada atravesó tu piel mientras yo estaba al otro extremo sin poder protegerte. Me miraste sin miedo, y decidido tomaste el sable con tus manos y aprovechaste la cercanía para acabar con tu agresor.

-Entonces no fue una flecha- afirma.

-No, no lo fue.

-Sabía que mucho de lo que me contaba Kaori no parecía ser mío.

-Supongo que por la caída perdiste la memoria y se aprovecharon de ello.

Ranma niega -¿Quién es Ryu Kumon?

-El Coronel de Sables del emperador Drac. Era prometido de la princesa, en realidad.

Ranma abre mucho los ojos -¡vaya! él y yo solíamos practicar juntos, aunque le llamaba Ranma. Saber que yo tenía su identidad y él la mía solo me confunde más- cuando dice esto último se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Ranma?- le hablo mientras bajo de mi caballo de un brinco -estoy aquí mi amor, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- lo abrazo con fuerza y él cubre mi hombro con su brazo para acercarme más -debí haberte encontrado antes.

-Ya estamos juntos, eso es lo que interesa ahora. Y arreglaremos todo ¿sí?

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a viajar por el río?- pregunto cuando llegamos hasta la orilla de este. No es muy rápido en esta parte del terreno pero no dudo que en algún punto sea catastrófico ir a nado.

-Había pensado ir por la orilla en los caballos hasta que no sea posible.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ya veremos.

-Te sigo alteza- me burlo de Akane y ella me arroja la manzana que lleva en la mano -siempre un idiota.

-Bueno- me río de ella -al menos yo aún conservo mi aperitivo. Te has quedado sin alimento hasta que lleguemos a palacio.

-Tampoco estamos tan lejos.

Me acerco hasta donde ella mientras parto la manzana en dos -toma, puedes tener mi mitad al menos- le ofrezco el trozo de fruta -al final ha sido mi culpa el que usaras tu alimento como arma.

Se ríe de esa manera linda -gracias- toma el alimento y lo muerde –no mentiré, tenía hambre. Hemos tenido que salir a mitad de la madrugada del palacio de Drac para resguardarnos en el monasterio- suspira cansada -y ha valido la pena- me mira contenta.

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con el plan del líder Daikoku- carraspeo antes de morder el último trozo de fruta.

-¿Es el hombre que lleva la rebelión?- pregunta pero evado responder cuando solo alzo el rostro suspirando -¿Podrías contarme que es lo que quieren?- insiste.

-Quieren igualdad Akane- contesto molesto de que ella no se de cuenta -los emperadores han estado ocultando los recursos y los han estado dosificando entre la población a su antojo por años.

-Porque son limitados Ranma- responde más enérgica de lo que esperaba -no se pueden desperdiciar.

-¿También te has creído esa mentira? ¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¿Tu esposo?- lo admito, he dicho lo último resentido.

-He leído los informes de los creadores, algunas materias primas no se han podido replicar artificialmente. Lo existente es finito. Es por eso que ya no hay muchas clases de alimentos.

-Eso es una mentira, fuera de los bordes que resguardan a todos los imperios el mundo ha florecido. Se ha recuperado del cataclismo.

-¿Qué? Eso nadie puede saberlo.

-El líder Daikoku una vez tuvo de misión salir de las fronteras para conocer el estado del exterior. No iba solo, le acompañaban algunos de los altos mandos de otros imperios y él cuenta que ya no es desértico y vacío, más allá del mar se ve el florecimiento de la tierra.

-Eso no garantiza que haya vida. Por lo que sabemos bien podríamos ser los únicos sobrevivientes en el planeta.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. ¿Todo un mundo y solo nosotros?

Akane permanece callada un rato mientras andamos con cuidado por la orilla.

-¿Es por eso que necesitan el oro? Es para la creación de maquinaria más resistente ¿verdad?- pregunta de repente.

La miro con curiosidad, preguntándome que tanto sabe y que tanto de lo que sabe es real. Al menos debe ser más real de lo que yo sé. Alzo los hombros -solo sé que es para crear energía.

-No hay oro suficiente bajo el monasterio para lo que desean.

-En eso estas equivocada- respondo con cierto orgullo -yo mismo exploré un tramo de la mina y es basta Akane.

Me mira confundida -¿en verdad?

Asiento.

-Tal vez ambos tenemos solo parte de la realidad- dice antes de volver a quedarse pensativa lo que resta del camino a caballo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos hasta la parte del camino en la cual los caballos ya no pueden seguir reviso la brújula y me doy cuenta que ha pasado una hora y cuarto desde que salimos del monasterio.

-No falta mucho y solo espero que lleguemos antes de que regrese Shinnosuke- digo mientras marco de forma virtual el camino que debemos seguir.

-¿Podrás andar lo que falta?- pregunta Ranma cuando señala mi herida del brazo en el instante que la toco porque me ha dolido la tensión de llevar las riendas.

-Tendré que correr el riesgo ¿no?- me alzo de hombros mientras guardo la brújula de nuevo en mi bolsa.

Veo que se deshace de la parte superior de su traje, quedando solo con una camiseta cubriéndole, y comienza a romperlo para crear tramos largos de tela.

-Las cuerdas de las monturas de los caballos son gruesas y pueden volverse resbaladizas cuando se mojen- me explica en cuanto tomo las riendas de ambos caballos y comienzo a quitarlas.

-Lo imagine- respondo -se las estoy quitando para dejarlos en libertad, así si alguien los ve pueden pensar que se trata de caballos libres.

Me mira y mira a los animales -si ese es tu plan deberás ensuciar su pelaje un poco.

-Cierto- digo y de inmediato corro hasta la orilla del río buscando un poco de lodo para hacer lo que Ranma ha sugerido.

-Ven- me llama con la cuerda que ha creado y yo me acerco temblando.

* * *

Con cuidado rodeo la cintura de Akane guiando la cuerda improvisada también por su pecho. Admito que tiene bonita figura.

-¿Acaso te has sonrojado?- pregunta divertida y yo niego cuando desvío la mirada de la suya.

-Debe ser el calor de andar a galope- respondo y escucho que ella ríe mientras toma una de mis manos y la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Añoro que vuelvas a tocarme Ranma- dice con voz baja.

Trago saliva cuando veo mi mano sobre su seno y luego alzo el rostro para mirar a la figura femenina sonriente frente a mí.

-No te he contado todo- le digo en un arranque de sinceridad, no puedo seguir ocultándole mi matrimonio con Kaori.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta extrañada cuando suelto con pesar su cuerpo.

Admito que la sensación de su figura bajo mi mano fue agradable y ansío no tener que privarme de esto.

-Kaori es...

Se escucha de pronto un estruendo y yo sujeto a Akane contra mí al instante, acercándola de forma brusca y con fuerza pero ha sido solo por evitar que caiga al río.

-No otra vez, no de nuevo- repite aterrada cuando abre sus ojos y mira por encima de mi cabeza -no, no, no, no, no.

Giro mi rostro y veo dos gigantes de acero. Los que se suponía atacarían el imperio que opusiese resistencia.

-Esos dos monstruos- le digo a Akane –estoy seguro que se dirigen al Este.

-¿Al Este?- pregunta angustiada -debemos llegar al palacio lo más pronto para avisarle a Toma.

-¿El príncipe Toma?

Akane asiente repetidamente -es de vida o muerte Ranma, tu hermana está en el este con su prometido.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Ranko, tenemos que llegar- se suelta un poco de mi brazos para colgarse de nuevo el bolso con las provisiones.

-Yo guiaré el paso- le digo colocándola tras de mí mientras termino de amarrar el otro extremo de la especie de cuerda alrededor de mi cuerpo, luego me giro a verla -ten mucha cautela al pisar ¿entiendes? habrá piedras resbaladizas y tierra movediza que pueda zafarse.

-Tengo el entrenamiento Ranma, no tengas cuidado.

Y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo de la cintura, alzo su rostro y la beso. La beso como deseaba hacerlo antes, justo al instante que ella me miró en aquel pasillo oscuro en el Monasterio.

-Vamos- le digo separándola de mí y ella asiente, sonrojada y sin poder o querer mirarme a los ojos fijando su atención en sus pies.

Es tan linda que no puedo evitar suspirar. Y yo me siento tranquilo a su lado, como en los últimos tres años no me había sentido.

* * *

Me aferro al beso que me ha dado Ranma. Me aferro para no pensar en el peligro que corren Ranko y todos aquellos en el Este porque sé que Nodoka debe estar con ella y no puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme.

Me aferro a la caricia de Ranma sobre mi cuerpo porque no quiero imaginar que Shinnosuke llegue al palacio antes que nosotros e intente reclamarme como su esposa, como la emperatriz y la futura madre del imperio.

Me aferro a la idea de triunfar sobre todos, sobre Shinnosuke y los rebeldes pues ya hemos vencido a la muerte, Ranma está a mi lado y eso es en lo único que debo pensar por ahora.

Me aferro a creer en nosotros porque sino voy a perder la confianza de poder atravesar este camino sin caer y entonces todo este plan, toda esta maldita huida habrá sido para nada y mi corazón no soportará haber dejado atrás a mis compañeros de lucha a su suerte.

-Ten cuidado en esta parte Akane- me dice Ranma cuando se detiene y extiende su brazo para alcanzar mi mano.

-Sí- respondo dando un brinco para sujetar su mano y así poder pasar de un extremo al otro en la parte donde tenemos que atravesar el río.

-Es el último tramo, lo haz hecho muy bien- dice con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-Imagino que sí.

Cuando por fin dejamos el tramo más peligroso puedo respirar con más calma y luego de rodear una colina veo a la distancia el palacio.

-Ahí esta- digo aliviada, casi a punto del llanto. Estoy cansada y preocupada.

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando me pregunte si la nueva emperatriz estaría bien- dice Ranma con cierto rencor en su tono de voz mientras desata la cuerda de mi cuerpo y del suyo -ahora me siento culpable de no haber investigado más.

-No había forma Ranma- le digo mientras me aferro a sus hombros cuando me toma de la cintura para ayudarme a bajar de un tramo de la tierra -no lo sabías. No tenías idea de quien eras. Y de haberte visto podría haber cometido una tontería y ponerte en peligro.

Asiente.

-Y sin embargo ahora eres la esposa de un emperador- dice en voz baja y triste.

-Lo he hecho para protegerme, para proteger a mi familia y a la tuya y para, sin saberlo en ese momento, vigilar a Shinnosuke. Ganarme su confianza.

-Akane- dice mi nombre mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Vamos, prometo contarte el resto en cuanto lleguemos- decido no hablar más y reviso en la brújula el tiempo que hemos hecho.

Busco preocupada en el cielo algún indicio de la nave de Shinnosuke. Y nada.

-Parece que vamos a lograrlo- le digo contenta del prometedor panorama.

-Será mejor darnos prisa Akane- responde con formalidad.

Tomo aire y corremos hacia la muralla que rodea el palacio. Estoy segura que Taro debe haber llevado a la población civil a los refugios externos bajo tierra y me pregunto si Ryoga y Akari estarán con él. La última vez que hable con ambos fue cuando habían vuelto del Sur.

Estamos a tan solo unos cuantos metros que no puedo parar de mirar el cielo segura de que algo irrumpirá. Pero nada. Y ni yo puedo creerlo cuando atravesamos las pesadas puertas del palacio.

-¿Lo logramos?- pregunto entre jadeos -¿es verdad?

Ranma también está tratando de recuperar el aliento -tal parece- se agacha con la mano en el abdomen -tal parece que sí, hemos llegado en tiempo.

Lo miro asombrada -iré a buscar un localizador- le digo corriendo hasta el pasillo central que lleva a las escaleras de mi habitación -¡sígueme!- le grito sin detenerme.

-Yo voy justo tras de ti- responde y en efecto escucho sus pasos.

Me río, eufórica y feliz, tan feliz y dichosa.

Empujo la puerta de mi habitación y veo todo tal como lo he dejado. Corro hasta donde esta un comunicador y lo enciendo y llamo a Saffron.

-Saffron- le hablo cuando me siento en la orilla de la cama.

-Alteza- responde aliviado -creí que no llegarías en tiempo.

-¿Y Shinnosuke?

-Toma envió una alerta de que veían cerca del palacio un par de esos monstruos de metal. Shinnosuke era quien estaba más próximo y ha ido en su ayuda. Le he mentido, le he dicho que estabas con Rouge en los refugios subterráneos.

-¿El Este como se encuentra? ¿Han sido atacados?

-No he podido comunicarme con nadie del territorio. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que es a causa de los monstruos.

-Eso espero.

Ranma llega hasta donde estoy y se sienta a mi lado.

-Kodachi no debe tardar en alcanzarte.

-Debería avisar a Taro.

-Sería mejor que no, espera a que hagas el reclamo de tu derecho por abandono. ¿Entiendes? Porque Shinnosuke volverá hacia ti en cuanto lo hagas y por ahora no tienes certeza de cual es la lealtad de sus hombres hacia el emperador y cual es hacia ti.

Afirmo, aún si él no puede verme -entendido- tomo aire pensando en el plan de escape de la gente que estaba en el monasterio -¿A dónde has llevado a los civiles ahora que no pueden ir al Este?

-Tranquila, estamos todos listos para movernos en cuanto sea posible. Por lo pronto seguimos fuera del monasterio.

-Llámame cualquier cosa ¿si?

-Sí, amiga mía.

Corto la comunicación y me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Ranma se sienta a mi lado -¿y ahora que sigue?

Lo miro aún recostada –tengo que reclamar mi derecho al mando por abandono- respondo tragando saliva.

-¿Y entonces?

-Solo quedará esperar a que alguien responda mi reclamo.

* * *

Salimos de la lujosa habitación, Akane sigue llevando la delantera y por cada pasillo y cada escalera que recorremos un sentimiento de familiaridad se va a apoderando de mi mente.

-En esa parte- señala Akane el ala opuesta a donde nos encontramos –están las viviendas de los samuráis en entrenamiento.

-¿Nosotros también vivimos ahí luego de casarnos?- pregunto.

Akane suspira sin dejar de andar –nosotros vivíamos ahí antes de comprometernos, después casi pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación y luego de tu nombramiento como capitán nos asignaron una de las casas que rodean el palacio. Era bonita, no muy grande pero acogedora. Pasamos poco tiempo planeando sus adecuaciones.

Se detiene entonces y mira por el enorme ventanal junto a nosotros.

-Pero nunca vivimos ahí ¿verdad?- me aventuro a preguntar.

Akane niega.

-No. Nadie ha vivido ahí.

* * *

No es momento para ponerme triste, lo que no pudimos disfrutar no significa nada en comparación con la vida que nos espera ahora juntos. Recuperaremos el tiempo y eso me da mucha felicidad.

-Es aquí- anuncio cuando me detengo frente las puertas del gran salón –debo entrar y sentarme en el trono. Luego abrir el panel lateral y proclamar mi derecho como emperatriz en abandono- digo mirando entonces a Ranma.

-¿Qué necesitas que yo haga?- pregunta cuando ve mi perturbación.

-Solo que estés ahí conmigo.

Ranma asiente y me ayuda a abrir las enormes puertas. Entramos, estoy nerviosa de lo que tengo que hacer. Bajo este concepto se considera traición, yo fui quien partió primero del palacio en un viaje personal y ahora que estamos bajo ataque y el emperador ha dejado el palacio esto podría tomarse a que he sido yo quien ha planeado todo para derrocarlo de su poder.

-Ranma- le llamo cuando me quedo petrificada frente al trono del emperador.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta al instante que se acerca hasta mí.

-Cárgame hasta el trono por favor, estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo… yo no…- no puedo dar un paso más.

-Tranquila- dice mientras me toma de forma nupcial –aquí estoy junto a ti.

Lo miro fascinada mientras me lleva hasta la enorme silla de madera y metal adornada con telas de la región en diseños bordados con imágenes icónicas.

-Te ves más grande- le digo cuando paso mis dedos por su mejilla y él sonríe.

-Quieres decir que me veo viejo ¿es eso?- sonríe más y un par de arrugas diminutas se forman en la comisura de sus labios.

-Pero te sienta bien- respondo mientras me coloca sobre el sitio donde le he pedido me llevara –éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos, seguro también pensarás que ya no me veo de 18 años.

Alza un hombro –solo sé que te ves preciosas y que eres mucho más linda que en mis sueños.

Tomo aire –ya me siento más valiente- sonrío.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer Akane- me dice con fortaleza en sus palabras mientras desciende de la plataforma.

Cierro los ojos. Inhalo. Exhalo. Y entonces presiono uno de los botones ocultos del lado derecho del trono.

Abro los ojos y frente a mí aparece una pantalla que muestra mi rostro sucio y cansado.

Exhalo -leales súbditos, nobles samuráis del imperio del Centro, connacionales altezas imperiales del Sur, del Este y del Norte. Dignos Creadores. Venerado Lama. Me presento ante ustedes, la emperatriz Akane Kusao del imperio del Centro para reclamar mi derecho al trono como propio por el abandono del emperador Shinnosuke Kusao.

Contemplo mi rostro con cada palabra que digo y puedo ver de reojo el asombro en Ranma cuando termino mi reclamación.

-Les pido su apoyo mis hermanos emperadores para reconocer mi derecho por matrimonio.

Una vez que he enviado el mensaje apago la pantalla.

-¿Y ahora?

-Esperar- respondo mientras me levanto –puede tomar un rato y mientras Kodachi ya viene en nuestro encuentro para protegerme- alzo un hombro –no quiero que los samuráis que están cuidando a los civiles de la región descuiden lo que hacen por venir a mi. El ejercito de Kodachi es ahora mayor por los hombres que estaban también con su hermano.

-Tatewaki quiere el poder- dice sin más Ranma.

-¿Qué?

-El emperador del Sur es hermano de la emperatriz Kodachi ¿cierto?

Asiento.

-Él ha estado ayudando a mi… al líder Daikoku

Camino hasta donde está –déjame cambiarte ese vendaje- le digo cuando tomo su mano para revisar.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que Kodachi también puede estar de su lado?

Miro a Ranma –Kodachi no haría algo así, ella es quien me ha ayudado a convertirme en la emperatriz que debía ser.

Ranma baja su rostro y pega su frente a la mía, acaricia mis mejillas con sus manos –no puedo perderte de nuevo- susurra cerrando los ojos –hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender pero tenerte a mi lado es lo único que le da sentido a toda la neblina en mi cabeza.

Alzo mi rostro para besarlo y nuestros labios se funden con desesperación en una caricia brusca.

* * *

Es una necesidad primaria. Mis manos toman a Akane de la cintura y con cuidado la recuesto sobre el piso de madera mientras ella corresponde a mis acciones quitándome la camiseta que llevo puesta.

No puedo parar de besarla, beso su rostro, beso su mandíbula, beso su cuello y ella suspira. Su pecho se agita bajo mi cuerpo y eso me emociona sobre manera.

Mis dedos desabotonan la larga tira que cierra su traje y cuando abro la tela, con cuidado de no lastimar su hombro herido, me deleito con sus pezones erectos bajo la delicada prenda que los cubre.

Mi desesperación me lleva a querer tocarlos y desvío la suave cubierta hacia abajo mientras mi boca desciende hasta poder introducir uno de ellos entre mis dientes. Cierro los ojos embriagado por la textura de su rígido pezón en mi lengua, es mucho más suave de lo que imaginé. Mi boca succiona y Akane arquea su espalda al instante gimiendo.

-¡Ah!

Sus dedos se funden en mi cabello, masajeando mi cabeza sin que ella deje de moverse bajo mis caricias descuidadas y torpes, mis manos tan necesitadas de tocarla desesperadas viajan por toda su piel.

No puedo más, siento la presión de mi miembro dentro de la ropa así que de una u otra manera consigo deshacerme del pantalón, por lo que tengo que abandonar su pecho un instante.

Cuando miro a Akane la veo sonrojada, agitada, respirando de manera irregular pero también deshaciéndose de su vestimenta. No puedo dejar de verla a los ojos y ella tampoco despega su mirada de la mía.

En el momento que quedo libre y Akane igual la sujeto de nuevo de la cintura y sin más la penetro.

Ella grita y yo la imito placenteramente. Se retuerce bajo mi agarre y mueve su cadera de arriba hacia abajo acariciando con su interior mi miembro.

-Eres deliciosa- le digo al oído cuando comienzo a balancearme dentro de ella.

-Ranma, Ranma ¡Ah!- dice mi nombre mientras sus manos se aferran a mis antebrazos que se encuentran a cada lado de su cuerpo –te extrañe tanto, deseaba tanto que me hicieras el amor. ¡Oh! ¡Ranma!

La beso, con tanta pasión y tanta dulzura al mismo tiempo sin dejar de moverme dentro y fuera de ella. Es tan satisfactorio que pienso que estoy soñando, que todo esto no es más que un cruel juego de mi mente.

-¡Ah!- gime de nuevo entre cada uno de los embistes de mi lengua y mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y la tensión nos llena a ambos sin poder parar de movernos.

-Te amo Akane- le digo cuando siento la culminación de nuestra pasión –te he amado siempre y te seguiré amando aún después de la muerte.


	14. Guerrera, Bruja

El resto ya se lo saben…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: DRAMA NO APTO PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO, SE SUGIERE LEER A DISCRECIÓN.

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**A Thousand Times Good Night" de Abel Korzeniowski (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música de fondo en la primera escena de este capítulo)**

* * *

-**Guerrera, Bruja**-

-Te amo Ranma- respondo feliz de escucharlo -te he amado toda mi vida y jamás dejaría de amarte.

Me aferro más a su cuerpo cuando mi placer estalla por completo. Ranma también llega al orgasmo y ambos jadeamos satisfechos, abrazados y más unidos que nunca.

Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y su nariz acaricia mi cuello -me hacías tanta falta- me dice y yo sonrío tontamente -todo este tiempo lo único que tenía sentido en mi mente era el recuerdo de una chica bonita bajo la nieve.

Me río, puedo incluso ponerme a llorar de felicidad cuando Ranma menciona la última primer nevada que pasamos juntos.

-Fue la primer nevada luego de que nos comprometiéramos- le explico y él alza el rostro para mirarme colocando su mentón sobre mi hombro -habías pasado todo el día entrenando y yo había estado aburrida planeando la fiesta de bebé de Nabiki- suspiro mientras él sigue observándome con tanto detalle -querías alegrarme la tarde y yo sabía que tú preferías que pasáramos el resto del día en la habitación viendo alguna película, solo para descansar.

Ranma desvía un instante su vista, como si mirara el recuerdo de lo que le cuento a la distancia.

-Creías que no tenía sentido salir porque ni siquiera estaba nevando ¿cierto?- me dice y yo suelto un quejido de emoción.

-Sí- jadeo -había estado haciendo frío y aún cuando el pronóstico era que desde días antes debían ya comenzar las nevadas nada había sucedido. Pero tú insististe.

-Y tardo mucho la nieve.

Me río encantada de que comience a recordar algo de nuestra maravillosa vida juntos -tardó una eternidad, salimos y no ocurría nada así que regresamos a las cocinas por algo de chocolate caliente y unas galletas de almendra que conseguiste para ambos.

Ranma asiente -y fue justo cuando estábamos a mitad de nuestras bebidas que un copo de nieve cayó sobre tu cabello.

-Y luego en tu taza y eso te molesto de momento porque no querías que se enfriara tu bebida- me río del recuerdo de aquella tarde.

Le había dejado mi bebida cuando me puse a bailar como una niña con los copos que caían. Ranma por supuesto se terminó mi chocolate caliente y no sabía como decírmelo al momento de acercarse a mí.

Lo que me causó más gracia fue cuando me besó para evitar decirme al instante que pregunte por mi bebida.

-Me besaste bajo la nieve y tus labios sabían a chocolate dulce- le digo siguiendo la línea de mis pensamientos -¡que era mi bebida! el tuyo era chocolate amargo- alboroto su cabello y él ríe divertido.

Ranma acaricia mi rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos -¿cómo he podido vivir todos estos años sin ti?

-Creo que igual que yo, sin que un solo día tuviera sentido.

Se acerca entonces a mi y vuelve a besarme. Y yo le beso. Y ambos nos deshacemos y volvemos a hacer entre nuestras caricias.

* * *

-Deberías dormir un poco- me dice cuando termino de limpiar nuevamente su herida de la mano en cuanto volvemos a mi habitación.

-No pienso dormir hasta que no tenga alguna respuesta, de quien sea- un bostezo involuntario se escapa de mis labios.

-¿Es normal que tarden tanto?- pregunta Ranma tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos cuando termino lo que hago con su vendaje.

-Nunca se ha hecho esta petición antes, no hay antecedentes de un reclamo por derecho- cierro los ojos mientras me acurruco junto a su pecho –además necesito tratar de localizar a Kodachi.

-Ella a lo mejor se ha unido a su hermano- insiste mientras sujeta mi cintura.

Me río por su preocupación -no me extraña de Tatewaki, siempre ha querido más. Intento casarse con Rouge, intento casarse con Ukyo. Estoy segura que si Toma fuera una princesa también hubiese intentado casarse con él.

-Y ¿nunca sospecharon de él cuando los ataques?

Niego –la verdad es que fue uno de los que más se involucró en la supuesta cacería por los insurgentes, los _prodit fato_.

-Así les llaman a los infiltrados que son enviados a los diferentes imperios. Ellos son los _prodit fato_.

Me levanto, buscando un cambio de ropa.

-¿Akane?

Camino de un lado a otro. Camino pensando todo lo que ocurre y todo el tiempo que siento que estoy perdiendo al estar jugando al matrimonio con Ranma encerrada cómodamente aquí en el palacio.

-¿Akane?

Saco ropa mientras me desvisto, sin importar que esté Ranma ahí sentado llamando mi nombre una y otra vez.

-¡Akane! Por favor, habla conmigo- me dice cuando se pone frente a mí.

-Tengo que llamar a Kodachi, decirle que su hermano es un traidor y que no está desaparecido.

Ranma asiente sin decir nada que contradiga mis deseos. No sé si lo hace por cuidar también a los exiliados o por solo no llevarme la contra.

-¿Te parece bien?- pregunto en búsqueda de su verdadero pensamiento mientras comienzo a vestirme con ropa limpia.

-Sabes que no, pero no sé mucho de Tatewaki como tal pareces saber de Kodachi.

-Ella me ayudó a entrenarme en el sable cuando se hizo oficial e inminente mi compromiso con Shinnosuke. Estuvimos años comprometidos con la excusa que daba Kodachi de que aún no estaba lista para ser emperatriz, ella me compró el mayor tiempo que pudo y mientras tanto me fue aleccionando. Cuando no podía entrenar con ella enviaba a sus más confiables guerreras.

Ranma me mira en silencio.

-Nunca hablé con Tatewaki, ni siquiera sé como es él. Jamás me dejaron ir a una de las reuniones que tuvieron mi…- de repente se queda callado y baja la vista –Akane hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intrigada por su repentino cambio.

Me sujeta de las manos y me lleva de nuevo hasta la orilla de la cama y cuando nos sentamos él no suelta mis dedos mientras los acaricia con dedicación.

-¿Ranma?

-Sé que no fue voluntad tuya casarte con Shinnosuke y te juro que en cuanto lo tenga frente a mí no dudaré en matarlo con mis propias manos por lo que te ha hecho- dice y luego alza su mirada –y quiero que entiendas que algo similar ha ocurrido conmigo.

Mi corazón tiembla, temiendo lo peor. Estoy ahora segura que me dirá que tiene una familia.

* * *

Akane me mira aterrada, temblando por completo y yo no quiero pensar que pueda estar pasando por su cabeza.

-¿A… Akane?- busco la forma de suavizar lo que tengo que decirle.

-¿Tienes una familia?- pregunta con voz entre cortada.

En cierta forma su pregunta me hace comprender su mayor temor, porque imagino que si yo fuese un padre de familia para ella sería impensable arrebatarle su padre a unos inocentes.

-No- respiro con alivio de su mayor temor –pero estoy casado o al menos Ryu Kumon lo esta.

Akane me mira con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por su mejilla, lágrimas que de inmediato me dedico a limpiar de su bonito rostro sonrojado. Lágrimas que me duele haber provocado.

-No entiendo- responde ella entrecerrando sus ojos, confundida -¿estás casado?

-Desde que desperté me dijeron que estaba comprometido con la hija del líder Daikoku.

-Kaori- afirma Akane y yo secundo su aseveración.

-Exactamente, Kaori Daikoku fue quien me estuvo cuidando mientras me recuperaba.

Akane aprieta la mandíbula, su expresión se vuelve dura y su mirada se pierde en la distancia.

-Ella- dice entre dientes –ella fue quien me atacó, es esa mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando derribaron nuestra nave, mientras peleábamos por nuestras vidas y por defender a los civiles que venían con nosotros una mujer, de ojos azules y pelo castaño rojizo se empeñaba en atacarme.

Veo a mi única esposa cerrar los ojos mientras respira para calmarse. Inhalando y exhalando.

-Fallé un disparo que iba dirigido a tu atacante en la batalla cuando esa mujer me tiró al suelo diciéndome que iba a perderlo y que lo merecía. Durante años supuse que se refería a la oportunidad del disparo pero ahora…

Akane abre los ojos y yo la miro esperando que diga más, dejar que se desahogue y consolarla. Atraparla entre mis brazos y jamás dejarla ir.

-Ella iba por ti- me dice con la mirada triste -¿pero porque? No tiene sentido, ni siquiera te han dejado tu verdadera identidad.

-Quisiera tener una respuesta para tus preguntas mi amor- le digo honesto –pero tanto ella como mi suegro solían dejarme muchas veces a un lado en los planes para la rebelión. Solía decirme que era porque aún no estaba del todo recuperado pero también es cierto que me repetía no preocuparme porque yo era una importante clave para el éxito de recuperar lo que pertenecía al pueblo y que debía concentrarme en mejorar.

Akane suspira.

Y de pronto escuchamos las puertas del palacio golpearse al ser abiertas de forma intempestiva.

* * *

Me levanto rápidamente y busco un par de brazaletes de emergencia en mi armario. Ambos tienen todo lo necesario, armas, medicamentos, brújulas, equipo de rescate, todo lo que se pueda requerir.

-Ponte esto- le digo a Ranma angustiada de que se trate de Tatewaki o peor aún de Shinnosuke.

Luego busco un par de comunicadores y después de colocarme el mío hago lo mismo con el de Ranma, se lo coloco y lo prendo.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de la entrada- me dice Ranma –y no estaría mal averiguar de quien se trata.

Asiento y le hago una seña para que me siga a otro pasillo totalmente secreto que lleva hasta la habitación que comparto con Shinnosuke. Me dan nauseas pensar las noches que he dejado que él toque mi cuerpo mientras dormimos en la misma cama. Pero al menos reconozco que jamás intentó sobrepasarse.

Ranma me sujeta de la mano cuando avanzamos más, podemos escuchar el eco de algunos ruidos pero eso es todo. Ni una indicación de quien sea el intruso.

Y cuando vamos por una parte del pasillo que es solo de cristal no se distingue absolutamente nada fuera.

Ambos debemos tener el mismo pensamiento de incertidumbre porque ralentizamos un poco nuestro andar mirando sorprendidos el exterior, buscando.

-Escuchamos las puertas abrirse ¿cierto?- pregunto un poco preocupada a Ranma y él asiente.

Me suelta entonces y camina de un lado al otro por el largo del cristal, seguramente esperando divisar lo que sea.

-No puede ser- de pronto dice y antes de que pueda preguntar de que se trata me toma de nuevo de la mano y avanza a paso rápido el resto del pasillo.

-¿Qué viste?

-Es una de las naves de los exiliados.

-¿Cómo es que podrían estar aquí?

-Tampoco lo entiendo, hasta donde me dijo Kaori enviaría algunos hombres para distraer al emperador Shinnosuke cuando este se dirigía al monasterio.

-Pero Shinnosuke parece no habérselos encontrado jamás, él fue a ayudar a Toma al Este.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sintiendo un miedo irracional –destruiste tu comunicador, yo te vi hacerlo antes de que saliéramos del terreno del monasterio.

-Eso también lo sé Akane- dice con un tono de voz más alto, está tan preocupado como yo -me queda claro que no es casualidad.

-No lo entiendo- hablo pero al segundo me tapo la boca, quisiera no sentirme tan ansiosa.

Vamos en silencio el resto del pasillo hasta que damos con la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Me acerco y paso mi brazalete y esta se abre. Y es hasta que hago esto que miro mi sortija, la que llevo por mi matrimonio con Shinnosuke.

-Ranma- digo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar mi mano -¿tienes sortija de matrimonio?

* * *

Busco en mi pantalón, y es que luego de todo lo ocurrido había olvidado que Kaori guardó en un bolsillo oculto la sortija para evitar perderla. Y yo había hecho lo mismo con la suya. Una tradición que ella quería que empezáramos.

-Resguardar nuestro matrimonio- susurro mientras saco la sortija.

Akane traga saliva y luego frunce el ceño -¿crees que sea?

No es necesario que diga más -¡Maldita!- completo –es ella, estoy seguro.

-Vamos- me dice Akane restando importancia del objeto que tiro al suelo y piso con el talón para destruirlo o al menos intentar hacerlo –te daré una de las armaduras de Shinnosuke.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto, molesto por el engaño en el que he vivido al lado de Kaori y molesto por mi falta de sentido común. Molesto por tener ahora que saber que Akane me dará una armadura de su nuevo esposo.

Mi esposa se detiene en la puerta de un vestidor –sé que no te agrada la idea de usar algo de Shinnosuke pero no puedo dejarte ir solo con una camiseta a enfrentarte a lo que sea que nos esté esperando abajo.

-Akane- le digo, consciente de que respiro agitado y todavía enfadado.

Ella cierra los ojos y se cubre la cara con ambas manos –mira- dice mientras toma aire, estoy segura que trata de calmarse –no sé tú pero el Ranma que conozco no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar que seamos cazados por estos infelices. Entiendo que todo esto te está cayendo de sorpresa y créeme amor que no eres el único pero no voy a ser la damisela en peligro y pelearé por mi derecho a ser la soberana de este Imperio y te prometo que buscaré la manera de ayudar a los exiliados.

La miro, tan dispuesta a sacrificarse, tan sabia a no rendirse –es imposible no haber caído rendido a tus pies- le digo mientras me acerco a ella para tomarla de la cintura y besarla, besarla como si fuese la primera vez en toda mi vida. Explorando cara rincón de su boca, cada textura de su lengua, cada suspiro que arranco de ella y cuando veo que necesitamos tomar aire recargo mi frente sobre la suya, memorizando este momento –te amo, mi fierecilla guerrera.

Y Akane sonríe y mi corazón es estremece emocionado de saber que soy capaz de hacerla feliz, sin importar la circunstancia.

* * *

Luego de que las puertas se abren espero paciente a que caiga sobre nosotros un ejercito de los tan famosos samuráis del centro. Pero mi grata sorpresa crece al darme cuenta que solo estamos mis hombres y esa maldita emperatriz que trata de robarse a mi legítimo esposo.

-¿Cómo quieres proceder Kaori?- pregunta uno de los chicos que va conmigo.

Sonrío ante la expectativa de mi plan, capturar a Ranma y reprogramar su memoria frente a los ojos de esa maldita mujer. Esa traidora a su pueblo.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Ryu- le digo al chico, nadie salvo yo en este grupo sabe la verdad. Pero no es mi culpa, Tendo y Saotome traicionaron a mi padre.

-Bien, haremos una revisión en la planta inferior para asegurarnos de que no haya nadie- dice y yo asiento mientras veo pasar a un par de hombres a mi lado.

Luego se acerca a mí Hiroshi –teniente- me habla y yo le miro por encima de mi hombro.

–Nosotros iremos arriba.

Asiente.

Y cuando me coloco el visor puedo ver el lugar exacto donde está Ranma ahora, segura con cada fibra de mi ser que ella está con él.

-Vamos- les ordeno con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Enciendo el comunicador y busco avisarle a Taro lo que sucede en palacio, más que para protegerme para que no descuide a la población civil.

-Estoy seguro que viene con pocos hombres- dice Ranma mientras lo veo ajustar sobre su espalda un carcaj lleno –no más de seis tal vez.

Yo no respondo nada, porque aún cuando solo sea ella la amenaza no quiero poner en riesgo a más inocentes.

El comunicador se enciende.

-¿Akane?- pregunta el general Furumoto confundido cuando me ve en su visor.

-Taro, estoy en el palacio.

-¿Pero? ¿porqué?

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, solo te pido que mantengas tu posición con los civiles. ¿Quién más está a tu lado?

-El coronel Seki. Y la dama Hibiki.

-¿Mousse está ahí contigo?

Taro asiente.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Su última posición es que había seguido un rastro hasta el norte, ahora está con tu hermana Kasumi.

Me llevo una mano al pecho –menos mal, están juntos. ¿Qué hay del general Saotome?

Veo a Ranma mirarme interesado cuando hablo de su padre.

-También se ha reportado, ha seguido un rastro hasta el Sur más allá de los imperios.

-¿Sabes si se ha topado con la Emperatriz Kuno?

Taro me mira extrañado –no ha mencionado nada.

-Kodachi venía hacia el centro para encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Y porque abandonaría su territorio? Más ahora que Tatewaki no aparece.

-Porque estoy...- me quedo callada pensando en lo que me ha dicho Saffron sobre las lealtades, pero sé que Taro no es un traidor –estoy reclamando mi derecho de abandono.

-Pero… estamos en guerra Akane, eso no cuenta- dice contrariado.

-Tengo motivos para creer que Shinnosuke está actuando en contra de los imperios.

-Tener una corazonada no es un motivo, sabemos que no lo amas pero eso es muy aparte a querer quitarle el trono.

-El trono es mío por derecho de matrimonio, yo he regresado y él no está aquí para defender el imperio. Yo sí.

-¿A quien tendrías que defender? El imperio es la gente Akane, no un espacio de tierra.

De pronto Ranma aprieta algo en mi comunicador para usar la pantalla de la habitación. Así Taro puede vernos a ambos.

-Fuimos engañados, general Furumoto y creo que ese ya es motivo suficiente para un cambio ¿no le parece?- habla Ranma con la autoridad innata en él.

Taro abre mucho los ojos, veo que toma aire pero se queda mudo de la sorpresa.

-¡Caray Akane!- habla luego que su boca encuentra la manera de hacerlo de nuevo –ahora veo que en verdad lo que decía Saotome era cierto.

-¿Qué decía?- pregunta Ranma interesado.

-Que Akane era una bruja que sabía como hechizarte. Te ha traído de la muerte.

Ambos sonreímos.

-¿Qué necesitas de mis hombres?- carraspea para volver a un tono más solemne -desde ahora te ofrezco nuestra lealtad- mientras habla se hinca y hace una reverencia bajando la cabeza.

-Solo cuiden a la gente ¿sí? yo me mantendré en contacto.

-Como usted ordene alteza- dice contento cuando se pone de pie.

-Taro, ni una palabra a nadie. Y eso incluye a mi hermana ¿sí?

-Sí, alteza.

Cortamos comunicación y yo me giro a ver a Ranma, quien estira su mano libre para tomar la mía.

-¿Lista?- pregunta cuando aferra el arco en su mano y un par de flechas entre sus dedos.

-Lista- le digo mientras tomo del sillón frente la chimenea mi sable y luego sujeto su mano.

* * *

Dejo a Akane en el marco de la puerta a regañadientes mientras doy unos cuantos pasos más allá sobre el pasillo para ver si logro escuchar algo. Conozco a Kaori, he entrenado con ella y sé que será esquiva. Querrá acorralarnos. Confundirnos.

Volteo y le hago una seña a Akane para que avance tras de mí. Yo voy en guardia con el arco preparado en caso de que aparezca alguna amenaza.

Entonces detecto movimiento a mi derecha y empujo a Akane hacia atrás. Le hago una seña de que se mantenga callada mientras vemos avanzar a uno de los exiliados revisando la habitación que está al inicio del pasillo. No nos ha visto.

Aprovecho su distracción para disparar la flecha y le da de inmediato en el cuello, haciéndolo caer dentro.

Espero paciente que aparezca otro exiliado luego de él pero nada. Así que continuamos nuestro andar. Tenemos que llegar al ala sur para poder encontrar una nave y así tener ventaja sobre Kaori. Por que sé que la nave en la cual ha llegado no es lo suficientemente sofisticada como para elevarse más de lo que una nave imperial podría.

Akane tiene que permanecer en el imperio del centro, solo lo hará desde las alturas mientras alguno de los emperadores responde a su reclamo por derecho y con eso será reconocida.

-¿Por qué Saffron no ha contestado tu petición?- pregunto mientras seguimos.

-Supongo que las señales están fastidiadas por los monstruos de metal.

-Pero pudiste hablar con él antes.

-Sí, pero la respuesta de alguno de los emperadores debe ser mostrando su rostro. No puede ser solo su voz.

-¿El reclamo solo llega a ellos?

-¿Qué?

-Es decir, ¿solo están enterados los emperadores?

Akane afirma.

-Entonces Tatewaki también lo sabe.

-Dudo que Tatewaki siga conectado a la señal que usamos, sobre todo si su idea es hacerse el desaparecido.

-Esa señal ¿se puede rastrear Akane?

-Solo en casos de emergencia.

-¿Quién puede rastrearla?

-Los altos mandos- se detiene -¿Qué estás pensando?

-Que es una lástima que Tatewaki fuese inteligente.

-¿Tú piensas que él aún tiene su comunicador?

-Es una probabilidad, por lo que entiendo estos brazaletes no son solo objetos de uso cotidiano son también significantes a nivel sentimental.

-Por lo general son nuestras madres quienes nos lo colocan.

-Tienen un valor sentimental, entonces.

Se ríe –pero hablas de una búsqueda de poder Ranma.

-Según leí Tatewaki es muy unido a su sable porque fue…

-Un regalo de su madre- completa Akane cuando piensa en que hay una manera de encontrarlo y enfrentarlo. Hace una mueca -valdría la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Llegamos a otra habitación, creo que de alguna de mis damas. Cuando cerramos la puerta con cuidado tras nosotros camino unos pasos hasta la mesita de noche.

-Es la habitación de Sayuri- digo en voz alta cuando alzo uno de los porta retratos donde aparece ella con sus hermanas y su madre.

-¿Ahora por donde Akane?- pregunta Ranma llamándome de nuevo a seguir con nuestro plan.

-Hay un pasaje que une las habitaciones de mis damas con la mía.

-Pero sería regresar al otro lado del castillo ¿Y de ahí?

-Tendríamos que bajar por la escalera principal hacia el despacho de Shinnosuke que cuenta con una nave de escape.

-Es suficiente.

Camino hasta la pared donde estoy segura se encuentra la entrada al pasaje cuando escuchamos ruidos fuertes del otro lado, sobre el pasillo.

Ranma me alcanza y se pone frente a mí -si entramos a ese pasaje ¿ellos pueden abrir la puerta?

Niego -solo la emperatriz lo puede usar.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene ventajas que seas tú la emperatriz.

-Tal como pinta el panorama creo que tienes razón.

Me mira y yo le muestro la lengua sin dejar de buscar donde debo colocar mi índice -listo- anuncio respirando de nuevo cuando logra abrirse la puerta.

Justo estamos cerrando la puerta del pasaje cuando la habitación de Sayuri se abre. Pero estoy segura que no ha alcanzado a vernos el rebelde que ha entrado.

Corriendo vamos de vuelta a mi habitación, el punto de partida y yo voy más nerviosa a cada paso.

-A estas alturas estarán ya por todo el palacio- me dice Ranma -tendremos que atacar.

-Estoy preparada- aferro mi sable como para asegurarme que aún lo llevo conmigo.

Al final del pasaje se escucha silencio absoluto.

Tomo aire -vamos Ranma, podemos llegar hasta la cápsula.

Él asiente y yo presiono mi dedo en el sensor, la puerta metálica se desliza esta vez y la habitación está vacía.

Atravesamos el lugar y Ranma se asegura que no haya alguien fuera, al no escuchar nada decidimos salir.

-Ha sido muy agotador estar esperando a que decidieran dejar de correr de un lado al otro- habla la mujer que reconozco de aquella batalla, apuntándonos con su sable al igual que otros cuatro hombres a su espalda -Ryu te agradezco que atraparas a la emperatriz.

Ranma aprieta la quijada y alza el rostro -te agradezco la confianza- responde.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo, puedo sentir como la sangre viaja por mis venas. Así de furiosa me pone la interacción tan cínica de esta mujer con Ranma.

-Bien, hablemos como un par de adultos- dice ella sonriente -dame a la emperatriz y te prometo que recuperarte no será tan doloroso.

-¿Para ti?- pregunta Ranma sin dejar tampoco de apuntar a nuestros agresores con sus flechas.

Kaori deja escapar una risa burlona -sabes que tengo la ventaja.

-Y sabes que no te amo- responde Ranma y ella lo mira cambiando su expresión, veo la decepción un segundo antes de que su rostro se deforme en molestia.

-No sé como ha sucedido esto y no me importa, pero eres mi esposo y me debes respeto.

-Ryu Kumon es tu esposo. No yo.

Kaori hace una mueca y mira de reojo la reacción de sus hombres, imagino que nadie salvo ella conoce su sucio secreto.

Gruñe antes de volver a hablar -me harté de negociar- mueve su cabeza para hacer una seña -tráiganme a la emperatriz yo me encargo de mi esposo.

Al segundo Ranma dispara las dos flechas en su arco para acabar con los hombres a nuestra derecha mientras yo me pongo en guardia lista para atacar cuando Ranma toma otro par de flechas para disparar de nuevo.

Kaori se lanza en un brinco hacia nosotros y Ranma la detiene con el arco cuando este recibe el golpe de su sable. Yo salgo de la sombra de Ranma para responder también a los ataques de los otros dos hombres que van en nuestra contra o tal vez, más certeramente, por mí.

-Tú y tu padre me lo van a pagar- le dice Ranma cuando la empuja hacia atrás y es entonces capaz de disparar una de las flechas contra los hombres que están presentándome batalla.

Sin embargo no atina y estos siguen buscando la forma de atraparme. Pero no pienso permitirles capturarme, mi sable sube y baja entre los dos y entonces tomo el tanto recargado en mi cadera para cubrir mis dos flancos, así evito un golpe cuando lo alzo justo en tiempo.

Todas estas horas de entrenamiento, todo ese tiempo buscando alejarme de Shinnosuke han dado fruto.

Ignoro las punzadas de dolor de la herida en mi brazo y ataco. Logro esquivar las hojas afiladas y solo ruego que no cuenten con otra arma tal como yo.

Mi tanto consigue atravesar el uniforme del hombre a mi izquierda mientras que el sable vuelve a detener al de la derecha. Giro y bajo mi cuerpo esperando cortar algo más que tela y logro atravesar el muslo de uno de mis atacantes.

No sé que ocurre con Ranma y Kaori pero no puedo distraerme, tengo a dos hombres buscando atraparme. Se nota por su forma de atacar que no intentan acabar conmigo.

-Vamos muñequita, una dama debe comportarse- me dice uno de ellos, al que no he lastimado.

-Deja de tus palabras bonitas y solo coge a esta maldita- le dice el otro hombre intentando mantener su mano sobre la herida que le he causado.

No respondo, quiero concentrar mi energía en pelear.

De pronto una flecha pasa cerca de mi oreja izquierda y le da en el pecho al rebelde frente a mí. Su sable cae al piso rebotando un poco antes de quedarse ahí quieto. Giro mi vista un instante y veo a Ranma guiñarme un ojo antes de esquivar otro golpe de Kaori con su propio tanto cuando lo toma de su cinturón.

Aprovecho al hombre herido, el que me ha llamado maldita, para hacer algo más que lastimarlo. Y sin pensarlo mucho clavo mi arma en su cuello descubierto. El hombre trata de quitársela pero lo pierdo de vista cuando el otro rebelde me jala del brazo y me lo coloca tras la espalda.

-Suelta tu arma- amenaza con su sable sobre mi cuello -te tengo alteza.

Me gira con fuerza, lastimando más mi brazo herido.

Quedamos como espectadores.

Mi amado pelea ferozmente con Kaori, pero soy consciente que la herida en su mano no le ayuda. Además sospecho que la mujer conoce cada uno de los movimientos de Ranma, sabe su estrategia de memoria después de años de verlo recuperarse de la batalla en la cual me lo arrebató.

-¡Ríndete Kumon!- grita el hombre que me tiene amagada -será peor para tu amante si no lo haces.

Ranma me mira de reojo sin detenerse en sus ataques contra Kaori. Busca herirla con el tanto y aprovecha el arco para resguardarse de los golpes que lanza Kaori contra él. Veo sus dientes apretarse en una mueca cuando me mira.

-Yo me ocupo de este- le grito y el hombre en cuestión me sujeta con más fuerza clavando la afilada arma en mi cuello, siento algo de líquido correr por mi clavícula justo del lado donde estoy segura la hoja ha atravesado un poco mi piel.

-Tú deberías quedarte callada- me susurra -aunque igual podría ponerte a gritar si eso quieres.

-Si esperas que te suplique por mi vida estas muy equivocado, no soy de tu clase.

-En lo que esperamos a que tu amado emperador te rescate tal vez puedas entretener a los chicos y a tu servidor, admito que eres todo un trofeo y entiendo porque un hombre como Shinnosuke se vuelve loco por ti.

Trato de moverme cuando el rebelde pega más su cuerpo al mío, lo hace solo para intimidarme. Es entonces que escucho un golpe hueco y preocupada me giro para ver que ha ocurrido, Ranma le ha dado con el arco en la cabeza a Kaori y esta ha caído hacia atrás sobre su espalda.

Al mismo instante coloca una flecha en la cuerda y dispara en mi dirección, le da al hombre que me tiene sujeta y caigo al piso cuando me suelta.

-¿Akane estas bien?- pregunta mientras corre a mi encuentro.

-Gracias- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y tomo mi sable. Mi agresor ya hace en el piso con la flecha atravesando uno de sus ojos.

Es en ese momento, que pareciera que el pasado nos vuelve a alcanzar, una flecha me pega en el hombro y ambos la miramos sorprendidos.

Dejo escapar un poco de aire cuando una segunda flecha me pega en el brazo.

Ranma furioso toma del piso el sable de uno de los hombres que ya hacen muertos y así corta el paso de una tercer flecha antes de que me golpee. Kaori está de pie donde ya hacía caída, con un arco y otras tres flechas alineadas sobre la cuerda listas para ser disparadas.

-Te dije que me dieras a la emperatriz- dice la mujer, puedo ver el rastro de sangre que corre desde su frente y atraviesa su rostro -me sirve más viva, pero si es demasiado para ti tenerla cerca igual muerta me sirve.

-Te voy a matar- grita Ranma cuando corre al encuentro de quien nos ha separado todos estos años.

-Ten cuidado Ranma- le grito cuando veo que Kaori vuelve a disparar las tres flechas pero él consigue partirlas a la mitad en el camino a su encuentro.

-Tienes que entender Ranma- le habla Kaori -tú eras mi prometido.

-Sigues mintiendo, no sé porque lo haces pero ahora me queda claro que sabías perfectamente quien era yo.

-Claro que lo sé- dice la mujer cuando trata de disparar de nuevo pero Ranma esta por llegar con ella así que deja a un lado el arco y toma de nuevo su sable -eres el hijo de quien fuese el mejor amigo de mi padre.

-¿Qué?- digo asombrada mientras me recargo en una pared para inmovilizar mi hombro.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Ranma cuando busca desarmar a Kaori.

-Tú padre y él mío eran la elite del ejercito samurái de Kuonji, hasta que llegó el padre de esa maldita mujer- me señala con un dedo al instante que suelta el arco y busca de nuevo su propio sable -su padre endulzó los oídos de Kuonji para ganarse su favor. Lo mismo hizo con tu padre y traicionaron al mío cuando estuvo en contra de las limitantes para la gente.

-¿Te dijo tu padre que eso es porque los recursos no se han podido replicar artificialmente? Y al pueblo no se le puede matar de hambre- digo en voz alta, con la respiración entre cortada y el dolor punzando ambas heridas.

-¡Tú cállate! Tú y toda tu familia me robaron mis derechos, desterraron a mi padre por culpa del tuyo y no conforme con eso me robaste mi destino.

* * *

Cada una de las palabras que salen de los labios de Kaori saben a más mentiras.

-Quien debería callarse eres tú- le digo atacando con más fuerza y en una oportunidad que tengo sujeto la muñeca que tiene el sable.

-Tú eras mi destino Ranma, tú y yo habíamos nacido para estar juntos- susurra Kaori entre el llanto y los gemidos de dolor que le causo cuando aprieto con más fuerza su muñeca para que suelte el arma -¿Por qué no me amas?

-Por que tú no sabes nada al respecto Kaori, tú no entiendes lo que realmente significa amar.

-Yo te amo- gimotea cuando no puede más, su sable cae y yo lo aparto con una patada lejos de ella –te he amado toda mi vida.

-No te conozco- le digo amargamente al pensar lo mucho que dedique estos últimos años a tratar de entenderla y amarla.

Kaori se deja caer de rodillas conforme sigo apretando su muñeca en un intento por romperla. No es mi intensión ser como ella y matarla, no soy yo. Pero tampoco puedo permitirme dejarla solo así. Además mi prioridad es atender las heridas de Akane.

Escucho el crujido de los huesos cuando logro mi objetivo y Kaori grita, gimiendo y llorando con fuerza. El ruido que se genera me eriza la piel.

Luego la suelto y la miro de rodillas frente a mí acariciando su mano rota.

-Espero encuentres castigo suficiente en tus pensamientos y tu culpa.

Alza su mirada azul, aquella que durante tres años solía buscarme desesperada entre las sabanas de nuestra cama con la esperanza de cariño.

-Adiós, Kaori.

Me doy media vuelta y corro hasta donde Akane sin dejar de escuchar los gritos de Kaori.

-¿Amor?- le digo cuando ella me mira preocupada –estoy bien- susurro y ella se muerde el labio para evitar gritar de su propio dolor –debemos sacarte esas flechas, pero no así.

Ella asiente.

Cargo a Akane con cuidado mientras Kaori sigue gritando, pero prefiero ignorarla.

-¿Ranma?- me llama Akane con el dolor en cada sílaba.

-Yo estoy bien mi amor, tú eres mi principal preocupación.

-Estaré bien, no han quedado tan profundas- me dice tomando aire –pero si admito que duelen.

De pronto escucho silencio.

-Algo no…- me dice Akane y yo asiento, la bajo de nuevo con cuidado y justo estoy terminando de ponerla en pie cuando percibo el sonido del sable cortando el viento tras de mí.

-¡Puedes romperme entera pero aún así te buscaré en el fin del mundo y te prometo que te mataré!- grita Kaori cuando me giro al esquivar la hoja de su arma y entonces clavo la mía en su pecho.

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la sangre sale de sus labios en un quejido abrupto.

-Yo te amaba- me dice sin dar tampoco crédito a lo que acaba de suceder.

No respondo. Su cuerpo cae por su propio peso en el piso y yo dejo ir mi arma junto con ella.

* * *

**Pues… yo… es que… Kaori se lo merecía. No me quieran linchar por la forma.**

**No hay mucho que explicar, bueno sí. ¿Porqué un palacio se iba a quedar vacío? Bueno la explicación es que la prioridad son las vidas humanas. El palacio es solo un símbolo del imperio.**

**Si hay más dudas al respecto feliz estoy de responderlas en sus reseñas porque no se me ocurre que otra cosa puedo explicar.  
**

Graceurglsq: Pues obviamente fue muy triste para ella aunque no le dio mucho tiempo para procesar la situación. Claro que el problema ya fue resuelto por un lado je jeje jejejeje. Que mala!

**Ziari27: Hello de nuevo por aquí! Halagada me siento! Espero que el castigo para Kaori haya sido satisfactorio. Ahora solo falta Shinno y resolver el tema del líder y Tatewaki. Jojojo! Abrazos gordos!**

Benani0125: ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Ya no falta nada realmente para finalizar esto y pues sí, Akane es quien se merece ser la mera mera del Imperio.

**GabyCo: No ha podido reaccionar mucho, pero sí le dolio. Mil, mil, miiiiiil gracias en serio por seguir leyendo lo que escribo. Yo lo hago de todo corazón y le pongo mi mejor empeño. Abrazos gorditos y felicidades por los nietos! Muero de amors!**

Emiilu: Bueno Akane 1 – Kaori 0 jajajaja ahora sigue el ojitos azules de Shinno! Me como las uñas de la nervia!

**Bianka Sherlin: Bueno espero no se me haya pasado la mano con la intensidad. Pero se lo ganó a pulso.**

Rj45: Cof cof no sé que pienses respecto al merecido que le ha llegado a Kaori. Te agradezco de corazón todas tus teorías, hay unas muy, muy, muuuuuy buenas que si he llegado a pensar "es una grandiosa línea de pensamiento!" Fuera de esto no puedo revelar mucho ya jajaja solo nos faltan unos cuantos cabos sueltos y listo. En realidad esta historia, siento yo, es muy básica. Pero no me creas a mí jajaja. Abrazos extra gordos!

**Maryconchita: ni tiempo tuvo para analizar lo que sentía respecto a esa noticia, quitar a Kaori fue como quitar una curita, rápido y de un solo golpe jajaja Espero haber honrado al dios vengativo con tan humilde ofrenda. Abrazos gordos!**

Livamesauribe: No había pensado en que la noche de bodas de Ranma había sido violación mmm… interesante. ¿Te ha gustado lo ocurrido con Kaori? ¿Fue demasiado? Ahora el siguiente en la lista negra es Shinno #muajaja #estosevaaponerfeo #yonomeandoporlasramas jajajajaja

**LilyTendo89: Ok, explico porque Kodachi aún no ha llegado. El imperio del Centro no está literalmente en el centro de lo que es mi Japón inventado, es decir que Akane estaba más cerca que Kodachi del Palacio. Además hay otros motivos por los cuales nuestra loca ojiazul aún no ha llegado con la emperatriz Akane. Pero eso, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

Alexandravw: Y ahora se puso color de hormiga! Gracias por leer esta historia!

**Saritanimelove: Pues de alguna forma el que estuvieran juntos por fin si que le ha hecho acordarse un poco más. Su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a ella. ¿Fue mucho lo que le pasó a Kaori? **

MinaAin0: Bueno lo de luchar juntos todavía les falta, son un equipo fantástico y aún les quedan pruebas por superar. Respecto a como Ranma tomó el matrimonio de Akane pues no podía ponerse loco porque él cargaba su propio secreto similar. Y se da cuenta que puede ser que ambos hayan caído en trampas y engaños. No tiene porque culpar a Akane de lo sucedido. Y Akane pues en realidad no pudo ponerse a meditarlo mucho cuando se enteró porque les caía un ataque de locas! Jajaja Ah! En fin. Todavía falta Shinno.


	15. Traidor

El resto ya se lo saben…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**The Danish Girl" de Alexandre Desplat (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música que me inspiró a escribir todas las partes donde Ranma y Akane interactúan)**

* * *

-**Traidor**-

Un sentimiento de malestar me atraviesa por completo al momento de ver a quien fuese mi esposa por los últimos meses ahí tendida, sin vida. Y por honor decido cerrar sus ojos.

Yo no quería esto.

No quería matarla.

-Ranma- me llama Akane con la respiración entre cortada.

Dejo a un lado mi sentir para volver y procurar a la mujer que amo y a quien he defendido.

Doy media vuelta y corro hasta donde ella, la cargo de un solo movimiento -vas a estar bien- le digo con confianza, tengo que tener la confianza de que será así.

Ella asiente y aprieta sus ojos por el dolor de las heridas mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias por defenderme- me dice, pero no sé que responder así que me mantengo en silencio.

La llevo de nuevo dentro de su habitación y ahí la coloco sobre la cama. Sé que tengo que hacer ahora pero los nervios me tienen a tope.

-Ranma tienes que sacarme las flechas- me llama de nuevo y yo la miro entonces atento a sus instrucciones -en tu brazalete hay un botiquín.

Miro el brazalete plateado que está alrededor de mi muñeca. Paso mis dedos encima de la superficie y se enciende mostrando a todo su alrededor una serie de imágenes.

-Presiona la que tiene forma de cruz roja- me guía Akane y yo obedezco.

Al momento que lo hago un botiquín de primeros auxilios comienza a materializarse junto al cuerpo de Akane conforme la imagen es proyectada.

-Vas a tener que sacar las flechas lo más preciso que puedas Ranma- me dice y yo me inclino hacia donde estas se encuentra encajadas en su cuerpo buscando la forma de tomarlas -tendrás que colocar alrededor de mi hombro una especie de torniquete para presionarlo en cuanto saques ambas flechas y así evitar pierda mucha sangre ¿sí?

-Puedo hacerlo mi amor, ten confianza en mí ¿ok?

-Yo confío en ti- toma aire -solo necesito que tú confíes en ti mismo y en que puedes hacerlo.

Akane llama mi atención tomando con la mano de su brazo no herido mi cara, dándome ánimos mientras es ella quien está herida.

-Desearía que no hubieses tenido que llegar a ese extremo- me dice y yo trago saliva -imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido.

-Ella quería matarte y yo, yo solo no podía permitírselo.

-Me salvaste la vida.

-Creo que entonces tienes una deuda enorme conmigo.

-Y prometo compensarla todos los días del resto de nuestra maravillosa vida juntos.

Asiento.

-Ok- digo tomando aire -aquí voy- me acerco más a ella para tomar ambas flechas y cuando lo hago Akane aprieta los labios para evitar gritar.

Pero es imposible que no lo haga cuando las retiro de su cuerpo de un solo tiro.

* * *

Voy hasta donde el joven príncipe, aunque solo es el título que por ahora debe llevar a causa de su juventud porque en realidad es ya el emperador, el soberano de esta tierra.

-Toma- le llamo cuando estoy acercándome hasta donde él.

-Nos has salvado- me dice sonriente y aliviado soltando la mano de su prometida mientras se lanza a abrazarme -gracias por venir a nuestra ayuda.

Veo a Ranko girarse para evitar mi vista, sé que en el fondo sabe que no me es del todo agradable su presencia.

-Iba camino al monasterio a buscar a mi esposa- le explico -pero no podía dejarte a tu suerte cuando vi a esos monstruos venir hacia acá.

-¿Haz podido hablar con Akane?

Niego.

-Sé que está bien- trato de sonar calmado y no hacer notar el manojo de nervios que siento por dentro al saber lo que ha hecho Akane. ¿Cómo ha podido?

-Las comunicaciones están arruinadas- me dice Toma -por lo que estoy seguro que también debieron haber atacado la nueva sede de Los Creadores.

Tomo aire -sí, también lo creo así- aprieto su hombro -debo ir al monasterio.

-Ella esta bien, Saffron jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.

-La última vez que hablé con él dijo que estaba con Rouge en los refugios. Aún así solo necesito verla, sé bien que esta bien.

Sé bien que Saffron me miente.

-Ten cuidado amigo mío, ya empieza a anochecer.

-Ha sido un día extenuante, cuida el fuerte Toma. Sigue siendo este el lugar más seguro de todo el país por lo que enviaré a Saffron o a Rouge con su gente.

El chico asiente y yo me voy del Este con la mitad de mis hombres.

* * *

Sé que estoy soñando.

Esto es un sueño.

-Akane- me llama Shinnosuke estirando su brazo con su mano extendida para recibirme y cuando lo veo yo corro feliz hasta encontrarme a su lado para juntos ver desde el balcón superior el pueblo iluminado por las farolas en el cielo a modo de celebración -¿haz pensado en algún nombre?- pregunta mientras me abraza con cuidado de la cadera para acercarme a él y así yo poder acurrucarme sobre su pecho.

Bajo mi vista y veo mi abultado vientre -Ranma- respondo emocionada de mi elección.

Shinnosuke me mira y su expresión se vuelve triste.

Entonces despierto y veo oscuridad tras la ventana. Las luces de mi sueño se convierten en solo las estrellas fuera en el cielo. Estoy en mi habitación del palacio y a mi mente llega todo lo sucedido en el día.

-Por fin has despertado- escucho a Ranma decir con alivio en su voz cuando se acerca a mi lado.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?- pregunto buscando sentarme.

-Ten cuidado- corre para ayudarme -te vas a abrir los puntos.

Veo mi hombro y mi brazo vendados.

-No podré pelear estando así.

-No tendrás que hacerlo- responde firme luego de que acomoda tras de mí una almohada para recargarme.

-Temo que sí- le digo suspirando y antes de que insista en que no lo haré decido preguntar por alguna respuesta de los emperadores -¿alguien ha contestado a mi llamado?

Ranma mira el comunicador instalado sobre la chimenea y niega -nadie.

-¿Kodachi?- pregunto preocupada, pero él vuelve a negar -algo debió haber pasado entonces.

-Intenté comunicarme con Saffron pero no tuve éxito.

Lo miro sorprendida, que lo haya tratado de contactar significa que estamos en peligro.

-No es seguro quedarnos aquí ¿verdad?

Ranma me mira apretando la quijada -al parecer no todos los hombres con los que venía Kaori nos atacaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La nave se ha ido.

-Entonces...

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Akane, en cualquier momento pueden volver los exiliados y no estas en condiciones aún de pelear.

-Podemos usar la capsula de escape- le digo convencida que no hay más remedio.

-Sé que algo ha sucedido, hay demasiado silencio.

-Tal vez necesitamos buscar a Kodachi.

-O podríamos volver al monasterio.

-También es una opción.

Ranma se coloca otro brazalete y me mira sonriente -he guardado más provisiones.

-Tal parece que alguien está recordando como usarlo.

-Tampoco es muy complejo. Además yo tuve que inventar mis propios artefactos para el cultivo.

-¿El cultivo?- pregunto interesada.

-No tenía permitido salir de cacería, así que mi aportación para el campamento era cuidar de los sembradíos.

-No creí que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Nunca me dedique a algo relacionado con la jardinería antes?

Niego, en parte triste de saber que ha hecho una vida lejos de mí. Supongo que nota mi reacción porque no insiste y se acerca para volver a tomarme en brazos -te he inyectado hace rato un analgésico, estabas quejándote dormida. Solo espero que ahora no te duela tanto.

-Gracias- sonrío cuando coloco mi brazo sano con dificultad alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando salimos de la habitación el cuerpo de Kaori sigue ahí y es hasta que la veo entre tanta oscuridad que pienso lo difícil que debe estarla pasando Ranma.

Acaricio su nuca para llamar su atención y él me mira -nunca pude quererla- susurra -no parecía natural- suspira -pero tampoco la odiaba, ella había cuidado de mí y siempre tenía esa actitud alegre.

-Mi amor- le llamo para que se tranquilice cuando pongo mi otra mano sobre su pecho -no tienes porque sentirte mal, estabas defendiéndonos. Ella iba a matarnos.

-Lo sé.

Seguimos avanzando dejando atrás parte de nuestras angustias. Bajamos las escaleras y luego le señalo hacia donde debe ir. Y cuando estamos frente a la puerta del despacho de Shinnosuke me baja un poco para acercar mi brazalete a la chapa.

La puerta se abre y nosotros entramos.

-La escotilla para llegar a la nave está tras su silla del escritorio- le digo y Ranma camina conmigo aún en sus brazos hasta el lugar -tendrás que bajarme para poder abrirla.

Con sumo cuidado me coloca sentada sobre el escritorio. Mueve la silla hacia un lado.

-Espera- le digo estirándome con esfuerzo sobre el mueble para buscar el seguro que mantiene cerrada la escotilla en el borde del escritorio -todo listo- anuncio cuando logro activarlo y escuchamos la presión liberada.

Ranma la abre y al instante se iluminan las escaleras para bajar al refugio. Estoy por levantarme cuando corre de nuevo hasta donde estoy.

-Si tanto quieres pelear en lo que nos falta tendrás que cuidarte por ahora- me dice y yo me muerdo las mejillas.

-Sí, esta bien.

* * *

Coloco a Akane en el asiento del copiloto cuando entramos a la cápsula de escape.

-¿Recuerdas como volar una de estas?- pregunta alzando una ceja mientras enciende su lado del tablero.

Miro de izquierda a derecha mi lado, he volado algunas de las reconstrucciones hechas en el campamento pero esto es más sofisticado.

-Claro que sí mi vida- sonrío mostrando los dientes.

Akane me mira buscando no reírse -anda, déjame a mi conducir.

Suspiro -bien- ruedo los ojos y la levanto del asiento para colocarla de piloto -¿podrás hacerlo sin lastimarte?

-Esta nave es muy sencilla, idea de Shinnosuke para una salida rápida en caso de necesitarla.

La miro torciendo mi gesto -si es tan simple bien pude haberla conducido yo ¿no crees? tal vez tiene años que no me subo a uno de estos artefactos bien construidos pero en el campamento de los exiliados yo solía conducir las naves que ahí se arman.

Akane no responde nada, sigue concentrada en encender la cápsula.

-¿Vida?- pregunto.

-¡Shh!- dice -necesito calibrar el motor.

-Lo siento ¿en que te ayudo?

Se gira y me mira sonriendo -solo ponte el cinturón de seguridad ¿sí?

-Que mandona- le digo y ella ríe.

* * *

La puerta que da hacia el riel de salida se abre, no me siento del todo contenta de tener que dejar el palacio sin haber recibido aún una respuesta de parte de alguno de los emperadores pero creo que es importante ir a buscar a Kodachi.

-Ranma comprueba que los ejes estén alineados por favor- le pido que revise la información del lado del copiloto.

A diferencia de otras naves esta no requiere ser soltada, está enganchada a un riel inferior que llevará la capsula por un trayecto de algunos metros para darle impulso y será lanzada hacia el exterior. Como disparar la bala de un cañón. Lo único es que hay que poner la cápsula en equilibrio sobre el eje y eso ya lo estoy haciendo.

-Ok- dice mientras observa de cerca la pantalla frente a él -un poco más a la derecha.

Muevo el volante ligeramente para hacer lo que me pide y la cápsula se mueve al mismo tiempo.

-Un poco más.

Lo hago.

-Listo, ya está alineado.

-Gracias- lo miro de reojo -¿preparado para el impulso?

-A tu lado preparado para lo que sea.

-Eres un cursi.

-Porque te amo.

Empujo la palanca de velocidades hacia atrás y la nave se suelta del agarre superior moviéndose ligeramente, es ahora una pelotita sobre un alfiler. Entonces muevo la palanca hacia adelante y la cápsula avanza primero un poco y conforme voy empujando más la nave toma velocidad.

El impulso con el que se mueve hace que nuestros cuerpos se peguen al respaldo de los asientos.

La compuerta que da hacia el cielo se abre, podemos ver las estrellas sobre nosotros y la luna brillando con fuerza, ajenas a todo lo que ocurre.

-Les tengo tanta envidia ahora- digo en voz alta al pensar en todo lo que aún nos falta.

-Yo no- dice Ranma tomando mi mano sobre la palanca, acariciando mis nudillos -porque te tengo a mi lado y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Sonrío complacida de escucharlo -tienes razón, no necesito nada más que a ti a mi lado.

La cápsula sale disparada, tomo con fuerza el volante para mantenernos a flote y los motores de esta rugen para permitirnos flotar en el espacio. Desde arriba vemos el palacio, también las marcas donde la nave de Kaori descendió.

-¿Crees que venga el líder de los exiliados a cobrar venganza por su hija?- pregunto al pensar en el soldado que se escapó cobardemente de la batalla.

-Probablemente- dice Ranma mientras se desabrocha el cinturón -pero ahora lo importante es localizar a la emperatriz Kodachi.

Asiento esperanzada a que a esta altura no tengamos problemas de comunicación y pueda encontrarla.

* * *

-Alteza imperial- me recibe Saffron cuando sale de una de las naves que están fuera del monasterio, mostrándose tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

-Alteza- le saludo con respeto -vengo del imperio del Este, el príncipe Toma estaba por ser atacado pero hemos conseguido contener la rebelión.

-¿Los rebeldes saltaron la barrera que la dama Ranko montó?

-Estaban a punto de hacerlo, seguí a un par de monstruos de metal en esa dirección.

-Que oportuna tu intervención.

-¿Insinúas algo?- pregunto alzando ambas cejas, sé que Saffron no me ve con buenos ojos.

-Absolutamente no- responde divertido -pero lamento decirte que tu preciosa esposa no se encuentra en el monasterio.

-Eso lo sé. He hablado con Akane y está en el palacio- Saffron me mira intrigado por lo que ahora no me queda duda alguna que él sabía de los planes de mi esposa. Me inclino más hacia él para hablar con voz baja -y sabes, me ha dicho lo mucho que me extraña.

Saffron abre mucho los ojos y luego carraspea sonriendo al final de su expresión de completa confusión -Porqué te afanas en mentir, todos los imperios saben que ella no te ama.

-Akane necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que soy su esposo, eso es todo.

-No pensé que tener una esposa fría en la cama fuese lo tuyo- se ríe y lo sujeto por la orilla de su uniforme.

-Ten cuidado emperador, somos iguales en rango tu y yo- dice con la mandíbula tensa -no por ser el líder del centro tienes mayor importancia ¿entiendes?

Ambos nos retamos con la mirada y él sonríe de nuevo.

-Conseguiste salvar el oro bajo el monasterio- le digo al ver la estructura apuntalada ya.

-Pudimos tener contacto con el emperador Tsubasa antes de que las comunicaciones misteriosamente fueran cortadas. Vino a ayudar a que el monasterio se mantenga en pie.

Alzo la mirada y veo a Tsubasa bajando de otra nave con su esposa, mi prima, de su brazo.

Corro hasta donde ella -no deberías esta aquí Ukyo, deberías estar bajo tierra en resguardo.

-Quería venir a ayudar- responde mientras se acaricia el vientre.

-Es una necia, le dije que en su condición no ayudaría tenerla en medio de cualquier nueva amenaza.

Ukyo hace un ademán de desprecio con sus manos -pero de que amenaza nueva hablas, esos desgraciados quedaron adornando el exterior de ambos imperios del Norte.

-No creo que sean los únicos- se acerca Saffron hasta donde estamos -emperatriz está usted cada día más radiante- besa la mano de mi prima y ella sonríe.

-Tan galante como siempre emperador Drac.

De pronto corre hasta nuestro encuentro Rouge -acaba de aterrizar del otro lado del monasterio una nave del emperador Kuno.

Miro atento a Tsubasa y luego a Saffron -¿Tatewaki no estaba desaparecido?

* * *

La pequeña nave flota tranquila siguiendo la ruta que a debido marcar manualmente Akane, dejando tras de sí el palacio del centro, con el territorio del sur en la mira.

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar hasta el palacio de Kodachi?- pregunto dejando a un lado mi lectura.

-Tal vez unas tres horas.

-Deberías dormir, yo puedo cuidar la nave y si algo no lo pudiese resolver te despierto y ya.

Sonríe, cansada -no quiero dormir.

-¿Por qué?

Arruga su entrecejo -porque hace rato que estaba durmiendo tuve una pesadilla.

-Cuéntamela.

-No- responde defensiva mientras busca su bebida junto a ella y da un trago. Le he servido un poco de té para que tome otra de las medicaciones para acelerar el proceso de curación de sus heridas.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Es una tontería- dice ella suspirando -en serio- se nota cansada.

Miro al frente y decido contarle.

-Cuando fui consciente de que soñaba, luego de despertar la primera vez después de la batalla, creía que era una secuela de los golpes.

Akane se ríe, por primera vez a carcajada -gracias- dice claramente ofendida -no pensé que soñar conmigo fuese una tortura.

Me río de su ocurrencia -lo haz entendido todo mal- me levanto y voy hasta donde esta sentada -para mi era angustiante soñarte y no saber quien eras. Al principio pensé porque creí que eras un recuerdo y casi en los últimos meses me convencí de que eras solo mi imaginación.

Busco su mano con mi nariz y ella sonríe de lo que hago, pero entonces aparta un poco de cabello de mi frente -¿qué te dijeron sobre esos sueños?

-Nunca les conté.

-Tal vez fue una decisión afortunada- suspira sin dejar de mirarme -seguramente hubiesen intensificado lo que te hicieron.

La miro pensativo -desde que volvimos de aquella misión, luego de tu boda, no volví a hablar con Ranma- pongo los ojos en blanco -quiero decir con Ryu ¿Quién dijiste que era él?

-Era el coronel de sables de Saffron.

Medito lo que me dice Akane.

-¿Piensas que hay algún motivo adicional a lo que dijo Kaori para que te llevaran con los rebeldes?

-¿Solo se llevaron gente de alto rango?- pregunto pensando ahora en mi título -¿tenía mucho tiempo de ser yo capitán?

-No realmente, pero había gente que sí tenía años en sus rangos.

-Se llevaron la experiencia- digo pensativo.

Akane toma otro trago de su té, pensando en lo que le estoy diciendo -sí, fue muy complicado reorganizar los ejércitos.

Niego repetidamente -no por quitarles a ustedes el conocimiento y así que se vieran en aprietos sino para ellos obtenerlo.

-Tatewaki siempre ha carecido de disciplina, fue un príncipe consentido.

-E imagino que el líder Daikoku le sugirió tener una armada en forma para tomar los imperios sin tanta dificultad.

Akane me mira entrecerrando sus ojos -siempre dijiste que de tener que enfrentarte algún día a cualquiera de los ejércitos del sur preferirías hacerlo a la rosa negra de Kodachi.

-¿Sí?- me interesa lo que dice Akane.

-Por la disciplina de la entonces princesa. Su ejercito es envidiable.

-Tan envidiable que su propio hermano lo debe querer.

-¿Crees que Tatewaki haya tendido una trampa a su hermana?

-Posiblemente.

-Kodachi está en peligro y…

-Si vamos con ella también lo estaremos, tenemos que volver al monasterio Akane.

Mi adoración me mira pensativa.

-No puedo abandonarla a su suerte.

-¿Crees que nosotros seremos de ayuda para ella? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver con Saffron y buscarla con más hombres.

Akane baja su vista. Mira sus heridas y luego suspira con tristeza.

-Tremenda emperatriz que he resultado ser ¿cierto?

* * *

Escucho que Ranma toma aire –siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Lo miro y pienso que tiene razón. Lo coherente, lo mejor sería volver al monasterio a buscar a Saffron y planear una estrategia.

-Estamos más cerca de los imperios del Sur que del monasterio- sigue hablando cuando yo no digo nada a su comentario –tú ordenas.

Lo miro.

Pienso que tiene razón.

Lo miro.

* * *

Decido inyectar nuevamente a Akane el resto del medicamento que ayudará a terminar de reestructurar el tejido dañado y que acelerará el proceso de sanación de su hombro y brazo.

Ella me explica como navegar la cápsula antes de que, a causa de la medicación, caiga rendida en un sueño profundo.

Me dice que teme volver a tener esa pesadilla que no me ha querido contar y yo beso su frente cuando le pongo una manta encima luego de que reclino su asiento para que descanse.

-Tenemos al menos una hora y media más de viaje antes de llegar- le digo y ella asiente mientras se envuelve con la manta y se acomoda.

Al verla así, con los ojos cerrados, no puedo evitar recordarme cerrando los de Kaori. Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento aparece hago que se pierda en mi mente. Mi concentración es completamente devota a Akane y a salvar su imperio.

Me enfoco en seguir el trayecto marcado en el mapa virtual que se despliega por todo lo ancho y largo del cristal frente a mí. La tecnología de esta nave no tiene comparación con lo rudimentario que era usar una de las creadas con desperdicios y chatarra en el campamento.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Alguien puede escuchar?- escucho entonces una voz femenina al otro lado del comunicador que hemos dejado encendido por si se puede llegar a captar alguna señal -¿alguien?

Enciendo el comunicador que está en la parte interna de mi oreja para no despertar a Akane –Te escucho- respondo esperanzado que se trate de la emperatriz Kuno.

-¿Hola?- de nuevo la voz.

-¿No puedes escucharme?- insisto.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Aquí la capitana de sables de la rosa negra, Shampoo Shigawa ¿quién me escucha?

No estoy seguro que debo responder, así que me invento un rango –samurái de la guardia de la emperatriz Kusao- el apellido de Shinnosuke me molesta cuando lo tengo que usar para referirme a con el a Akane.

-¿La emperatriz está contigo?- pregunta curiosa la voz al otro lado. Pero desconozco si es verdad o es una mentira lo que dice esta mujer.

-Yo…- no sé que responder, así que enciendo la cámara para ver a la mujer que se ha identificado como Capitana de Sables de la emperatriz Kuno.

Cuando esta se enciende puedo ver a una mujer de la misma edad que Akane, de cabello púrpura y ojos violeta con el rostro lleno de polvo y sudor escurriendo por su frente.

-¿Capitán Saotome?- pregunta con los ojos abiertos -¿eres tú?

Me alzo de hombros –tal parece que sí, soy yo.

Se lleva ambas manos al rostro para cubrir su expresión de sorpresa –esperaba contactar a Akane y me encuentro contigo. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Imagino que te conozco entonces- respondo honesto –aunque la verdad no sé quien seas.

-¿Akane está bien?- pregunta señalando la silueta dormida de mi adorada y yo asiento.

-Fue herida y le he inyectado un medicamento para acelerar su curación.

-Esto es increíble- dice emocionada –justo lo que Akane necesita eres tú.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto para restarle importancia a mi milagroso renacimiento.

-La emperatriz iba camino al encuentro de su alteza imperial Akane, fue el emperador Saffron quien le envió el aviso de que Akane reclamaría su derecho por abandono. Pero fuimos emboscados.

-Por el emperador Tatewaki- afirmo seguro de saber lo obvio.

Shampoo me mira extrañada –no, por el Coronel de sables del emperador Drac.

-¿Ryu Kumon?- pregunto.

La mujer asiente –tratamos de mandar una alerta pero no sirven las señales.

-¿Siguen sin funcionar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme cuando te estoy mirando?

-Tengo estudios de creación- responde notablemente ofendida –pude crear una señal independiente y buscaba alguna nave que estuviera volando para que la captara. He tenido suerte en que haya sido la de Akane.

-Parece que hemos tenido suerte ambas partes. Akane y yo nos dirigimos al sur en busca de la emperatriz.

Shampoo cierra los ojos –no vengan, nos hemos tenido que retirar para sobrevivir.

-Eso es imposible, son el ejercito de la rosa negra.

-Los hombres que comandaba Ryu tienen experiencia, son hábiles, ágiles y además algo hacen con aquellos a quienes enfrentan. Es como si les lavaran el cerebro, muchos de nuestros hombres se volvieron contra nosotros.

-Seguramente lo que han hecho con Ryu y que intentaron hacer conmigo lo han perfeccionado los rebeldes ¿La emperatriz está bien?

-Esta muy mal herida, dice volteando a ver algo tras ella pero no alcanzo a ver de que se trata- en realidad mi objetivo era avisar a alguien lo ocurrido como una alerta.

Aprieto los dientes furioso de lo que ocurre –iremos por ustedes.

-¿Hay más hombres en la nave?

Niego.

-Entonces no tiene sentido. Lo mejor sería que volvieran al centro. Solo necesitaba alertar a alguien lo que pasa.

Veo a Akane dormida en su lugar y sé que ella querría que continuáramos pero es un suicidio anunciado hacerlo.

-Trataré de encontrar otra señal para dar aviso de lo que me cuentas- respondo pensando que buscar a Saffron parece ser la única opción –manténganse ocultas y procura tener esta señal disponible.

-Buscaré encontrar a algunos más- responde ella –pero estaré pendiente -¿fue por que los atacaron que no pudo mandar Akane su mensaje solicitando su derecho como emperatriz del centro?

Lo que dice me deja inquieto –Akane sí envió su mensaje.

* * *

-Alteza imperial- me saluda Taro cuando sale de uno de los búnkers que sirven para salvaguardar a la población.

-Hay marcas de que una nave desconocida estuvo aquí- le explico mirando tras de mí el palacio -¿Sabes de quien se trataba?

-No alteza, parece que tuvimos una falla en la red y ninguno de los sensores nos alertó de intrusos.

-Han atacado a la emperatriz Kuno- le explico esperando ver su reacción, presiento que me miente y sabe algo sobre lo ocurrido aquí en el palacio con Akane.

-¿Necesita que reúna a algunos de mis hombres señor?- pregunta sin rebelar nada que me haga sospechar de él, tal vez me dice la verdad y no sabe nada.

-No, solo necesito que vengas conmigo. Tendremos una reunión con los emperadores del Norte para elaborar un plan de rescate. No podemos perder los imperios del Sur como ha sucedido con el Oeste.

-Sí alteza imperial.

Me doy media vuelta y camino, seguido por Taro, para entrar al Palacio. Ahí están ya Saffron y Tsubasa, junto con el General Kirin y otros altos mandos de sus respectivos imperios.

-Sus altezas imperiales- hablo a los dos emperadores frente a mí –tenemos que rescatar a la emperatriz Kuno. Tal parece que el emperador Tatewaki es quien ha buscado hacerse con los imperios. Empezando con el de su hermana.

-No podemos ir en una misión de rescate Shinnosuke- habla Tsubasa –la mitad de mi ejercito está resguardando a mi pueblo y el otro tanto está repartido entre el Este con Toma y los que vienen conmigo.

-¿Y dejar que Tatewaki que se haga con el ejercito de la rosa negra?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrán ganarle a sus hombres?- pregunto.

-Por lo que Kirin nos ha contado ¿te parece poco?- pregunta Saffron asombrado.

-No sé como lo ha conseguido alteza imperial- responde el aludido –pero el emperador Tatewaki puede controlar a quien quiera.

-¿Menos a ti?- pregunta Tsubasa alzando una ceja -¿cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa de Tatewaki?

-Por que mi lealtad es para mi emperador, pero mi familia es Shampoo y nuestro pequeño y ellos corren peligro.

-No te fascinan las historias románticas ¿Tsubasa?- aplaude Saffron a lo que Kirin dice –yo me derrito de solo escucharlo de nuevo.

Los miro discutir cuando veo a uno de los guardias volver conmigo –alteza imperial hemos encontrado los cuerpos de cinco rebeldes afuera de los aposentos de la emperatriz.

-¿Y la emperatriz?- pregunto angustiado por Akane.

-No la hemos encontrado por ninguna parte.

Siento la mirada de Saffron y Tsubasa.

-Alteza imperial- llega otro guardia conmigo –una de las naves de escape fue utilizada.

-Seguramente la emperatriz ha tenido que huir.

Saffron mira al guardia y luego lo veo escaneando el palacio –seguramente la han seguido.

-¿Vino sola?- pregunto a Saffron sin importar lo que Tsubasa o el resto de los altos mandos ahí puedan pensar –dime ¿la dejaste venir sola?

-Claro que no, uno de sus hombres la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que era uno de sus samuráis?- pregunta Tsubasa sin entender muy bien que ocurre.

-No lo sé- responde con cierto desdén en su respuesta –solo lo supuse por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Miro a los dos guardias que han venido para avisarme y les doy ordenes entonces –que varios hombres revisen cada rincón del palacio en busca de algo extraño.

Ambos se van luego de hacer una reverencia y yo ignoro a los soberanos encaminándome hacia la habitación de Akane. Tengo que ver quienes son los rebeldes que han tratado de atacarla y tal parece que pagaron con sus vidas la ofensa.

* * *

Me despierto sobre saltada de nuevo, pero ahora he tenido otro sueño que no recuerdo bien.

-Seguramente es la medicación- me dice Ranma cuando me siento –ahora no te has quejado como antes- explica cuando respiro profundamente mientras me estiro.

-Ya me siento mejor- le digo moviendo con cuidado mi hombro herido.

Miro fijamente el cristal frente a nosotros.

-¿Estamos volviendo al Palacio del centro?

-Nos pudo contactar la capitana de sables de la rosa negra.

-¿Shampoo?- pregunto alerta -¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Tal parece que sus habilidades en creación han conseguido que tenga señal para comunicarse, una débil señal que a nuestra altura se pudo captar.

-¿Y Kodachi?

-Fueron atacados, por los rebeldes.

-¿Están bien?

Niega –parece que el control que usaron para cambiar mis recuerdos ahora es más efectivo y rápido. Están consiguiendo soldados para el ejercito de Kuno robándolos.

Lo miro angustiada, esperando pueda explicarme más.

-Tuvieron que retirarse, creo que la emperatriz está herida. Pero por ahora están resguardadas.

Estoy por decir algo más cuando veo algo raro a la distancia, es el Palacio iluminado en su totalidad. Y entonces lo distingo.

-Shinnosuke ha regresado- digo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos muy abiertos mirando las naves que se alcanzan a ver tras la muralla.

* * *

**Hello mis preciosos y hermosos lectores y lectoras! Ya estamos a nada de que esto se acabe, mi ideal era justo terminarlo en Febrero pero la vida adulta se ha atravesado y no he podido. Ya solo falta un capítulo y el epílogo.**

**Sé que este capítulo estuvo muy lento, pero es porque necesitaba reunir a los involucrados en un mismo lugar. Pero no se desesperen que ya llega ese esperadísimo encuentro entre los machos ojo azul de esta trama! Que nervia! **

**Vayamos a su amadísima sección de respuestas! Mil gracias por todas sus reseñas, de verdad que me fascina leer que les ha parecido cada capítulo que se sube.**

Graceurglsq: Apuesto que hoy no será desvelada! Jajaja Abrazos gordos y millones de gracias por leer esta historia todavía.

**Adis Adame: Oie si! Y pues ya, no falta nada para terminar esto. Admito que si siento feo pero pues nuevas historias están por llegar jajaja. Siiiii esa batalla entre Ranma y Shinno será violenta y emocionante! Muajaja**

Emiilu: Jajaja sí, todo mundo me ha dicho que tuvo una muerte muy rápida pero en Ranma no estaba la idea de torturarla, porque siempre supe que iba a ser él quien la matara. Era justicia divina.

**Ziari27: *****Inserte fragmento de Inglourious Basterds donde Shosanna ríe en la pantalla de cine antes de que inicie su venganza***** Ya era necesario hacer algo con Kaori jajaja ahora viene ese encuentro entre Ranma y Shinno!**

Faby: Jejeje ella se lo buscó y pues sí, Ranma y Akanita hermosa se merecen justicia por lo que les hicieron. Gracias por leer esta historia! En serio mil gracias!

**Rj45: Jejeje tendrá su merecido, lo de Kaori quise que fuera algo tipo justicia poética. Que el amor de su vida la matara y que además le dejara claro que no la amaba fue mucho más doloroso que ser aplastada jajaja, seguramente.**

Livamesauribe: No, no, respira profundo y nada de que te me vas con el cardio. Jajaja gracias por tu reseña! Me siento mejor de saber que no fue muy agresiva/torturante su muerte. Pensé que a lo mejor se me había pasado la mano. Respecto a Shinno, tu tranqui que tendrá su castigo Muajajajajaja Abrazos gorditos!

**Guest No. 1: Seeeee justicia! Y ya casi llegamos a la que va a recibir Shinnosuke!**

GabyCo: Ya casi se encuentran cara a cara Shinnosuke y Ranma! Por cierto, tus comentarios respecto a Ranma me inspiraron para darle ese toque de drama a lo que sintio sobre matar a Kaori. Miiiiiiiil gracias! Si pensé al inicio de la historia que Akane fuera la que se enfrentara a Kaori, pero sentí que era más doloroso que lo hiciera Ranma ya que Kaori creía firmemente que era su derecho estar con él. Amo a tus nietos bebesh! Jajajaja abrazos extra gorditos!

**IselitaTorres: Jajajaja me da mucho gusto que si te haya gustado el capítulo, fue complicado querer darle una muerte épica a esta mujer y que a la vez no pareciera una matanza sin sentido. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Abrazos muy gorditos!**

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Yo sé que también hubiese estado genial que Akane le diera su buena pelea a Kaori, desquitarse de todo lo que hizo. Pero creí que sería más fuerte para Kaori si quien creía era el amor de su vida la mataba. ¿No? jajaja. Gracias por leer! Miiiiil gracias por leer lo que escribo! En serio!

**Mina Ain0: Justo eso quería reflejar en este capítulo, lo que a Ranma le pesó tener que matar a Kaori. Por que al final él no es un asesino y lo ha hecho por defenderse y defender a Akane. Ya casi se encuentran Shinno y Ranma! Aaaaaaah! Jajaja que nervia! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, lo aprecio de corazón. Abrazos gordos!**

Lucia: Hola! Pues me siento muy honrada que hayas leído esta y las demás historias que tengo. Me haz hecho el día con tu comentario y me siento muy halagada de que te gusten. Las escribo con mucho cariño y todo mi interés y corazón por hacer una buena historia de cada una de ellas. Abrazos extra esponjosos y gorditos! Cuidate mucho y yo aquí sigo pendiente de todos los comentarios que tengas. Miiiiiil gracias!


	16. Emperador

El resto ya se lo saben…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: DRAMA NO APTO PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO, SE SUGIERE LEER A DISCRECIÓN.

**Música en este capítulo:**

**(no aparecen en el texto pero fue la música que me inspiró a escribir este capítulo)**

"**You will rule this land someday" de Sonya Belousova **

"**Man in black" de Sonya Belousava**

"**The law of surprise" de Sonya Belousava**

"**Battle of Marnadal" de Sonya Belousava**

"**The End's Beginning" de Sonya Belousava**

"**Point me to Temeria" de Sonya Belousava **

"**Here's your destiny" de Sonya Belousava (este en específico fue para la última parte del capítulo con Akane)**

* * *

-**Emperador**-

Me coloco junto a Akane, buscando mirar lo que ella está viendo. Distingo unas tres naves imperiales cerca del palacio.

-¿Cómo estás segura que se trata de Shinnosuke?- pregunto esperanzado en que esté equivocada.

Pero Akane me mira con seriedad.

-Ya- chasqueo la lengua –podemos rodear el palacio e ir directo al monasterio.

-No tiene sentido- niega en tanto que inhala con fuerza, quitándose la manta de encima y poniéndose de pie.

Recarga sus manos sobre el tablero y comienza a escribir algo sobre la pantalla del crucero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No voy a huir, no voy hacerlo perseguirme. Voy a reclamar mi derecho como emperatriz aún si él esta presente.

La veo resuelta, segura de lo que quiere hacer y confío plenamente en esta decisión que toma.

-Además- se gira a verme con complicidad –Saffron y Tsubasa también están aquí- señala a la distancia dos de las naves –esas tienen los emblemas de sus imperios.

Continúa moviendo ágilmente sus manos por todos los comandos que van apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Aterrizar fuera del muro y entrar por donde me dijiste que los infiltrados lo hicieron- me mira de lado y yo sonrío.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Saffron?

Akane asiente –él está de mi lado.

-¿Qué hay del otro emperador?

-No lo sé, dudo que se ponga de mi parte cuando su esposa es la prima de Shinnosuke.

-Los imperios y sus malditos matrimonios arreglados- digo sin pensarlo mucho.

-A nosotros nos resultaba bien- sonríe Akane y yo la imito -pero si todo resulta lo quitaremos, nadie más volverá a verse obligado a casarse por su rango o por el beneficio que dicho matrimonio resulte.

-Me gusta como suena eso.

* * *

La nave desciende sin hacer ruido, con la mayor precisión de la que soy capaz. Lo tomo como un buen augurio entonces.

Ranma me inyecta otro medicamento para ayudarme con el dolor y luego de que tomamos lo necesario ambos portamos, preparadas en mano, armas en caso de necesitarlas. Él lleva un arco y un par de flechas en la misma mano mientras que yo sujeto mi sable y reviso que lleve el tanto en la cadera.

Salimos, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche.

La ciudad está desierta y nosotros parecemos un par de ladrones que se esconden en cada esquina mientras avanzamos.

-Por acá- me dice moviendo su cabeza para señalar la dirección que ahora tomaremos.

Asiento y voy pegada a él en silencio.

Viendo las casas y los locales en completo silencio me doy cuenta que desde que volví al palacio nunca más me interesó salir al pueblo.

Dedique mis días a investigar las pocas pistas que recolectábamos entre Kasumi y yo sobre Ranma. Estábamos seguras de que seguía con vida pero no porque tuviéramos una prueba contundente de ello sino por la justa ausencia de evidencia alguna de su muerte.

Lo último que me envió fue un listón dorado de compromiso y el libro sobre la leyenda de la creación de estos. El oro sagrado, el símbolo de la riqueza espiritual del país.

Pienso que tal vez Kasumi sospechaba algo sobre el espía misterioso que fue Ranma cuando buscó en ella información sobre el Norte. Y estoy segura de que si mi hermana lo sospechaba Shinnosuke tenía la certeza de que él aún vivía.

-Ten cuidado con los escalones- me dice Ranma cuando bajamos hacia el distrito donde se encuentran unos mesones para los viajeros.

Y entonces se mete por una calle que nos lleva directo frente al muro, tras los pequeños edificios.

-Por aquí.

Estoy impactada en esta falla del muro cuando Ranma se detiene frente unas cuantas rocas que al tocarlas se deslizan con facilidad a un lado. Y entonces aparece una puerta construida a la perfección.

-Esto lo ha tenido que hacer alguien dentro del palacio- digo cuando me acerco más para verla a detalle.

-Posiblemente alguno de los _prodit fato_. Aunque los detalles de como se hicieron estos y otros escondrijos en los palacios no los conozco.

-Alguien del imperio, además de Tatewaki, tuvo que ayudarles con tecnología para no ser descubiertos. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar el día de mi boda y que nadie te reconociera?- pregunto pensando en que ese día estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Por medio de una máscara proyectada. Usando unos pequeños colgantes.

-¿Unos colgantes?- estoy consciente que arrugo el entrecejo cuando pregunto.

No tengo duda alguna ahora de que ese colgante que me dio Shinnosuke era algo por el estilo, pero más específico. Más detallado.

Él sabía.

-Ten cuidado al pasar, el marco de la puerta tiene sensores que se disparan.

Al otro lado solo hay oscuridad pero con lo que me dice Ranma sobre los sensores ahora entiendo lo que en realidad es esta puerta.

-Es una ratonera.

-¿Una ratonera?

-Al inicio, cuando los Imperios se formaron muchos grupos no estaban de acuerdo con volver a esta forma de poder. Así que había puertas que parecían secretas y que se usaban para capturar a aquellos posibles espías o traidores. Por eso hay que tener cuidado con los sensores- me giro a ver a Ranma -pero estas puertas tienen años que se habían clausurado.

-Pues al parecer no todas.

-Supongo- suspiro y atravieso la puerta con cuidado, esperando rodeada de oscuridad absoluta ya al otro lado quieta a que Ranma me diga hacia donde ir ahora.

Siento su mano libre tomar la mía -son las caballerizas vacías- me explica y yo busco encontrarle sentido al lugar que nos recibe –solo que todo está mucho más oscuro que cuando vine meses atrás así que ten cuidado donde pisas.

Asiento -¿y ahora?- pregunto mientras busco aire desesperada, siento que en cualquier momento los nervios me van a traicionar.

Estamos tan cerca.

-Hay que salir y si recuerdo bien a unos cinco o seis metros está la puerta que da a las cocinas. Luego...

-Eso es cerca de mi habitación- me mata el pensamiento de saber que estuvimos demasiado cerca aquel día.

Ranma asiente.

-Anda- me jala ligeramente del brazo y yo procuro tener cuidado a cada paso.

Caminamos sigilosos fuera de las caballerizas y nos movemos hasta pegar nuestras espaldas contra el muro del palacio. Silencio absoluto alrededor y no me extraña si se piensa que todos deben estar alistándose para el ataque que seguro sufriremos con el nuevo ejercito de Tatewaki.

-Vamos- susurra y yo le sigo cuando se mueve.

Quedamos frente a la puerta que da al interior, Ranma trata de empujarla suavemente pero en definitiva está cerrada.

-Déjame intentar.

No tengo idea si el hecho de ser la emperatriz implique que tenga una clase de llave maestra en mi brazalete para todas las partes del palacio. Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Acerco mi muñeca a la placa del lector y se enciende en verde. Miro a Ranma emocionada de que haya funcionado y él empuja la puerta para poder abrirla.

Cruzamos el corredor que lleva al interior del palacio y entonces Ranma me detiene, se gira y me pide que guarde silencio.

Veo un par de guardias pasar del otro lado del salón que empieza y que lleva al inicio de las escaleras. Así que me recargo más en la pared para no ser vista.

Cierro los ojos un instante tratando de controlar mi respiración agitada y cuando los abro ya he girado mi cabeza al otro lado, se alcanzan a ver los enormes ventanales de otra de las partes del palacio y afuera están Saffron y Kirin hablando.

La emoción de encontrar al único emperador en quien puedo confiar en este lugar se ve opacada al ver a quien es la mano derecha de Tatewaki con él.

-Vamos- dice Ranma sujetando mi mano pero yo no me muevo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahí está Saffron- le digo susurrando también.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta acercando su rostro al mío cuando pone su mentón sobre mi hombro.

-Al frente, afuera- le digo esperando que vea lo que yo.

-¿Con quién está?

-Es Kirin, la mano derecha de Tatewaki.

-¿Entonces crees que Saffron sabe lo del emperador Kuno?

-No lo entiendo, Kirin está casado con Shampoo. No sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su familia.

-¿Confías en que Shampoo no sería capaz de traicionar a su emperatriz?

Lo miro de reojo, con el corazón martillando mi pecho mientras razono esa posibilidad que dice.

Confío en Shampoo.

-Sí, no sería capaz.

Saffron y Kirin parecen estar por moverse.

-Es ahora o nunca Akane- me dice.

Inhalo.

* * *

-Alteza imperial- me llama uno de los guardias mientras sigo analizando los cuerpos de los rebeldes frente a mí.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a los dos hombres y a la mujer ya sin vida a tan solo unos pasos de la habitación de Akane. Seguro la han debido atacar. ¿Estará herida?

-La cápsula que se utilizó fue la que se encontraba en su despacho.

-¿Algo más?

-Flechas de algunos de los carcaj de la emperatriz, regadas por todo el pasillo.

-Eran demasiados para la emperatriz, debió haber sido obra del samurái que la acompaña- digo mientras me pongo en cuclillas para revisar a detalle la mujer con el sable clavado en su pecho -esto no fue por asesinar fue en defensa propia, tiene la muñeca rota aunque el sable era de los rebeldes.

Señalo la empuñadura desprolija.

-Retiraremos los cuerpos, alteza- habla uno de los guardias.

-Sí, llévenlos fuera. Estoy seguro que pronto les acompañaran más de ellos. No deben tardar en venir a nuestro encuentro.

Hago una seña para que procedan y yo me levanto caminando hasta donde Taro.

-Reúne a tus hombres más capacitados.

-¿Qué hay de la población civil?

Miro por encima de su hombro pensando que hacer -deberemos sellar los búnkers además está la dama Hibiki y la guardia que dejó su esposo con ella ¿cierto?. Sin mencionar a las damas de la emperatriz.

-Pero alteza- habla con sentida preocupación -si algo nos ocurre no podrán salir.

-En ese caso vendrán por ellos, el Este vendrá.

Taro me mira, no está de acuerdo con mis ordenes. Sabe que somos pocos los que podremos defendernos de los rebeldes y los traidores que comanda Tatewaki.

Y es que lo único que sé sobre el general Tendo es que se encuentra en el Norte, mientras que del general Saotome dejé de tener noticias tanto de él como de Hibiki incluso antes de tener que cortar las comunicaciones. No sé que tan lejos han podido llegar.

Respecto al coronel Mousse Seki estaba cerca de la nueva sede de los creadores pero igual ya desconozco su paradero y condición.

-Enviaré por refuerzos al emperador Toma para que este al tanto- digo esperando tranquilizarlo un poco, imagino que su mayor preocupación es su familia y por ahora necesito a Taro de mi lado.

El joven general hace una reverencia y se da media vuelta.

Mientras los guardias mueven los cuerpos yo decido entrar en la habitación de Akane, debí haberle prohibido conservar este sitio pero busque su amor sin tener que seguir obligándola. Concediéndole todo lo que quisiera dentro de lo razonable.

La cama está destendida, hay ropa sucia en el piso y reconozco que se trata del emblema del imperio de Saffron por lo que no me cabe duda que era lo que Akane llevaba puesto cuando fueron atacados en el monasterio. Tomo las prendas para corroborar si ella esta herida, pero solo hay un corte en una de las mangas.

Me tranquiliza saber que no es algo grave.

También hay rastro de huellas diferentes a las de Akane, más largas y anchas. Un hombre y creo saber bien de quien se trata.

-Tenías que volver de la muerte ¿verdad?- aprieto ambos puños antes de golpear una de las paredes de la habitación -debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

* * *

Akane camina con seguridad de vuelta hacia el exterior, la cabeza en alto como la emperatriz que debe ser y pasos firmes, y yo la sigo casi pegado a su espalda.

Justo estamos dando la vuelta cuando Saffron alza la mirada al escuchar nuestras pisadas.

-Por toda la sabiduría- masculla antes de caminar hacia nuestro encuentro.

-Saffron- le dice Akane tocando su antebrazo.

El aludido la mira con los ojos abiertos y luego me mira aún más impactado, en silencio, con gesto de felicidad genuina que va creciendo en su rostro a cada segundo.

Kirin también se acerca hasta donde estamos.

-Alteza imperial- habla mientras hace una reverencia.

-Recibimos una señal de Shampoo- dice Akane y el hombre alza la mirada sorprendido y esperanzado. Mientras Saffron hace una mueca de confusión.

-¿Está bien? La última vez que hable con ella venía en camino con la emperatriz Kuno, pero las comunicaciones se perdieron y ya no supe nada.

-¿Pudiste enviar el mensaje Akane?- pregunta Saffron ignorando por un instante la pregunta de Kirin.

-Sí- responde ella a Saffron y luego mira al preocupado samurái tras el emperador -fueron atacadas, el ejercito que venía con Kodachi para ayudarme fue emboscado por Ryu.

-¿Ryu Kumon? ¿Él también ha vuelto de los muertos?- pregunta Saffron mirándome.

-Parece ser que Tatewaki y el líder de la rebelión planeaban un ejercito de no muertos para derrocar los imperios- digo cansado.

-Eso veo- responde Saffron.

-¿Está herida?- pregunta Kirin a Akane.

-No- respondo y el hombre me mira, reconozco el temor de creer perder a la mujer que amas en sus ojos -hablé con ella y creo que quien resultó más lastimada es la emperatriz.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de su ejercito?- insiste Saffron.

-Parece ser que Tatewaki ha conseguido perfeccionar el control mental, ha hecho que muchos de los hombres y mujeres de Kodachi se unan a sus filas contra su voluntad.

-Ha sido obra de Sentaro- responde al instante Kirin y todos lo miramos por su afirmación -Tatewaki mantenía aislado al creador en un ala del palacio. Pocas veces podía salir.

-¿Lo tiene contra su voluntad?- pregunta Saffron pero Kirin solo alza los hombros.

-Creo que ha perdido el sentido de la realidad- responde el samurái.

Saffron baja la mirada –dejando a un lado el ejercito de zombies que está por atacarnos. Respecto a tu reclamo, si enviaste el mensaje es claro que a ninguno de los emperadores nos ha llegado- mira a Akane con una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes -pero eso no tiene que saberlo tu marido.

Cuando dice esto yo siento la sangre hervir.

-Yo soy su marido- respondo y Saffron me mira.

-Por supuesto que si- hace cara de puchero -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió capitán?- pregunta y yo tiemblo de furia por su burla.

-Los rebeldes le han quitado los recuerdos Saffron- le explica Akane.

-Y a pesar de todo te tenemos aquí con tu amada- vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

-No creeras que es un espía ¿cierto?- afirma Akane.

-Pequeña emperatriz, en tiempos de guerra se desconfía de todos aquellos que merezcan desconfianza. Incluso si se trata de quienes amamos- responde sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

-¿Desconfías acaso de mí?- pregunta Akane dulcemente y Saffron se vuelve a mirarla, primero serio antes de mostrar una sonrisa de lado.

Suspira con tranquilidad en su rostro –de acuerdo a las leyes del imperio del Norte si tú hubieses sido una princesa yo hubiese podido pedir tu mano.

Akane se pone roja y se lleva una mano al pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Y te habría hecho reír mucho- continúa hablando el emperador -pero tuviste demasiados pretendientes tras de ti cuando todos sabíamos que el único por quien tu estabas dispuesta a todo era tu mejor amigo- cuando dice esto último vuelve a mirarme -y creo que siempre te voy a envidiar por haber encontrado amor incluso sin saberlo aún.

-Gracias- le digo sujetando su hombro.

-¿Cómo rectifico mi derecho de reclamo?- habla Akane y Saffron se suelta de su agarre y del mío.

-No será fácil- camina unos pasos dándonos la espalda, como si necesitara espacio para pensar que tiene que hacer Akane –al menos no logísticamente dado que el emperador está dentro, pero confío en que podrán llegar a la sala del trono.

-¿Algo así como literalmente quitarle el trono?- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que escucho.

-No es que tengas que llegar y tomar el trono- le habla a Akane –sé que suena tonto, pero es solo para ratificar tu derecho- exhala mientras se pone una mano sobre el abdomen -yo iré con ustedes como testigo de que lo haz hecho cuando él abandonó el imperio.

Akane me mira y yo asiento, es el inicio parece ser.

-Kirin- habla Saffron -tendrás que reunir a tus hombres. Escuchaste lo que dijo Shinnosuke, él hará lo mismo con las tropas más cercanas.

-Estoy segura que Tatewaki viene en camino- interviene Akane.

-Y las tropas rebeldes también- digo pensando en el cobarde que se dio a la fuga con la nave luego de que Kaori intentara llevarnos con ella.

-Así que será una fiesta y de las grandes- comenta Saffron rascándose la nuca -enviaré a alguien para que busque a Rouge y pueda mandar refuerzos también.

-¿Qué hay de sus hombres emperatriz?- pregunta Kirin a Akane.

-Se han quedado resguardando a los civiles en el monasterio.

-Ya no más querida mía- dice Saffron -los he enviado al Este con Toma. Llevan a la población del Norte y a los monjes.

-Entonces será la provincia más segura de todo el país- confirma Kirin.

-¿Podríamos contactar a la General Tendo?- pregunto pensando en lo hábil que es Kasumi.

Akane me mira seria y luego se gira para ver a Saffron -Ranma tiene razón, la ayuda de Kasumi nos vendría como una ventaja.

-¿Y el general Tendo y el general Saotome?- pregunta Saffron.

-Mi padre está con Kasumi, vendrán juntos seguramente- Akane coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cadera -el general Saotome seguía una pista más allá del sur y hasta donde sabemos no se había topado con Kodachi.

-Probablemente tomó otra ruta- sugiere Kirin -hay muchas maneras de llegar al sur de forma segura sin tomar los caminos principales.

-Solo espero que las comunicaciones se reestablezcan pronto ¿se ha enviado ayuda a la nueva sede de los creadores?- pregunta Akane a Saffron y de inmediato este niega.

-No disponemos de tanta gente.

-En el norte aparentemente sí, ¿en el imperio de Tsubasa?- habla Kirin.

-Manda a alguien a buscar a mi padre Saffron- le dice Akane al emperador -necesitamos que vengan a ayudarnos y también que envíen a alguien a la sede.

-En cuanto hagamos tu reclamo- responde el emperador.

-Sería mejor antes, solo por si Shinnosuke nos da problemas cuando suceda todo.

Saffron lo medita un poco y tuerce los labios antes de responder -los veré en la sala del trono entonces.

-Ahí estaremos- dice Akane tomando mi mano para confirmar que ambos estamos atentos a la situación.

* * *

Ranma y yo volvemos por el camino que lleva a la cocina, es la forma menos notoria de poder entrar al palacio y así llegar al salón donde se encuentra el trono.

-Explícame algo- me dice Ranma sin que dejemos de avanzar.

-Dime.

-Tienes que volver a reclamar tu derecho ¿cierto?

-Ajá.

-Pero el derecho que reclamas es por abandono del emperador, sin embargo.

Me detengo y cuando lo hago tomo de las manos a Ranma -lo sé, no tiene sentido ya porque Shinnosuke está no solo en el territorio sino literalmente en alguna parte del palacio.

-¿Entonces?

-Saffron utilizará el antecedente de cuando reclamé mi derecho horas atrás. Ya lo escuchaste.

Ranma pone los ojos en blanco -tanto protocolo, no lo entiendo. De cualquier forma lo estas derrocando Akane ¿que hará cuando tú seas la emperatriz?

-Lo enviaré al monasterio, ahí podrá hacer una vida nueva.

-Y eso ¿te parece suficiente?

-Me parece suficiente para no tener que mancharme las manos de sangre, sí. No voy a mandar ejecutarlo.

-Esto no va a funcionar Akane.

-Vayamos un paso a la vez ¿ok?

Mi esposo alza la mirada hacia el techo guardándose más de sus opiniones, sé que ahora el plan suena ridículo pero ¿por qué he de cargar con una muerte más a mi nombre? ¿Acaso no es suficiente ya con la de la guerrera que me quitó a Ranma?

-Bien.

Con eso me basta.

* * *

Atravesamos medio palacio, como si Akane no tuviese el derecho imperial de estar aquí. Escondiendo nuestra presencia al menor ruido, a la menor sombra, al menor movimiento sospechoso, todo con tal de llegar hasta el salón donde nos hemos reencontrado horas antes. Una eternidad antes. Cuando el mundo solo nos pertenecía a ella y a mí.

Abro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido una de las puertas del gran salón y dejo pasar a Akane por debajo de mi brazo mientras sostengo la puerta.

Y al momento que me giro, luego de cerrarla, siento el cuerpo de Akane a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

-Es una coincidencia tesoro, una que de haberla planeado no hubiese resultado- habla el emperador Kusao al otro extremo del salón, sentado en el trono. Igual de sorprendido de vernos que nosotros.

Siento como todo mi cuerpo bombea la sangre, furioso, listo para ir y tomarlo del cuello con tal de borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción que muestra. Pero me detengo cuando siento la pequeña figura frente a mí dar un paso atrás y chocar su espalda con mi pecho.

Debe estar aún más asombrada que yo.

Akane se queda sin decir nada pero no es necesario que diga algo. Su mano aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura del sable. Veo la furia en la blancura de sus nudillos cuando se cierran más de lo necesario sobre el arma.

-¿Venías a buscarme?- pregunta Shinnosuke aún sin moverse, luego baja su mirada a un lado cuando toca el brazo del trono donde está -¿Venías por esto?- pregunta dando palmadas a la silla.

-Sabes que sería mejor gobernante que tú- dice Akane sin titubeos, con la voz en alto.

-¿Crees que por que te has leído toda la biblioteca y has entrenado para ser la emperatriz podrás desempeñar mejor el papel de gobernante de uno de los territorios más estables del país?

-Permitiste que mataran a tu tío, que se llevaran los rebeldes a tu gente, dejaste que formaran un ejercito para derrocarte. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de ser mejor cuando tu forma de gobernar deja mucho que desear?

Shinnosuke golpea con su puño cerrado el trono –mantuve a mi gente a salvo- alza la voz -respecto a los que dices que los rebeldes se llevaron ¿piensas que yo tenía idea de cuál era su objetivo final para con ellos? Para todos en el reino eran héroes caídos en combate.

-Pero yo sí creo que lo sabías, muy bien- Akane da un paso al frente y yo la detengo del brazo –sabías que estaban vivos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?- Shinnosuke entre cierra sus ojos incrédulo de cada palabra que dice ella.

-Por que de ese modo te desharías de Ranma ¿no?

El emperador inclina su cuerpo hacia el frente colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, está claro que no tiene intensión alguna de quitarse del trono.

-Admito que fue conveniente, pero no hubiese sido jamás mi intensión perder a mi tío y a toda esa gente que era importante para el imperio solo por la oportunidad de tenerte. Sería un plan demasiado macabro. Amaba a mi tío y tan cierto era que respetaba sus decisiones, incluso cuando me negó tu mano.

-Habías dicho que no se lo pediste- le reclama Akane –pero si fue así, a pesar de habértela negado henos aquí. Marido y mujer disputando una corona.

-No tesoro, no vamos a disputar nada. Yo soy el emperador y tu gobiernas a mi lado, eres la emperatriz.

-¿Acaso no comprendes? Ahora que lo pienso tú y yo realmente no somos nada pues mi legítimo esposo se encuentra vivo.

Cuando Akane me menciona tomo su mano libre.

-Te haré pagar lo que le haz hecho- le digo al emperador frenándome antes de cometer una estupidez.

Shinnosuke nos mira y luego suspira dejando caer dramáticamente su cuerpo en el trono.

-Tesoro, eso tiene una solución muy fácil.

Ni bien termina de decirlo cuando su brazo se extiende rápidamente tras el asiento donde está y toma una ballesta cargada que dispara.

-Cuidado- dice Akane jalando mi cuerpo hacia un lado.

La flecha pega en la madera de la puerta y se queda incrustada ahí. Shinnosuke se levanta del trono con la ballesta y una nueva flecha en la mano. Es hasta que se encuentra de pie que me doy cuenta que en la cadera lleva un carcaj lleno.

Aquí no tenemos oportunidad de refugiarnos para contra atacar, así que abro la puerta nuevamente y llevo a Akane conmigo del otro lado, fuera del gran salón, mientras escucho como vuelve a cargar la ballesta el desgraciado.

Al salir hay unos cuantos guardias que nos miran extrañados, es evidente que no saben que hacer. Su emperatriz está frente a ellos pero yo no soy nadie.

-Vamos- le digo a mi amada llevándola lejos de aquí.

Escucho las puertas abrirse de golpe y alcanzo a ver sobre mi hombro a Shinnosuke.

-¡Deténgalo! Está secuestrando a la emperatriz.

Al instante los guardias van tras nosotros, pero no me detengo, nos llevo fuera del palacio por otra puerta que se encuentra abierta para nuestra suerte.

-Akane tienes que buscar a Saffron- le digo cuando la coloco tras de mí y cargo el arco que llevo con las flechas en mi mano -¡rápido!

-Sabia que eras testarudo, pero jamás creí que me pensaras una cobarde. No te vuelves a separar de mi.

Cuando la miro está ya lista para atacar con el sable en alto.

-Solo conseguirás que nos maten a ambos- gruñó -amor vete, busca ayuda.

Los guardias salen y yo disparo, rápido tomo otro par de flechas que cargo esperando a los que sigan tras nosotros.

-¡Akane no seas necia! No podremos los dos contra tantos- mi angustia crece cuando veo al menos diez guardias más avanzando hacia nosotros y al final de ellos va Shinnosuke dando órdenes y aún con la ballesta en su mano.

Pero cuando lo veo a detalle me doy cuenta de que esta sujetando algo en el cartílago de su oreja.

-Las comunicaciones deben funcionar- le digo a Akane cuando me acerco a ella tras volver a disparar -reenvía tu reclamo.

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta confundida.

-¡Hazlo Akane!

Tenso de nuevo el arco con nuevas flechas y disparo dándole a uno de los guardias, pero el que sigue logra esquivar la segunda flecha y nos dispara de vuelta.

Empujo el cuerpo de Akane hacia atrás en tiempo y la flecha pasa rozando mi mejilla.

-¡Vamos!- grito jalando a mi esposa y corremos de nuevo mientras ella busca hacer lo que le pido.

Rodeamos el palacio un poco cuando veo unos puestos de vigilancia, empujo a Akane tras uno de estos mientras cargo de nuevo el arco y disparo, hago esto un par de veces más y consigo herir a algunos guardias. Pero sé que el resto aún viene tras nosotros.

-¿Haz podido hacerlo?- pregunto desesperado a Akane sin dejar de repetir la misma acción, cargar, tirar, tomar otro par de flechas, disparar.

Akane no me responde, está agazapada a la altura de mis pantorrillas concentrada en lo que debe hacer.

-Akane- le llamo, preocupado cuando veo que solo me quedan cuatro flechas.

-Lo tengo- responde sonriente mientras alza su mirada para verme.

Entonces aparece Saffron con algunos de sus hombres.

-Yo. El emperador Saffron Drac reconozco su derecho emperatriz Akane Kusao.

Los guardías restantes corren hasta esperar ordenes a solo unos metros de los hombres de Drac. Y Akane y yo nos colocamos cerca de Saffron.

Tiro a un lado el arco y saco del brazalete el sable que llevo, en cuanto este aparece miro a Akane –quedate resguardada, por favor.

-Invalido tu reconocimiento Drac- grita Shinnosuke cuando aparece en escena, ha debido dejar tirada la ballesta en alguna parte pues ahora lo único que porta es su sable –porque el reclamo de Akane no tiene fundamentos. ¿Acaso no estoy aquí?- abre sus brazos a cada lado -protegiendo mi imperio.

Veo a Drac tensarse –eres un emperador mediocre y tengo la certeza de que tú y Tatewaki planearon todo lo que ocurre.

-¿Piensas que le daría mi imperio a Tatewaki?

-Sé que llegarían a un acuerdo con tal de dividirse el país.

-Entonces no sabes nada Saffron, de querer cometer traición- sonríe burlonamente Shinnosuke -¿por qué compartiría mi premio?

Cuando dice esto último mira a Akane.

Así que no espero respuesta alguna de ella y me encamino hacia donde Shinnosuke. Voy a matarlo.

* * *

-La verdadera pelea es conmigo Shinnosuke- escucho que le dice Ranma cuando su sable golpea el de este.

Saffron se mueve y al hacerlo ágilmente deja fuera de combate a dos guardias mientras el resto de sus hombres busca acabar con los que empiezan a llegar ya.

Tomo el arco que ha tirado Ranma y saco un nuevo carcaj lleno de mi brazalete.

Shinnosuke sigue retando con su sable a Ranma, con los dientes apretados mientras hace un esfuerzo por empujar el arma contra la de su enemigo.

-Akane es la emperatriz ahora, son sus ridículos protocolos te guste o no- habla Ranma.

-El noble capitán defendiendo algo que no es posible, porque como verás yo estoy aquí. Soy el emperador y ella es mía.

Ranma empuja más su arma, haciendo que Shinnosuke de un paso atrás. Momento que aprovecha mi amor para separarse de él y ganar distancia con la finalidad de atacar mejor.

Ambos se miran jadeando.

-Ella nunca ha sido tuya- responde Ranma –Akane es mi esposa y la defenderé a toda costa.

-Tú estas muerto- contesta con la respiración entre cortada Shinnosuke cuando se lanza para atacar –y me voy a asegurar de que siga siendo así.

Ranma alza su sable y las hojas chocan de nuevo. Yo los miro sin dar crédito a todo ¿está pasando?

Saffron sigue combatiendo contra los guardias que han llegado.

Cuando el carcaj termina de tomar forma cargo una flecha y disparo contra el hombre que se ha liberado de uno de los samuráis de Saffron y que va hasta donde Ranma para defender a su emperador.

Pero al hacer esto me delato, Shinnosuke me mira de reojo y gruñe por lo bajo pero de inmediato vuelve su atención a su pelea con Ranma.

Cargo de nuevo el arco y disparo para librar a Saffron de su agresor. Mi amigo me mira y guiña un ojo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?

Vuelvo a cargar el arco y apunto contra Shinnosuke, no puedo fallar.

Inhalo.

Exhalo.

* * *

Apelo al hecho que Saotome tiene una herida en la mano, veo el vendaje y sé que si empujo mi arma un poco más no podrá mantener la suya mucho tiempo. Y entonces le cortaré el cuello y acabaré con esto de una buena vez.

Una flecha cruza tras el desdichado de mi enemigo y veo de reojo a Akane, con un arco y un carcaj lleno en su cadera.

Necesito concentrarme y todo acabará pronto. Y entonces le enseñaré a Akane a amarme.

Otra flecha. Uno de mis samuráis menos. Saffron diciendo sus tonterías siempre sin sentido del honor y del decoro. Burlas, siempre en contra de lo que implica ser un emperador y sin embargo sé que adora la atención que con lleva serlo.

Escucho que Akane saca otra flecha. Es la única entre los que estamos que porta un arco después de todo.

Debo concentrarme.

Empujo más, siento como Saotome flaquea. No falta nada para vencerle. No queda nada para que todo termine.

Y entonces las alarmas suenan con fuerza en todo el palacio. Pero no puedo distraerme.

Solo un poco más.

* * *

Las alarmas suenan y aunque tanto Shinnosuke como yo nos distraemos un instante ninguno sede. Empuja más y yo hago lo mismo. Pero nos encontramos en un límite en el cual ambos nos damos cuenta que nuestra fuerza es muy similar. Salvo que yo comienzo a no soporta más mi mano lastimada y veo que él se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Tengo que acabar con él, por todo lo que le ha hecho a Akane.

Solo un poco más.

Pero una sombra nos cubre y sin poder evitarlo ambos alzamos la mirada.

Nos separamos, sin intención alguna, cuando del cielo cae un proyectil que emite no un estallido sino una vibración eléctrica.

Los dos salimos disparados en direcciones contrarias.

-Alteza imperial Drac- grita Kirin cuando aparece en escena.

Yo me levanto a buscar a Akane cuando veo de reojo que cae de espaldas en el instante que otro proyectil estalla cerca de ella.

El piso se mueve y cuando Shinnosuke me busca en la distancia hace un gesto de malestar en el segundo que me encuentra junto con Akane.

-¿Es Tatewaki?- pregunta Saffron a Kirin. Dejando a un lado el encuentro con los hombres de Shinnosuke.

-¡Vayan al frente!- ordena Shinnosuke a sus samuráis sin dejar de mirarme. Seguro pensando que puede llegar hasta donde estamos y terminar con esto.

* * *

-Es el ejército del emperador Kuno- responde Kirin.

Shinnosuke se aleja con sus hombres.

Y Saffron nos pide estar en guardia cuando tomamos el lado contrario al del emperador. El traidor de Tatewaki está llegando al imperio. Han sido sus naves las que han disparado esos proyectiles. Distingo el escudo de su casa en estas.

-Está yendo en contra del acuerdo entre los imperios- habla Saffron cuando vamos a la par de todos rumbo a nuestro puesto para protegernos -está usando armas fabricadas de tecnología.

-Utilizará todo lo que pueda para controlarnos- digo en voz alta.

-No- responde Saffron cuando se detiene y me mira –no piensa controlarnos. Al menos no a nosotros. Viene a terminar con los emperadores que pueda.

Saffron avanza más allá, dejándonos a Ranma y a mí mientras nos armamos con lo necesario para pelear.

-Tendremos que tomar ventaja de las flechas- me dice Ranma mientras termina de colocarme un segundo carcaj en la espalda -¿sí?

-Sí, lo sé.

-No puedes titubear.

-No lo haré ¿por qué piensas eso?

Subimos las escaleras para colocarnos en la parte alta de la muralla.

Ranma me mira con el rostro preocupado –porque entre las filas de Tatewaki puede haber gente que conozcas y que están siendo manipulados para atacarnos.

Trago saliva.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡Cuidado!- grita uno de los capitanes de Saffron y al instante vemos cientos de flechas volando a la distancia en nuestra dirección.

Ranma me empuja para pegarme a la muralla, pero no todos los soldados que están ahí reunidos alcanzan a resguardarse del ataque.

-Arqueros prepárense- grita Shinnosuke a través de los comunicadores de todos –puedo escucharlo en mi oído.

-Todas las comunicaciones funcionan ya Akane- me dice Ranma y entiendo que es lo que quiere decir.

-Buscaré a Kodachi.

En mi brazalete encuentro rápidamente el código de la emperatriz. Pero la señal no se escucha cuando pareciese que ella responde.

-¡Kodachi!- le grito esperando me escuche al menos ella a mí –tu hermano ha venido al centro y también busca eliminarnos.

Nada.

Miro a Ranma y él asiente –prepara tu arco- me dice y yo lo hago.

-¡Samuráis!- grita Saffron -¡Por el honor, por la ciencia, por la certeza!

Todos los hombres y mujeres preparados para lanzar sus flechas alzan sus voces en un grito de batalla al mismo tiempo que el emperador Saffron habla.

-¡Disparen!- ordena Shinnosuke.

Las flechas surcan el cielo en un contra ataque.

* * *

Pero no sirve de mucho, si acaso unos cuantos samuráis caen de los caballos que empiezan a mostrarse en el horizonte.

Centenares de guerreros montados.

-Los 500 corceles que Tsubasa envío al sur- dice Shinnosuke en voz baja.

Comprendo que solo lo escuchamos los emperadores porque veo a Tsubasa al otro lado de la muralla voltear a ver a Shinnosuke asintiendo. Afirmando que en efecto se trata del regalo que realizó para que el sur pudiera reunir fuerzas luego de una batalla que habían tenido meses atrás al defender la nueva sede de los creadores.

Otra evidente distracción. Un engaño.

El resto de los samuráis siguen atentos a los invasores que llegan.

-Ahora que las comunicaciones se han restablecido ¿han pedido refuerzos al Norte?- pregunta Shinnosuke, imagino que en concreto a Tsubasa y a Saffron.

-La general Tendo y su padre vienen en camino, pero tardarán poco más de media hora en llegar- responde Saffron.

-No tenemos media hora- dice con voz temblorosa Tsubasa –esto es el fin.

-Tranquilo niño- responde Saffron –esta fortaleza no se vendrá abajo tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué hay de los proyectiles?- pregunto y cuando lo hago Ranma me mira extrañado.

Pero nadie responde.

-Defenderemos tanto como podamos el sitio. ¿Entendieron?- contesta Shinnosuke ignorando mi pregunta.

Veo a Tsubasa asentir. Incluso Saffron lo hace y yo miro a Shinnosuke al otro lado de la muralla viéndome, esperando que afirme lo que dice.

Pero me doy la vuelta buscando otro par de flechas para tensar la cuerda de mi arco.

Apago mi comunicador.

Tomo el antebrazo de Ranma para llamar su atención y él me mira sin entender que sucede.

-No tenemos oportunidad- le digo buscando no dar rienda suelta a mis emociones –el ejercito de Tatewaki es al menos cuatro o cinco veces más grande que los que somos.

Ranma asiente mirando a los pocos soldados sobre la muralla y el resto que espera dentro del territorio que rodea el palacio.

-Pelearemos hasta el final- me dice y yo sonrío o al menos lo intento.

Estira una de sus manos y toma mi rostro, acariciando mi pómulo con su pulgar. Mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo Akane.

Suspiro.

-Te amo Ranma.

Cierro mis ojos mientras nos besamos, con el estruendo de la guerra que se aproxima. Pensando en todo lo que probablemente nos perderemos.

Pero al menos estaremos juntos hasta el fin.

* * *

Veo la escena frente a mí con rabia y desilusión.

Debí haberlo matado años atrás cuando el espía que envié para encontrar su cadáver me informó que estaba muy mal herido en uno de los campamentos de los exiliados.

Me confié en que no sobreviviría. Ha sido mi mayor error.

-¡Disparen!- grita Tsubasa a los arqueros y yo vuelvo mi mirada de vuelta fuera de la muralla, tomando con fuerza mi sable, esperando el instante en que los samuráis de Tatewaki logren pasar.

* * *

Cuando suelto el rostro de Akane ella me mira asintiendo y ambos volvemos a cargar nuestros arcos para disparar contra los samuráis que igualmente siguen disparando hacia la muralla.

Algunos caen, algunos logran esquivar las flechas. Y de pronto la caballería se detiene a unos metros de distancia de la muralla.

Permanecen ahí, en formación unos minutos hasta que las filas comienzan a abrirse dando paso a su líder. Daikoku.

-¿Y Tatewaki?- pregunta Akane pero veo que no es a mí, sino a sus compañeros emperadores.

Ella alza la mirada sorprendida.

-Señores imperiales- habla el hombre que se coloca al frente de las tropas samuráis en fila –deben perdonar que no haga una reverencia, pero nunca he sido un sirviente de fe ciega por ustedes.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Shinnosuke.

-Usted sí debe reconocerme alteza, después de todo era tan solo un chiquillo cuando su padre falleció durante las guerras del sur pero ¿acaso no fui yo quien le enseño el uso del sable?

-Daikoku- responde Shinnosuke.

Cuando responde Akane me mira preocupada.

-Es el líder de la rebelión- le digo.

-Tendrá que disculpar entonces la modesta recepción- contesta el emperador -pero esperábamos a nuestro igual. Al emperador Tatewaki.

-Lo sé.

Otro caballo avanza por donde ha pasado Daikoku y se coloca junto al líder.

-Pero tuvimos pequeñas diferencias- dice el hombre a quien llamaba suegro mientras el samurái que se ha colocado a su lado muestra la cabeza de Tatewaki.

De inmediato se escucha conmoción entre los samuráis que están sobre la muralla. Y gritos de celebración por parte del ejercito que quiere derrotarnos.

-Su ego fue su principal enemigo emperador Shinnosuke Kusao, tal vez debería aprender de esta lección también para evitar un final similar.

-Entonces todo esto es por el poder Daikoku- contesta Shinnosuke.

-Tu tío siempre pensó que sabía más que los demás. Siempre se creyó más sabio por limitar las posibilidades de conquistar el mundo salvaje que hay fuera de nuestro país. Los emperadores limitaron el futuro que siempre hemos podido tener.

-¿Sin importar el precio?- pregunta Shinnosuke –prefieres un mundo de caos y volver a esa lucha de poder que tuvimos siglos atrás. Acabar con lo que queda.

-Eso no lo saben- responde molesto el líder –ustedes no han ido fuera. Yo sí. Yo lo he visto. El mundo es basto, somos la raza superior, podemos tenerlo todo.

-¿Todo dices? Estas más loco que cuando mi tío te desterró, cometió un grave error.

Daikoku ríe –lo sé. Debió haberme matado.

Al instante que Daikoku lo dice me señala.

-Yo cometí el mismo error.

Al menos unas cinco naves surgen en el cielo.

-Sus estúpidos acuerdos serán la causa de su perdición. Esta nación renacerá. ¡A la carga!- grita el hombre y todos los samuráis avanzan rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Las naves que sobrevuelan el territorio disparan proyectiles que estallan incluso antes de caer.

Por lo que empujo a Akane hacia un lado, buscando protegerla del fuego causado por uno de los que ha caído cerca cuando choca contra una de las estaciones de vigilancia.

Cuando me incorporo veo un hueco formado en uno de los extremos de la muralla y a decenas de los hombres de Daikoku que entran arrasando a cuanto guerrero se encuentran a su paso.

Al verlo me queda claro que esto será una masacre, todavía tengo oportunidad de ocultar a Akane. Aún puedo salvarla.

* * *

Otro proyectil cae muy cerca y Ranma y yo salimos disparados rodando escaleras abajo. Siento como el aire me falta por el impacto y cuando Ranma se levanta para ayudarme veo sangre corriendo por todo su brazo.

Tras de mí escucho los hombres que han logrado pasar combatiendo contra los nuestros. Las espadas chocan, es momento de usar los sables que están resguardados en nuestros cinturones.

-Podemos hacerlo- le digo y él asiente.

Desabrocho los cintos que sujetan ambos carcaj en mi espalda. Luego, tanto Ranma como yo sacamos nuestras armas justo a tiempo cuando algunos de los invasores arremeten contra nosotros.

Ranma es quien se coloca frente a mí antes de que la hoja del sable enemigo choque contra mi arma. Por lo que yo aprovecho que es él quien le ha detenido para terminar con el rebelde usando mi tanto al clavárselo en el pecho.

El hombre cae pero antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo ya tenemos otro frente a nosotros. Es Ranma quien termina con él y yo me muevo para atacar al que le sigue a este.

El sudor corre por mi espalda, los brazos comienzan a dolerme y más el que tengo lastimado por las heridas de las flechas. Pero no me detengo.

Permanecemos en el mismo sitio lo que parece una eternidad, acabando con soldado, tras samurái, tras rebelde que intenta dejarnos fuera de combate.

Veo llamas por todas partes y cada vez a más de los nuestros caer bajo los enemigos. A este paso no duraremos.

-Ranma- le llamo cuando me doy cuenta que nuestro tiempo se agota.

Él me toma del brazo y nos movemos de lugar.

Avanzamos un poco hasta que otro grupo de rebeldes arremete contra nosotros. Uno de los sables me alcanza en el abdomen, pero la cortada no es profunda por lo que sigo con mi ataque. Me muevo de un lado hacia el otro usando a la par el sable como el tanto. E igual lo hace Ranma.

Ambos conseguimos acabar también con este grupo y seguimos avanzando.

No escucho a ninguno de los emperadores pero entre tanta gente no hay oportunidad de que les vea.

-Tenemos que movernos Akane- me dice Ranma y yo le tomo de la mano cuando comenzamos a hacerlo.

Un rebelde, que reconozco de inmediato, se acerca y Ranma se detiene en seco al verlo.

-Mataste a tu esposa- le dice y veo como Ranma se pone tenso -¿por esa ramera?- pregunta señalándome con la hoja de su arma.

-Será mejor que nos dejes pasar Ryu.

-Y además te ha confundido- responde quien fuese alguna vez coronel de Saffron.

-Los rebeldes se han metido con tu mente Ryu- le hablo al samurái que me mira con desprecio –tú eres Ryu Kumon, coronel de sables del emperador Saffron Drac, prometido de la princesa Rouge. Un hombre leal y con honor. De los mejores samuráis que he tenido el placer de conocer.

-¡Cállate!- me grita y veo a Ranma dar un paso hacia el frente. Cubriéndome.

-No quiero hacerte daño- le dice mi esposo.

-El líder me ha pedido capturarte junto con tu ramera, así podrá castigarte y serás el ejemplo de lo que le sucede a los traidores.

-No hay forma de razonar contigo- responde Ranma.

Tomo aire, colocándome en posición de ataque. Si este hombre busca pelea no le será fácil acabar con nosotros.

Ryu lanza el primer ataque, Ranma logra contener el golpe con la hoja de su sable. Pero el samurái sabe perfecto como empuñar su tanto y logra rasgar el muslo de Ranma cuando baja su cuerpo buscando seguramente el pecho de mi amado quien se mueve en perfecta sincronía.

Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para detenerlo y clavo mi sable en su pierna haciendo un corte en su talón con el tanto.

Ryu grita de dolor y empuja a Ranma, quien cae de espaldas. Luego lo veo alzar con fuerza su sable contra mí pero por la posición en la que me encuentro no voy a poder esquivarlo y cierro los ojos, como una reacción primaria, esperando la hoja clavarse en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Y escucho un grito nuevamente del coronel y cuando abro los ojos lo veo moverse hacia atrás conmocionado de lo que acaba de ocurrir. En su pecho están tres flechas clavadas.

Me giro para saber quien ha conseguido salvarme y podría llorar de felicidad al ver a Shampoo con un arco en sus manos desde una nave que está descendiendo.

-¡Tal parece que han llegado los refuerzos!- grita emocionado Tsubasa en el comunicador.

La tierra tiembla. Ranma me sujeta para no caer y ambos tememos que se trate de uno de los monstruos de metal de los rebeldes.

-Una de las naves ha caído- escucho decir a algunos de los samuráis que pelean en nuestro bando.

Cuando alzo la mirada veo una nube de humo elevarse tras la muralla. Mientras que por el espacio deshecho de esta aparecen samuráis con el emblema de la Rosa Negra del Sur, liderados por la emperatriz.

Kodachi está mal herida, lleva la cara sucia y su frente está llena de sangre como su traje. Pero se ve furiosa y preparada para acabar con los rebeldes.

-¡Acaben con ellos mis samuráis!- grita la joven emperatriz con sus armas en alto y cuando pasa a nuestro lado nos mira un segundo pero no se detiene.

* * *

Mi sable atraviesa el cuerpo de otro rebelde y con cada uno menos de ellos más busco encontrar a Daikoku con desesperación. Algo, de todo su discurso, me ha dejado con la duda de que se trate realmente de él.

Pero si estoy en lo correcto sé donde se ha metido el muy miserable.

Me abro paso entre los guerreros que se baten en duelo para llegar hasta el palacio.

* * *

-Tú hermana no tarda en llegar- me dice Shampoo cuando se detiene a nuestro lado –y también hemos podido avisar a Hinako, enviará naves con los samuráis del general Saotome y el coronel Seki. La ayuda ya viene.

Sonrío antes de abrazarla –gracias Shampoo.

-Sigue vivo- escucho decir a Ranma y cuando ambas nos giramos lo vemos junto al cuerpo de Ryu.

Shampoo mira tras de mí –ustedes dos- grita a un par de samuráis –lleven al coronel Ryu dentro de la nave y que alguien lo atienda.

Ranma les ayuda a los hombres a cargar con el cuerpo del desvanecido coronel y luego se acerca hasta donde estamos Shampoo y yo.

-Los rosas negras de Kuno nunca se darían por vencidos- dice orgullosa la mujer que me ha ayudado a ser mejor en la disciplina del sable.

-¿Qué pasará con el control mental? Debemos preocuparnos por ello- comenta Ranma.

-Quien perfeccionó el sistema es el creador Sentaro, quien ya está bajo resguardo camino a la nueva sede de los creadores. Lo tenían sedado en el castillo de Tatewaki.

-¿Podrá contra restar los efectos?- pregunto.

-No lo sabemos, pero estoy segura que Hinako podrá hacer algo. Lo que nos ha recomendado es no retirar las gafas protectoras durante el combate.

Ranma me mira y veo su gesto de disgusto, sé que nunca ha sido partidario de las gafas.

-Solo úsalas Saotome- le regaña la samurái de cabello violeta.

Mi esposo suspira antes de bajar las gafas sobre sus ojos.

De pronto veo a Kodachi acercarse hasta donde estamos. Con su porte siempre impecable a pesar de sus heridas y su aspecto.

Me mira y luego mira a Ranma.

-Ha sido el general Saotome quien nos ha ayudado.

Ranma la mira con los ojos abiertos y Kodachi se gira hacia la abertura. Los hombres de la rosa negra se empiezan a mezclar con samuráis que reconozco como la división del general Saotome. Y tras ellos aparece Genma.

-Muchacho- dice el general acercándose hasta Ranma –no puedo creerlo.

Se abrazan y yo no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada por este reencuentro.

Pero entonces la emperatriz llama mi atención tomando mi hombro. Me mira a los ojos con solemnidad mientras presiona el comunicador en el cartílago de su oreja.

-Yo. La emperatriz Kodachi Kuno reconozco su derecho emperatriz Akane Kusao- habla a sabiendas que la comunicación entre los emperadores está abierta y todos, incluido Shinnosuke pueden escucharla.

La miro asombrada de que se tome un momento en esta batalla para algo tan trivial ahora como mi reclamo.

Y no dudo que Shinnosuke aparezca en cualquier momento para decir algo, pero evidentemente debe estar ocupado en la batalla.

Sin embargo escuchamos las dos interferencia en la comunicación entre los emperadores.

-Yo- escucho un jadeo, se nota que quien ha hablado se encuentra haciendo un esfuerzo. Está en batalla, se escucha el golpeteo de las hojas de los sables al chocar, pero aún así quien sea continúa –Yo. El emperador Tsubasa Kurenai reconozco su derecho emperatriz Akane Kusao.

Alzo la mirada hacia Ranma muy sorprendida –ha sido Tsubasa, reconoce mi derecho.

Kodachi sonríe de lado –debo irme alteza imperial, la batalla no espera.

-Gracias- respondo y Kodachi corre, seguida de Shampoo de vuelta a acabar con más enemigos.

-Yo. El príncipe Toma Madono reconozco su derecho emperatriz Akane Kusao.

Un sentimiento de consuelo. Todos los gobernantes de los imperios del país me aceptan como la legítima emperatriz del Imperio del Centro.

Miro a Ranma en este breve paréntesis dentro de la batalla, entusiasmada hasta los huesos –me han otorgado ser la emperatriz, cada uno de los emperadores me reconocen a mi.

-¿Lo que significa que Shinnosuke ya no es el emperador?- pregunta el general Saotome.

Yo asiento.

-No, ya no lo es. Y cuando esta batalla termine podré aplicar la ley para que pague por lo que se ha guardado.

-Como tu mandes, alteza imperial- dice Ranma, sin una pizca de burla mientras agacha su cabeza para hacer una reverencia.

Siento como si un peso se quitara de encima. Shinnosuke ya no puede hacer nada contra mí.

* * *

Un rebelde se acerca tras Akane y mi padre lo elimina atravesando su arma en su cuello. Ella se mueve a un lado cuando la tomo de la mano.

-Deben llegar al gran salón- nos dice mi padre.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Akane sin entender, al igual que yo que puede ser más apremiante que la lucha aquí fuera.

-Bajo el trono del emperador Kuonji hay un acceso subterráneo a todo el armamento que se ha resguardado desde hace siglos en el imperio del centro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrado.

-Kuonji tenía un plan alterno, si algo ocurría no permitiría que nada le pasara a su pueblo. Pero hay tecnología suficiente para acabar no solo con el imperio del centro sino también con el país entero. Por eso Daikoku necesitaba el oro del monasterio, solo con este se consigue el armamento que Kuonji guardaba.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- dice Akane con un hilo de voz.

-Shinnosuke- responde mi padre.

* * *

Entro al gran salón y tal como esperaba ahí está Daikoku. De pie frente al trono.

-Sabía que no sería tan complicado distraer a todo tu ejercito para obtener mi premio- habla aún de espaldas a la puerta por donde entro –y estoy aquí sin poder entrar.

-Solo un samurái del centro sabe como entrar- respondo –Tatewaki ¿crees que podrías engañarme?

El hombre frente a mí se da la vuelta y sonríe de forma maquiavélica.

-¿La historia sobre como Daikoku fue quien te enseño el uso del sable no te conmovió?- pregunta con falsa desilusión -¿O en qué me equivoqué?

-Dijiste que fue mi padre quien murió en las batallas del sur y no es así. Mi padre murió defendiendo a su cuñado cuando Daikoku trató de regresar al palacio. Fue mi madre quien perdió la vida en las batallas del sur.

-¡Ah! Tal vez Daikoku me contó la historia mal adrede.

-Supongo que sí.

Tatewaki se arranca el dije que le sirve de máscara del cuello y puedo ver al emperador de ojos azules frente a mí.

-Nunca te creímos capaz de traicionar a tus similares- le digo afianzando con fuerza mi sable en alto, listo para la batalla que seguro tendremos él y yo ahora.

-Shinnosuke esa es la ventaja de siempre parecer el emperador loco, nadie me tomó lo suficientemente en serio como para pensar en mí como una amenaza. Mi hermana era la disciplinada, con su ejercito de élite. Pero yo era quien manipulaba su ego con esas pequeñas disputas que teníamos constantemente. Ahora sus samuráis son mi ejército.

-Tú no tienes honor.

-Y ustedes nunca han tenido visión. Todo en lo que Daikoku creía es cierto, el exterior es un mundo por conquistar. Seré el emperador de todo y nadie tendrá carencias.

-La locura tal parece que no ha sido una mentira después de todo ¿cierto?- le digo con voz decidida antes de atacarlo.

Mi espada choca contra su lanza de doble filo.

* * *

Ranma y yo corremos dentro del palacio, durante este breve trayecto conseguimos quitarnos de encima a unos cuantos hombres que tratan de acabar con nosotros.

-El gran salón está abierto- me detengo a un par de metros de las puertas, sujetando con fuerza mis armas.

-Entraré yo primero- habla Ranma avanzando.

A través del pequeño espacio que hay entre ambas se puede escuchar la batalla se desarrolla dentro del lugar.

Y entonces lo veo, Tatewaki lucha contra Shinnosuke.

-¿Es Tatewaki?- pregunto sin entenderlo.

-¿Entonces donde está el líder Daikoku?- pregunta igual de confundido Ranma como yo.

Mi esposo se asoma y luego se voltea a verme.

-El líder Daikoku no fue quien llegó a la muralla, ha sido Tatewaki. Lleva sus ropas.

-¿Una máscara?

-Tal parece que así fue.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Tendré que ayudarle a Shinnosuke y luego terminaré mi asunto pendiente con él.

-Ranma espera- le digo preocupada –hagamos esto juntos, así podré sentenciar a Shinnosuke a una vida de exilio.

Me mira. Sé que no está de acuerdo y yo más que nadie quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero una vida lejos de todo lo que daba por sentado será un castigo mucho más conveniente para el sufrimiento que nos ha hecho pasar.

Camino por delante de Ranma sin esperar su respuesta, preparada para atacar.

* * *

Las puertas se abren de golpe cuando Akane entra gritando para pelear. Tatewaki sonríe con mofa al vernos y aprovecha nuestra intromisión para aplicarle un golpe en el hombro a Shinnosuke.

Este da unos pasos atrás y maldice por lo bajo nuestra presencia pero ninguno de los dos hace caso cuando tanto Akane como yo buscamos acabar con Tatewaki.

Es rápido, su lanza gira deteniendo los golpes de ambos. Busco el tanto y consigo rasgar su mejilla.

Tatewaki sisea moviéndose hacia un lado, colocando su lanza frente a él para tomar un respiro de nuestros embistes.

-Ya casi lo tenía Akane- le grita Shinnosuke a ella.

-Da igual, tenemos que evitar que consiga entrar bajo el trono.

-No podrá hacerlo de cualquier forma- responde él.

-¿Tan seguro que no?- saca de su bolsillo un objeto dorado –sé que el oro sagrado es la forma de que todo el armamento funcione. Gracias a Saotome lo obtuvimos desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Tu misión en el monasterio nos ayudó a que otros infiltrados pudieran cavar para obtener la cantidad necesaria.

-¿Y entonces porque el ataque para conseguir todo el oro bajo tierra?- pregunta Akane pensando en lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

-No queríamos sacarlo- dice burlonamente el emperador Tatewaki –queríamos destruirlo, así nadie más podría obtener su energía.

-Los monstruos de metal no causaban un accidente- respondo pensando en lo que me dijo Kaori sobre el error que habían cometido.

-¿Acaso creías que tu esposa te contaría todo? Kaori no tenía la certeza de que tus recuerdos hubiesen sido eliminados por completo, pero no mostrabas señal de que recordaras algo. Y aún así actuabas raro, distante. Ella fue una necia, pudo ser mi emperatriz pero prefirió aferrarse a que tú eras su destino.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

-Usaste a todos a tu antojo- le dice Shinnosuke.

-Nadie se merece ser el emperador como yo. Nadie sabe los secretos como yo.

-Manipulador- le dice furiosa Akane.

-Estratega, a ti necesitaba sacarte de la mira de Saffron. Te quería como su coronel y en poco tiempo terminarías como su general. Eres demasiado rápida en el arco, había que cambiarte de roles.

-¡Cállate infeliz!- grita antes de arrojar su tanto en su dirección.

Tatewaki se mueve a un lado y el arma rebota al caer mientras este ríe de vernos así. Furiosos. Fuera de nuestras casillas. Dispuestos a cometer una tontería.

-Podría proponerles un trato, ser mis guardias luego de meterme en sus mentes para que olviden todo lo ocurrido. Seguirían con vida.

-¿Te atreves a ofrecer un trato?- pregunto al acercarse a él -¿cuándo tienes la desventaja?

Miro a Shinnosuke también acercarse. Ambos buscamos la manera de abordarlo.

-Tengo la tecnología de mi parte- dice mientras aprieta algo en su lanza y una ola de energía nos arroja a los tres lejos de él.

* * *

Mi cuerpo golpea contra el muro más cercano a las puertas y Ranma y Shinnosuke caen a cada lado del trono. Tatewaki nos mira fascinado, extasiado de lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Quién acepta el trato?- pregunta pero ni Ranma o Shinnosuke se mueven –parece ser que la única que podría responderme eres tú pequeña emperatriz. Por cierto, te felicito por tu nuevo rango.

-Te mandaré al infierno- le digo levantándome con la poca fuerza que me queda. Sujetando con evidente dolor mi arma pero tratando de que él no se de cuenta.

-Es una lástima, esperaba que tal vez fueras entonces mi emperatriz. Ahora veo que no.

Me pongo en posición para recibir su ataque cuando este corre en mi encuentro con la lanza hacia el frente.

Escucho la carne ser atravesada y veo mi sable clavado en el medio de su pecho.

-Por el honor, la ciencia y la certeza- dice Saffron a un lado mío con el arma de Tatewaki atravesada en el abdomen –alteza imperial- me mira antes de caer de rodillas.

-¡Saffron!- grito sin poder creer lo que ha ocurrido ¿de dónde ha salido?

Me acerco a él, la lanza no ha atravesado su cuerpo entonces hay posibilidades de salvarlo. Cuando alzo mi rostro veo que tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke siguen tendidos sin moverse.

-Hay que sacarte de aquí- le digo a mi amigo buscando levantarlo.

-Siempre has sido una necia- responde con la sangre saliendo de su boca.

-No me hagas esto Saffron, te voy a necesitar cuando todo esto acabe.

-Pero- dice mirando el cuerpo de Tatewaki en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos –ya ha terminado.

-Ni hablar.

Paso su brazo sobre mi hombro y uso toda la fuerza que tengo para sacarlo del gran salón. Consigo moverlo unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarlo seguro sobre uno de los sillones que están cerca y que adornan el palacio.

Toco mi comunicador –necesito ayuda- digo desesperada –el emperador Saffron está mal herido.

-Estoy buscando tu posición Akane- escucho la voz de mi hermana Kasumi –Tofu va en camino, estamos rodeando el palacio.

Cuando alzo la vista veo tras los vitrales las naves del norte aterrizar con hombres saltando fuera de estas para dar batalla y capturar a los rebeldes y samuráis que estén manipulados.

Y cuando veo corriendo a través de las puertas a mi cuñado siento un profundo alivio.

-Vas a estar bien Saffron- le digo y él sonríe.

-Si cualquiera de tus maridos no ha salido bien de esta lucha ¿te casas conmigo?- pregunta tocando algunos mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

-Te lo prometo.

Tofu se acerca, con unos cuantos hombres y se llevan a Saffron fuera.

-Lo vamos a cuidar- me dice y yo asiento.

-¿Podrías mandar refuerzos? Ranma está dentro inconsciente.

Tofu me mira asombrado –enseguida enviaré a más hombres para que te ayuden.

-Gracias.

Suspiro.

Respiro.

Y me quedo ahí sentada hasta que siento que alguien me jala del uniforme y me alza.

-Vamos a arreglar lo nuestro tesoro- escucho me dice Shinnosuke cuando me sujeta de la cintura con un brazo y me carga como si nada.

-¡Suéltame!- grito pataleando.

* * *

Abro los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-¡Akane!- grito cuando no la veo cerca de mí.

Me levanto rápidamente y tampoco se encuentra en el salón Shinnosuke. Camino más y veo a lo lejos el cuerpo sin vida del emperador Tatewaki, es el sable de Akane lo que ha terminado con él.

Corro fuera, con mi arma en mano mirando un hilo de sangre en el piso.

-¡Akane!- grito mientras salgo fuera del palacio.

La batalla aún continúa, pero hay más gente que antes y distingo a la general Tendo a lo lejos. Tal parece que los refuerzos han llegado. Pero nada de eso importa ¿dónde está Akane?

Enciendo el comunicador que llevo y le llamo -¿Akane? ¿Dónde estas?

Ninguna respuesta.

-¡Akane!

* * *

Shinnosuke me lleva hasta el salón donde se reúne normalmente el emperador con los generales. Aquí empezó todo entre él y yo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te propuse la primera vez que te traje aquí?- pregunta cuando me baja y yo me alejo de él desesperada tocando mi brazalete para sacar un nuevo sable.

-Aléjate- le digo mientras el arma comienza a materializarse en mi mano –no soy la niña tonta que trajiste bajo engaños luego de un baile.

-No, no lo eres- responde alzando su mentón –eres mi mujer, ya te he tenido y cuando aclaremos nuestro matrimonio te volveré a tener a mi antojo.

-Has perdido Shinnosuke- le digo apuntando con mi sable en su dirección –soy la emperatriz y tú un don nadie.

Camina hacia mí sin decir nada, como si lo que le estuviese diciendo no tuviese importancia.

-Creí que lo tuyo con Saotome solo era un capricho por tu edad, que con el tiempo debido aceptarías que yo soy mucho mejor que él para ti.

-Si hubiese sabido de tu cobardía y tu traición créeme, te hubiese matado antes- aprieto los dientes mientras me preparo para atacarlo.

-Debí haberlo matado.

-Tú sabías que estaba vivo.

-Sí- contesta sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

-Me enviaste a mi viaje fuera del imperio con una máscara diseñada para que él no me reconociera si llegaba a verme ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Pero no planeaste que pasaría si yo le reconocía.

-No creí que pudiera pasar, siempre ha vivido en la sombra o como un infiltrado. Ha sido mi más grande error no matarlo.

La sangre me hierve con sus palabras.

-Jamás, ni aún siendo tú el último hombre en la tierra, jamás te podría amar. Eres despreciable y lo peor es que en algún momento de mi vida yo te admiraba.

-Pero no quería solo tu admiración Akane- camina más cerca, estira su brazo con el sable preparado para contra atacar –te quería a ti. Completa. Dispuesta.

-¡Aaah!- grito mientras me lanzo contra él.

Frena mi ataque.

-Sé mía y perdonaré su vida.

-No tienes forma de chantajearme más, soy la emperatriz- bajo mi cuerpo y giro para quedar a su espalda, alzo mi sable y Shinnosuke consigue nuevamente frenarlo.

-Entonces no seas de nadie. Te prefiero muerta a saber que volverás corriendo con él.

-Ya he estado con él- respondo para molestarlo.

Y lo que le digo le molesta porque separa su arma buscando ahora atacarme, pero consigo moverme hacia atrás para evitarlo.

Brinco para quedar sobre la mesa donde está el mapa proyectado. Shinnosuke estira su brazo esperando lastimar mis piernas pero me lanzo hacia atrás y me resguardo por debajo de la madera.

Shinnosuke atraviesa con su sable la mesa y su arma queda frente a mi rostro, corta incluso un poco de cabello suelto que cae regado por mis mejillas.

Salgo rápidamente con el sable extendido y consigo atravesar uno de sus muslos.

Grita de dolor y con fuerza saca de la mesa su sable buscando de nuevo atacar, logra cortar mi brazo herido y la sangre corre por todo el largo de la manga del traje, goteando.

-Deja de pelear Akane- me dice.

-Deja de esperar algo que no va a ocurrir, ríndete. Soy yo ahora la que te da la oportunidad de salvarte.

-Quieres negociar, pero yo solo te quiero ver lejos de Saotome.

Se mueve de nuevo en mi dirección. Nuestros sables chocan al detenerse mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos lleva un tanto, solo es este momento lo que definirá quien saldrá vivo.

Tomo aire.

Exhalo.

Inhalo.

Fijo la mirada en mi objetivo.

Puedo incluso escuchar las palabras de Ranma en mi cabeza, pidiéndome que mantenga firme mi arma.

Necesito concentrarme.

Empujo mi cuerpo con fuerza hacia atrás, desbalanceando a Shinnosuke quien me mira sorprendido cuando uso esa misma fuerza para ir adelante y clavar mi arma en su pecho, justo en su corazón.

Me mira con sus ojos azules. Sin gesto alguno. Solo me mira.

-Quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes- susurra antes de caer al suelo.

Lo miro con la respiración agitada.

-Yo también- digo antes de sentir como todo lo ocurrido en estas últimas 48 horas cae sobre mí como agua helada –yo también.

-¡Akane!- escucho la voz desesperada de Ranma fuera de la sala.

-Estoy aquí dentro- respondo con un hilo de voz –estoy bien.

* * *

**Hello mis bellos lectores! Hemos llegado al capítulo final, el más largo capítulo final que haya escrito en todo lo que llevo como ficker. Pero es que no podía parar y menos dejar cabos sueltos. **

**No se preocupen que habrá un epílogo, aunque espero que no sea tan largo jajaja.**

**¿Les ha parecido la muerte de Shinnosuke? Sé que hubiese estado más increíble si Ranma lo mataba pero en ambos casos, al igual que con Kaori, creí más impactante que fuesen los respectivos esposos quienes dieran fin a los que les causaron penas. Osea que Ranma matara a Kaori y aún así decirle que él no la amaba, tal como Akane que matará a Shinnosuke y dejarle ver que ella lo admiraba y que su comportamiento solo hizo que creciera en ella el detestarlo.**

**Durante años he leído historias de reinos y conquistas. Nunca pensé terminar escribiendo un fic de esa clase. Empezar esta historia para mi era emocionante, es un tema que adoro. Y luego se volvió muy raro, sé que a muchos nos les gustó y francamente me sentí terrible porque yo uso la escritura como medio de terapia. **

**Solo por ustedes, a quienes si disfrutaron la historia con todo y su respectivo nudo trágico (que conste en actas que de inicio dije que sería un drama) fue que la terminé. **

**Sinceramente luego de que Ranma "muere" y Akane se casa con Shinnosuke, porque era obvio que necesitaba casarse con él para terminar siendo la emperatriz, pensé en quitar la historia de la plataforma.**

**Que igual algún día la quitaré. Aunque no se preocupen aquellos que la siguen y la han leído desde el principio no será de inmediato. **

**Y pues nada, no me queda más que agradecer infinitamente las palabras de aliento, los mensajes motivacionales, la gente que disfrutó de la trama. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Ustedes consiguieron que yo terminara esto jajaja. **

**Respuestas a sus reseñas!**

Ziari27: Pues creo que no hubo suficiente sangre jajaja es más difícil de lo que creí escribir una batalla. Y con todo mira que ha salido bastante jajaja. Creí mejor que Akane matara a Shinnosuke desde que se casaron, la obligó siempre a estar con él, ella tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Abrazos gorditos! Y sí, terminar este fic ha sido la razón principal por la cuál no me he metido al chat.

**Adis Adame: ¿Te ha gustado? Espero no haberla liado mucho con todos los cabos que había que cerrar jajaja. Abrazos muy gorditos!**

GabyCo: Espero haber contestado todas tus dudas jajaja sino aquí va un peque resumen. Shinnosuke fue quien tiró las comunicaciones cuando supo que Akane iba de vuelta al palacio, sabía que podría hacer y no quería que nadie lo supiera. De igual modo le servía para saber quien estaba de su lado y quien del lado de Akane. Y pues sí, Ranma no es un asesino y tú me ayudaste mucho a pensar en ese remordimiento al comentarlo. Gracias! Por cierto, cada día más bellos los nietos! Abrazos gorditos!

**TatyGuerrero: Pues somos un par de locas, yo cuando leo se activa mi playlist mental. ¿Qué música has usado de fondo ahora? Respecto a que si Akane al menos le daría una bofetada a Shinno jejeje ha hecho más. Y pues la sugerencia del rey loco no era mala, de hecho si lo pensé con lo de los proyectiles pero quería más sangre, más dolor jajajaja Abrazos extra gorditos y mil gracias por leer esta historia!**

Benani0125: Los sueños de Akane era porque sospechaba que Shinnosuke sabía que Ranma no estaba muerto. Y pues Tatewaki era el que estaba peor de todos y del que menos sospechaban, incluso el líder Daikoku confió en él. Por si no quedó claro, que ahora que lo pienso igual y no, la cabeza que muestran que según es de Tatewaki es en realidad la del Daikoku con una máscara.

**Alicia Sanchez: Me siento muy emocionada que la historia te haya gustado, eres de los pocos que la disfrutaron jajaja y ya es una ganancia para mí. Espero que el final haya sido también de tu agrado. Mil gracias! Abrazos súper esponjosos y gorditos!**

Rj45: Ryu no era un traidor, en realidad igual estaba bajo el control mental que perfeccionó Sentaro bajo las ordenes y amenazas de Tatewaki. No era mala idea lo de que Shinnosuke viera el video XXX del reencuentro entre Ranma y Akane, solo que preferí que él lo supiera de los labios de los involucrados. Y pues a fin de cuentas Tatewaki se quedó con todos los guerreros rebeldes, tanto los de su propio ejercito como los del líder como los que obtuvo por el control mental. Espero el final no haya sido muy decepcionante. Mil gracias de cualquier forma por leer esta historia.

**Guest No. 1: Nooooo! Nunca habría hecho que Akane se quedara embarazada y con Shinnosuke además. Era más bien un sueño donde Akane dejaba sus sospechas de que Shinno sabía que Ranma seguía vivo. Mil gracias por leer la historia! **

LilyTendo89: Pues sí, Shinno tuvo su parte. Pero el mero malo fue Tatewaki. Kodachi no, era una emperatriz empoderada! Chingona! Jajajaja Abrazos gordos!

**Livamesauribe: Espero, de mil amores, que ese encuentro entre Ranma, Shinnosuke y Akane haya cumplido algo de las expectativas. No pensaba ponerlos a pelear de inmediato cuando se vieran. Quería tensión, muuuucha tensión jajajaja. Y también Akane debía ser quien acabara con Shinno, era lo justo aunque ella de inicio no quisiera. No tengo forma de agradecerte tus porras y buenas vibras, gracias de corazón. Abrazos ultra mega gorditos!**

Alexandravw: Yo soy quien más te agradece a ti por seguir leyendo y no dejarme a medio camino. Espero que la historia no haya sido muy decepcionante y que al menos un poco de buen rato hayas pasado al leerla. Yo la he creado con mucho amor. Gracias!

**MaryConchita: No llego aún al nivel de sadismo que manejas querida jajajaja pero me he esforzado. Quería que fuera más sentimental la muerte de ambos malos, que les doliera que quienes ellos amaban les dieran fin. Un drama de esos tremendos! A fin de cuentas esta historia era drama ¿no? jeje jejeje Como sea, mil gracias por leerla, mil gracias por sufrirla conmigo y mil gracias por todos los buenos deseso y sobre todo por seguirla. Abrazos muy gorditos!**

Saritanimelove: pues pasó que se querían matar mutuamente. Al final ha sido Akane la que ha puesto el toque definitivo pero de no haber sido por la rebelión y Tatewaki que uno de los dos mata al otro jajaja. Gracias por leer esta historia, vale mucho para mí que te haya gustado.

**MinaAin0: ¿Te pareció bien el castigo de Shinno? Yo he disfrutado montones escribiéndola y confieso que he sufrido montones cada que salía un capítulo porque esperaba que la reacción de ustedes al leerlo no fuese de que me quisieran matar por lo malo que era jajaja. Te agradezco haber leído la historia. Abrazos gordos!**


	17. Nosotros

El resto ya se lo saben…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**A drop in the ocean" de Ron Pope (versión instrumental)**

"**Dynasty" de Miia (música de fondo en escena justo en la alcoba de ambos)**

"**The last of the Starks" de Ramin Djawadi (no aparecen en el texto pero fue la música que me inspiró a escribir el final de este capítulo)**

* * *

-**Nosotros**-

Uno nunca parece estar preparado para la vida.

Por mucho que se entrene, por mucho que se planee, por mucho incluso que se rece, simplemente hay que aceptarlo. La vida se mueve a su placer y uno debe entonces sólo aprender a moverse en ella con el menor daño para los otros y disfrutando cada bendición como si fuese realmente única. Porque lo es.

Cuando teníamos como ocho y cinco años, respectivamente, Ranma solía decir que algún día él sería el emperador y yo me molestaba mucho porque creía que si él se volvía el gobernante de todo el imperio dejaría de jugar conmigo y eso me haría sentir triste y sola.

Ya que sin importar lo mucho que a veces me hiciera enojar él siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando los demás me ganaban en algo y yo lloraba por perder. Me animaba a intentarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez él nunca lo recuerde, pero así como él estuvo para mí desde entonces siempre me tendrá para contarle nuestros recuerdos mientras creamos una vida juntos.

-Estoy aquí- vuelvo a gritar con más fuerza mientras sigo viendo, sin creer lo sucedido, el cuerpo tirado de Shinnosuke.

Lo he matado. Yo lo he…

La puerta se abre y Ranma se queda viendo el destrozo de la sala, hasta que él lo mira percibo que por todo el lugar hay cosas rotas y fuera de sitio. Como yo. Como el cuerpo sin vida de quien se proclamara meses atrás mi esposo.

No odiaba a Shinnosuke, odiaba la circunstancia que rodeaba nuestra relación. Bajo otro contexto puede que mi genuina admiración por él hubiese crecido en algo más.

Pero tal como lo mencionó Saffron, nunca tuve ojos más que para Ranma.

-Amor- me llama para enfocar mi atención en él y yo alzo la mirada para verlo de nuevo, esta vez acercándose hasta donde estoy -¿estas herida?- pregunta mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

-No lo sé- respondo con un hilo de voz –creo que tengo una cortada nueva en el brazo- miro distraída ahora la sangre que gotea desde la punta de mis dedos.

Todo pasa tan lento. Ranma me toma, con la poca fuerza que tiene entre sus brazos y yo cierro los ojos cuando mientras abandonamos la sala.

-Debía ser yo quien terminara con él, no tú- me dice pero yo niego.

-Uno nunca puede planear como sucederán las cosas- respondo colocando mi mano sobre su pecho, necesito sentir su corazón bajo mi tacto, saber que está vivo me hace sentir viva.

* * *

Cuando salimos pareciese que la lucha contra el ejercito que llegó con el emperador Tatewaki está terminando. La noche sigue cubriendo el exterior y las estrellas iluminan a los soldados de los imperios vecinos que llevan prisioneros tanto a rebeldes como a samuráis que han perdido el control de sus mentes.

-Te llevaré a la nave de la emperatriz Kodachi para que un médico pueda revisarte- le digo a Akane mientras salimos del palacio.

Pero ni bien doy un paso fuera cuando un hombre de lentes se acerca corriendo hasta mí.

-¿Se encuentran mal heridos?- pregunta buscando revisar a Akane.

-¿Es médico?- le miro desconfiado por su familiaridad.

-Es el galeno imperial- responde Akane –de hecho es mi cuñado, el Doctor Tofu Onu.

-¿Usted es el esposo de la general Tendo?- lo miro asombrado de lo diferente a como mi mente lo había imaginado cuando la general hablaba de él.

El hombre asiente, tiene el porte de un samurái y por el uniforme que lleva puesto creí que se trataba de un general de alguno de los imperios.

-Yo la llevaré Ranma- me dice buscando quitarme de las manos a Akane, pero por instinto la sujeto con fuerza –anda, tú también estas herido y requieres atención.

-Tranquilo mi vida- me dice Akane confiada –ya todo ha acabado.

En cuanto Akane dice esto tomo aire con fuerza, girando mi rostro para ver como más samuráis con sus uniformes relucientes entran a Palacio para buscar heridos.

-Supongo que sí.

Tofu hace un movimiento con su cabeza para que le siga cuando toma por completo el cuerpo de Akane de mis brazos. Y yo no me despego de ella.

* * *

-Te he traído algo para comer- habla Nabiki cuando entra a la habitación con una charola con alimentos –no pongas esa cara, sé que no tienes hambre pero debes alimentarte.

-Todavía me duele todo- respondo con un quejido en el momento que busco sentarme recta y ella me mira riendo –tú deberías estar descansando, dijo Tofu que con todo lo ocurrido y el exceso de estrés necesitabas reposo para el bebé.

-Estoy bien- dice ella acariciando su vientre –a este bebé aún le faltan poco más de un par de meses y créeme que está muy a gusto.

Cuando Nabiki deja la charola sobre la mesa frente a mí en automático mis manos acarician su abultado vientre.

-Ser madre ¿era lo que esperabas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Amo a mi familia- suspira cansada –la verdad es que no ha sido fácil criar un hijo y un marido como el mío- sonríe de lado –pero nos amamos y tengo la dicha de que siempre hemos estado juntos.

Asiento contenta de escuchar que es feliz, con todo y lo que ha ocurrido en el imperio ella es feliz.

Mi hermana se sienta junto a mí y revisa mi temperatura –parece ser que ya está cediendo la infección.

-He pasado mejor noche- respondo.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunta Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pase general- dice burlona Nabiki haciendo una seña para que nuestra hermana mayor entre.

-Alteza imperial- hace una reverencia Kasumi cuando se pone junto a mi cama.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Kasumi.

-Por supuesto- le reprende Nabiki –más porque yo no lo he hecho- se muerde el labio inferior mientras me mira apenada –tendrás que disculparme de las reverencias durante este último trimestre, no puedo agacharme tanto.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Nunca me voy a terminar de acostumbrar a ser lo que soy ahora.

Kasumi se acerca a mí y toma mi mano –pero para eso nos tendrás a nosotras hermanita.

-Gracias.

-Además tienes el apoyo del resto de los emperadores- complementa –lo que me recuerda que tengo una nota de la emperatriz Kurenai.

Trago saliva mientras tomo el sobre con el sello de Ukyo.

-Quiero saber que dice- mueve mi pierna Nabiki para acomodarse mejor en la cama –ábrela por favor.

-Nabiki- le reprende Kasumi y yo río por lo bajo al verlas.

Miro a mis hermanas discutir a través de mis pestañas y me dispongo a abrir la nota que he recibido. Nabiki da saltitos en su lugar y Kasumi la detiene.

-Tienes que cuidarte- la regaña y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Si la batalla de hace dos semanas no me mató, unos cuantos gestos de felicidad tampoco lo harán- sonríe de lado –además anoche reclame la atención de mi esposo en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la casa.

-Eres insaciable- responde riendo Kasumi.

Su plática me causa buen humor, saber que a pesar de todo podremos volver a un poco de normalidad me tranquiliza.

La nota se abre y veo la caligrafía de Ukyo. La leo para saber si contiene algún dato sensible o que no deban escuchar mis hermanas.

-¿Qué dice?- insiste Nabiki.

Suspiro mientras me retiro una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Me pide disculpas por lo sucedido con su primo, dice que jamás pensó que fuese capaz de tanto- miro la reacción de mis hermanas, quienes me observan atentas sin decir nada esperando a que continúe -también dice que a pesar de saber que él hizo mal no me guarda rencor por lo que yo he terminado haciendo. Y…- bajo mi vista un poco avergonzada del resto de la nota –dice que igual al resto de los emperadores ella, la emperatriz Ukyo Kurenai reconoce mi derecho como emperatriz del Imperio del Centro. Desea la prosperidad para el pueblo con este cambio de clan al mando y espera se convierta en una larga dinastía bajo el nombre Tendo-Saotome.

-Vaya- dice Kasumi notablemente conmovida, tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo derramar lágrimas.

-¡Kasumi!- habla Nabiki igual de sorprendida que yo levantándose para abrazarla –ha sido mucho para todas.

Nuestra hermana mayor niega –no es solo eso- sonríe mientras sigue llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto contrariada con su reacción.

-Tofu y yo al fin estamos esperando.

-¡Una noticia que no me tiene de puntas los nervios!- grita Nabiki cuando abraza con más fuerza a Kasumi.

Yo busco hacer lo mismo y salgo de la cama con esfuerzo para ir gateando hasta donde están las dos y las abrazo.

-Nabiki tiene razón- sonrío mientras reparto besos por el rostro de Kasumi –al fin una noticia de verdad alegre.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a papá?- pregunta Nabiki.

-Aún no.

Las tres reímos imaginando la reacción que tendrá nuestro padre.

* * *

Cuando despierto veo un vendaje nuevo en mi mano, el cuerpo me duele por completo y salir de la cama resulta mucho más difícil de lo que creí.

La habitación donde estoy se encuentra vacía y desconozco cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. Así que me aventuro a salir fuera.

Cuando abro la puerta me topo con el general que resguardaba a los civiles, con quien habló Akane cuando estuvimos en el palacio.

-¿Taro?- le digo al chico que está sentado de perfil leyendo algo en uno de esos dispositivos planos que suelen llevar los samuráis.

Él se gira y se pone de pie –¡Al fin despiertas! Iré por alguien.

-Espera ¿dónde está Akane?

Taro sonríe –ambos tenían heridas más graves de lo que parecían, algunas estaban incluso comenzaban a estar infectadas.

-Ella ¿está bien?- pregunto con temor.

-Sí, se encuentra en aquella habitación- señala una puerta igual a la mía justo al otro lado del espacio hueco en medio del edificio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

–¡Oh! ¡Claro! Están en la nueva sede de los creadores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Un par de semanas.

-Debo ir a verla- respondo cerrando la habitación y caminando un tramo del pasillo.

-Vayamos- me dice Taro pegándose prácticamente a mi lado -¿te sientes mejor?

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo.

-No me extrañaría, acaban de pasar a revisarte y te han dado algunos medicamentos para reconstruir y fortalecer tu sistema nervioso.

-¿Qué leías?- pregunto señalando con la mirada el aparato que ha colocado bajo su axila.

-¡Oh! Es un manual de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido- se alza de hombros –uno pensaría que al ya tener uno en casa ya lo sabríamos todo pero tengo algunas dudas que me da pena preguntar a las parteras y a Nabiki.

-¿Esperas un hijo?

-El segundo o la segunda, hemos preferido no saber que será hasta que nazca.

-Felicidades- respondo al pensar lo mucho que me gustaría ser yo quien estuviese leyendo eso y un sentimiento nuevo se instala en la base de mi estómago, el deseo de formar una familia con Akane.

Taro me detiene del hombro y yo lo miro a nada de decirle que ni se atreva a hacerme esperar para ver a mi amada.

-Ya nos hemos pasado un par de puertas- dice sonriendo –por cierto, me alegro que me hayas recordado.

Caminamos de vuelta las dos habitaciones y antes de entrar me detengo –te recuerdo porque Akane habló contigo aquel día antes de la batalla. Le juraste tu lealtad y la de tus hombres.

-Y sigue siendo cierto, sin importar que sea mi cuñada.

Abro mucho los ojos -¿tu cuñada?

-Soy el esposo de Nabiki Tendo.

-No la conozco.

-Pues estás de suerte, sus hermanas están justo ahora con ella.

Taro abre la puerta y lo único que yo veo es a Akane. Sonriente con las mejillas sonrosadas. Platicando animadamente. Y cuando sus ojos se mueven hacia mi dirección ella sonríe aún más y yo corro hasta donde ella para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla. Besarla mucho. Besarla delicadamente. Besarla para siempre.

* * *

Inhalo y alzo la vista cuando las puertas se abren para dejarme entrar al instante que la música suena. "A drop in the ocean" es la melodía perfecta para nosotros porque incluso sin tener que mencionar palabra alguna ambos sabíamos en nuestros corazones que lo correcto era el nosotros. Siempre.

Doy un paso que hace que mi largo vestido se agite. Doy otro paso mientras afianzo entre mis manos las flores, cortadas esta mañana, envueltas en el listón dorado que Kasumi me envió de regalo una eternidad atrás. Doy otro paso y bajo la vista un segundo mientras pienso en lo que he hecho, en la travesía que he tenido para volver al lugar que amo y a donde pertenezco.

* * *

Cuando la música da inicio no sé bien que hacer y no porque esta sea la primera vez para mí pero estoy ansioso. Nervioso. Algo en mi interior espera que en algún punto me despierte y pierda de nuevo todo.

Así que cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-Respira amigo- habla el Lama Gosunkugi en voz baja y yo abro los ojos para mirarle de reojo -me da gusto saber que el té que envié ha ayudado.

-Así ha sido Lama- respiro aliviado al pensar que la mezcla de infusión que tomo a diario ayuda a que pueda relajar mi mente mientras los creadores buscan la forma de contra restar los recuerdos implantados con los que realmente son míos.

-Aunque desde que te conocí siempre tuviste problemas para conciliar el sueño también- sonríe cuando le miro de frente -no, no tenía la certeza pero Daimonji siempre me pareció un muchacho muy centrado y hambriento por aprender, me recordaba al joven Saotome.

Asiento.

Y cuando escucho que la música cambia a la que hemos elegido no puedo evitarlo. Mi corazón golpea, golpea fuerte, golpea para que esté atento.

La puerta se abre.

La luz ilumina tenue el corredor.

El templo está casi a oscuras.

Pero es ella la que irradia el calor.

Camina, camina lento y mirando al frente hasta que sus ojos me ven a través de ese velo que lleva. Adornada va su cabeza con una tiara dorada de hojas y diamantes. Se ve tan hermosa, tanto que incluso roba mi aliento con tan solo verla a lo lejos.

Conforme se acerca más veo el marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas, tan apetecible, tan mía. Siempre he sido suyo y no tengo duda alguna que ella es toda mía. Ahora y siempre.

Bajo los dos escalones para ir por ella, no me importa que ya me hubiesen dicho durante los ensayos que no podía hacerlo.

Akane ríe y yo sonrío.

Así. Feliz es como siempre quiero verla.

Akane rodea con sus dedos mi mano y yo la aferro firme para que pueda subir con cuidado los peldaños. Su largo vestido es todo encaje, con destellos de luz que imagino son los diamantes que me comentó tendría, un regalo de Saffron.

El Lama Gonsukugi carraspea y tanto Akane como yo nos ponemos rectos frente a la divinidad.

-Estamos hoy reunidos para ratificar el verdadero amor- habla tomando nuestras manos unidas -la demostración de que ni el tiempo mismo sería capaz de romper la unión tan fuerte que tienen estas dos almas quienes durante siglos se han reencontrado y han superado toda clase de pruebas, por que son destino- nos habla más de cerca -y lo seguirán siendo por la eternidad misma.

Yo me agacho y beso la mano de Akane sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -eres mi destino Akane Tendo.

-Y tú el mío Ranma Saotome.

Su sonrisa es tan hermosa, veo la luz de sus ojos y sus pómulos se alzan de una manera encantadora con el gesto de su bonito rostro. Soy afortunado.

-Alteza imperial Akane Tendo- habla el Lama -¿desea compartir el resto de sus días con el general de la armada samurái Ranma Saotome, para amarlo, para respetarlo, para velar por sus sueños y cuidar de sus aspiraciones y crecer a su lado para compartir las alegrías y las penas?

-Sí, lo deseo- responde Akane sujetando con más fuerza mi mano.

-Y usted, general de la armada samurái Ranma Saotome ¿desea compartir el resto de sus días con la emperatriz Akane Tendo? Para amarla, para respetarla, para velar por sus sueño y ...

-Cuidaré de ella por el resto de mis días y cuando la muerte nos alcance seguiré buscándola hasta que reencarnemos y podamos seguir viviendo lado al lado, por siempre. Sí, lo deseo- interrumpo al lama -con toda mi alma lo deseo.

-Según nuestro sagrado decreto que me otorga la palabra noble yo los declaro marido y mujer. General ya puede besar a la novia.

Con cuidado alzo el velo de Akane y tomo su rostro entre mis manos -te amo, tanto.

-Te amo, por siempre- responde ella y yo acerco mis labios para probar los suyos.

* * *

-Ansiaba tanto volver a acariciar tu piel- susurra Ranma mientras sube a gatas en la cama para acercarse hasta donde estoy recostada.

-Y yo también, tanto que considere muchas veces ir hasta tu habitación una que otra noche- respondo con los ojos abiertos mientras mi mano acaricia sus pectorales desnudos cuando se coloca sobre mí -entrar a escondidas, meterme en tu cama, abrazarte desnuda.

Ríe antes de besar mi nariz -¡Ah! pero eres la emperatriz- abre mucho los ojos -y tenías que seguir las ridículas leyes ¿no podías hacer nada para cambiar esa ley que evitaba que estuviéramos juntos antes de la boda? Han sido los tres meses más largos de mi vida.

-Incumplir con la ley desde mi primer día no hubiese sido un buen augurio ¿no crees?- le digo moviendo de su rostro el cabello que le cae en la cara.

-Y ahora no podrás evitar que a cada hora te quiera comer a besos.

Ranma desliza una de sus manos por el largo de mi pierna, desde la punta de mis dedos pasando lentamente por mi pantorrilla, aferrando con sus dedos mi muslo y acariciando mi cintura hasta llegar a mi costilla.

-Deseo tanto hacerte el amor- susurra antes de besar mis labios.

-Hazme el amor Ranma- respondo cuando suelto su boca.

Su mano continúa subiendo por mi cuerpo desnudo y mi pierna se recoge para poder rodear su cadera. Baja su boca, besando mi mandíbula y dando pequeños lengüetazos por la piel de mi cuello para saborear con torturante lentitud mis senos.

Un gemido de placer se escapa de mi boca cuando introduce uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y succiona.

-¡Ah!- arqueo mi cuerpo rodeando con mis manos su musculoso torso para aferrarme a su espalda.

-Esto sí que lo recuerdo- dice sonriente mientras coloca su mandíbula entre mis senos expuestos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda.

-No mientas- trato de no reír.

-Pues si dices que miento prueba que no lo haces.

Mis manos se sueltan un poco –sí, esta bien- alzo la cabeza –puede ser que si haya exagerado un poco mi agarre ¡Ah!

Gimo de nuevo cuando Ranma vuelve a torturar mi cuerpo con sus labios. Baja su rostro y su cuerpo por mi cintura en un camino que me llena por completo de escalofríos, segura y expectante de lo que ahora hará conmigo.

Su boca besa mi monte y su lengua sale para recorrerme desde la vulva hasta la entrada de mi ser en tanto que sus manos separan con cuidado mis piernas para que tenga mayor acceso a mi clítoris.

Mis manos se quedan en sus hombros y busco acariciar su cabeza mientras dejo que mi cuerpo disfrute lo que mi marido hace conmigo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta en una pausa que me da y yo asiento jadeante –quiero más Akane, quiero sentirte.

-Déjame a mí probarte también- pienso en saborear su miembro erecto pero él sube de nuevo hasta quedar entre mis piernas y con su boca sobre mis labios.

-Por ahora déjame a mí disfrutar de ti, así de egoísta me siento esta noche.

Me río –un esposo egoísta es lo que toda mujer sueña.

-No lo sé- dice alzando una ceja mientras acaricia con su dorso mi mejilla –puedo ser lo que tú me digas, seré tu flamante samurái o tu esclavo.

-Se mi emperador Ranma- digo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –gobierna conmigo, hagamos de este Imperio un lugar maravilloso para nuestros hijos.

-Que- dice dando un golpecito en la punta de mi nariz con su índice –planeo que sean muchos.

-Tal vez habrá que practicar- sonrío encantada de su entusiasmo.

-¿Así?- pregunta penetrándome de una vez.

-¡Ah!- arqueo más mi cuerpo, alzo la cadera para sentir más la penetración de su miembro dentro de mí –así- suspiro ocultando mi rostro en su hombro.

Ranma comienza a moverse, acariciando mis senos y aferrando más sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura cuando las penetraciones se vuelve más rápidas. Más profundas. Más apremiantes.

Ambos gemimos, jadeamos. Yo paso mis manos para sentir sus omóplatos buscando controlar mis ímpetus para no darle el placer de tener la razón al decir que he arañado su espalda mientras hacemos el amor. ¡No puedo creer que recuerde eso!

Pero es imposible cuando su cuerpo acelera aún más. Mis piernas rodean por completo su cadera y yo busco sus labios con los míos.

Jadeantes.

Nuestros cuerpos se funden, se unen y yo tengo que soltar una de mis manos de su piel para aferrarla a las suaves sábanas de la cama porque necesito sostenerme de algo.

-¡Así! ¡Ah!- jadeo –así mi amor.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane!- jadea él mientras sigue besándome –te amo ¡ah!

-Te amo tanto- respondo sin dejar de gemir.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar acompaña nuestras voces esforzándose por mantener el ritmo y el placer en coordinado acuerdo.

-No voy a aguantar más- me dice y yo asiento empujándole más hacia mí, como si hubiese aún algo de distancia entre ambos.

Ranma tiembla y yo le sigo casi en automático cuando siento que mi cuerpo se aferra al suyo aún más.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Akane!- grita mi nombre y yo también gimo de placer, cerrando mis ojos disfrutando cada oleada de mi cuerpo que acepta gustosa la simiente de Ranma.

Suspiro. Feliz y cansada de lo que hemos hecho.

-Eres tan hermosa- me dice mientras alza su mirada –tan bella sonrojada y con la piel brillando por nuestra demostración de pasión- cuando dice esto último sonríe burlón.

-Eres un idiota- respondo retirando de su rostro el cabello que se le pega –pero te amo.

Ranma besa mi hombro desnudo, aún dentro de mí.

-No quiero salir- responde con un leve gruñido –eres tan cálida.

-Si no sales- respondo –¿como podrás volver a hacerme el amor?

Tuerce los labios –no hay más remedio, son ordenes de mi emperatriz.

-Idiota definitivo- le digo golpeando ligeramente su pecho y luego paso mi mano sobre donde se encuentra su corazón –tan idiota que me haz dado tu corazón.

-En el lecho soy tu esclavo mi vida- responde saliendo de mí –siempre lo seré.

Ambos reímos mientras nos abrazamos para tomar un breve descanso antes de volver a amarnos.

* * *

El sonido de mis pisadas retumba por el pasillo.

-Su alteza imperial- me saluda uno de los hombres que hace guardia fuera del gran salón.

Luego abre la puerta para mí y otro guardia anuncia mi llegada.

-La noble emperatriz Akane Tendo Saotome.

Cuando entro veo a mis hermanos emperadores en la mesa que se ha instalado. Todos se ponen de pie, incluso Ukyo con quien no he podido hablar a solas desde antes de lo ocurrido hace casi medio año atrás.

-Tan hermosa como siempre- dice Saffron cuando me coloco en mi sitio en la mesa y él besa mi mano.

-Te ves mucho mejor- respondo acariciando su rostro –espero que el viaje no haya sido muy cansado para ti.

-Casi no- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco para restarle importancia.

-Le hemos tenido que dar un sedante- habla Rouge cuando toma su lugar junto a su hermano con una copa de vino que coloca frente a ella.

-Dijimos que no tendrías que estar divulgando mis debilidades- le habla Saffron y su hermana me guiña un ojo.

-No quiere que pienses que es un débil.

Me río contenta –nunca podría pensarlo, ha sido él quien nos ha salvado a todos.

-¿Verdad que es cierto?- dice Saffron tomando aire –no puede creer en mí- señala a su hermana y ella bebe de su copa.

-De creerte te volverás un fastidio.

-¿Cómo sigue Ryu?- pregunto a Rouge y ella suspira mientras deja sobre la mesa su copa.

-Ha avanzado, pero todavía le cuesta distinguir la realidad algunos días.

-Pronto regresará a ti ese valiente samurái- le dice Saffron y ella sonríe de lado.

-Eso espero- responde bajando su vista, entiendo perfecto lo que siente pero al menos ahora lo tiene de vuelta y esta en recuperación.

Se acerca a mí una de las damas de servicio –¿gusta una copa de vino alteza imperial?

Asiento –gracias.

De pronto la puerta vuelve a abrirse –el emperador Ranma Saotome Tendo- anuncia el guardia y todos nos levantamos cuando entra mi esposo.

-Buenas tardes a todos- habla Ranma antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Cuando la dama deja la copa frente a mí Ranma le pide una para él.

-Tal parece que ya estamos todos- habla Kodachi desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Veo la mesa y a cada uno de los emperadores que estamos.

-Tal parece que sí- responde Toma.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Tsubasa suspirando -¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-La nueva sede los creadores ya ha quedado habilitada en su totalidad- responde Ukyo, quien me mira de reojo antes de proseguir –y esto nos ayudará a terminar de reconstruir el monasterio o al menos lo que se ha perdido.

Saffron asiente –el Norte está casi en su totalidad listo para regresar a la vida normal. Aunque con la ayuda del emperador Saotome Tendo hemos podido crear invernaderos para las cosechas nuevas.

-¿Han servido entonces los nuevos brotes que los creadores pudieron salvar de los campos de exiliados?- pregunta Kodachi.

-Tal parece que sí- contesta Ranma –gracias- le dice a la dama de servicio que deja la copa frente a él –los exiliados tenían los informes robados de Daikoku para poder concluir con los estudios de los creadores.

-Además de un traidor un maldito ladrón- dice Tsubasa molesto.

-¿Qué hay con el sur?- pregunto a Kodachi y ella despliega un mapa digital de la región en la mesa.

-Aún se realizan las modificaciones para unificar ambas regiones, el espacio que ganaremos al quitar el ridículo palacio de mi hermano podrá servir para otra clase de plantaciones y además podremos tener apertura a los mares.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida Kodachi- le dice Ukyo a la emperatriz y esta asiente.

-Gracias. Aunque- se interrumpe cruzándose de brazos –tal vez debería ser yo quien pida el perdón de sus altezas. Ha sido causa de mi hermano todo esto.

-La rebelión fue un plan que aprovechó Daikoku para llegar a Tatewaki- habla Ranma –si no hubiese sido tu hermano bien pudo haber sido cualquier otro emperador.

-La ambición fue lo que mató a mi hermano.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Y las armas que guardaba el emperador Kuonji?- pregunta Saffron sin dejar de mirar a Ukyo.

-Todo lo que existía ya se ha desmantelado- responde Ukyo –se ha destruido lo inservible y los componentes que se puedan aprovechar se ocuparan para seguir construyendo.

-Es buena noticia- dice Toma, con toda su juventud y disposición.

Kodachi ríe y le hace una seña a la dama de servicio para que se acerque a ella.

-Bueno- hablo de nuevo y Ranma toma mi mano para darme ánimos –nosotros hemos estado pensando que tal vez sea buena idea salir y explorar lo que hay fuera de nuestras fronteras.

-¿Estás loca?- dice Rouge sin miramientos.

-Creo que a alguien no le esta funcionando el tratamiento para recuperar la memoria- ríe Kodachi antes de tomar la copa nueva que coloca la dama frente a ella.

-El líder Daikoku me dejaba fuera de muchas cosas- dice Ranma jugando con su copa -pero la disposición de los informes que había obtenido de lo que él consideraba un desperdicio mal aprovechado en su misión fuera de las fronteras siempre me hizo compañía mientras estuve en recuperación.

-Dices que entre lavado de cerebro y chantajes de tu nueva novia ¿te permitían leer sus informes?- habla Saffron mirando a Ranma.

Asiente –no había mucho que pudiera hacer además que los informes de Daikoku los he podido comparar con los informes imperiales que había en la biblioteca del monasterio y no son del todo descabellados.

-¿Quieren salir a explorar si hay sobrevivientes de la catástrofe de siglos atrás?- pregunta Ukyo mirándome.

-Sí- respondo –tú padre no estaba tan equivocado en lo que deseaba, sabía que nuestros recursos comenzaban a sufrir perdidas y su esperanza recaía en salir a buscar más.

Ukyo suspira mientras Tsubasa pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros –tal vez Akane y Ranma están en lo cierto.

Todos nos miran, sin saber si hemos perdido la cabeza o tal vez tengamos un poco de razón.

-¿Quiénes irían? ¿Enviarán generales? ¿Altos mandos?- pregunta Toma.

Ranma me mira –iremos nosotros mismos.

-No pueden ir- responde Rouge -¿quién gobernará el Centro?

Siento la mirada de Saffron y cuando me giro para enfrentarlo veo que sonríe –la general Tendo y su esposo ¿no es así?

Asiento –mi hermana y su esposo tienen la experiencia para quedarse como la cabeza del imperio. Saben todo al respecto, incluso más que yo misma. Kasumi es quien me ha estado ayudando con los tecnicismos y a planear que hacer durante los últimos meses.

-De emperatriz a exploradora- sonríe Kodachi –veré quien de mis generales puede ir contigo- alza su copa.

-Estoy seguro que Ranko querrá que esperen hasta después de nuestra boda para irse- habla Toma igual alzando su copa.

-Enviaré algunos de mis hombres con ustedes también –dice Tsubasa y Ukyo asiente, ambos toman sus copas con agua.

-Será un gusto conocer lo que vayan descubriendo- dice Rouge alzando su copa.

-Yo iré con ustedes- dice Saffron y su hermana suelta una expresión de sorpresa –Con mi propia flota por supuesto, además ¿Quién sabe?- sonríe –a lo mejor encuentro mi destino en esta nueva aventura.

Tanto Ranma como yo asentimos cuando Saffron alza su copa.

-Por la aventura que nos espera señores y damas- dice Saffron a modo de brindis.

-Por el honor- complementa Kodachi.

-Por la ciencia- dice Toma.

-Por la certeza- habla Ukyo.

-Por el Imperio- escucho a Ranma hablar y yo lo miro ilusionada por su respaldo.

-Por el Imperio- digo también alzando mi copa.

* * *

-Toma aire- le digo mirando a distancia como coloca la flecha sobre la cuerda del arco, tal como le he enseñado –ahora respira, siente la tensión de la cuerda bajo tus dedos.

Camino a un lado para ver mejor si hace lo que le digo.

-Manténlo firme- insisto cuando baja el codo –tienes que aguantar.

Veo como inhala y exhala.

-No pierdas el objetivo de vista.

Asiente.

Espero unos segundos para ver que tan capaz es de aguantar en esta posición.

-Muy bien- quiero acercarme pero me contengo –dispara.

La flecha queda unos centímetros por debajo del blanco.

-¡Esto es inútil!- grita frustrada alzando las manos con el arco aún entre sus dedos.

-No desesperes pequeña- le digo cuando me acerca a ella –tu madre era igual de mala a tu edad y mira lo hábil que es ahora.

-¡Oye te puedo escuchar!- escucho a Akane decirme cuando veo su silueta entrar en la sala de entrenamientos –vengo para que Hanan vaya a cambiarse, en un par de horas llegan los invitados para la cena- le dice a nuestra pequeña hija y ella la mira emocionada.

Sus abuelos vendrán de visita a la nave que está cerca del territorio de Nueva China.

-Adiós papá- mi hija suelta el arco y sale corriendo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

-También he venido por ti, debes arreglarte y necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Imagino que aún no encuentras a Kiyoshi?- la interrumpo acercándome a mi adoración para pasar mis manos por su cintura.

-No puedo sacarlo de la biblioteca, dice que necesita terminar de leer el libro que su primo le ha dado porque esta noche seguro le preguntará su opinión al respecto.

-Ya me encargo yo- suspiro.

-Tu fuiste el que dijo que quería tener una familia grande.

-Sí- resoplo –con hijos menos dedicados a sus aficiones.

Akane se ríe y cuando lo hace el pequeño dentro de ella se mueve.

-¿Lo sentiste Akane?- pregunto maravillado acariciando su vientre.

-Créeme que sí- responde ella tomando mi mano.

Salimos de la sala de entrenamiento abrazados.

-Por cierto esta mañana he hablado con Saffron, dice que el congreso de Nueva China ha aceptado su petición de mano para la princesa Li.

-Bien pudo habérnoslo dicho esta noche.

-Es que esperará hasta que sea una ceremonia oficial para hacerlo público, pero quería compartirlo con nosotros.

-Le daré todos mis mejores consejos para que pueda sobrellevar un matrimonio, ciertamente no es como lo pintan.

-Ya lo sé- pone los ojos en blanco –eres un fastidioso marido.

-Pero siempre he sido tu esclavo en la alcoba, tal como lo prometí.

Akane suspira –te amo Ranma.

-Te amo Akane.

Seguimos avanzando por el pasillo.

-Dices que aún faltan dos horas ¿verdad?- pregunto acariciando la espalda de mi amada.

-Sí- responde recargado su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Bueno, deja que nuestro hijo termine de leer mientras tú y yo reforzamos nuestros lazos matrimoniales.

Ríe con gusto.

-Eres insaciable ¿no?

-Prometí que a cada hora querría comerte a besos.

Akane sigue riendo y yo la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Esta bien. Vamos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos valientes lectores que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo. La travesía ha sido compleja y llena de retos, personales y emocionales. Pero puedo decir que me quedo contenta con el resultado.**

**Gracias.**

Graceurglsq: Mil gracias! Jajaja ha sido el capítulo más complejo que haya escrito jamás. Lo de Saffron salió natural y lo ame. Abrazos gordos y gracias por leer esta historia.

**AR. Tendo: Bella! Jajaja oie pues ya lo estoy subiendo al watt jajaja a ver si un productor me saca de pobre y las invitaré a que sean parte del comité para el casting. Millones de gracias, me da gusto que el capítulo lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute en escribir. Abrazos súper gorditos y gracias!**

GabyCo: Muchas gracias! Escribir este final implicó un reto para mí, quería retomar todos los elementos y mis migajas regadas por toda la historia. Me siento feliz que lo hayas disfrutado jajaja Sobre las críticas lo sé, los elotes no tienen maíz y estoy trabajando en ello, pero me cuesta que me hayan dicho tan directamente lo mala que es la historia. Más porque estaba yo mega segura de lo que quería, una Akane decidida y llena de ese poder que solo ella puede conseguir cuando se propone las cosas. Tengo que agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional, sin duda fuiste una de las personas clave para que terminara esta historia jajaja así que gracias, gracias de verdad. Abrazos extra gorditos!

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Francamente la historia tenía más capítulos, obvio era para conocer sobre Daikoku y Kaori. Había una plática entre Akane y el abuelo de Shinnosuke para entenderlo también más a él. Y algunas escenas donde pensaba mostrar más de las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo Akane como creadora. Pero decidí mejor acortar todo, darle un cierre digno y pasar página. Este fic ha sido agridulce para mí, pero te agradezco de corazón tu interés por la trama y que hayas llegado hasta aquí conmigo jajaja Gracias! Abrazos muy gordos!**

SakuraJonas12: Me siento encantada de tu review! Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme y más que nada para leer las historias que subo a la plataforma. Yo lo hago con mucho cariño y mi mejor esfuerzo siempre. Gracias por seguir esta historia y gracias por apreciarla. Abrazos gorditos!

**Rj45: Adoré cada una de tus sugerencias respecto a como mejorar la trama, en serio que muchas me pusieron en jaque lo que llevaba ya escrito. En especial la petición de Ranma y Akane con muchos hijos al final sí que la he tomado muy en cuenta. No quería caer en un final con Akane embarazada pero me gustó el que pudiéramos imaginarlos ya con más familia y por eso lo he incluido. Una historia, creo yo, debe dejar ciertas partes a consideración del lector. Es por ello que no he dado muchos detalles respecto a los rebeldes, quería hacer notar que están en recuperación al igual que Ranma y que será un proceso de años. Del mismo modo como que él no va a recuperar al 100% su memoria y sus recuerdos pero que eso igual no importa siempre y cuando esté con Akane a su lado. Te agradezco, de verdad el interés expresado por esta historia. Gracias! Abrazos muy gordos!**

Ziari27: Mi adorada corazón de hielo! Jajaja también eres una de las personas a quien agradezco su motivación constante para mis historias. Te debo el poder acabar esta en particular, creo que solo por ustedes es que lo he hecho. Gracias, de verdad de todo corazón. Abrazos súper gorditos!

**TatyGuerrero: Mi queridísima alma gemela de playlists! Necesito saber ahora que sonó en esa cabecita tuya jajaja Quiero hacer notar que tu gusto musical es muy acorde al mío, no había tenido el placer de escuchar esa canción de Carlos el guapo Rivera, muy nice! Respecto a los flashes que pudo haber tenido Akane con relación a esos segundos antes de salvar su propia vida, tiene todo el sentido. ¡Claro! Ella bien podría haber perdido y su mente solo podría estar pensando en lo mejor de sus días, al lado de su guapo Ranma. ¡Ah! ¡Romance! Gracias de verdad por seguir esta historia. Abrazos musicales!**

Benani0125: Gracias por notar que los emperadores la han reconocido como su igual, no la han hecho menos por ser la esposa y han apostado por que ella sea la líder de un imperio. Me hubiese encantado narrar también desde el P.O.V. de los villanos como Tatewaki y Daikoku pero esto ya iba a parecer trilogía jajaja y pues no. Pero sí, como a media historia decidí hacer a Tatewaki la mente maestra ya que originalmente sería Daikoku. Ahora reina la dinastía Tendo/Saotome jajaja Gracias infinitas por seguir la trama. Abrazos gordos!

**Cynthiagurud: Hello hermosa! Perdón por adelantado si he causado otra desvelada jajaja la perfeccionista en mí seguía editando. Millones de gracias por ser de las valientes que se rifo con la trama, cuenta aunque hayas esperado unos capítulos para terminar jajaja ¡claro que si! Respecto a Nerima Arde, no se va a quedar olvidada solo necesito volver a conectar con la historia y todo en marcha. Parte para poder ayudar a que eso ocurra es justo terminar con esta historia y con Demonio. Pero en serio mil gracias por el interés en lo que escribo. Gracias! Abrazos gordos!**

Adis Adame: La boda era mega necesaria, no me gusta desperdiciar los bonitos vestidos de novia que luego encuentro en Pinterest jajaja además quería igual que empezaran de cierta forma desde cero. Lo de que Akane matara a Shinno lo pensé desde un inicio, me parecía lo justo para ella. Gracias, de verdad por estar aquí al pie del cañón sufriendo cada capítulo y gozando uno que otro giro que quise darle. Gracias! Y deseo de corazón que este epílogo fuera de tu agrado. Abrazos gordos, gordos!

**Florencia Belen: muchas gracias por tu reseña, me siento honrada! El que ellos mataran a sus segundos esposos era el cierre perfecto, creo yo, para cada uno. Y reitero que jamás dejaré abandonada una historia, tal vez me tome tiempo y sea muy ambicioso de mi parte pero así como hemos concluido con esta lo mismo para el resto. Muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo. Gracias! Abrazos muy gordos!**

Lucitachan: Que nervia! Justo a media batalla sin batería no me lo imagino! Espero que no hayas tardado muchas horas para poder acabarlo jajaja y me da gusto saber que te ha gustado. Yo feliz de que así haya sido! Mil gracias por leerlo y mil gracias por seguir la trama. Abrazos mega gordos!

**Felicius: Lo de la pelea de Akane con Shinno y sus pensamientos al final son un pequeño guiño al prólogo jajaja cuando Ranma le dice que debe mantener fijo su objetivo. Sí, Akane siempre pensando en su amor, aún en medio de la batalla que definía su vida misma. Y según yo el epílogo ha sido según las indicaciones del médico jajaja Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Abrazos gordos!**

StaAkane: Bella! Ok, ¿en dónde me quedé? Kaori pensaba que Ranma y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos porque de niños de hecho estaban comprometidos. Pero entonces su padre fue exiliado por el emperador Kuonji. La entiendo, quien podría dejar ir ese bizcocho con tanta facilidad y calma jajajaja

Shinno pasó del amor a la obsesión por Akane, quería que ella lo amara y se enfrasco en darle todo lo que ella necesitara para que así fuese. Al final prefiere mejor que no sea de nadie si ella no quiere ser de él. Y nada, jajaja espero haber resuelto dudas pero si ha quedado algo pendiente tú dime y yo con gusto me dejo ir como gorda en tobogán jajaja. Gracias infinitas por leer esta historia. Abrazos muy gorditos!

**Emiilu: Jajaja explícame ¿por qué te ofende muchísimo? Aún cuando lo has tomado jajaja me da curiosidad. Gracias por entender que Shinno perdía todo antes de morir, a la mujer que amaba, su poder, su estatus, su veracidad, el respeto de sus semejantes. Todo. Jajaja muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Abrazos mega gorditos!**

Livamesauribe: Jajaja a mí me dolían mis deditos luego de escribir páginas y páginas y páginas de batalla, pero ha valido cada callo. Gracias por tu épica valentía, de las pocas que sufrió y se emocionó con cada capítulo a mi lado. Gracias! No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que eso significó para mí. Abrazos extra gorditos!

**Maryconchita: Tú, sin duda alguna, eres una de las responsables para que pudiera acabar esta historia. Sin ti y tus palabras de aliento seguro la hubiese dejado abandonada y me hubiera sentido peor por hacerlo. Gracias por confiar, a pesar de que el inicio fue un panal completo, en que tenía planeado para esta historia matices y giros repartidos en pequeños guiños a lo largo de cada capítulo. Confieso que me hubiese encantado expandir más la historia pero a pesar de todo quedo muy satisfecha con el resultado final y sobre todo que a ustedes, que estuvieron ahí en cada entrega, les pareció una buena historia. Con todo y el látigo jajaja Gracias de corazón! Abrazos gordos! Abrazos mega gordos!**

Alexandravw: Yo también deseo que el epílogo diera ese cierre, aún así siempre he creído que las historias que nos dejan con algunos puntos abiertos de la trama nos dan más porque permiten que seamos nosotros quienes den esas conclusiones basados en lo ocurrido. Millones de gracias por tus bellas palabras y sobre todo por leer esta historia que es muy querida para mí. Gracias! Abrazos gordos!

**Luz Aurea Pliego Romero: Gracias! Me sentí como en nubes cuando leí tu reseña, es para mí un gran cumplido tus bellas palabras y la visión que tienes de mí. Yo le pongo mucho amor a todo lo que escribo y busco hacerlo interesante y complejo y divertido y dramático y pasional. Así de importante es para mi cada uno de mis hijitos historias jajaja y que te haya gustado por esas razones de la amplia gama de emociones que quería justo que experimentaran me hace sentir eshpeshial! Gracias de verdad! Abrazos esponjosos y gordos!**

Hikari: Hello! Pues me siento muy feliz que te hayas animado a dejar un review, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por haberla disfrutado! Gracias! Gracias! Abrazos gordos!

**AkaneKagome: No sé en que capítulo irías cuando subí el epílogo, pero quería agradecerte el que te tomaras el tiempo de leer esta historia. Te envíe un mensaje privado jaja pero no sé si lo hayas recibido, así que decidí escribirte igual aquí. Amo tu fic de "La historia de nuestro amor" fue de las primeras historias que leí años atrás y me enamoré por completo de la posibilidad de saber más de Ranma y Akane. Fue justo gracias a tu historia que me di el valor de intentar escribir. Te debo mi amor por ser un ficker. Gracias! Soy tu fan!**


	18. Soundtrack Imperio

La música es de suma importancia para ayudarme a escribir, es por eso que todas mis historias tienen un soundtrack con el cuál me inspiré para crearlas.

También disponible en Spoti, la liga aparecerá en mi Instagrm.

* * *

**Soundtrack Imperio**

"The loved ones" de Sanders Bohike

"Come to me" de Goo Goo Dolls

"Tell me you love" de Boy Epic

"Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran

"Malmö I Mitt Hjärta" de Sarah MacDougall

"Lovely" de Billie Eilish

"Ten years too late" de Sage

"The Fog" de James Newton Howard

"I Need you" de James Newton Howard

"Matadora" de Sofi Tukker

"Dance of the Knights" de Prokofiev (Romeo and Juliet Op. 64)

"Juliet's dream" de Abel Korzeniowski

"A Thousand Times Good Night" de Abel Korzeniowski

"The Danish Girl" de Alexandre Desplat

"Here's your destiny" de Sonya Belousava

"A drop in the ocean" de Ron Pope

"Dynasty" de Miia

"The last of the Starks" de Ramin Djawadi

"Astronomical" de Svrcina

"My my love" de Joshua Radin


End file.
